


All the Good Intentions

by soulstele



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst, CEO Magnus Bane, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lawyer Alec Lightwood, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, correction: i mean almost everyone is gay, idk if this is slow burn but i guess we'll know once we're hot n crispy, they're all filthy rich can they just adopt me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 132,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulstele/pseuds/soulstele
Summary: Alec Lightwood loved his little sister more than anything in the world. So when it was finally time to put his family first, it did not come as a surprise that he sacrificed his future in exchange for hers. What was six months of his life compared to his sister's misery, right?Magnus Bane was a very busy man who had his hands full from everything he does all day. But when a situation required him to step up and help his father's company, how could he possibly say no?Brought together by fate or random circumstance (they did not know which), both Alec and Magnus would have to solve the problems that they have with an unlikely solution: Marriage.





	1. November: Acts of Desperation

It was not new to Alec Lightwood to be summoned to his father's office. What was new was that it has been the first time that he's been summoned there for a really long time. 

For years, he had banned himself from thinking that he would ever be welcome in this building again. This building right in the middle of Downtown Manhattan was witness to him and his siblings' childhood and adolescence. This place was almost like his home, until the day that his father decided that it never will be. He found himself lingering over the button for the 25th floor- where he spent most of his summer vacation during high school, interning for his Uncle Max. He pressed 54 instead, taking him to the top floor, where he needed to be. 

The elevator ride was a short one. He stepped out of the doors and was immediately greeted by a wall of white and blue. The receptionist in the executive floor was still the same. The woman smiled at Alec, seemingly surprised to see him again.

_ There. That Lightwood was supposed to inherit the company. Wonder why he didn't. _

Things were still as he remembered them. He stared at the sign on the glass. _ Robert Lightwood. Chief Executive Officer. _ Years ago, his whole life was supposed to lead him to this office and this position. He found it unbelievable, how drastically things could change because of bad timing. 

He entered the room and saw his father browsing through what seemed to be folders of new acquisitions. He closed the door behind him and stood in front of the man. 

He asked, "Sir, you wanted to see me?"

The man briefly looked up and lifted his hand, directing it towards the chair. "Sit, Alec."

His father cleared the desk and cleared his throat before he spoke again. "I called you here because I wanted to tell you something important. In a few weeks, news might break that the Blackthorns will not be the construction firm that our company is partnered to."

The Blackthorns and their construction firm were a staple when it came to Lightwood's developments. Alec could almost count on one hand the developments that the company made without Blackthorns being their contractor, most of which were overseas projects. If they failed to renew the partnership, there must have been something that happened within the past few years that would make them want to cut ties with the Lightwoods.

"Did they say why?" The words slipped out of Alec's mouth before he could stop them.

"They just didn't renew the contract. Once word gets to the board, there might be losses."

"There might be losses or there _ will _ be losses?" Alec answered.

"Will." A deep breath escaped his father. "And I do not like the tone that you are using on me, boy. You may not be living under my roof anymore but you are still my son so you better show some respect."

It was absolutely comical how his father thinks that he deserved Alec's respect, after all these years. However, what struck Alec the most was that this man called him his son. Alec thought that the world would have to crash and burn before he would be acknowledged by his father again. How the two of them left things seven years ago was still clearly etched into his mind. All the insults. The shouting. All of it. But as he looked at his father, he saw no remorse nor kindness in his expression. 

Which meant only one thing.

"Tell me. Why am I really here, _ Father _?" 

"I remember you being friends with Sebastian Verlac, correct?" Robert replied.

"Acquaintances. We haven't spoken since high school."

"How about Victor Aldertree?"

"Who?"

"Son of Mayor Aldertree?"

“Yes, okay, I know who he is.” Alec responded, confused as to why he was being asked these questions. “Are we trying to list down people in my school’s alumni society?”

Robert looked into his eyes, “Don’t be stupid, Alec. I would like for you to introduce these gentlemen to Isabelle. Within this week, if you could.” 

“Why in the world would I do that? Isabelle can date anyone she would want to date.” Alec said fiercely while he looked at him straight in the eye. This was the man who threw him out of the house while he was still in college. This man deliberately stopped paying for his tuition and student lodging. The only thing he has not done is publicly disown Alec, not that it ever stopped the rumor mill about Alec being a disgrace to the Lightwood name for being gay. 

He stared him down and if he said all the things he was thinking of right now, he would have been slapped in both cheeks already.

His father stood up from his chair, banging both his hands on the table. “Isabelle is my daughter. She is a part of the family and it is time for her to do her duty. I need her to keep our place in society safe and secured. And you will help her in this. Do you understand, Alec?”

“No." Alec started, "You're right that Isabelle is your daughter. So it means that you should care about how she'll feel once she realizes that she's being matched to people she doesn't even know."

"We are Lightwoods. The things that we need to do, more often than not, require sacrificing what we want." Robert said, anger laced into his brutal words, daggers staring into Alec. "I have let your sister have her fun with what she calls a career in modelling and her small-scale philanthropy but now? Now, she has to become an adult so that we can all survive this."

From what Alec had experienced during his childhood, his father was rarely swayed by words, once he had placed a plan in his head. But he can't just let Isabelle become a pawn to solve his father's problems. No. He can't let Isabelle do this.

But maybe someone else can. 

"Let me understand what you're trying to say. You just need her to marry someone influential enough so we can save our faces? Enough to still be respectable after the Blackthorn fallout comes to the public. Is that correct?"

Robert let out another deep sigh. He seemed to be doing that quite a lot. "Yes. Now, can you help in making Isabelle meet Sebastian or Victor or do I have to do it myself?

"There's no need for that. I'll do it. I'll find someone to marry so just leave Isabelle alone."

The sudden silence was a welcome noise in the room of two people not realizing that the situation in front of them was clearly happening. Until his father broke it.

"You? You'll find someone else to marry?" Robert snarled at Alec, mocking his words in doubt and disbelief. "You lost the chance to do that when you begged that Lydia Branwell to call off your engagement. Now everyone knows that you wouldn't be a suitable spouse. And by everyone, I mean everyone who matters in our world."

"I can and I will. Just give me time." Alec knew that now was not the time to antagonize his father. It was not the right time to bring up the reasons why he did what he did with his engagement with Lydia once again. He did it the first time and his father just was not listening. Now, he needed him to listen, to agree to what he was proposing. For Izzy. For his little sister. 

Robert Lightwood turned his back to him, facing the window that showed the whole of downtown New York, like a king looking down on his kingdom. What a mockery it was, because as much as his father was used to playing god, his circumstance right now made him a mortal with his hands tied. 

The voice rang of finality across the room. "Though I doubt your ability to deliver, I'm giving you two weeks. If you fail to secure a deal for yourself within those two weeks, I'll take matters into my own hands." 

'You're not going to be able to do it anyway' was left unsaid. 

Alec nodded and said his goodbyes. There was no time to waste. 

He had a lot of work to do.

\--

Magnus was having a long week. 

It was a Wednesday but it felt like it should be a Friday already. Judging by the amount of paperwork he had on his desk, he would have to stay in the office until late tonight. In reality, he could just redirect the paperwork to some of his directors but then he would not be Magnus Bane if he were not meticulous and careful. 

It also did not help that Catarina, his best friend, had been taking double shifts recently to cover her absences when her daughter got sick last week. Whenever Cat thinks that she has to pull on a double or triple shift, Magnus would then spend time with his goddaughter, Madzie. He really did not mind. He never would.

But of course, the icing on top of the proverbial cake was that he was assistant-less, and he will be for five more days. His assistant, Elias, was off on his honeymoon. Magnus agreed to have Raphael lend one of his assistants for the week that his assistant was not around. 

It has not been going so well. 

"Mr. Bane, it's been the fourth time your father's lawyer have called you. Should I still say that you're currently occupied?" 

And just like that, reality struck back and he was again reminded of his father's current situation. Something that he would rather not think about during office hours.

Magnus looked up from the file he was reading and at his temporary assistant, hoping that she'll get the hint. He really did not want to be disturbed since he had been focused on reading the financial reports from Dorothea's office. It looked like the temp just would not catch his drift. 

Might as well take the fucking call. "Connect me to the call, Heidi."

The young blonde nodded and sprinted back to her desk to redirect the call to Magnus. He prepared himself and waited for three rings before he answered cooly, "Magnus Bane, speaking."

A deep and smooth voice of a woman greeted him. "Good morning, Mr. Bane. This is Elaine Lewis from Lewis, Lewis, and Associates. I am calling as your father's legal counselor and the executor of his living will. I would like to come over to talk about a few personal matters. I believe time is of the essence."

He really was buried in work and he wanted to say no. But this was his father's lawyer. The fact that this woman called their office four times this morning meant that this was urgent. 

What could be so urgent when his father is stuck in a hospital? His doctors said that they have it under control. His father would be waking anytime within this week, seeing as his coma should only last for two. It seemed like a short time of recovery compared to his mother's coma that lasted for almost a year. 

He glanced at his watch and saw that it was almost time for lunch. "Of course, Attorney Lewis. Should we talk about it over lunch? I'm afraid that's the only time that I may be available today."

"Lunch it is, Mr. Bane. Will we be meeting in the fusion restaurant in your office building?"

"I don't think I want to talk about my father's business in my restaurant. How about Aurora in Soho?" 

"12:30 in Aurora. Thank you for taking the call, Mr. Bane. I'll see you in an hour."

The call ended and Magnus set down the phone. He braced himself for the news that he was going to hear in an hour. Going back to reading the reports was what he should have done but for some reason, he just thought about his father.

Magnus' relationship with his father was not perfect. It was far from it. Ever since his mother died more than twenty years ago, his father's home had been his office and not their home. He became used to half-assed apologies about missing birthdays, Christmas, and death anniversaries. He became a spectator on the front row seats to how his father made Edom International grow, something that he never quite did with Magnus.

Things changed when he graduated from Harvard with his degree in Business. His father came to him and asked him what he wanted to do next, which he did not really expect at that time. He was ready to hear his father's demanding voice, telling him to work in Edom since it was going to be his in the future, anyway. That night, he was ready to let his resentment for his father's absence rule. However, he chose not to, reminding himself that he was going to act like an adult, because he was one.

Magnus then shared the business venture that he had in mind: bars and nightclubs. He appreciated that his father kept an open mind about it, knowing that he turned down his Uncle Azazel's plan to invest in said venture just a few years back. That dinner ended with his father giving him the copy of the assets listed in the trust fund that his mother left for him. 

Since then, the two of them have viewed each other with mutual respect and loyalty. They would meet for dinner to talk about what has been going on in their lives, once in a while. It was during that dinner earlier this year when he knew that there was a tumor growing in his father's brain. It was a risky operation, but it was one that Asmodeus was determined to take. 

He was there during the operation. He was there when the doctors told him that putting his father in a medically-induced coma would help lessen the swelling in other areas of his father's brain. He knew the risks and he agreed. His father would not have wanted him to compromise his work just so that Magnus could stay by his bedside the whole time, which is why they both decided against it. It was a procedure. His condition will be over soon. 

It has to be. 

Thirty minutes had passed and as much as he tried to understand the file he was reading, he needed to know why his father's will was going to be discussed by his lawyer. He told Heidi that he would be going out and that he was not to be disturbed. The blonde said that she understood and then left to go back to her desk. Magnus grabbed his blue cashmere coat and scarf and left his office.

The ride from his office in Montague Street to Soho did not take long. He spent the time in the car, answering emails, however distracted he might have been. Being idle has never been a habit of his, nor does he think it will ever be. Before he knew it, the car had already stopped. He told his driver not to wait for him, saying that he was going to take a cab going back. His driver nodded and sped off. 

In between a boutique and a real estate office, an orange storefront welcomed Magnus. Aurora has always been a favorite of his. Though he would prefer the Brooklyn branch because of proximity, this one he liked because of the home-like atmosphere.

"Welcome back, Mr. Bane. A table for one?" A familiar face greeted him. 

"Thank you, Jane." Magnus responded. "I'm waiting for a friend."

Jane led him to his usual table by the corner and removed two sets of utensils, since his table could seat four. He placed the menu given to him on the side, because he only ever orders one thing for lunch in Aurora. The staff would have already known that and he would not be surprised if they had started preparing the dish. 

The wait for Attorney Lewis lasted for just six minutes, with her arriving three minutes before 12:30. She walked in, wearing a burgundy striped suit that made her look like she was ready to kill someone with her words, though her face showed quite the opposite. She smiled, placed her suitcase on the floor, and extended her arm to Magnus, who was already standing up.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Bane. I'm Attorney Elaine Lewis. Thank you for making time for this."

"Good afternoon to you to, Attorney Lewis." Magnus responded, "And please, call me Magnus."

"Well then, I'd like you to call me Elaine. Shall we sit?" Magnus nodded in reply. She then motioned her hand towards the chairs as both of them sat down. "The wait was not too long, I hope?"

"I assure you, it is not." A pause. "Shall we order first and then talk?"

"Agreed. Do you have anything to recommend? It's my first time here."

"You can never go wrong with their pasta, although their duck dishes are also exceptional."

"I'll take your word for it, then."

Magnus called on Jane and once she confirmed their orders, the two were left alone to discuss.

"I am not going to beat around the bush, Magnus." Elaine started to say, "The reason why I'm here is because your father has not been awake for two weeks. Based on his living will, if he is incapacitated for more than two weeks, the will should be enacted at once. This includes the transfer of all assets to all inheritors and beneficiaries. In this case, it's just you, people in your father's staff and the charities that your father have chosen. So far, is there anything you would like to ask or clarify?"

Magnus shook his head so Elaine continued.

"The assets given to you include your parents' real estate holdings like the Bane Manor in Southampton and the apartment buildings along East 81st, among others. Your father's bank accounts will now be processed for name change. The most important thing that I have to talk to you about are the shares that your father left you. As you may know, he holds twenty three percent of Edom International, fourteen percent of Penhallow Corporation, six percent of The Verlac Group and stocks in ten more companies across the globe. He is currently the Chairman of the Board of Directors in Edom International and since his shares will be combined with yours, you're in line to be the new chairman. The voting will just be a formality."

After listening to Elaine with his mouth shut, he finally found his voice, "But what if I don't want to become chairman?"

Elaine answered him with complete honesty, "You could decline, of course. It is still your decision after all. I just want you to realize that your father trusts you to take care of his company. Your aunt is doing an excellent job as CEO and it would greatly affect Edom if the Chairman of the Board would have disagreements with its CEO, right? If your father wanted anyone else to be chairman, he would have given those shares to that person. Of course, said person would probably never even get to sit on a board meeting before Azazel takes his place."

_ Wait. Azazel? _

His Uncle Azazel?

"Why would Azazel be chairman?" He asked Elaine cautiously.

"Azazel has been asking other board members to sell him their stocks for at least a year now. I only know about this because a friend of mine was a shareholder at Edom, too. Even she was called by your uncle's office for a meeting. I can only assume that it's for Azazel trying to buy her stocks of Edom. My guess is that he wants to own more shares. At least, more than your father." 

Azazel being Chairman of Edom's Board of Directors was not something that he would like to imagine. His position as CFO was already compromised because he has a destructive addiction. No one ever confirmed it. Most of the people around them just considered it an open secret. Drugs, gambling, women, he did not know, nor did he care to find out. But by the looks of it, he would have to know it sooner rather than later.

"Are there conditions for me in my father's will?"

"No, there are none. Would you be taking the position, then?"

"I'm considering it, but once my father wakes up, he can resume his duties as chairman, yes?"

The lawyer nodded and explained the things that two of them would be doing for the rest of the week. She said that they would go through the specifics on a day that was convenient for him.

The two exchanged stories about business before Jane came back with their food. Magnus was three bites into his spinach ravioli when she heard Elaine ask, "Do you often order that dish?"

"I do. This is my favorite, actually. Along with their ragu but since it wasn't in today's menu, I chose this."

"My son loves ravioli too. His flatmate cooked it for him every week back when they were in law school. Now they just settle for takeouts."

"Well, that is a narrative that I usually hear. I wasn't that different, only that I was the one doing the cooking." Magnus confessed, "Life got too busy, though. I basically live in the office now."

"We try to have family dinners every Saturday. Believe me, it's hard work, making sure that they're all there."

"Let's drink to our hard work, then." Magnus lifted his wine glass and so did Elaine. 

"Speaking of hard work, it may take a little bit of your hard work to make sure that the board is on your side once this all starts. Can I give you some advice?" He nodded. "You may have left your adventurous image behind but people have a hard time forgetting. Since you'll be chairman soon, you need to know the demographic of the board. They have to see you as someone who can lead them, someone like them."

Now that Magnus knew what was at stake, he would make sure that Edom won't fall into his uncle's hands. 

"What do you suggest then? That I learn golf and try to invite them to put balls in holes?" He paused. "Somehow, that did not come out the way I wanted it to."

"I don't know. Besides, not everyone in the board goes golfing. All of them are married, though." Elaine chuckled as she took a bite of her steak. 

Magnus stopped cutting his ravioli as Attorney Lewis' words echoed inside Magnus' mind. "Are you saying I have to get married?" 

Elaine looked at him incredulously, and then her eyes suddenly widened. "No. No, it was meant as a joke, Mr. Bane."

He thought about it some more. He really would be able to change the atmosphere towards his reputation if he were to settle down, assuming that he would go through with this. But then again, he would not have anyone to settle with because his last girlfriend broke up with him almost a year ago. Since then, it has just been Magnus and his company, The Enclave.

Unless, he did not have to _ really _ settle down with someone.

Magnus brushed it off as a joke and thankfully, Elaine bought his act. Their lunch meeting was over, just as Elaine's cellphone rang. His mind tried to wrap his head around everything they talked about but it seemed like only one thing stuck to his mind. 

As Magnus' eyes followed the newly-acquainted lawyer's distant figure, he hoped that Lewis, Lewis, and Associates had a good divorce lawyer in their midst. 

He would also need them to look into criminal law because Raphael might kill him for just thinking about it. 

\--

"Hello Alec, it's been a while." 

His eyes trailed from the old coffee mug nestled on his hands to the blonde in front of him, dressed in what can only be a white turtleneck sweater under a green wool cape coat and a scarf.

"Still dressing warmer than usual, Branwell?"

"Still have a closet for the dead, Lightwood?"

He put down his mug on the wooden table and stood up. "Hey. My very exciting wardrobe has some brown and dark blue now. Be proud of me."

A genuine laugh came out of Lydia Branwell's lungs as she leaned closer so she could circle her arms around Alec's wide shoulders. He returned Lydia's hug.

"Missed you, Lightwood. Nice tie, by the way. Never knew teal was your color."

"Ditto, Branwell. Nice cape. Green has always been yours."

This was Lydia Branwell, Managing Director of the Branwell Financial Group New York. The same Lydia who he went to kindergarten with. The same Lydia who had countless sleepovers with him and Isabelle in their Upper East Side home. The same Lydia who he had been engaged to a few years ago. 

_ The same Lydia _, Alec reminded himself.

"I'm so glad you agreed to come with me to this gallery opening. I know you must be busy, Lyds." He got his black coat that was previously resting on the chair beside him. 

"People like us are always busy. We always find excuses not to give ourselves time to have fun." Lydia placed her handbag from her right arm to her left. Afterwards, she hooked herself on the arm that Alec was offering her. "Besides, work was so stressful. My mom is breathing down my neck about being CFO. I feel like if I had to hear the word stocks, liquidation, and merger one more time this evening, I'm gonna fucking go crazy."

"There's the Lydia I know. Don't worry, you won't hear those words from me tonight, I promise." Alec swore by his word.

The two of them braved the bitter cold weather and walked briskly through the streets of Lower East Side with their arms linked. The Haven, which was the name of the new gallery, was just two blocks from the small coffee shop where they agreed to meet. 

"How did you come across this gallery opening, by the way?" She wondered, "It's a closed event and even my officemates who were art enthusiasts weren't able to get an invite." 

"Oh, that." Alec uttered, "My roommate's childhood best friend is the director of the gallery. He said that he, Jace, and I haven't gone out ever since Jace got that job at Columbia so he got us into the list. Personally, I think the words _ open bar _ really brought us here."

What Alec failed to tell Lydia was that the open bar would be a friend to him more than to Simon Lewis. 

The last few days have been tiring Alec more than ever. He managed to reconnect to people who might help him with his difficult predicament. He's been spending almost every evening with a person who he had not talked to for at least a year. Of course, all of the people he had dinner with said that they would want to meet again and Alec was nothing but polite so he said that they should. 

He had forgotten how it felt like to keep people in his life and now that he had started, he was reminded of how closed off he really was since the fallout with his father. None of the people he met with showed any promise of being as good as what his father thinks is good. They were powerful and influential to a certain extent, but not enough.

"Well, I had quite an eventful week so I would not say no to alcohol." Lydia tightened the scarf around her neck. "Especially free alcohol."

Alec looked to his side to see Lydia trying to hide half her face under her scarf with little success. "Lyds, are you cold? You want my scarf?"

When they were young, Lydia would also layer clothes so well because she would easily get cold. It was almost reflex for Isabelle and Alec to offer a bonnet, an earmuff, a scarf, or a jacket to Lydia whenever the three went out during the winter. It seemed like she never outgrew that.

"No, I'm good. We're almost there right? I think I see it." She answered, pointing on a well-lit two-storey building in the distance. As they got nearer, he saw the backlighted metal letters on the half-rough stone facade of the building: The Haven. The other half was made of glass, with automatic doors in the middle. 

Alec and Lydia crossed the street to get to the gallery. Once they were by the door, a member of the staff welcomed _ Mr. Lightwood and guest _ to the coat room, and then the central space of the gallery. It was not often that the staff would memorize the people on the guest list but Alec paid no mind to it. 

He surveyed the room, seeing that there were more people than he expected. He knew quite a lot from all the previous society events that his mother would drag him to. There was also media coverage in this event, which made Alec mentally pause and hope that no one would take a picture of him tonight.

"Alec, over here!" 

He looked around to see who called him, only to see his roommates on the side of the room. 

_ Beside the open bar. Of course. _

He walked towards them while the two men also made their way across the room. Meeting in the middle, Alec said, "Hi guys. You know Lydia. She was in Izzy's last birthday party, but she left early because she's a boring grandma."

"Excuse me, Lightwood. I am not boring." Lydia held her hand towards the two men. "I don't mind having second introductions. I'm Lydia Branwell."

Jace transferred his champagne flute from his right hand to his left to shake the woman's hand. "Yes, Lydia! The best friend from kindergarten! I'm Jace Herondale, Alec's roommate from law school until the present. You still haven't shown Alec's embarrassing photos by the way. I think you made us a promise about seven shots in, yeah?"

"You know what, that night was a blur to me but I'll do well to remember that for when we meet next time." Lydia said, "By any chance, are you related to the Herondales of Boston?"

"Yes, actually. My father's family has lived there ever since they left Glasgow. Do you happen to know any Herondales?" Jace asked.

Lydia just smiled as she took two flutes from a server who passed by and gave one to Alec, "Oh, it's nothing. I just recognized the name. Besides, I said I wouldn't talk about work tonight."

Lydia offered Simon her hand and he returned the gesture politely, "I'll drink to that. I'm Simon Lewis, by the way. I'm the other roommate."

"So you're the one whose best friend is the director of this gallery! I should thank you in advance, you know, for all the drinks I'm going to have tonight." 

Alec was having fun, knowing that his friends were getting along just fine. He gulped the rest of his champagne and placed the empty flute on the table near him. He was going to need more of those drinks.

Just when Alec was supposed to ask Lydia if she wanted anything from the open bar, he heard the microphone being tapped twice. 

"Good evening, everyone. I would like to welcome you all to our art gallery, The Haven, for the very first time." A red-haired woman was on the podium, standing straight with a wide smile on her face for everyone to see. "My name is Clarissa Fray and I have the great honor and privilege of being your host for this evening. As some of you may know, I have been living in the world of art ever since I was a child, since my mother was the former Chief Curator of Painting and Sculpture in the Museum of Modern Art. Her work became a big part of my life and without her presence, I would not have been here, in front of all of you. "

Alec followed Clarissa's eyes and saw her looking at another red-haired female in gold. Jocelyn Fairchild. Her eyes were brimming with tears so he decided to look back at the host.

"I made it my goal not just to be surrounded by great art, but hopefully, be an artist worthy to create one. Artists come from different backgrounds, different age groups, and different walks of life. Around you tonight are pieces that evoke the sense of belongingness from these artists, which is what The Haven is all about. It is a place where everyone should feel safe, free from any kind of prejudice and discrimination. A place where everyone can enjoy and appreciate art, enough to almost make it feel like home."

Lydia handed Alec another champagne flute and whispered his thanks. 

"The artists, including myself, are blessed to have people who support us and make us feel at home, some of which are here tonight. We wanted to share that feeling with more than just ourselves so tonight, the gallery will also be giving 35 percent of the opening night sales to a charity that will cater to providing a home to abandoned street children. I would also like to take this chance to thank our sponsors, The Enclave and the Garroway Global Foundation for making this evening as perfect as it is. Finally, as my last words tonight as your host, I would just like to say, enjoy the night, appreciate art, and make yourselves at home at The Haven. Thank you all for being here and I wish you a wonderful evening."

The room was filled with applause and camera shutters as Clarissa Fray made her way down the podium, the hem of her silver silk dress trailing after her as she took step after step towards her mother. She received a kiss on her cheek and left her mother. The woman seemed to be looking for someone until she saw- 

"Fray!" Simon shouted and waved at the artist. Her face lit up and she snaked through the crowd to get to her best friend. 

Clarissa jumped into Simon's arms and kissed his left cheek, grinning widely. "Simon! You made it!"

"I don't think I can forgive myself if I missed the opening of your first gallery. Mom and Becky are sorry they couldn't make it, though. Things are pretty hectic these past few days. I can see your dad and Jon aren’t here. I’m sure they have a good reason, yeah?" Simon set Clarissa down to the floor. "Anyway, these are my people tonight. This is Jace, my messy roommate, Alec, my tidy roommate, and Lydia, his best friend. Everyone, this is Clary Fray, painter extraordinaire and the keeper of eleven-year-old Simon's heart."

The woman chuckled as she shook all their hands and asked if they were able to go around the gallery already.

"Simon and I already went around the second floor. Alec and Lydia just arrived when you started your speech." Jace answered.

"Which was a very beautiful speech, by the way. I hope you reach a great number for your charity, tonight." Lydia added, nodding to the podium where Clary was just a little while ago. 

"I hope you contribute to that number." Clary replied, touching Lydia's arm. 

"Don't worry, Ms. Fray." Lydia tapped her handbag twice as she winked at the redhead. "I intend to."

Clary's face was almost as red as her hair when she excused herself to go talk to her other friends, but not before promising to find time to talk again later. Simon and Jace decided to go back to the second floor to talk to the artist who made the painting that Jace wanted to buy. Once Lydia and Alec were left alone, Alec unlinked his arm from Lydia. 

"Lyds, what the hell happened to your subtlety?" Alec asked in shock, staring at his best friend.

"Oh, you know. It got thrown out of the window when someone as cute as Ms. Clarissa Fray came along." Lydia laughed as she playfully hit Alec on his chest. The two of them clinked their flutes and threw the champagne back in. Lydia left to get them something a little bit stronger.

They were twenty-nine year olds but when they were together, they felt like they were twelve. Lydia was the one person who Alec can let himself relax around since they were children, not including Isabelle. 

Maybe that was what gave their parents the idea to have them engaged. Their closeness has always been one like a brother to a sister, but more. They both understood the pressure and expectations that came with being the first born, the role model. They knew that they would have to sacrifice a lot for their families but during that time, they were only kids. They were only seventeen. Children who did not even know who they were then, much less who they wanted to be with for the rest of their lives.

The engagement lasted for a year and a half before the two of them gave up on trying to be each other's better half. Lydia ardently asked Alec to pretend to beg her to call off the engagement. She knew that if she were the one to admit that she wanted to call it off, she would have been written off from her parents' will and disowned in a speed of lightning. After all, the Branwells have always been more strict, more firm in business and in family. Alec knew that he had to do it for her. For them. 

And that was the start of Alec's long list of disappointments.

"Hey, I just gave you that!" Lydia said as Alec drank the scotch straight up, right after she placed it on his hand. "You don't drink scotch like that, Lightwood. So fucking disrespectful."

Alec dragged Lydia back to the open bar to get another glass of scotch for himself. Lydia waited for him and when he got his drink, they circled the room together.

They went up to the second floor, which was Jace's suggestion. He figured that there might be a narrative to follow so he went up the stairs slowly, since Lydia was in heels. 

"You wear heels now?"

"What can I say? It's one of the ways I get my mom to lay off on me."

"Lay off what?"

"Lay off on me about being CFO."

"CFO is a piece of cake for you. You're great." Alec paused. "Are you sure that it's just that?"

Lydia said, "She's also asking when am I gonna be ready to settle down."

"Ah, now your stress makes more sense." Alec sipped on his glass. "Your mom got married at twenty-three so you've got to understand where she's coming from. Just tell her that you're planning on doing the things you might not be able to do when you're finally married. That might buy you a few more years."

"I'd be lucky if I even had a year." Lydia told Alec honestly. "If I were into men, I would totally marry you, Alec."

"You know I'd marry you, too, Lyds." Alec whispered.

_ What would be lost if I asked Lydia. Just this one time? She would help me. I know she would _, he thought.

He remembered the struggle they went through ten years ago. 

_ No, I couldn't do that to her. No _. 

The two of them fell quiet as they looked at the first painting to their left. 

It seemed like a child's painting of trees and a house. The lack of technique was noticeable but the color combinations used on it were amazing. Sure enough, the plaque at the side said, _ Sunny Day by Madzie Loss, age 5 _. 

The artworks were arranged in such a way that showed the artists' ages in ascending form. 

"How about you, Lightwood? What's got you chugging alcohol like it's the last night on Earth." Lydia's voice pierced through Alec's concentration.

"It might as well be." Another sip.

"Is it your father?"

Another sip.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." Alec let out a deep sigh. "Alec, we both know that your father isn't exactly the best person in the world but that doesn't mean that you can't solve a problem that he gave you. You're smart and persevering. You'll find a way." Lydia said before both of them heard her name being called. 

"Thanks, Lyds. Now, go. Someone wants to talk to you."

She smiled at his best friend. "I'll catch up. It's a client of mine."

"Go for it." Alec replied as he smiled at the man who called Lydia. He looked friendly so he let his gaze linger on the paintings around him. 

Around seven paintings in, his scotch glass was empty so he approached the server and switched his scotch glass for a champagne flute, maybe two. 

By the time he was finished with all the paintings on the second floor, he did not know how much alcohol he drank. 

In theory, champagne was not supposed to make him feel tipsy. But he knew that he was. Maybe it was the scotch from the first floor, or the Manhattans that he had after the fifth champagne flute. He just wanted to drown the thought of losing to his dad and disappointing Isabelle in alcohol. He was half-expecting at least one of his roommates to stay with him for the evening. 

_ Where the hell are my friends? Do I even have friends? They know I'm a fucking lightweight, goddamnit. _

Or at least Lydia. 

_ Lydia? Where was she? _

His eyes scanned the room but he could not seem to find Lydia anymore. He saw a sofa at the corner of his eye. He suddenly felt tired, like he had too much to drink, and sat on the sofa, whipping out his phone to text Simon. 

Alec, 22:11

Si, wjere are yoy? i lost Lyds.

Simon, 22:11

Alec are you drunk? 

Simon, 22:11

I saw her talking to someone about ten minutes before I left.

Simon, 22:12

I left with Jace already when he said he wasn't feeling well. Are you okay, bro? 

Simon, 22:14

Alec?

Alec, 22:19

k than ks si im just gonnago tp the bsthroom

Alec was tipsy five drinks ago. Now, he was drunk. He knew that because he felt hot, like he was burning from inside. He also knew that he was drunk once he tried to go down the stairs alone. Thankfully, there were no people in the staircase to see him stumble and eventually fall. The fall never happened, though. 

He stayed upright until he got to the men's room, where he locked himself inside a cubicle. For what seemed like the longest time, he just stood there. He then heard his phone vibrate.

Lyds, 22:37

So sorry, Alec. My phone died just after I received a call from Mom telling me to go out of town. How about coffee? I'll make it up to you.

Before he placed his phone back into his pocket, another text message came up.

R. Lightwood, 22:38

I guess this means you won’t be getting married anytime soon. Meet me at home tomorrow. We can talk after breakfast.

This day just reeked of defeat and it was one of the hardest pill to swallow for Alec. He really did try his best but in the end, it still was not good enough. Not for his father, not for himself, either.

_ I am. So. Fucking. Tired. _

Alec placed the cover of the bowl down and sat on it. He leaned back and breathed deeply.

_ I can't breathe, fuck, can't breathe. I need air. _

He pulled on his tie, a gift from Isabelle, until it was loose enough for him to feel the air on his neck, on his skin. 

_ It's too hot, fucking hell. _

He unbuckled his belt and he started to unzip his pants when he felt like it was too much. 

_ It's too much! _

He suddenly stood up and bolted out of the cubicle to wash his face. 

_ I need to calm down. _

He turned on the tap and let it run on his hands, just to feel the cool rush of the water on his skin. He leaned forward to put his face into the cool water. 

It was then that two men entered the men's room, one wearing gray and one in blue. Alec tried to mind his own business, washing his face and then his hands. Although, he could still see them from the side of his eyes. 

"Magnus. Stop ignoring me, _ mano _. What you're planning? It's the definition of reckless. And you are never reckless. All the risks you take are taken into great consideration. Getting married for the sake of your father's company is not a valid reason." A voice laced with worry said to the man who took off a ring to wash his hands.

"I knew you were going to be like this, Rafa. It's just until my father is okay. After that, I'm gonna file for a divorce. Why don't you just help me get a prenup ready?" That was the man in blue. 

"No. This is madness, Mags. I knew you were capable of taking crazy risks for the things you believe in but can you reconsider this? _ Dios mio! _ You don't even have anyone to marry yet!"

"Raphael. Work on the prenup. I'll hear the rest of your very interesting and colorful lecture once the prenup is on my table." The man quickly shook his hands dry and pulled the door out forcefully. The other man followed suit. 

Alec tried to wrap his head around what he just heard but he could not. He crossed to the other side of sinks to grab a paper towel, only to see a ring at the side of the sink. 

_ It was that guy in blue. It's his ring! _

He picked up the ring to see it. The ring had a big M engraved on it.

_ Magnus! That's his name, yeah? _

Without much thought, Alec sprinted out of the men's room. He whipped his head around to, searching through the remaining people in the gallery for someone in navy blue. He walked towards the entrance and saw the man in front of the coat room. 

"Magnus!"

_ Did that come from me? Holy shit. _

The man was gorgeous. He was of Asian descent and his hair was swept upwards, slightly to the side. His exquisite body was framed so well by a naval uniform-inspired coat that he had on. His pants… were showing all of God's masterpiece. His face was truly a sight to behold. His eyes seemed to gaze into his very soul.

_ I would let him. _

The man looked at him from head to toe, but his eyes trailed back up to his midriff, tightening his hold on the trench coat bunched up in his fist.

He moved forward but suddenly dropped the ring. He kneeled slowly to pick up the ring without making it obvious that he was drunk.

Alec now held the ring in his hand as he looked up at the man who was across the room just moments ago. He handed the ring to the man as he asked, "Magnus?"

That was when it dawned on him, how this would look like to someone out of context. 

The man's gaze never lingered from Alec. In his head, he knew he had to do something. Just. Something.

Right now, he had less than two hours to prove to his father that his word meant something. He could save his sister without her knowing that she needed saving in the first place. He would be able to protect his family, a thing that he did not have the privilege to do for the past few years.

He gulped as he made up his mind. 

If it failed, then he truly did his best and it still was not good enough. If it failed, he was going to blame it on the alcohol. 

But for now.

"Magnus, will you, uh, marry me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey whats up im fie and im 21 and i never learned how to fucking read
> 
> jk hope u liked how this started. u can shout on me at twitter by using #atgific or tweeting me w the same username i have here
> 
> thanks and see ya next time!


	2. November: Mutuality of Obligations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone wakes up, someone cooks breakfast, and someone asks a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> made a playlist for yall. first three songs are for chapter 1 so i guess u have to start on the fourth song, unless you want to reread the whole fic. enjoy!
> 
> https://tinyurl.com/atgiplaylist

_ Is this a fucking joke? _

Magnus held his gaze down at this stranger in front of him. Brown eyes with the threat of tears spilling on the sides looked at him sincerely. It took movement at his peripheral to tear his own eyes away from the man and direct it to the crowd that had started to surround them, some of which were holding out smartphones, taking a video of the moment at play. 

He was going to have to act fast and discreetly. He could not possibly leave this man in the middle of this gallery, nor could he pull him out of there without him being photographed with a belt undone and a zipper unclosed. 

Magnus knelt in front of the man, wrapped him in his trench coat and leaned in, "If you're gonna ask me to marry you, at least zip up your fly and fasten your belt. I might give you a chance then, but now, you have to come with me to my car, okay? Put the ring on the pocket of my coat. Are you ready?"

He felt the man nod against his neck. He then buttoned the coat, save for the last two buttons. His coat was truly small for the man wearing it, the fabric fighting against the skin as it tried to hold in the amazing muscles.

He hooked his arm around the tall man's waist. This was the only position he could think of where this man would not look as positively debauched as he actually was. During the time that he was half-dragging this giant to the door, he had a little time to think about what just happened. 

When he heard that his name was shouted by a man across the room, he really had not expected that said man, who was probably a greek god or something, would publicly propose to a stranger. Note: he was _ that _ stranger. 

More and more camera flashes came towards them and he thanked the heavens that his Carrera was just parked right in front of the gallery. The two of them made it to the curb quite quickly. He opened the door for the man and ran to his own to start the car.

"Seatbelt, stranger. Let's go." 

Magnus sped off and left the streets of Lower East Side. He debated whether or not he should bring this stranger to his loft or to the stranger's place or to a hotel but his aching muscles begged for a bath as soon as possible, so he made his way to his loft in silence. Then he heard a soft sob from the passenger seat.

"Oh my god, I'm so fucking sorry. I think I ruined your life oh my god, oh my god. No, no, I did ruin your life. Oh shit, oh my fucking shit. I'm so sorry." He started rambling. Magnus looked to his side, only to see the man groaning, covering his face with his hands. “Why the fuck would I do that? Why would anyone let me do that? Fuck, fuck, fuck. Goddamnit!”

"No, no, calm down. It's gonna be fine." Magnus tried to tell the man in the most gentle voice possible. "Why don't you listen to me? Breathe with me, can you do that?"

The man whispered slowly, leaning back on the leather seat. "Yeah, yeah. I can do that." 

They breathed in. They breathed out. 

They breathed in. They breathed out. 

In, and out.

_ Breath in, _ Magnus thought, _ and breathe out _ . _ There we go. _

As he turned left to Brooklyn Bridge, the loud deep breaths became softer. Before he knew it, the man was asleep, just like he thought.

The bridge still had a number of cars in it, but not as bad as the usual gridlock traffic that the city has. As he watched the city lights grow smaller from his side mirror, he whispered to himself, "Be careful what you wish for, Magnus."

He knew that he was not. Careful, that is. After all, this whole thing happened not even three minutes after he told Raphael of his stupid plan. Now that he thought about it, maybe tall, ridiculously handsome stranger was really an angel from heaven, sent here to help him out.

Speaking of Raphael, a call was suddenly connected to the car's bluetooth system. 

"Magnus, what the fuck just happened?"

"What does it look like that happened?"

He heard an exasperated sigh escape Raphael's lips, "It looks like you got yourself a fucking fiancé. I'm still in the gallery and the ones who are still here are talking about it. You know what, it's fine. _ Ni modo _. You never listen to me, anyway. This guy is a lot of trouble, I’m telling you."

"I think this guy is just drunk. I mean, he probably doesn't mean any harm. I think." Magnus defended the man, who was comfortably dozing off in his Carrera. In all the years that Magnus had the car, never once did he have someone fall asleep on the passenger seat.

"You think? Fuck, okay. Are you dropping him off by his place?"

"Should I?"

"No. I think you should dump him on a sidewalk or something." That statement was tinged with sarcasm. He hoped.

"I don't think I can get a decent answer from him, right now. I'll probably just head to the loft and let him rest there till he comes back to his senses."

"You're a thirty-two year old man, Magnus. You can make your own decisions."

"Stop mocking me, Raphael. I'm still older than you but you act older than the two of our ages combined and it fucking sucks." He turned left and saw his apartment building two blocks away. 

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, boss." 

Magnus added. "Have a safe flight later, Rafa. Let me know how everyone is doing in Miami.”

"Good luck with your fiancé. _ Adios, amigo _."

The call was dropped as Magnus entered his apartment building's carpark. He glanced at his side, still not used to the sleeping figure that he would have to wake up in a bit.

As he turned off the engine of his car, he thought about what Raphael said. He really was being reckless. First with the decision to find someone to marry, and now this. Maybe it was the stress to everything happening at the same time? Maybe he was finally breaking down, finally being sloppy, finally being mediocre. 

But deep down, Magnus knew that it was not the case. He knew that he considered a temporary marriage because he would not want to do anything to hurt the company that both his father and mother helped build. It may be his grandfather’s father who started Edom Hotels and made sure it survived after the Great Depression but it was his parents who made sure that the company was cemented into the international hospitality industry. 

He was not going to let them down. Not now, not ever.

Magnus went to the other side of the car to open the door and take the tall, white, and handsome man out of his car and into his apartment. He felt like all the cardio and workouts in the world could not have prepared him enough for dragging around a sleeping giant, whose arm was slung over his shoulder. 

It was during times like this that he was glad Catarina insisted on a private elevator that went straight up to his penthouse loft. He entered his security lock on the elevator keypad and hoisted the man’s torso upward as he stepped forward and pressed close. He also thanked Catarina for insisting that the building have high-speed elevators. 

He exited the elevator just before the man in his arms started mumbling nonsense, which probably meant that he was dreaming, which probably also meant that it would take time for him to wake up. 

Magnus did not know what happened but once he saw the couch, sleeping beauty suddenly weighed even heavier, making him half-jog towards the couch, then dumping the guy into it. 

He swore he did not mean to do that.

Sprawled on Magnus’ couch was a man he had never talked to before in his life. However, he looked familiar. He probably lived quite comfortably or he had the right kind of connections since he was part of the guest list at an exclusive gallery launch. Also, his suit and his watch are definitely something someone would not get from a measly paycheck.

He came closer to the man and tried to take off the trench coat that he lent him, knowing that it might never fit him the same again if it lasted longer on the person’s body. His hands were reaching for the first button of his trench coat when suddenly, the cellphone rang. 

_ Wait. That isn’t my phone. _

His eyes went straight to the man’s pocket, where the sound was coming from. There was no point in acting like this man was everything pure and holy so he moved his hand to start unbuttoning from the bottom of the coat. However the man suddenly shifted his body to lie on the sofa, stomach down, facing away from him. 

Feeling the urgency to take the call, he made up his mind and just lifted the coat and grabbed the phone from the man’s front pocket. He held the phone to his face and saw the contact name _ Si _, only to also see the screen turn black. 

“Hey, what the fuck.” Magnus tried to tap the screen and push the power button again but the screen would not light up a single time.

He quickly went to his office to get his charger when he realized one thing-

This guy’s phone is a fucking Samsung Note 8. 

And all of his devices were Apple. 

_ Shit. _

Magnus sat on his chair and tried to make out what he had to do next. He was tempted to call Cat for help but no. He ought to do this by himself. He decided to check his phone to see if he had any messages. It turns out that he had a lot. 

_ Maia, 22:12 _

_ hey how’s the gallery opening? _

_ Biscuit, 22:48 _

_ Mags, did you leave already? _

_ Biscuit, 22:49 _

_ Mom n Luke are looking for you. _

_ Rafa, 22:50 _

_ Just because I went for one last drink, doesn’t mean you get to leave me behind. _

_ Rafa, 22:52 _

_ Magnus, where the fuck are you? _

_ Rafa, 22:53 _

_ People are saying you’re engaged wtf _

_ Biscuit, 22:53 _

_ Raphael is looking for you. Call him. _

_ Rafa, 22:56 _

_ Magnus? _

_ Rafa, 22:59 _

_ That’s it. I’m calling. _

And a whole lot more where people are just wondering if he was really engaged or not. He thought it best not to answer anyone’s messages until he saw Raphael's latest message. 

_ Rafa, 23:11 _

_ By the way, that guy’s name is Alexander Lightwood of Lightwood Realty Group. You’re welcome. _

So that was the man’s name. 

Alexander Lightwood. 

He tried to say it out loud. 

“Alexander Lightwood.”

He had every intention of replying to Raphael, wanting to know more about the mystery man he had in his loft. However, he also wanted to know this man without having to ask anyone else, or worse, the internet. 

He left his office and went back to his living room. He set the man’s phone down on the table in front of his couch, just so that the man would not think that his phone was stolen once he wakes up. He crouched down to level his face with the man who just made his evening more challenging than what he wanted.

He stared at the stranger, who managed to flip back to his back after a short while. As he did, he could not stop himself from saying, “Just what the hell were you thinking, Alexander Lightwood?” 

A soft snore came out of the man and without much of a thought, a titter came out of his lips as he began to shake his head and stretch his arms upward as he walked towards his room. 

And now for that bath. 

\--

Alec felt like he was dying.

His head throbbed badly, he realized once he brushed his hand through his hair. He clutched his forehead with two hands and proceeded to put his aching head in between his knees. He brought down his right hand to his neck to try to rub off the ache of having slept on a sofa-

_ A sofa? _

His head snapped up, eyes scanning the room for a sign of where he might be, which did not really help much because he had absolutely no idea where he was. It was clearly not a one night stand, since he had all his clothes on, including an ill-fitting trench coat. He could not even remember how he got said trench coat. 

_ How did I get this trench coat? _

He tried to remember the events that transpired last night. He could remember meeting Lydia, seeing his roommates, having champagne in the gallery-

Oh no. Champagne. Old fashioned. Scotch. 

Those three things were his undoing last night. 

He stood up from the couch, bumping his knee on the center table that he barely noticed. On it were a glass of water, a pill of ibuprofen, and his phone. He decided against drinking the pill and stood up to go to the window. 

When he looked out the window, the sun was barely up but he could already clearly see the Brooklyn Bridge and the East River. Brooklyn. He was in Brooklyn. 

Just as he was about to go back to the couch to sit and take the medicine left for him, he heard something from what sounded like a kitchen. He knew that he was supposed to face the music eventually, say sorry for intruding, and eventually head back to his flat in Chelsea and sleep again for the rest of the day.

He took off the trench coat and set it on the couch, took the pill in, and went to the kitchen. 

Alec got past the partition and saw a man looking out the big windows with a mug of coffee in his hands. The man must have noticed him in the room, because not a second later, he faced Alec and placed his mug gently on the table. 

A whiplash of memories came to Alec, blurred images of what he thinks happened before he completely blacked out. 

This man was Magnus Bane. 

Alec has heard of him, but never really met him until last night. If half of the things he thought of were real, then he was in really big trouble. He brought the words out of his mouth in a heartbeat, “I am so sorry.”

“For what, Mr. Lightwood?” The man- Magnus Bane asked him. “What exactly are you sorry for? Are you sorry for when you proposed to me when we did not even know each other? Or are you sorry for passing out in my car before I could ask you for your address? Maybe you’re sorry for the fact that you’ve now ruined my favorite trench coat and my carpet because you emptied the contents of your stomach on it. So tell me, Mr. Lightwood. Which one are you sorry about?”

Alec forced himself to speak, “Did I really ruin your carpet with my vomit?”

Magnus Bane’s face broke into a small smile and said, “No. And please sit down, Mr. Lightwood. I made breakfast for two.”

Alec was in no position to refuse, seeing as the plates were already set up and he was feeling famished, as well. Once he took a seat, he went ahead and asked, “So, you know my name?”

“Oh yes,” the man replied, “And judging by the way you approached me last night, I suspect you know me too, yes?”

“I do, but only because of what I heard in the men’s room at the gallery. Or at least what I think I heard.”

“You probably heard right.” The man said, pushing the plate of pancakes closer to Alec, “Please help yourself. I made more than what I would normally eat.”

Alec could not believe what was happening. He caused this man a great inconvenience by pulling his wildly drunken stunt and left him to deal with his drunken self. He intruded this apartment and yet this man gave him a hangover remedy, fixed him breakfast, and still smiled at him. At that point, he could not hold the words in, “Why are you being so nice to me?”

The man looked straight at Alec’s eyes and responded, “I think you’re punishing yourself enough by overthinking all the things your drunk self did. Believe me, I had a lot of those moments, too. For now, eat up. You must be hungry.”

Shaking his head slightly from disbelief that a person like Magnus Bane exists, Alec finally gave in and took two pieces of pancakes then slathered the melted butter on top. He started eating and the other man seemed to have gone back to drinking his coffee when he found the silence between them too eerie for his liking. 

“You can ask anything you’d like to know, Mr. Bane. I think I’m in no position to refuse since you showed me so much kindness for the past ten hours or so.” He said as he took another bite.

The man nodded his head and gulped the rest of his coffee. “I only have one, actually.”

“Really? What is it?”

One.

Two.

“Why propose to me?”

Right now, Alec knew he had two options. The first was to brush it off as a prank gone wrong, probably orchestrated among a non-existent group of friends even if Jace and Simon would have totally been capable of suggesting said prank.

Or he could tell him the truth. Izzy said one time that it was easier to tell shit to strangers because more often than not, there would not be any judgement. 

“The truth?”

“I guess.”

Alec breathed in and out. 

_ Why don't you listen to me? Breathe with me, can you do that? _

His mind suddenly went to Magnus Bane’s words last night. He helped him calm down last night. He trusted him enough to follow what the man said, drunken stupor be damned. 

“I proposed last night because that’s all I’ve been thinking about for the past two weeks.”

The man’s eyes grew as wide as saucers in surprise, “You’ve been thinking about proposing to me for two weeks?”

“What? No. I saw you for the first time last night. What I meant was that I thought about proposing to someone. In general. For two weeks.”

“Oh, that makes more sense.” He replied, “Why were you thinking about proposing, though?”

Alec drank a bit of water and then continued, “My dad wanted to marry my sister off to someone that she wouldn’t like so I volunteered myself. He gave me a deadline and it just passed without me actually proposing to someone. I was trying so hard these past few days to meet a few of the people I actually liked and some that I didn’t. I had dinner with people who liked me before who I thought could probably like me enough now. I came really close to asking my best friend to marry me, but I’m really glad I didn’t go through with that. I don’t think that would have ended well.”

There. The cat was out of the bag now. 

Unsurprisingly, Alec felt like a huge weight was lifted off his chest. For two weeks, he never had the chance to talk about what he was going through with anyone, in fear that it might jeopardize his goal. Now that his goal was not reached, he was going to have to make sure to tell Izzy about what his father plans on doing and think of ways how Izzy can escape that path.

He was not going to let his father ruin his sister's life. 

"That was some deep sigh right there." Magnus Bane's voice brought Alec back into their conversation.

"I didn't know how much I needed to say it out loud."

"I'm quite glad you did." 

The two men shared a moment of comfortable silence until Magnus Bane pointed to Alec's plate, as if telling him to continue eating. He did continue eating. 

Alec let his eyes wander around the apartment that Magnus Bane had. Almost the whole entertaining area was covered in exposed brick. His windows were big, generously letting the early sunlight bathe the entire apartment with warmth. His eyes went back to the man sharing that he was sharing breakfast with. 

Magnus Bane caught him staring and he found himself holding his gaze, which made him feel like he was going to combust spectacularly as he got lost in those gorgeous-

“I know I’ve been saying it several times now, but I really am sorry.” Alec said, as he placed his left palm to his forehead, “I’m also very thankful and I don’t think I’ve said that yet. So, yeah, thank you, you know, for not leaving me behind in the gallery, or throwing me out first thing this morning.”

“I think we’ve established that we were going to blame it all on the alcohol, Mr. Lightwood, but fine. I accept your gratitude.” He countered. “I know that you might not remember but your friend called you last night. Someone named Si.”

When Magnus Bane mentioned that Simon had called him last night, his mind automatically went to his roommates. They must have been worried since he did not send anything about where he was last night. It also did not help that the last thing that Alec sent, from what he remembered, was a message saying that he was heading for the bathroom, in terribly spelled English. 

Alec promptly dabbed his mouth with the table napkin and stood up from his chair. The other man had looked surprised, but he did not stop Alec when excused himself to grab his phone from the center table in front of the sofa.

As he walked out of the dining area, his strides were wide, unlike the unsure, cautious steps that he made earlier. He grabbed his phone and like he expected, the phone had no power left. He assumed that since his host was not able to charge his phone, it meant that he did not have any chargers available for a gadget like his. 

He faced the kitchen again, now seeing Magnus Bane, casually leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. “I didn’t have any android chargers around. Sorry.”

“No worries. I just need to get back to the flat as soon as I can. I wasn’t able to tell my roommates where I was.” Alec slipped the phone into his back pocket. “Thank you again, Mr. Bane.”

“Magnus.” Magnus said and Alec just nodded. In all honesty, he did not know what else to do. He ought to be leaving but he could not seem to make it past the sofa. 

For what seemed like forever, Alec stayed put in his place up till he saw what time it was on his watch. By then, he decided that he had to catch a cab back to Chelsea and prepare himself to be executed by his roommates. He was about to press the elevator button when he suddenly heard-

“Alexander, wait.” Magnus started to walk towards Alec, “I don’t think you know how big the damage from last night was.”

“I think I can imagine.”

“I assure you, it’s more than that.”

“I really don’t think so.”

“Look. I would not stop you right now if I knew you could get to your apartment safely, but you can’t. There’s paparazzi outside and the only other way to get out of my building is through the underground parking level.” Alec felt his eyes widen as his fist curled inside his pocket. “Everyone is convinced that you’re really my fiance now, especially since both of us did not issue any statement denying it all night.”

“Wait, why didn’t you?” Alec became more confused.

Magnus Bane pursed his lips. “I have a proposition. One that could probably benefit both you and me.”

“I’m listening.”

The man started pacing across the foyer. “You probably heard that I’m looking for a partner. Since you told me your truth in confidence, I expect you to keep my truth, as well.”

“Of course.”

“I need a specific group of people to see that I have settled down. You know, turned back on my rather venturesome past. Even if the majority of my time consists of taking care of my company and my goddaughter, that group of people would probably not see that. A wedding, however, is something that demands to be known, something that is almost impossible to be kept quiet. Hence, I need to be married to someone for a whi-”

“Six months.” Alec blurted out abruptly.

“Six months? What about six months?”

Alec mustered up the courage to talk. “I need six months. You probably need shorter than that but please humor me. From the way you’re talking, I assume that the press is already heavily involved in my little stunt last night, I’m thinking a lot of photos, a video or two, otherwise you wouldn’t even be considering this. You’re talking to me to minimize the damage. This is why we just need six months. By then, they’re already talking about someone else. We can divorce quietly and I’ll probably leave New York so I won’t be seen much.”

“You know what, you’re absolutely right. I’m already stuck in this situation and if I deny being engaged to you, I might have an even bigger problem. It seems like you’ve thought about this very thoroughly. It seems like you want this more than I do so tell me, Mr. Lightwood-”

“Alec.”

“Right, Alexander.”

Alec wanted to correct him once more but the other man looked like he was about to rip Alec’s throat if he would say another word. 

“If I marry you, what’s in it for me? I understand that you aren’t doing this for yourself. You’re doing it for your sister. What would tell me that your sister is important enough for you?”

Magnus Bane sounded like he was challenging Alec, like he was waiting for him to say a correct answer and if he didn’t then all the things they talked about would be for naught.

“I understand that you have less to gain from this… arrangement and I have nothing to offer you, really, at least when it comes to money or stocks or shares, since I’ve been disowned a long time ago. I’m also pretty sure that your net worth is about ten or twenty times more than mine, even once I get my trust fund from my grandfather. The only thing I can probably give you is my honesty and companionship. I can say that I’ll try to fall in love with you, but that would be a lie. Besides, if this is a marriage of convenience, the last thing you want would be more complications, wouldn’t you agree?”

“I do, Alexander.” The man nodded in agreement. “I can see that you’re anxious to get home. How about we meet later for drinks at the Campbell, say, nine in the evening? To talk about this?”

“Sure. I’ll be there.” 

“Okay. I just need to call my driver to get the car. He’ll be ready for you in the parking area by three minutes.” 

Alec pressed the elevator button and looked back at Magnus Bane. 

As the elevator doors shut close, Magnus nodded at him and smirked.

Magnus Bane. 

_His_ _Great Ruination_.

He stared at his reflection on the golden elevator doors.

_ God, I fucking hope not. _

\--

“I’ve been calling all night but you won’t answer. Alec, we don’t do that to each other. We never do!”

“I’m sorry. My phone was dead.”

“I even called the secretaries at your office at midnight because maybe you were there, being the workaholic that you are!”

“No, I wasn’t there. I told you I was safe and taken cared for, Izzy.” 

It was not even ten minutes since Magnus Bane’s driver dropped him off the front of his building. Alec honestly thought that he could go up to his apartment, take a relaxing and peaceful shower, sleep for a while, and then talk to his roommates about last night’s disappearance. 

The universe clearly has other plans in store for him this morning.

“Yet another thing we have to talk about, my dearest brother.” Isabelle said with her distinct sharp tone, “Magnus Bane? Owner of The Enclave? Your boyfriend? How am I just hearing about this now? We saw each other last week during dinner and you didn’t exactly say you were going to propose to anyone. I didn’t even know you were seeing anyone seriously!”

“Don’t worry, Izzy. We didn’t know either.” Jace interrupted. Alec gave him the deadliest glare that he could give. 

“Magnus and I wanted to keep it a secret. It’s difficult for us to date because of our schedules and I did not want to tell you because once I do, the relationship includes all of you, too. I’m sorry I did what I did but I don’t think I’ll change a thing, even if I could.” Alec replied weakly, showing his exhaustion and desire to rest for a century, “I know you all want to know a lot of things but I’m really tired right now and Magnus and I had a long, serious conversation about our futures. If you could just save the interrogation for later, yeah?”

Isabelle nodded but with a tightness to it, seemingly holding words that she would most likely say if Alec had not insisted on getting his way. 

He hugged his little sister and told her to go home first. He then tapped Jace and Simon’s shoulders on his way to his room. He twisted the doorknob to his room and weakly swung the door close. 

He collapsed on his familiar bed, gathering his messy thoughts then scattering them once again as he dozed off to sleep. 

\--

After Alexander Lightwood left, Magnus had the apartment all to himself once again. He packed away the leftovers, cleared out the table, and washed the dishes, which he rarely liked doing. He could have easily asked someone from the building to do it for him since he lived in a serviced residence. However, he found out from a young age that doing household work could help him clear his head. He figured that he needed some of that right now. 

It was not even nine in the morning when Catarina came into his apartment with his goddaughter, Madzie. 

“Uncle Magnus!” The little girl sprinted towards Magnus and he picked her up, earning a kiss on his cheek. She then whispered to his ear, “What’s a porposal, Uncle? What’s that mean?”

“Where did you hear that, sweetpea?” Magnus whispered back, looking at Catarina with his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

“Mommy and Uncle Rafa were talking earlier on the phone. He said he’s stuck in Mimi so he can’t be here today. 

“It’s Miami, honey. And what did we say about listening to adults talking?”

“It’s bad.”

“And?”

“It won’t happen again.”

“Good girl.” Magnus set Madzie down and his goddaughter left the living room in an instant.

Catarina placed Madzie’s bag on the couch just before she sat on it herself. “You do realize that it will happen again, right?”

“I believe my goddaughter. She can do no wrong.” Magnus joined Catarina and sat on the couch as well.

A moment of silence passed between them before Catarina spoke out again. “What were you thinking, Magnus? Raphael told me all about your plan when I called him this morning. I couldn’t believe at first but then he also told me about you stepping into Edom as chairman. Would you mind telling me what the hell is going on?”

Magnus thought that he could delay this conversation but it seems like he could not escape it any longer. “My dad has a living will and he had his lawyer fix everything already. His shares are now mine and as of three days ago, I own a majority of the shares in Edom. I already told the CEO that I’ll be stepping in as chairman in less than a month and she doesn’t mind. Father’s lawyer, however, thought that I should be likeable to the board, share their family values and all.”

“So you decided to get married? I mean if you were going to fake it, why not go for a woman?”

“Hey. There’s a gay couple on the board and I believe that I would have their full support on this.”

“Fine. Let’s say that this works out eventually. The board is happy and you get to keep Edom out of anyone else's hands. What about you? What happens when your father wakes up? What if you find yourself in a suddenly tight position because of the Lightwood boy? I mean, sure, he’s charming and tall and exactly your type of guy but isn’t that what makes an arrangement with him dangerous?” Catarina faced him and held his hand. “It is just an arrangement, right, Magnus?”

“Of course it’s just an arrangement, Cat. I haven’t been dating anyone since a year ago and as you may know, I don’t exactly have the time.”

“So why are you suddenly engaged to Alec Lightwood? I mean, you should have considered the kind of family he’s from before you got engaged to him.”

“I’m not yet engaged. It just seemed like it. Also, you seem to know a lot about the Lightwoods. Ever encountered them before?”

“Yeah, I did. Years ago, when I still worked in the VIP rooms of Mount Sinai. His grandfather was confined there for about four months. Of all the people who visited, he was the only one who was there on the regular. He would often sleep there, too. His mom and sister weren’t around much. His dad was an asshole, though. He would treat the nurses like maids and all. I never got to experience it but the other nurses on my station did.”

“Well, I’m marrying Alexander, not his family. If they have any issues about me, we’ll cross that bridge when we get there.” 

“You still haven’t answered my question, Magnus. Why Alec Lightwood?”

Magnus told himself that he could never hide the truth from his best friends. After all, they were more than friends to him- they were family. 

“Because believe it or not, Cat,” Magnus chose his words carefully, “He needed this more than I did. I understood where he was coming from. Alexander isn’t a bad person. He just wanted to help his family, just like how I wanted to help mine. Now, I know that you may not agree with my actions, and yes, they may seem rash, but I thought about it over and over again. This can work.”

Catarina stood up and took her coat off. “I have always trusted you, Magnus. You’re a great judge of character. So, like all best friends do, I’ll stand by you for this.”

Magnus took the coat and threw it on the table, hugging his best friend immediately. “You don’t know how much this means to me.”

“I think I have an idea.” Catarina chuckled, “Let’s go to Madzie. She wanted to bake with you today so we brought the ingredients. I hope you don’t mind.”

“That’s my goddaughter you’re talking about. Of course, I wouldn’t mind.”

Magnus and Catarina found the little girl playing with her dolls in his guest bedroom, which ultimately became her room because of all the times she stayed over at the apartment. Catarina brought the paper bag filled with flour, sugar, butter, and baking soda for their Saturday cookie-making session. 

The three of them often did things like this every so often so that Madzie could still feel normal while she was growing up. Catarina could not quite explain to her child why her father would not be around to see her for a long time and Magnus thought that she was not ready to know what it meant to have a father who was stuck in prison. 

The court battle took months, even with Magnus paying for the best attorney for Catarina. In the end, her ex-husband would be serving fifteen years in jail, making sure that he would not be around to bother Madzie until she was finally an adult. 

It has been three months since the final court trial and Catarina still seemed to be adjusting slowly to the life that she and Madzie had ahead of them. She was also adjusting to life as a single parent, which was a very difficult job in itself. Magnus offered to have the two live with him or in one of his apartments but Catarina insisted that moving houses was another big change for Madzie, one that might be too soon. 

Magnus’s concentration went back to sifting the flour as his goddaughter chose the music they wanted to play on her mother’s Spotify account. 

“What are we listening to today, sweetpea?”

“Moana!”

“Again?”

The little girl giggled softly. “Again.”

\--

Alec was doing a great job of avoiding his nosy roommates. 

And by avoiding, he meant not leaving his very comfortable room for anything at all. In theory, he would be able to survive inside his room for at least four days since all three of them have ensuite bathrooms and mini-fridges. In reality, though, he had ten minutes left, plus he still had to meet Magnus Bane at Grand Central in an hour.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood. I already told Izzy that you weren’t feeling well enough a while ago but if she doesn’t get to talk to you today, she’s gonna gut me alive. You know that she scares me, dude. Come on.” Simon shouted from the other side of the door. “If our eight years of friendship mean anything to you, please open this damn door.”

After not saying anything in reply, Jace pounded on the door forcefully. “Alec, I swear to God, I will break this door. I mean it. I own this fucking apartment.”

There are a lot of times when Alec was thankful that Jace owned the apartment. First, the rent was fucking cheap, because Jace’s grandmother did not want both Alec and Simon paying sky high prices for rent when they were all just starting as lawyers. Second, the food was always shared, just like how it was during their law school days back in Harvard. All three would pitch in for weekly grocery runs and since they have been living together for years, they know what food to buy or not to buy. Third, he lived with his best friends. 

That third reason was also a reason of why he was _ not _ thankful that Jace owned the apartment.

Because evidently, if he said that he would break the door, he really would break the damn door. 

“I’m going to count to three, Lightwood. One-”

Even Alec knew when to surrender, “Okay, okay. Relax. Give me a minute, I just got out of the shower.”

“You said that an hour ago!” That was Simon.

“I showered again.”

He mustered up the courage that he thought he needed and then opened his door. 

After eleven hours, he saw the faces of his roommates once again. Jace and Simon invited themselves into the room, comfortably sitting on Alec’s bed, leaning their backs on the bed frame. 

He knew that they were going to ask about Magnus and their relationship. He also knew that he was not a great liar so everything that he had to say would have to partially be the truth. That way, he would not make the mistake of negating himself or bringing suspicion into his actions, especially the actions that he did last night at the gallery.

“Okay guys. Where do you want me to start?” Alec asked his roommates.

“Let’s start with the fact that you were dating someone without us knowing.” Simon crossed his arms.

“I wasn’t hiding it, Si.” Alec began to say, “I’ve been going home late, having dinner outside, sometimes I don’t even make it home but when I do stay the night at someone’s place, I text you both. I think it was because we all got used to the routine that we expected that nothing would be different. I did not think that you would be interested in my dating life, since you certainly weren’t interested before when I was still with… him.” 

“Alec, let’s not bring your asshole ex into this conversation.” Jace motioned his hand towards the bed, telling Alec to come closer. “I am honestly happy for you. I’m happy that you found someone who you think you can spend your life with. But how long has this thing you have with Magnus Bane been going on?” 

“Honestly, it’s quite new, but I’ve never felt this way before. The way he takes care of people…” _ of me… _“It made me realize that I deserve that too, you know? I hate how all the relationships I had were shitty and that I have to make myself smaller and inferior just so that they can feel good about themselves. That was just so unfair. But this time, Magnus treats me the way I deserved to be treated. He’s a good man.”

Jace and Simon shared a look after Alec told them all those things. Simon cleared his throat and talked. “Alec. We love you and we believe in you. But are you sure you want to marry Magnus? I mean, you weren’t exactly a saint but your past isn’t as colorful as his. Marriage is a big commitment and you know that. You’re a family practice lawyer, for God’s sake. I just want to make sure that you know exactly what you’re getting into.”

“I do know what I’m getting into.” Alec defended himself, “I want to know what it’s like to be married to Magnus so I proposed. It’s not like he said yes, though.”

“Wait, he didn’t?” Jace exclaimed.

Alec tried to find a believable excuse, “Uh, he wanted to-uhm, be the one to propose so he said no.”

“What the fuck, that’s so fucking sweet. If I were gay, would my guy say that to me, too?” Simon cried out. 

Jace looked at Simon with dead eyes, “I don’t know about you but I think you’d want your partner to say yes instead, right?”

“It’s fine, guys. Let’s forget about that.” Alec tried to change the subject, “I’m actually running late, I have to meet Magnus tonight.”

“Oh, you do?” Simon said cheekily, raising his left eyebrow playfully, insinuating something that might not happen.

“Yes, I gotta leave already.” Alec grabbed his wallet, his phone, and his house keys then opened his door. “Don’t wait up.”

“We won’t.” Jace muttered, “Now go to your prince charming, Lightwood.”

Alec heard Simon chuckling as he swung the front door open. Then close.

\--

Alec got out of his cab and into the separate entrance especially for the Campbell Bar. He made his way up the stairwell and into the historic bar. For a Saturday, the bar was not as crowded as he expected. A woman asked him if he was there with a reservation so he just said, “For Magnus Bane?”

“Right away, Mr. Lightwood. Mr. Bane is at the furthest table at the balcony. Is there anything I can get you?”

“Just a blonde negroni, thank you.” Alec replied. The woman replied and led him up to the balcony area of the bar. 

His steps on the crimson stairwell were careful, as if he could fall with one wrong step. He knew that he would not. With his head up, his eyes searched for Magnus among the people lounging around. The fiery glow that the lamps radiated across the room brought him an illusion of warmth. His eyes met Magnus’s and he saw the man’s lips curl up into a smile. 

“You made it.” Magnus pointed to the chair opposite him. 

“I did.” Alec removed his coat and hung it on the chair beside him. He sat down right after. “I’m really sorry I was late. I had to talk to my roommates.”

“It’s totally fine. I was just enjoying my first martini. Should I get you one, as well?” Magnus asked. 

“No, I already asked for a negroni." Alec realized that he had not eaten a decent meal since his breakfast with Magnus this morning. “I am hungry, though.” 

“Are you allergic to seafood?”

“I’m not.”

“Okay then. I’ll order something for you.” Magnus pulled his phone out and sent a message. After that, he kept his phone once again. “So, roommates? You mentioned them this morning, too.”

“Yeah, I live with my friends. We were roommates back in law school and I guess we just stuck with each other.” 

Magnus took a sip of his martini. “Harvard, right?”

“Yeah. You’re Harvard as well, aren’t you?”

“Bachelor and MBA.”

Silence.

“What are we doing, Magnus?” Alec asked the man across him. “Are we going to keep asking questions like this like we don’t have a bigger problem to solve like, you know, marriage?”

“Alexander, you’re awfully impatient, aren’t you?” Magnus tilted his head slightly then drank the rest of his martini in one gulp. “We skipped a very crucial step that people who get married often do at the beginning of their relationship. We did not get to know each other. Yet. This is our time to do just that. Do you understand?”

“I do. I’m sorry for interrupting our previous conversation.” He let the breath he was holding escape. “I haven’t really done this before, you know, getting to know a fake boyfriend.”

“It’s fine. We can do it by talking to each other, one dinner at a time or we can just type all our details in one document, print it, and study it like it was our homework. I can work with both.”

“Talking,” Alec rubbed his hands together under the table, “is good for me. We can do that.”

“Alright. I don’t want us to know each other because of Google so,” Magnus held out his right hand, stretched out in front of Alec for him to shake, “We haven’t been formally introduced. I’m Magnus Bane.” 

“I’m Alec.” He reached Magnus’s hand and shook it firmly, relishing the warmth that the man’s smooth hands had. “Alec Lightwood.”

“So what do you do, Alec Lightwood?”

“I work in a law firm, I’m the family practice guy there but I get corporate cases sometimes. My friend works on mergers and dabbles on anything corporate. My bosses handle criminal cases and a ton more. How about you?” 

“I manage my own business, actually. I started with one and when I felt confident enough with my existing establishment, I built two more. And then two more. Before this year ends, I’m gonna open one more.”

Their conversation flowed very easily. Magnus liked talking about his goddaughter. Alec freely shared his stories about Harvard with Simon and Jace. After which, they talked about how it was growing up in New York and how they never got to be in each other’s circles. Simply put, they connected and to Alec, it felt great. He did not know how long he had a night with someone, just getting to know each other. The dinners he had with his marriage prospects during the past few days did not count. This, right here, was different.

Alec found himself enjoying the night more after eating the delicious grilled cheese with lobster sandwich that Magnus ordered for him, and even more after two negronis. Magnus insisted that there was an old-fashioned that had a magnus scotch and that they had to try it, so they did.

Both Magnus and Alec decided that getting to know each other by spending time together was better than going on Google and researching the other. Alec had a feeling that they were eventually going to fire up a laptop and just list down a hundred things that they absolutely have to know about each other, but for now, this will do. 

“Oh, before I forget,” Magnus pulled out a small black box from his pocket and opened it. He carefully placed it in front of Alec. “This is for you.”

The ring was sleek and classy with a two-toned silver matte finish, set with three sparkling blue diamonds, enclosed by a lighter colored inlay. 

“I’m sorry that’s all I got. Short notice and all. If you don’t like titanium or platinum, of course we can get it exchanged. I also took the liberty of eyeballing your ring size so if that one is wrong too, we can go back to the shop and get it resized.”

“This is titanium and platinum?” Alec was almost speechless.

Magnus nodded. “Yes. I saw it and I thought of you so I got it. Did I choose wrong?”

He breathed in deeply and let it out. “No, Magnus. You chose perfectly.”

“Great. Now, I know that I told you I would say yes if you had your zipper closed and your belt buckled but it looks like I’m the one asking the question tonight.” Magnus took the box from the middle of the table and picked up the ring. He stood up and went to the space beside Alec’s chair. 

And he kneeled down. “So, Alexander Lightwood, for six whole months of our very eventful and interesting lives, would you be my loving husband?”

Here he was, Alec Lightwood, getting engaged in The Campbell Bar. He was sober now. Well, three sips past sober after all the drinks that the two of them had. But his answer still would not change. As this man knelt in front of him, he zeroed in on Magnus Bane’s eyes. His smile. His face. Magnus Bane’s face was one that he liked looking at. 

He would want to look at it more. 

“Yes, Magnus Bane. Yes, I’ll marry you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi it's fie omg yall are amazing!! thanks for all the kudos that you gave me. i'm honestly touched right now. i hope you stay w alec and magnus in this fic. 
> 
> the comments you guys leave are heartwarming af s/o to xxLoveYourselfxx and Biltong44! thanks for the people who bookmarked this fic, too. love u all!
> 
> i guess i'll be uploading a new chapter every friday until all this is over, unless i explicitly say that there are no updates for that week. yay us!
> 
> also, do u think izzy is gonna meet magnus next chapter? hmmmmm
> 
> again, if u wanna talk to me about anything, same handle for twitter or use the tag #atgific. see u all next week!


	3. November: Picture of Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's a camera, another camera, and one more camera.
> 
> oh, and a douchebag or two.
> 
> start the playlist with talk to talk by this century

Alec and Magnus had thought about what the marriage between them meant. They knew that for six months, they had to stay together and seem like the ideal couple. It turns out that after Magnus posted a picture of Alec holding his hand, wearing the engagement ring that he gave back in the Campbell Bar, the whole of New York thought that they were just that. The Ideal Couple. 

Alec expected that the news of their sudden engagement would finally die down after three days of social media silence from both of them but it looked like it only fueled the fire that already existed since the night of the gallery opening. 

“The New Yorker called the office today,” Magnus dunked his tortilla into his spinach dip, “So did Time Magazine. Both wanted an interview with the two of us. Time wanted us in a two-page spread on the next issue. I think we were asked to shoot a video with them during the interview, too. What do you want me to say?”

At the back of Alec’s mind, he knew that the possibility of being interviewed about their supposed relationship was high. Knowing it did not make him any less nervous. He may be a lawyer but his thick skin only extended to the office and the courtroom, both of which were comfortable places for Alec to practice his profession. It has been some time since he was out in society pages and even then, he would just be a companion to his mother, or back when he was engaged, to Lydia.

Back then, he would only see himself in the news when it was printed in a magazine or a newspaper. Nowadays, people can upload everything online. If the people around them were truly ruthless, they would be updating everything and every time that he and Magnus would go out would turn into an absolute disaster. 

It seemed like the people of New York truly liked them as a couple (for now), since people would know where they were but no one would ever approach them. 

The people were not lacking the opportunity to take pictures of Magnus and himself, to be honest. They have been spending a lot of their evenings together, having dinner in restaurants around Downtown or grabbing a drink from one of Magnus’s establishments. Last night, they hung out at Ambrosia, the new gastrobar that Magnus had opened in the West Village. They spent their time finalizing the date of their wedding: December 15. 

They also decided that they were going to host a Thanksgiving Dinner together at Magnus’s place, since Alec’s apartment was too small to accommodate guests from both sides of their relationship. They listed down people who would be around for the occasion, not leaving out immediate relatives for the sake of world peace (but in reality, both of them had people on that list that they really did not want to see during the holiday). The two of them have already sent out invitations this morning and so far, only Alec’s family and Catarina confirmed their attendance.

But tonight, they were in Friedman’s in Hell’s Kitchen for dinner. Tonight, they were supposed to forget about Thanksgiving to talk about their wedding and how they were supposed to cram six months worth of work into three weeks. 

And apparently, that included interviews to sort out this whole mess.

“If your publicist think it best, then I guess we should go for it.” Alec grabbed a bite from his chicken pot pie. “I have to warn you, though. I’m not that photogenic. From my experience, the camera just doesn’t like me.”

Magnus choked on his drink, surprising Alec. His hand went straight to Magnus’s back by reflex, rubbing up and down before he realized what he was doing. Once he did, he straightened himself in his seat and retracted his arm from the other man’s back. 

“Are you okay now?” Alec inquired, voice laced with concern.

“Sorry.” The man cleared his throat, eyes widening as he tilted his head. “I find it hard to believe that you aren’t photogenic. The internet certainly disagrees. Instagram and Twitter, in particular.”

“If you’re talking about the picture you uploaded, I told you the people only liked it because my face was blurred. They liked it also because of the ring you bought me.” 

“Those were not the reasons and you know it. Even my goddaughter likes your face in the photo, and my goddaughter is always correct.”

“Magnus, really.” Alec shook his head but formed a smile on his face, “But about the interview, it’s up to you. We can do it anywhere but can it be on a weekend? I’m going to need all the hours I can have during the week for the cases I’m working on.”

The man agreed to Alec’s sentiment, saying that he needed to put in more hours in his office as well. They both might be missing a few days of work once the wedding drew close. 

As they continued eating their dinner, Alec thought about how difficult these past three days have been for him. He was convinced it was best for them to pretend to secretly date each other for the past year, even to his family and friends. He knew that if Isabelle or his mother caught wind of this scheme of theirs, the damage to the relationships with his mother and sister might be too grave. 

Magnus, on the other hand, already told two of his closest friends about him looking for someone to marry so Alec could not do anything about that. As for everyone else, they would only get to see Alec and Magnus as smitten and in love as all newly-engaged couples should seem like.

It did not take long before Alec and Magnus finished their meal. Magnus was about to ask for the bill but Alec beat him to it. 

“You already paid for the last one. It’s either we go dutch or I get this.” Alec told Magnus, already pulling out his wallet. It looked like Magnus wanted to argue but decided to let it go. Alec took out a hundred dollar bill and placed it inside the bill holder. The two of them then stood up at the same time, Magnus telling Alec that he’d be waiting by the door. Alec gave the bill holder to the head waiter’s table and made his way to Magnus. He saw the man scrolling on his phone, which he immediately kept once he saw Alec walking to him. They both wore their coats before they walked out the door. 

“Did you tell your driver where you are?” Alec asked the man beside him, rubbing his hands before putting it inside his coat pockets.

“I made him have an early night.” Magnus answered, “You live a few blocks away, don’t you? It isn’t as cold as I thought it would be so why don’t we take a walk?” 

“Are you sure?” Alec looked at Magnus as he nodded in reply. “I mean if you aren’t busy, why not.”

Both Alec and Magnus braved the cold November air as they walked down Tenth Avenue. Be it pre-marriage telepathy or common sense, they decided to avoid the High Line because chances are, it would be packed with tourists this time of the year. The two of them walked the night, only the sounds of the bustling city between them, until Magnus spoke up. 

“How was lunch with your family? We didn’t really get to talk about it a while ago.” Magnus asked Alec. 

“Well, they had a lot to say.” Alec started. “My sister, especially. Both of them wanted to meet you before Thanksgiving, actually.”

When he had lunch with his sister and his mother earlier, the questions that he got were ones that he had already heard from Simon and Jace last Saturday night and more. He understood his mother’s hesitations about how he was getting engaged after dating Magnus for just a year. She even got to a point where she compared Lydia being a family friend and Magnus being a stranger to them. He did not want to bring up his engagement with Lydia after that remark and thankfully, no one else did. 

Isabelle, however, was furious that she apparently did not have a single clue about what was happening in Alec’s life. He wanted to tell his sister that she really did not miss out and that her wrath was pointless because Magnus was not even his friend, much less his boyfriend or his fiancé. Of course, there was no way that Isabelle would know about that. As far as she’s concerned, Alec was just really great at hiding a serious relationship in the fear of other people ruining what he has right now. 

Now that his relationship with Magnus was supposedly out in the open, he just had to act in love with Magnus. Alec thought that part was the challenge.

“I would like to meet them, too. They probably have ideas for the wedding and all.”

“Or maybe they just want to sit you down for three hours and make you experience an excruciating interrogation. One which I can’t save you from, I think.” Alec pondered on what could happen once Magnus meets his mother and sister. 

_ No. He can’t be alone. I have to be there when it happens. _

“They can’t be that bad, Alexander. They’re your family.” Magnus said.

“That’s how I know they’re _ that _ bad.” Alec retorted, “Like you said, they’re my family.”

“Okay, I’ll bite.” Magnus slightly held his hands up to show that he gave up. “What do I have to absolutely know so I don’t seem like a clueless fiancé? Something that we haven’t talked about the past few evenings. Something that isn’t in our shared file, either. Our cover story did include us dating for a year. That’s a lot of time to get to know a person.” 

Alec tried to remember the things that they already talked about. He told Magnus about his life during law school and his work. A topic that he felt was too sensitive was always the fallout between him and his father and all the things that made it happen in the first place. 

If they really wanted his family to believe that the two of them are going to be married because they were in love with each other, then they should show a level of trust fitting between people who are about to tie the knot. 

“So, I may have already been engaged before. Almost a decade ago, actually.” Alec began to say, “They wanted me to marry my best friend. Her name’s Lydia. Back then, I thought there was no other option but to push through with the engagement. I wasn’t brave enough to come out. I was eighteen, barely out of high school and just about to enter college. In a way, I was still a kid who constantly wanted his parents’ approval. I mean, my major was chosen for me by my parents because it’s just something that they always do. More specifically, that’s what my father always does. I got into Harvard and Yale for Political Science but my dad wanted me to go to Columbia to study business because that’s where all the Lightwoods came from. I can still remember the disappointment on my father’s face when the butler brought my acceptance package from Yale during breakfast.” 

“No offense but your father sounds like a douche.” Magnus interjected quite forcefully. 

He looked at Magnus, whose narrow eyes were fixed on him, lips pressed down. The man held his gaze for quite some time, wanting to know what Alec had to say in response.

“That’s because he is. It just took me a long time to realize that he was the problem, not me.” Alec breathed out as the truth escaped his lips. “About a year into the engagement, my mother noticed that I avoided all talks about the marriage so she went to my father to try to call it off. My father said that it wasn’t possible. That’s why we stayed together for a few more months. My best friend and I went to different schools and naturally, we had less time for each other. I was in Columbia and she was in Brown.”

He recalled how their family would insist on having brunch every Sunday in The Terrace at Edition Hotel, even if it meant having a driver fetch Lydia from Brown every single time. During the last few months, both he and Lydia managed to dodge a few brunches, saying that they were sick or that they had homework to deal with. Until, of course, a tragedy happened that ended the years-long tradition of the Branwell and Lightwood weekly brunch.

Alec continued, “During her time there, she ended up liking a girl and obviously, she wanted to try having a relationship with her without her parents knowing about it. That could never be possible if we were still engaged to each other so we decided that it had to end. The problem was that her family were more strict than my parents ever were.” 

As they were walking, Alec managed to slip his hands back inside his coat, the night getting colder than he initially thought. “Her grandparents disowned her uncle for having a relationship with a man not long before that and she was scared that if she ever disobeyed anything that she was told to do, she would be, too. So she begged me to be the one to break it off.”

Magnus’s eyes widened as he grabbed the closest part of Alec to him, which was Alec’s arm. “No, please tell me she didn’t really ask you to come out.”

He smiled sadly, remembering the exact expression Lydia had, sobbing loudly as tears streamed down her frightened face. “She didn’t. It was my idea. During brunch that week, I told our parents that we couldn’t be married because I liked men. Lydia took off the Lightwood family ring but my mom pushed it back to her. I told her to keep it. After that, her parents excused themselves and left right away. People started staring at us so my mother told us to hurry up and leave the place. My father, on the other hand, gave me the silent treatment.”

Both Magnus and Alec slowed their pace when they reached Chelsea Park. There were people playing football and the noise that it brought was welcome, compared to the silence between the two of them. He appreciated the fact that Magnus was letting him tell his story at his own pace. Only God knew what was going on in Magnus’s head but at that moment, Alec did not really want to find out. 

Once they got past the park, Alec crossed his arms as he cast his mind back to what happened after.

“Right when we reached home, he told me to pack my things and leave the house. My sister started shouting at my father but my mother stopped her and told her to go to her room. My brother, Max, came into the house in the middle of my father throwing out my clothes down the staircase. He didn’t get what was happening, only that he heard Izzy and Mom crying.”

From inside his pockets, he rubbed his fingers together. He clenched and unclenched his hands, just like he did back when he could not talk back to his father after shouting a string of words that hurt him to his core.

“When he saw me picking up my clothes and shoving it into my bag, he started crying, too. He asked me where I was going and back then, I didn’t have an answer. Everything was happening so fast that the only place I thought of was my grandfather’s suite in Mount Sinai Hospital. I had my school bag, my gym bag, which was then full of whatever clothes my dad threw down, and the shoulder bag I had since that brunch.”

His voice trembled.

“Magnus, I think... I think if I didn’t leave when I did, Max would have made me stay.”

He remembered how he ran out the townhouse, and hailed a cab with shaking fingers, how he broke down once he got inside the cab, how he made the cab take the longer way to Mount Sinai so he can have more time to figure out what to tell his grandfather. 

He must have slipped into his head because the thing that brought him back was a warm hand over his, clutching it tightly, making sure that his presence was felt. 

Hazel met dark brown as Alec glanced at Magnus, whose eyes were shining with tears threatening to fall at any second. He bit his lip to stop himself from tearing up, looking up to the starless sky that New York had to offer. 

“You’re incredibly brave, Alexander. I hope you know that.” Magnus’s hands firmly pressed on Alec’s, “Thank you for telling me this. For what it’s worth, please know that you don’t deserve it. You don’t deserve what happened to you.”

Alec felt like his voice was going to crack if he replied at that moment so he just nodded slowly. Magnus then let go of his hold on Alec and placed his hands back into his pockets. 

The two of them crossed the street going to Alec’s apartment. When they were in front of the building, Alec finally found his voice once more, “Do you want to come up? I could make us coffee.” 

Magnus shook his head, “Maybe next time? I think today has been a long day for both of us. You need to rest.”

“Oh, alright.” Alec did not expect Magnus’s reply. “You should rest, too. You had a long night last night at The Enclave, right?”

“I did, but I have to check on the people in Ambrosia tonight before I go home.” The man said. “I’ll probably call you tomorrow about the photoshoot and everything else that we’ll have to deal with.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Good night, then, Alexander. Thank you for dinner.” Alec wasn’t prepared when Magnus leaned in and wrapped gentle arms around his waist and then whispered as he rested his head on his right shoulder, “Cameras to your left, one on the High Line and one in that black car across the street.”

Alec felt like his pale face was about to turn red so he hastily said his goodbye to Magnus and hailed a cab for the man. He watched Magnus get in and wave farewell to him. He returned the gesture and quickly went inside his building. 

The doorman greeted him but he was too busy replaying what just happened barely a minute ago. 

_ Magnus Bane hugged me. For, like, just a second. But it was still a hug. Oh my god, is this what no sex for a year does? _

He entered the elevator and pressed his floor in a hurry. 

_ He did that. But he did that because people were looking. It was just pretend. Just a lie. _

People said that the more they lie, the easier it becomes. Alec thought about how he was going to have to be better at lying, since the flushed cheeks staring back at him through the elevator doors were clearly not helping.

_ Maybe next time Magnus can ki- No, stop! Don’t think about that! _

With what he was experiencing now, he surely fucking hoped so. 

\-- 

Magnus Bane, feeling a little bit restrained, removed his scarf right after the cab drove off to West Village. He did have to check on Ambrosia tonight since the bar recently hired four more people to help out, both in the kitchen and front of the house. He also figured that he could use his time in Ambrosia to clear his head, hoping that he could do that by talking to a friend. 

During times when he felt like his mind is too cluttered for his liking, two things are a go-to: making drinks and drinking the drinks he made. Tonight, however, he did not feel like drinking anymore than the glass of wine he had during dinner. He would do better behind the counter, mixing drinks for people.

He remembered how he thought of his business and how it all started with wanting to learn how to mix drinks for his oldest friend. Back when he was a just an economics major at Harvard, he would often frequent bars around campus to try to study. One night during his sophomore year, he ended up in a bar just four blocks away from his residence. He was studying for his statistics exam when the table next to him started being uncharacteristically louder than they should be. He was prepared to brush it off, only to see a waitress being told off for not minding her own business. Magnus stepped in and told the freshmen to get lost. 

That might have been one of the best decisions Magnus made in his life. That waitress ended up being his best friend, Catarina Loss.

She was not a Harvard student. She attended community college and worked at a restaurant in Cambridge to make ends meet. He was not one to judge, though, which was why Catarina liked hanging out with him. Magnus liked having someone to talk to on the daily, something that he did not have back when he was in Spain or New York. 

After being motivated by seeing Catarina work, he tried waiting tables but it turned out that he liked mixing drinks more than that. He finally had the independence and freedom that he definitely did not get back when he was stuck in a boarding school in Spain. 

It was a far cry from what Alec Lightwood had to experience. While Magnus had a father who was barely there, Alec had a father who always was. Since the time when Alec said yes to his proposal, he had been hearing from Raphael that Alec was truly disowned by his father. Being disowned for being gay was left unsaid. Being thrown out of the house because of who he was, on the other hand, in Magnus’s opinion, was fucking heartless. 

When Alec told him about his family, Magnus felt the hesitation in his voice, the resignation echoing in his words, especially when he talked about how he took the fall for the engagement that he had. He was nineteen, too young to be taken as an adult, too adult to be called a child. He could not believe that the man who agreed to an arrangement like the one they had, actually came from a similar one. 

On second thought, he could now see how Alec viewed their situation. 

Maybe Alec thought that because he came out strong on his previous sham of an engagement, he would be able to come out of this one unscathed, as well. Magnus could not help but applaud the man internally. After all, there was not one single reason why his arrangement with Alec could be compromised by what he knew now. Like what they agreed on, a clean break after six months. It was not like Magnus to back out from his word.

Besides, Magnus has never been married but it couldn’t be that bad if it were not real in the first place.

_ Right? _

The ride to Ambrosia did not take long. He felt the car slow down so he took out his wallet. He paid the driver and made his way into the bar. He thought that there would only be a few tables filled today since it was a Wednesday but it seemed like there were more people than that. His staff greeted him as he made his way to the manager’s office, which also served as his office whenever he was around. He knocked on the door and swung it open, seeing the woman she was looking forward to talking to: Maia Roberts.

“I didn’t need you to check on Ambrosia, Magnus. We’re doing quite well here.” The manager said, not taking her eyes off her laptop screen. 

Magnus closed the door to the office and slung his coat on the red plush couch opposite the office table. He walked towards his friend and slowly pushed the screen of the laptop down until it clicked close. His friend raised her eyebrow, demanding an explanation for what he just did. “We need a session.”

Maia’s eyes widened, getting up on her feet in a snap. “I’ll tell Miguel that I’ll be bartending tonight.”

“Please don’t. I want to be the one mixing and you to be the one drinking.” Magnus removed his scarf and threw it beside his coat, unbuttoning two from the top of his dress shirt. 

The woman opened the door to Magnus, “I can’t wait for you to tell me everything, Mags.”

“Let’s see if we get you drunk enough to forget whatever I say.” He removed his cufflinks and rolled up his sleeves as he slipped out of the room to follow Maia. 

“That never happens and you know it!”

“First time for everything, Maia.”

There’s always a first time for everything, indeed.

\--

“Good morning, Mr. Bane, Mr. Lightwood. I’m Maureen Brown from The New Yorker and I’ll be interviewing you for today.” A woman said from behind Alec. He opened his eyes, finally free from the hands of the make-up artist to see the woman who spoke. “Thank you so much for making time for us. I know both of you must be very busy.”

Magnus waved his hand dismissively. “It’s fine, Maureen. Alexei is a friend so it’s all good. Tell him I said hi, by the way.” 

Maureen smiled at Magnus. “Alright Mr. Bane, I will once I see him. I shall leave you and Mr. Lightwood to get ready. We start in five.”

Alec caught Magnus’s eyes and mouthed. “Who’s Alexei?”

“Alexei?” Alec nodded. “Alexei de Quincy is currently The New Yorker’s managing editor. He owes me a few favors. This interview could probably be a favor I can cash in some time in the future.” 

“Do people owe you a lot of favors, Magnus?” Alec sat straight up, to the make-up artist’s dismay. He muttered a quiet _ sorry _.

Magnus widened his panic-filled eyes. “I don’t think I should tell you that here, sweetheart.”

Alec just stared at the man and spoke silently, “You’re the one who started it.”

The other just redirected his gaze to the mirror in front of him. Alec rolled his eyes playfully.

It was Saturday and they were doing their photoshoot and interview with The New Yorker. Time Magazine wanted theirs after the wedding and both Magnus and Alec agreed that having two interviews, together with planning the wedding, was inconvenient for everyone involved. 

Despite the temperature hitting below fifty degrees fahrenheit, it was quite sunny, especially in this wide and bright rooftop that they were in. The stylists dressed them warmly. Alec wore a cream-colored mock turtleneck inside a black Saint Laurent leather jacket paired with a dark wash straight-leg denim pair from Tom Ford. Magnus was in a white Gucci Poplin shirt under a green striped Acne Studios crewneck sweater. 

He figured that both of them did not look far from what they would usually wear, except that Alec dialed down wearing designer wear ever since he started practicing law. He only ever wears suits that were made for him, work-out clothes that he got from a few sustainable brands, and some casual wear for when he went out with Simon, Jace, and Izzy. And Uniqlo. 

He looked at the clothes he arrived in with, hanging at the side of the mirror in front of him. 

_ Thank God for Uniqlo. _

Magnus picked him up from his apartment so that the two of them can arrive at the shoot together. On the way to their photoshoot location, they finally talked about the Thanksgiving Dinner they’ll be having next week. Magnus said that he’ll be having no more than six people around. Meanwhile, Alec did not know whether his father would be going. Isabelle said that his mother and brother are coming, but there was no mention of his father dining with them. He’s saving a plate, just in case.

Both of them agreed on cooking the meals themselves, as well. Alec did quite well in the kitchen, making meals for his siblings, since their parents were often too busy at times. Before he was ten, their cook and butler would help him but as he grew older, he wanted to learn how to cook by himself. Not long after that, the fresh scent of basil or rosemary, the lingering aroma of baked bread, and the heated atmosphere that he would feel when he was cooking became things that would bring him utmost comfort. It was a place where he could truly feel at home. 

He wondered if Magnus felt the same about cooking. He knew that Magnus spent a lot of his time by himself, especially since he went to boarding school in Spain. He knew that the man has great taste in food, bringing Alec to food joints in Manhattan that he had not heard of whenever it was his turn to take the two of them out for dinner.

Somehow, they worked out a system between the two of them. Alec would insist on splitting the bill but Magnus would hand over his card to the server, even before the bill arrived. Instead of insisting on splitting the bill, Alec would do Magnus’s technique and hand over his card or the money once they were done. Now, the two of them took turns on who foots the bill and both of them enjoy the company. 

Despite his desperation, Alec had a lot of hesitations about his arrangement with Magnus in the beginning. To his surprise, talking to Magnus everyday and getting to know him became a part of his day to look forward to. However busy he was, juggling cases and going to court for trials, he would forget all those to remind himself that he should be likeable, and he wasn’t exactly likeable when he’s stuck in his lawyer mindset. 

It has barely been a week knowing Magnus but the change is welcome.

He looked to his side and saw Magnus smiling as he was scrolling down his phone.

_ Very. Welcome. _

“Two minutes!”

Magnus stood up and left his phone on the dresser. Alec did the same, thanking the stylist who fixed his hair and walked beside Magnus.

“Are we going to do the shoot first or the interview? I don’t think she said anything about it a while ago.” Alec whispered to Magnus.

“We’re doing the interview first and then we pose for photos.” Magnus faced Alec, fixing the collar of his leather jacket. He then pulled him closer, his lips touching Alec’s ear, “Loosen up, Alexander. They’ll be recording this interview and we can’t afford to look like cardboard cutouts, alright?”

Alec, head filled with the scent of sandalwood, nodded and replied softly, “We already talked about this a while ago. Give answers that are as close to the truth as possible. Alright, we got this.”

What Alec said seemed more like a reminder to himself than to Magnus.

The man pulled back and tapped his chest, smiling widely at Alec. “Exactly. Nothing to worry about.” He motioned his hand to the crimson couch in front of the camera. “Shall we?”

“One minute!” The director shouted to everyone, and then gently told Alec and Magnus, “Please sit down. Let's have Mr. Bane on the left side and Mr. Lightwood on the right.” 

Maureen Brown was already sitting on her black chair beside their couch. She smiled at the two and handed her folder to a member of the staff, only leaving her notecards behind.

Alec and Magnus sat down on the plush couch, finding a position that seemed comfortable to settle in. The other man rested his hand on Alec’s knee, palm up, waiting to be held. Alec glanced at Magnus, who was already looking at their interviewer with a relaxed expression on his face. He placed his left hand over the man’s hand, seeing the diamonds on his engagement ring glimmer just a bit.

“Starting in ten, nine, eight…” The director said with a soft voice, everyone around them already quietly watching the couple. “And rolling.”

Maureen looked at the two of them and smiled, “Good afternoon, Alec, Magnus. Thank you for being here today.”

“Thank you for having us.” Alec answered.

“So, let’s go back to last Friday night, shall we? At the opening of the new Lower East Side art gallery, The Haven, you were seen coming to the venue with different people. However, the night ended with quite a shock to a lot of people, when Alec knelt in front of Magnus and proposed. Alec, take us back there.”

“Yes, I actually came with a good friend of mine and Magnus was one of the sponsors of the event so he stuck with, uhm, Clary and his friends. We knew that we were both going but our relationship wasn’t really out in the open because I value privacy more than anything." Alec looked at Magnus and he saw the man nod at him, telling him to keep talking. "I mean, Magnus is a very public figure and I knew that once we tell everyone that we were together, then the relationship would be open to the scrutiny of the public."

"So then what made you decide to propose?" The woman asked.

"Uhm, I've been thinking about it for some time and I have the ring on me. I saw Magnus from across the room, being his absolutely magnificent self, and I just couldn't believe that I didn't want the world to know that he was mine."

Maureen nodded and said, "And so you made the whole world know that he was yours."

"Yes, I did."

"Magnus, the video that went viral didn't show you accepting the proposal. Why is that?"

The man grinned at Alec widely, and then at Maureen. "When he proposed last Friday, I was honestly shocked so I said no. I didn't say no because I didn't want to marry him. I said no because I had a whole proposal planned and I could not believe that he proposed to me a day before I planned to. Like, I had a speech and a ring and a reservation at the Campbell Bar so I was not going to let that go to waste. Especially that speech. I worked too hard on it."

Magnus and Maureen shared a laugh and Alec felt like he needed a reaction to so he smiled a little. He felt Magnus touching his engagement ring while their hands were still clasped to each other. 

_ Is he as nervous as I am? _

"And you got to finally propose! Congratulations on that!”

“Thank you.” Magnus replied.

“Why the Campbell Bar, though?"

"It was the place where I think we decided that we were more to each other than just strangers. I felt like when we met there for drinks for the first time, we instantly connected and I knew. I just knew that Alec was meant to be a big part of my life." Magnus stated, looking into their entangled fingers, and then at Alec. Alec bit his lip as he stopped himself from beaming. 

He felt Magnus tightened his grasp. It was firm, but not painful. 

"Speaking of that, Alec, could you tell us how the two of you met?"

"Oh yes. We actually met in an art gallery. Both of us were there to look around for a painting." Alec responded, remembering every part of the cover story they made together, "I was there to buy a painting for my sister, Isabelle, and, Mags, weren't you there to get a painting for yourself?”

"I was. The gallery had quite a lot of J. Carstairs artworks in it so I decided to check it out. There's this painting called, uh, The Silver Violin and I wanted to buy that for myself. It turns out that Alec wanted to buy that, as well."

Alec decided to add to the story. "While we were arguing about who gets the painting, it got sold to a woman who happened to come back for the painting after seeing it a week ago."

"We laughed it off and apologized to each other. We also ended up helping each other choose a painting to buy and at the end of the day, I asked him if would want to go out for drinks some time. I guess that’s it." Magnus summed up their supposed first meeting. 

“Alec, did you two know each other prior to meeting at the gallery?”

“Surprisingly, no. I mean, we definitely could have met way before that, being in New York for almost all our lives.”

“We did talk about it one time and we were genuinely shocked about the many times we could have met. But I’m really glad we met the way we did.” Magnus lifted Alec’s hand and shifted their joined hands to his knee. 

“Alright, let’s go to the fact that the two of you are probably the most talked about couple right now. Magnus, you’re easily the face of New York Night Life. Social media has been on the Malec train, especially since Magnus posted that photo of you and the ring. Alec, your thoughts?”

“I’m sorry, the- what train?” Alec blurted out.

Magnus chimed in, “Malec. It’s our names, mashed together. Like Brangelina and Kimye and-”

“Oh right, yeah I get it now. Sorry.” Alec let out an embarrassed laugh. “I think that no amount of preparation would have prepared us well enough for whatever reaction that we got, going from no one knowing to everyone knowing about us. The biggest challenge for me was honestly appeasing my family and friends about keeping a relationship under wraps. However, I’m extremely thankful to everyone who respected our desire for privacy. I mean, I expected cameras following us around when all of this went public, but even now, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. So yes. Thank you, everyone!”

He looked at the interviewer, who was smiling, and at Magnus who had chuckled at Alec thanking the public for not hounding on them every time they were together.

“As a token of appreciation, I’ll be uploading daily photos of Magnus, captured when he thinks no one is looking.” Alec declared, anticipating Magnus’s reaction.

The man’s eyes widened and he hit Alec’s chest lightly with his free hand, “Don’t you dare, Alexander.”

“Okay, let’s make it weekly.”

Another stream of laughter filled the set, even the crew joined in. Magnus narrowed his eyes at Alec jokingly and Alec just mouthed _ “What?” _

Maureen decided to speak up. “It’s nice seeing you very comfortable with each other. Magnus, you mentioned in your Instagram post that the two of you knew each other for more than a year. Do you think that a year is enough time to get to know a person who you’re going to marry?”

“The year that Alec and I had was amazing.” Magnus paused, and then continued, “We had the time to really just get to know each other, without other people being involved in our relationship. To me, that was, that was a blessing. What we knew about each other now was because of what we had to say about it and not what other people think they know about the two of us. As for if that time is enough, I think that a part of being in a relationship, especially when it’s heading towards marriage, is that you have to keep on knowing and learning more about your partner.”

“Exactly,” Alec agreed. “We have the rest of our lives to get to know each other more, and I plan on making use of each day wisely. Besides, there’s never a dull day when Magnus is involved.” 

“You know, being with Alec makes a year of knowing him seem like a week or something.” Magnus told the interviewer, who was completely clueless of what that statement meant to the two of them. “I look forward to getting to know my future husband.”

Magnus met Alec’s eyes and they held their gaze, probably longer than they were supposed to. Alec smiled softly and without knowing, he lifted their hands. He gently brought the back of Magnus’s hand to his lips and lightly pressed them down. He looked back at Magnus and the man’s expression mirrored his, a delicate look of fondness. 

It seems like they were better actors than they thought.

“You guys.” Maureen’s voice brought them both back. “That was so sweet. I have, like, chills. Anyway, before our interview ends, let’s play a game called Fishing For Answers!”

The interviewer was handed a bowl, which she then raised. “In this bowl are questions that would test how well you know your partner. Both of you are given whiteboards and markers for you to write your answer, which you’ll be revealing at the same time.”

Alec and Magnus unclasped their hands slowly and leaned forward to get a whiteboard and a marker when Maureen asked, “Who do you think will get everything right?”

“Oh, me. Definitely.” Magnus answered.

“No, it’s me.” Alec piped in, “Just wait and see.”

“Alright! First question.” She started, “Is Magnus a cat person or a dog person?”

“I feel like we’re both going to get this right, Mags.” Alec wrote down _ cat _. 

“Yeah, me too.”

“Okay let’s see!” Alec and Magnus showed their answers to the camera. “Oh, so Magnus is a cat person, huh?”

“Yes, I had a cat when I was a kid. His name was-”

Alec said excitedly, recalling what Magnus told him during dinner last night. “Chairman Meow, right?.” Magnus nodded.

“Chairman Meow is such a cute name!” Maureen gushed. “Okay, what about Alec’s favorite restaurant?”

The two of them showed different restaurants, Magnus’s board had _ Rao’s _ and Alec’s had _ Scarpetta _.

“I really thought you liked Rao’s. You said their meatballs are the best in the world!”

“Yeah but like I had more dishes that I like from Scarpetta.” Alec confessed.

“Ah.” Magnus replied, “Got that.”

“Let’s go to the next one. Which of Magnus’s bars or clubs is Alec’s favorite?”

“Oh, that’s a tough one. I’m gonna treat you to a meal if you get this right.” Alec challenged Magnus.

“Well then, I hope I do.” He replied. 

When the two of them showed their answers, Maureen read aloud, “Magnus wrote The Pack or Chateau Reve and Alec wrote The Pack. Magnus, you won!”

“Good job.” Alec held his hand up, waiting for a high five.

“Thanks, sweetheart.” Magnus responded with a saccharine smile on his face and a high five for Alec.

The woman asked, “Why do you like The Pack among the others?”

“Well, The Pack is along Wall Street and my office is actually quite near the place so when I would want to grab a drink with friends or officemates, we would usually end up at The Pack. Their couches are also comfortable as hell, so thanks Mags.”

“You’re welcome, Alexander.” Magnus said as he erased the answer on his whiteboard. “Next one?”

“Ah, yes!” Maureen read what was on the paper that she had picked from the bowl. “What cities did Magnus live in? List down all of them.” 

“How many cities did you live in?” Alec asked the man. 

“Just write your answer, come on.” Magnus chuckled as he began writing on the board.

“Oh no, you’re writing a lot and I only know three, what the hell.” Alec whispered to himself, realizing too late that the microphone caught what he just said. He glanced at Magnus and the man beside him was trying hard to hold in the laughing.

“Three, two, one. Show us your answers!”

“Oh. I missed two.” Alec leaned dramatically towards Magnus, peering at his board, seeing _ New York, Jakarta, Madrid, Paris, and London. _

“No big deal. I only spent a year or so in Paris and two in London. I’m still a New York boy in heart.”

“Okay so we already have two questions about Magnus and two about Alec. Both of you guys have a point each. We only have two more questions to go so let’s see who’s going to win this.” Maureen picked another piece of paper. “What is Alec’s favorite alcohol drink?”

“That one’s too easy.” Alec protested. “I demand another question for Magnus.”

“Nope. No take-backs. I already wrote my answer.” 

The two of them wrote their answers and both of them showed _ Manhattan _.

“I honestly thought you were a beer kind of guy.” Maureen told Alec.

“Beer is cool, I just like Manhattans better.”

“Score update! Magnus is ahead of Alec by one point. Do you think Alec can get the next question right, Magnus?” 

“I honestly don’t know. Let’s find out.”

“The last question: If Magnus had a super power, what would it be?” 

Alec smiled to himself because even if Magnus never explicitly said it, he knew that Magnus wanted to help as many people as he could in this world. 

Magnus was watching Alec write his answer and he said, “Why do I feel like you’re gonna get this right?”

“What can I say? Maybe I just know you well.”

“Let’s see if you actually do!” Maureen told them to show their answers. 

Alec looked at Magnus’s board and exclaimed, “Hey, I got it! See, you wrote, _ to help everyone in the world _ and I wrote _ the power to know what people need and help them _.” 

“It’s technically the same so yeah, maybe give the point to him even if it’s gonna make me lose.” Magnus dramatically sighed.

“This means that it was a tie. Time to shake hands, guys.” Maureen said as Alec took both their boards and markers and set it aside. Magnus held out his hand and Alec shook it immediately. 

“We both did great.” Alec told Magnus.

“I know right?” He replied, and then looked at the interviewer.

“That’s the end of our interview today! Again, Thank you, Magnus, Alec, for spending your afternoon with us and again, congratulations on your engagement. Maybe we can have another chat once you two are married?”

“Maybe?” Magnus looked at Alec. “We’ll see.”

“Well, we’re looking forward to it.” She told the two. “You heard it here, everyone. I’m Maureen Brown for the New Yorker. Thanks for watching!”

There was a period of silence until the director shouted, “And cut! On to the photoshoot, everyone.”

Maureen stood up and extended her arm for handshakes to Magnus and then to Alec. “Thanks again for letting us interview you, guys. You really look good together.”

Magnus took the chance to reply. “That’s mostly Alec and his blessed genes but thanks, Maureen.”

Alec shoved Magnus as he stood up, seeing another person approach them. 

“Hi guys. I’m Anna Shade, your photographer today. I’ll just give you a moment to retouch and we’re all set, right?” 

Alec nodded. “Yeah. We’re good.”

“Alright. Ten minutes and then we can start the shoot.” Anna replied, “See you then.”

Magnus held Alec by the arm and pulled him within whispering distance, “You did great, Alexander.” 

“We both did.” He looked around, the staff still looking at two of them, grins and giggles all over the place. “We make a great team, you and I.”

He heard Magnus chuckle, only for it to stop suddenly. He looked at the man, whose eyes were fixed at the elevator. He followed the direction of Magnus’s stare and found himself staring at…

His sister.

_ What in God’s name is she doing here? _

“I swear I don’t know anything about it.” He told Magnus defensively. 

“It’s fine, Alexander. I bet she’s friends with someone in the set.” Magnus reassured him, clutching Alec’s shoulder and turning them around, ready to face Isabelle. “I’m bound to know your sister. No better time like the present.”

“You say that now, Magnus.”

“Hush-she’s coming.”

Alec looked at his sister, strutting towards the two of them. Her Thom Browne sweater hugged her torso and her white pants flowed, the hem barely touching the floor. Her stilettos clacked against the floor. She removed her sunglasses as she walked towards Alec faster, then giving him a hug. “Hey! I’m so glad to see both of you. I called a favor on a friend, wanted to see your interview and all.”

“The interview? You just missed it.” Alec wrapped his arm around her waist. “I believe introductions are in order.”

Isabelle slipped out of his arm and held out her hand to Magnus. “Hi, I’m Isabelle Lightwood, Alec’s favorite sister.”

“You’re my only sister.”

“Shut up, Alec.” She scoffed. She then beamed at Magnus. “Everyone calls me Izzy, though.”

Magnus shook her hand and said, “I’m Magnus. It’s great to finally meet you, Izzy! Alec has told me so much about you.”

Isabelle’s narrowed eyes bored into Alec’s, a slight pout coming to view. “I can’t say the same about you, Magnus. But hey, we can get to bond while we plan for your wedding, right? Alec told me it was going to be on December 15. Is it gonna be big? Did Alec still want the American Museum of National History as the venue? Oh fuck, that’s barely in three weeks! Do you have a wedding planner already?”

“Jeez, Izzy, slow down, will you?" Alec pleaded.

Isabelle ignored him, holding the other man's hand tightly. "Magnus. You’re my brother’s fiancé. You have got to convince him that it’s important to get a wedding planner! He's gonna try to micromanage everything and he's already busy as it is. I said I was free if he wanted help but no, he didn’t want any! I always remind him to take it easy and just relax but those two things don’t seem to apply to my brother. He has a switch that’s always on.”

“Don’t worry. Both of us agreed to get a friend of mine as the event coordinator. If you want, you can help her out.”

“Are you sure?” Izzy asked. “I mean, I don’t have much on my schedule these days. If I could really help out, I would want to.” 

Alec widened his eyes at Magnus, hoping that he could telepathically get what he was saying in his mind, which was: _ Magnus, don’t do this. Bad Idea. Very bad idea. _

“She’ll appreciate the extra hand. Let me call her so we can all meet up after the shoot. Sounds good?” Magnus looked at Alec, seemingly saying _ You’ll thank me later. _

A staff member approached them politely. “Mr. Bane, Mr. Lightwood, shall we freshen you up?” 

Magnus nodded and grabbed Alec’s hand, pulling it towards the make-up station. Alec then told Isabelle, “Feel free to raid the snack table. I think there’s booze somewhere, too. Let’s talk later.”

“Sure, brother. Let’s talk later.” Isabelle echoed. She pressed a light peck on his cheek and walked away.

He threw a knowing gaze at Magnus while they walk to the station. “Why did you tell her that? She’s gonna end up stressing me out about this again.”

“Well, you were the one who chose Clary to be our coordinator, out of all the portfolios that we checked.” Magnus retorted, clearly defensive. “Clary will stress me so if I’m gonna get stressed, you need to share the burden.”

“What can I do?” Alec asked him, being pulled into the chair by a make-up artist, “She was the best out of all of them. Don’t tell me you think otherwise.”

“Fine. I admit that she’s the best. Besides, she already said yes to it.”

“She did?”

“I got her text just before we got called for the interview.” Magnus said with his eyes closed, since the make-up artist was fixing his eyeshadow. “So, Museum of National History, huh?”

“It’s nothing.” Alec brushed it off, trying to forget the silly memory that came with it. “We can get married wherever you want, Magnus. It doesn’t matter to me.” 

Alec shut his eyes, as well, anticipating the touch of the brush on his face. The two of them waited on the chairs until the set manager told them to get ready. 

He knew that Isabelle would be looking at them, watching their every move. If he wasn’t that nervous a while ago, he surely was now.

“Hi guys. Are you ready?” He heard Anna Shade ask. Magnus answered for the two of them. They were led to the bar countertop and he waited for the photographer to speak.

“All right. I only want to see love. It’s not supposed to be difficult, because I was watching the interview and I could just start the shoot right there!” The photographer exclaimed. “I’ll only be giving directions but ultimately, the flow is all yours. We start in this countertop. And then we move to that table right there, and then we do some shots with the skyline.” 

“Got it.” Alec replied.

“Okay. Let’s have some fun!”

Magnus and Alec already knew that they needed to look smitten with each other, which is why they took the liberty of practicing with the paparazzi shots they’ve been getting every day of this week. 

The photographer already started taking photos of the two of them smiling, side by side. They moved on to putting Alec’s arm around Magnus’s shoulders. He knew that he felt quite stiff.

Magnus held Alec’s hand and stared into his soul. He smiled a little, but failed to maintain his demeanor when he saw Isabelle in the corner of his eye.

_ She’s gonna find out. _

_ She’s gonna find out. _

_ She’s smart so she’s gonna find out. We’re screwed. We’re screwed. We’re screwed. We’re s- _

“Hey!” Alec jolted from Magnus’s loud voice. “You with me, Alexander?”

Alec simply nodded, lost, not knowing what to do next. 

“Ms. Shade, we’re gonna need a minute.” Magnus told the photographer, dragging Alec to the side without waiting for the woman’s response. He took Alec’s hands into his. “Are you okay? Your hands are cold.”

“Well, I’ve been feeling a little cold. Nothing I can’t handle.”

“I know you’re nervous. I know I would be if my best friend were here.” Magnus tightened his hands around his own. “Just think about how I already made a reservation at Sabai so we can finally have Thai food and how good it’s gonna be. Think about how we get to know each other when we’re alone together. Or is it together alone? I don’t know.”

“Okay, yeah, I’ll do that.”

“Yeah? Alright.” He looked at Magnus, who leaned into him and said, “I have an idea, but we have to change. I’ll be the one behind the bar and you sit right here.”

Alec switched places with Magnus and he heard the man tell the photographer. “Start clicking whenever you feel like it.”

Magnus smirked at Alec and somehow, he felt a little anxiety seeping back into his system. But then the man asked, “What drink would you like to have, sir?”

He knew what Magnus was doing. This was his effort to make everything a little bit informal and familiar. Though he never had Magnus fix him a drink before, he did have drinks with a lot, given the past few days. 

The man might be nervous too, Alec would not know. Maybe this is his way to make himself comfortable. After all, he is the King of New York Night Life for a reason. 

“A dry manhattan, please.” Alec grinned at the man who started making his drink, grabbing the cocktail shaker from the worktop and the whiskey from the liquor cabinet. 

He heard the flicker of the camera, but paid no mind to it. He devoted his attention to Magnus, who looked absolutely amazing, especially now that he’s doing some of his tricks. 

“How many years did it take you not to screw up flipping the tin caps and the bottles and the shakers?” Alec could not help himself from asking.

“About a year and a half, give or take. This is actually why I moved to Paris. I trained for this, along with how to prepare coffee and a little bit on culinary. It was fun being there. I wouldn’t mind visiting again.” Magnus shrugged as he got a clean cocktail glass. He poured the drink in. “Have you ever been?”

“No, not really. I’ve been to Italy, though. They have great food.” Alec watched him as he dropped the cherry into the drink.

“They do, don’t they?” The man slid the drink to him. “Drink up, Alexander.”

He was obviously not going to refuse. 

Anna waited until Magnus finished the glass of scotch that he got for himself before they left the bar counter and went to the table. 

Magnus decided to sit on the table and told Alec to come closer. He wrapped his arms around the man and Alec found himself between Magnus’s legs in no time. Alec looked down at Magnus and tried to put out an expression that screams love. Magnus’s hands settled on Alec’s neck, looking up at him with an amused look, the corners of his mouth turning up slowly. 

Logically, he could have just let Magnus lead in this photoshoot, since the two of them have been doing great so far. So it was a surprise to him and to Magnus when he cupped the man’s face and whispered to his ear, “I’m going to kiss your forehead, hmm?”

Alec felt a small nod from Magnus so he kissed the man’s forehead softly. He felt Magnus relax to his touch and he noticed his arms fall from his neck to his waist. He was pulled into a tighter hug, with Magnus facing the camera, his head resting on Alec’s chest. 

He thought about all the other poses they did before and this was the first one where one of them looked straight into the lens. He made sure that Anna got enough photos with that and then he tilted his head to rest on Magnus’s hair, his eyes looking into the camera with his well-practiced poker face. 

He can look intimidating if he wanted to. 

A few more shots were taken, Anna telling Alec to place his hand on Magnus’s chest, or run a hand through his hair, among others. Soon enough, they found themselves standing at the balcony, leaning on the glass railing. 

"Hey Magnus, this isn't gonna fall, is it?"

"Would I lean on it if it would?"

"Probably not."

"Exactly."

"Okay! New York in the golden hour!" Anna squealed excitedly, walking towards the couple. "Guys, we're going to do silhouette shots last so for now, just show me love.”

“Do you want to do a back-to-back kind of thing?” Magnus asked him. 

“Like the ones on movie posters?” Alec was already pressing his back to Magnus’s. “Yeah, sure.”

Not long after that, they jumped to the silhouette shots, showing the rest of Manhattan and the shadow of their faces. 

The sun was setting and the day was about to end. In front of him was a person he never talked to until a week ago. Maybe Magnus knew that he was thinking too much again so he spoke softly, “You know that forehead touch? I bet she would love that.”

He leaned towards Magnus and heard the clicks of the camera going off. He then replied, “I think she does.”

Magnus closed his eyes and Alec was getting mixed signals. 

_ Does he want me to kiss him? I mean I already kissed his forehead, right? Is a kiss on the lips supposed to be that different? _

“Just close your eyes, too.” Magnus breathed out. “She’s gonna wrap the photoshoot already.”

“Okay, one more shot. Open both your eyes and smile.” Anna captured the moment she wanted them to show. “And that’s a wrap! Thank you, guys!”

Alec and Magnus shook hands with the photographer and went back to their chairs, where Isabelle waited for them. 

“Your clothes are already in the car and I already paid for the ones you’re wearing.” Isabelle asked, and then put her finger up to stop the two from making arguments, “Shush. It’s an engagement gift. Now, can we go?”

When he told Magnus that Isabelle stresses him out, the photoshoot was nothing compared to what could happen during dinner. 

_ He’s seen nothing yet. _

\--

Alexander Lightwood, based on first impression, would be the image of stoicism, sending cold, calculated stares to people who are strangers to him. His sister, on the other hand, is a completely different story. 

When Isabelle Lightwood walked into the set, her natural charm radiated across the room. She smiled like she was the daughter of the sun, bright and warm on a cold autumn day. Even when she was talking to Magnus, she was still concerned about her brother, asking how the wedding planning was going and what she could do to help.

Before Magnus met Isabelle, he knew that Alec had his reasons for wanting to protect his sister. Now that he’d seen her, he may understand why.

Isabelle was a person with a positive disposition and it was unimaginable for anyone to wish for any of that to fade away. So maybe, when Alexander and his father talked, all the big brother wanted was for not to make his sister do the heavy lifting. If he could be the one to do it, he would. 

Getting to Sabai, the restaurant he wanted to try, was faster than he expected, which was supposedly impossible because it was Saturday night and everyone was supposed to be out and about. He, Alec, and Isabelle walked to their table, which was, as he requested, by the bar and secluded for privacy. 

Clary Fray was already sitting down when they arrived so she stood up to welcome them. “Hey guys, you’re here!”

“Hello biscuit.” Magnus greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. He then leaned back and held Alec’s arm. “This is my fiancé, Alexander Lightwood, and his sister, Isabelle. Alexander, Isabelle, this is my godsister, Clarissa Fray. ”

“Hi, I’m Alec.” The man met Clary’s hand and shook it. “We were already introduced. I’m Simon’s roommate.” 

“Yes, I know! I’m honestly shocked at how long he managed to keep you a secret! I totally get why, though. I called Simon when I heard about the engagement,” Clary squealed, then faced Magnus, “Right after I called you, of course. ” 

The other Lightwood extended her hand next and held Clary’s hand firmly, “Nice to meet you, Clarissa. I’m Isabelle Lightwood.”

“Just Clary is fine. I saw your spread at Vogue last month and the cover for Women’s Health last June. You really look amazing.” 

“Oh my god, thank you. I’ve heard about your art, as well! I think my mom bought one of your pieces from Agora. Angel’s Cry, wasn’t it?”

“Yes! It was one of my firsts.” Clary said in disbelief. “I hope she liked it.”

“Well, it wouldn’t be in our house if she didn’t.” Isabelle replied. “Let’s sit down and order! I’m hungry!”

“Izzy, you raided the snack table during the shoot.” Alec interjected, removing his coat and hanging it at the back of his chair. 

“Shut up. I’m always hungry.” 

Magnus noticed that Isabelle went to sit beside Clary, leaving Magnus and Alec to sit beside each other. The two of them sat down and looked at each other briefly. 

_ What now? _

Alec opened the menu and asked Magnus, “What do you think should we get?”

“Pad thai with shrimp.” He answered automatically, “It’s what I always order anyway.”

Alec then raised his hand and called a waitress to take down their orders. “Hi, can we get Pad Thai with Shrimp, and Green Curry with Chicken.”

“Seafood stir fry and the Sabai sampler, please.” Isabelle added, “How about you, Clary?”

“Just tom yum.”

“And for drinks?”

Alec faced Magnus. “Moscato or Sparkling?”

“Moscato.” He answered. 

So the woman repeated their order and went on to the kitchen. The four of them were left in the table, saved from an awkward moment of silence when Clary spoke up. “Okay! I don’t want to rush you, guys, but we only have three weeks to plan this wedding. I’m not saying the two of you are crazy, but let’s be real, this is the kind of wedding I expected from Magnus.”

“Show some respect, Clarissa.” Magnus interrupted.

“Sorry, Grandpa.” Clary teased as she took out her Ipad and pen. “Anyway, we already have your wedding date. That’s good. What’s not good is that venues are probably already booked, especially for the reception. First things first, though? Big or small wedding?”

“Small ceremony, big reception.” Alec answered. 

“Any places you have in mind? Let’s go with the reception first.”

Magnus suddenly remembered what he and Alec were talking about during the shoot. “Alexander, you mentioned something about the Museum of Natural History a while ago, right?”

“Oh my god, Alec, you should totally go for it!” Isabelle said enthusiastically, tugging Alec’s sleeves repeatedly. “Remember when you saw that whale for the first time and you said that you wanted to see it on every special day in your life? Well, this is it!”

“That venue is stunning!” Clary agreed. “I’ll get to work once we’re done here. I hope that it’s free for that day. If not the museum, what’s another place you have in mind?”

“How about the Edom Glass Garden?” Alec asked, looking at Magnus cautiously, “You can say no, of course. But I thought that it would be a nice place. You like glass and big spaces. There are plants and I love plants. So yeah.”

“Great! I’ll write that down.” Clary added to her notes. “What about the ceremony. Since you want it to be small, are we going to be in a function room? Or maybe a hall in a hotel?”

“We were thinking of something outdoors.” Magnus remembered what they talked about during dinner at Friedman’s. “We only want a handful of people around during that time. Family and close friends.”

“Would you want me to check out the spots around Central Park?” Isabelle asked, “I had a friend who got married in front of the Bethesda Fountain.”

“Yeah, sure.” Magnus nodded.

“Theme? Can we talk about theme?” Clary brought up. “I’m sensing that both of you are inclined to nature. Maybe we can play around with that?”

“How about, like, modern jungle? Or making everyone wear an animal mark, or something?” Isabelle suggested.

“That seems interesting.” Magnus chimed in. “Clary, let’s keep that in.”

“Alec, what about you?” 

“I was thinking of having a black and white event. I know that the wedding is a short notice and most of the guests might have trouble looking for something to wear. I’m pretty sure that everyone has something black or white to wear.”

Magnus glanced at his side. “That’s very thoughtful of you, Alexander.”

“Thank you. I try, sometimes.”

“Clary let’s put that in-”

His statement was cut by an unwelcome voice that he knew anywhere. “Magnus, my boy!” 

He fought the urge to roll his eyes and stood up to acknowledge his uncle. “Uncle Azazel, what a surprise seeing you here.”

“A surprise indeed. I just had an early dinner with my associate.” He replied, and then directed his attention to the man at his side. “Is this your fiancé?”

“Yes, this is Alec Lightwood, my fiancé.” He reluctantly introduced Alec, without a hint of what he was feeling, of course. “And this is my father’s brother, Azazel Bane.”

Alec stood up and shook his uncle’s hand. “Pleasure to finally meet you, Sir.”

“The pleasure is all mine.” Azazel looked at Magnus with a piercing gaze. “Can I borrow my nephew for a moment? Won’t be long.”

He looked at Clary, whose eyes grew big, telling him not to. Magnus excused himself and was lead by the arm, out of the restaurant.

“Hello Uncle Azazel.” He removed his arm from the older man’s grasp. “What do you want?” 

“Magnus. Don’t pretend like you don’t know what you’re doing.” The man gritted. “You can’t just walk into my company and-”

“I’m sorry, did you say _ your _ company?” He retorted. “From what I know, I own the majority of the company, since last week.”

“Don’t play with me, boy. I know that you’re just getting married to make sure the board could be on your side. Let me tell you right now that it isn’t going to work, so you and that disgraced Lightwood can drop the act already.” Azazel sneered at Magnus.

Magnus clenched his fists inside his pockets. “I will never. _ Ever _. Hear you talk about my fiancé like that ever again.” He tried his best not to punch the son of a bitch. “Alexander and I are going to get married and there’s nothing your sorry ass can do about it.”

“You know, I heard that you were going to host a Thanksgiving dinner next week, and I’m feeling very familial right now. You’ll save me a seat, won’t you?” The man leaned to his nephew and whispered to his ear. “After all, you wouldn’t want your dear, dear fiancé to know what really happened with your mother, right? Knowing you, you probably would not have told him that story yet.”

Magnus felt a chill go through his entire body, a feeling he rarely felt. _ Fear _.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“But you know I would.” Azazel replied. “How about a seat on your little dinner and I’ll keep my mouth shut about it?”

Magnus thought about it hard. He thought about what a disaster it could be to have his uncle there. But at the same time…

“Wear warm colors. Alec has a color palette for the event.” He found himself saying.

“Great. I’ll see you then, son.”

“Don’t call me son.” Magnus narrowed his eyes at the man.

“Fine, nephew.” He turned his back. “Have a great time planning your wedding.”

He watched as the man hailed a cab and down Park Avenue, the cab went. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to survive Thanksgiving alone. 

_ Desperate times call for desperate measures. _

Magnus whipped out his phone and opened a string of messages from the person he did not know he would need, until now.

Magnus, 18:29

I need your help. 

\--

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys omg this fic is receiving so much love! i adore reading your comments and seeing you enjoy this fic.
> 
> if u noticed, i increased the chapter count. i promised myself that it won't exceed 20 chapters so here we are. 
> 
> as usual, #atgific or mention me on twt to shout on me or smth. check the playlist too: tinyurl.com/atgiplaylist
> 
> oh, also, engaged couples usually give a gift to their partners before the wedding right? what could alec possibly give a man who has absolutely everything? 
> 
> i might not be able to update next week because i need to study for a test. wish me luck!
> 
> until the next update (ehem, thanksgiving, ehem)! cheers everyone!


	4. November: Table of Instability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's thanksgiving- the holiday that everyone loves and everyone loathes because of two things: the food or the company. or both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> start the playlist w hymn for the weekend
> 
> https://tinyurl.com/atgiplaylist

“I still can’t believe both Jace and Simon won’t be coming.” Alec exhaled as he took out the roasted turkey from the oven. “We barely see each other anymore. Especially Jace! How busy could a professor at Columbia be? Fuckers.”

“Don’t you guys live together?”

“My best friends in the world. Left me during Thanksgiving. Unbelievable.” 

Magnus looked at the man, who was frustrated by the fact that his roommates bailed on him on the last minute. “They’re spending time with their own families. Surely that’s enough reason to bail on you.”

“But we always spent Thanksgiving together ever since we were roommates. How could they do this to me?”

“It’s gonna turn out fine, Alexander.” Magnus reassured him. “You’ll see.”

He did not know if what he said was for Alec, or for himself. He was aware that Thanksgiving this year was the first time that Alec would be with his family for the holiday after a long time. He knew that Alec was nervous, judging by the way he looked at the clock, or how he hasn’t taken a break since arriving at Magnus’s apartment at three in the morning, with his clothes and some more ingredients that they forgot to pick up from last night’s grocery run. 

They spent the whole early morning preparing their Thanksgiving dinner, Alec more tense than Magnus has ever seen him. Despite that, Alec managed to cook them a quick Aglio Olio for their brunch, which he was thankful for, since he had his hands full with the pies and sides he was preparing. 

Once Alec started to let the turkey rest, he settled into one of the high chairs by the countertop to join Magnus in eating the pasta. 

“You know, this is really good.” Magnus pointed out as he took another forkful.

“You don’t have to do that, Magnus. I’m gonna keep cooking you meals, even if you don’t praise me for it.” Alec whispered with a smile, but weak and weary. 

Magnus was now worried, because even if Alec looked like he was nervous for most of the morning, the man made it a point to avoid talking about it. It turns out that he had the same coping mechanism for what seemed like fatigue. He moved to face Alec and saw that the man was paler than he was moments ago. He then asked, “Alexander, are you okay?” 

Alec shrugged. “I’m okay. I just have a cold or something.”

“It doesn’t look like a cold and before you tell me that it is, I know what overfatigue looks like. Believe me.” Magnus placed the back of his hand on Alec’s forehead. “You’re beginning to heat up. Go take a quick shower and rest at the guest bedroom.”

The man began to protest. “Magnus, we’re too busy right now and I can’t let you do all this-”

“How many hours did you sleep last night?” Magnus asked him.

It took a moment for the other to answer. “An hour or two, I think. I needed to finish several paperwork since I can’t go to work today.” 

“Alexander, no one is supposed to be working today. Because it's a holiday.” Magnus emphasized. “Go take a shower. You’ll see fresh towels inside the box under the sink. I’ll bring clothes you could use. No more excuses, Alexander.”

“I really can’t impose, Magnus.” Alec groaned out loud, “This is a disaster.”

“I’m afraid I’m gonna have to insist.” He stood his ground, crossing his arms as he tilted his head towards the direction of the guest room. “I am not going to face all those people alone so you better _ be better _ in four hours.”

Alec probably knew that there was no point in arguing so he thanked Magnus quietly as he took one last bite of his food before he walked towards the guest room. Magnus finished his own meal and brought the dishes to the sink. He washed them in a flash and then made his way to his room, trying to look for clothes that might fit Alec comfortably. 

After rummaging through his enormous closet, he ended up digging out his oversized Harvard sweater and a pair of sweatpants that he used to work out in, back when he had the time to. It felt like months since he last worked out but in reality, it had just been days. Both he and Alec were getting a little too busy than they were used to and now, Alec was paying the price for all the late nights he's been having.

He knew from the early days of their arrangement that Alexander Lightwood was a workaholic. The man did not need to say it but Magnus noticed the subtle checking of emails once they were done eating and the quick phone calls he would make if he read a message that needed urgent attention. He wasn't impolite about it, making sure to excuse himself before doing so. Alexander Lightwood redefined workaholic for Magnus, because at one point, Magnus was one, too.

He entered the guest room and placed the clothes on the bed. The shower was still on so he decided to tidy up the room a bit. 

Madzie's books were strewn on the carpet by the window, along with the few stuffed toys that Catarina allowed him to buy. He picked the books up and put them back on the shelf. He collected the toys and dropped them into the box. While he was quietly fixing Madzie's things, the bathroom door opened. 

Magnus knew that the man would most likely be half-naked. He could easily confirm it if he looked at the mirror to his right, which was really tempting to do but he was a decent human being so he didn't. He heard Alec say, "Hey, you're here."

_ Why wouldn't I be? It's my home. _

"Yes, I just came to give you the clothes and clean up a bit in here." Magnus cleared his throat. "It's on the bed."

Shortly after that, he heard a rustle from the bed. "Oh wow, Harvard huh? It's seems too big for you, though."

"It was my ex-boyfriend's."

Alec suddenly coughed loudly. "Wait- for real?"

"No, just kidding." He replied. "I'm just messing with you."

"Jeez, I would have worn it anyway." Alec chuckled. "Thank you, Magnus."

"You're much welcome." Magnus stood up and walked to the door. "That sweater is mine, by the way. Rest up."

"I will."

And then Magnus closed the door. 

_ You barely dodged the bullet, Magnus. You dodged it. But, barely. _

He went back to the kitchen to start on the mashed potatoes and tried very, very hard not to think of the person taking a shower in his guest bathroom.

Taking a shower. 

In his bathr- guest bathroom.

_ Get a grip, Magnus Bane. _

He went back to peeling the potatoes needed for the dish. Instead of thinking about a very. Naked. Person. In the shower-

_ Stop! _

Magnus thought about his uncle Azazel and his young wife Tatiana coming to dinner. Of all the people who he could have the misfortune of being related to, he had to be related to Azazel Bane. His uncle would probably be one of the last people that he would want to spend Thanksgiving with. Aside from the fact that Azazel and his father were perennially at war with each other, being racist definitely did not make him his favorite uncle for Christmas, or any holiday, for that matter. For those reasons, he decided to contact his aunt, Lilith, and asked her for help on the night when Azazel threatened him outside Sabai. 

He rarely went to anyone for help so when Lilith received the message, she replied to Magnus at once. 

Azazel and Lilith were half-siblings of his father, Asmodeus. His father was the first born, whose mother, a daughter of a rich Chinese merchant, died when he was six years old. His grandfather remarried, this time to a daughter of an English earl, who then gave birth to Azazel. They divorced after three years of marriage. His grandfather probably got lonely so after ten years of being alone, he decided to remarry to a Romanian immigrant, Lilith’s mother. 

The amount of drama in his father’s side of the family toned down when his grandfather passed away eleven years ago. Since then, the excruciating formal dinners stopped and he didn’t have to pretend to like his infuriating uncle. It helped having Lilith around, since she was closer to Magnus’s age than she was to his father’s. Instead of being treated as an aunt, she became an older sister to Magnus, especially after his mother died.

Magnus really did hope Lilith would make the evening bearable because if there was a person that Azazel hated more than Asmodeus and Magnus, it was Lilith. 

He was wrapping up his final dish for the evening when his mind went back to Azazel’s threat.

_ Nobody needs to know what happened then. I talked about it once and that’s the only time I’ll ever need to say it. _

Being placed in this predicament made Magnus feel like he was twelve again, and not thirty-two. He knew that he did not owe Alec or anyone any explanation, and that some things were meant to be kept secret. This was one of them. 

If he needed to dine with Azazel for one whole meal to make it stay that way, then so be it. 

He reached for the corkscrew and grabbed the nearest bottle of alcohol he could get his hands on-

_ Great. Chateau-Grillet Blanc 1999. Because I’m clearly not drunk enough for what’s about to happen this evening. _

He was about to pour himself a whole glass of wine when he remembered that Alec was sick and whether he liked it or not, it’s best to face Azazel relatively sober. Besides, this is also the first time he’ll meet Alec’s family.

_ Oh, wow. _

Somehow, that reminder made him want to drink not all of the wine in the glass, but in the bottle.

\--

"What's he doing in my room?"

"Madzie, this is not your room. This is your uncle's guest room."

"But I sleep here lots of nights. And days, sometimes."

"That still doesn't make it your room, honey. Also, can you please keep your voice down, we just came in here to get your book."

"I can't find my book! Uncle Magnus made the room clean again and now I can't find it!"

"Honey, speak softly or you'll wake up Magnus's friend."

"Mommy, I think I see the book!"

"Madzie, no!"

Alec heard voices in the room and started to wake from what felt like a week's worth of sleep. He ran his hand at the back of his neck, trying to massage it gently to slowly get his body to wake up, as well. He then opened his eyes and was met by big brown orbs staring at him.

"I've never seen you before, mister." The owner of the big brown orbs said. "What are you doing in my bed?"

It was a little girl and if he remembered correctly, Magnus only had one child who he constantly takes care of. Brown curls on a gentle face, Alec knew who this little girl might be. This must be Madzie.

"I'm so sorry. We just went here to get Madzie's book. We didn't know you were asleep." A woman said softly. _ Catarina _.

Alec pulled himself up to sit straight against the bed's headboard. He faced mother and daughter and smiled at them. "Sorry we had to meet like this. I'm Alec Lightwood." 

"Magnus told me so much about you." Catarina held out her hand and Alec shook it. "This is my daughter, Madzie."

"Are you Uncle Magnus's fin say?" The little girl asked Alec.

Alec felt a smile forming on his face, “Yes, Madzie. I’m Uncle Magnus’s fiancé. My name is Alec.”

The little girl copied her mother’s actions and extended her hand to Alec as well. The two of them shook hands, until Alec realized that Madzie hasn’t let go of his hand yet. 

Suddenly, the girl pulled on his arm, her mother letting out a yelp. He was left with no choice but to follow the little girl out of the room. 

“My Uncle Magnus baked my favorite apple pie today and he made a small one for me to eat! You have to try it with me!” Madzie grinned as she led Alec to the kitchen. 

Alec noticed that some of the lights in the apartment was already lit up. He had slept through most of the early afternoon and Magnus had not woken him up.

Magnus, who was already dressed up in a crisp white dress shirt and a purple v-neck pullover. His hair looked immaculate, swept to the side elegantly. 

“Sweetpea, I told you not to run in the kitch-” Magnus turned around and saw Alec. “You’re awake. How are you feeling?”

“A lot better, thanks.” Madzie tugged on his hand. “Someone wants to have their apple pie.”

“I see you’ve met Madzie.”

“And Catarina.” Alec went straight to the point. “Why didn’t you wake me up? I could have helped you in setting the table or bringing out the food.”

Magnus gave the small pie to Madzie and she ran to her mother with the pie above her two hands. Magnus moved closer to Alec and spoke softly. “I checked your temperature a while ago and I thought you could use the two hours of rest. Besides, we told the guests to arrive at four so you still have half an hour to get ready.”

Alec wanted to protest and say ‘Not everyone is born perfect, Magnus. Most of us are actually mere mortals.’ but stopped himself because that might seem like flirting.

_ Would it be flirting? _

He went to the couch to check on the clothes he was supposed to wear for dinner, only to see the couch empty. 

“Magnus, do you know where my things are?” He asked. “They’re not on the couch.”

The man lifted his head and stopped icing his pie. “I placed it inside my room. Just go through the door that has Madzie’s painting on it. It’s on the bed.”

“Madzie paints?”

“Yeah, she actually had her first work displayed at The Haven.”

“Oh, that’s nice.” Alec said as he went to Magnus’s room. 

As he opened Magnus’s door, it sank in that it was his first time in his room. Just like the rest of his home, this room exuded a sense of home. From the brick walls to the oak-framed bed to the burgundy silk sheets, the whole room just felt warm. His eyes zeroed in on his things and he quickly went to the bathroom to change. 

Magnus's ensuite bathroom was as big as his whole room in his apartment. Alec took a moment to take in the scent of sandalwood rushing to his senses, as well as the impressive clothes tucked into a neatly organized walk-in closet. He ran his hands through the dress shirts in front of him. Prada, Gucci, and a few more top designer clothing littered around, as well as a few brands that he encountered once or twice before. 

Alec snapped out of the spell he was trapped in and looked at himself in the mirror. He saw that a little color came back to his face and that his lips were less pale than it was a few hours ago. He then washed his face with water and tried his best to make himself look presentable. The Harvard pullover and sweatpants came off and he wore a reddish-brown collared shirt he packed this morning with his white chinos. 

Knowing that he did not have long, he ran his hand through his hair in an attempt to tame his curls. Luckily, he saw Magnus’s pomade beside the endless facial products on the marble counter. He promised that he’ll tell Magnus about it later but for now, his hair.

While he was fixing his hair, his phone vibrated from inside the pockets of the sweatpants he wore. He quickly reached for the discarded pair in the laundry basket and fished his phone out of the pocket to answer the call. 

The screen flashed his sister’s name so he connected to the call quickly. “Hey Izzy, are you near?”

“We’re right in front of the building. Do we just walk in? Okay, the doorman is opening the door to us now.”

“Great. The concierge is already informed of the guests attending today so there’s no need for identification. Just go straight to them and they’ll accompany you to the private elevator.”

“Oh wow. This is such a pretty building! Okay, Mom and Dad are out of the car. See you in a bit, Alec!”

Alec did not wait for Isabelle to end the call and just shoved the phone into his pocket. He took one last look at himself in the mirror and rushed out of Magnus’s room. 

He saw Magnus pouring a glass of wine and he suddenly had the urge to chug one down. “Is that yours?” 

“It’s a new glass.” Magnus responded. 

“Good.” Alec took the glass and drank the whole thing in one go. “My family is on their way up.”

Magnus’s eyes widened. “This early?”

“They’re punctual.” Alec set the glass down. “What can I say?”

Both of them heard the elevator door open. Alec offered his arm to Magnus and he saw the man letting out a long exhale before he took his arm. 

Isabelle entered the foyer first, followed by his parents. Just like he remembered, his family still kept the color scheme of white and tan, with the women wearing different shades of brown and his father turning up in a white suit. Well, at least his sister and mother wore warm colors. 

“Alec! Magnus!” His sister’s voice was heard by the whole apartment. She lifted her arms to hug both men at the same time. “Happy Thanksgiving!” 

“Happy Thanksgiving, Izzy.” Alec smiled as he escaped Izzy’s hug. His mother moved forward and hugged him, as well. “Hi, mom.” 

Alec met his father’s eyes and he nodded at him. “Father.”

The moment he was out of his mother’s grasp, he looked at Magnus and pulled him closer. “This is Magnus Bane, my fiancé. Magnus, these are my parents, Maryse and Robert.”

Magnus’s hand left Alec’s back slowly. The man held his hand out to his mother first, then to his father. “Alexander has told me much about his family. I’m very glad to finally meet you.”

“It clearly took a long time, seeing as you two decided to get yourselves engaged before Alec even told us about you.” Maryse told Magnus, in her intimidating tone that she usually reserved for board meetings and irritating relatives from the Lightwood side of the family. 

Magnus formed a small smile. “We were thankful for the time that we spent with just ourselves. Now, we’re ready to share what we have to the world.”

“Please help yourselves with some snacks first. We’ll start carving the turkey once more people come in. Excuse us.” Alec said, saving Magnus from his parents’ further interrogation. 

The two of them retreated to the kitchen hastily, Magnus being dragged unceremoniously across his apartment. 

“Alexander, what was that about? I had everything under control.” Magnus told Alec as he started scooping the ravioli that Alec made earlier into a gratin dish. 

“I don’t know, okay? I panicked.” Alec made himself look busy, as well, seeing his parents talk to his sister and look into their direction occasionally. 

“This is just like the photoshoot, only now we have to deal with our family and our closest friends so we have to bring our A game in acting today.” He breathed out as he topped the ravioli with a ton of mozzarella and put the culinary torch to use. 

Alec nodded to himself and looked back at Magnus, who was already holding out a glass of wine to him. He graciously took it and sipped a bit before he decided to drink the whole thing. He heard Magnus chuckle, probably because of Alec’s nervousness. He brushed it aside and just placing the gravy that Magnus made into small bowls. 

Seeing his mother and father sitting on Magnus’s couch just made him realize how all of this was finally real. He was legitimately lying to his whole family about his impending marriage. His father may have the greatest doubt because of the agreement but if he sells the ‘secretly dating’ narrative well enough, he just might be convinced.

He heard Magnus whispered, “Go to your family. I’ll ask for help if I need it.”

“Are you sure, Magnus?”

“Yes, go talk to them, before all the other guests arrive.” He urged Alec go to the living area. Alec agreed and walked towards his family. 

“Hey Izzy.” He spoke as he settled into the smaller couch beside the one where his parents and sister were sitting on. “I thought Max was coming to dinner? Where is he?”

“He said he’ll be coming.” Isabelle sighed. “I don’t know by what time, though. Apparently, he didn’t come home last night.”

“What?” The thought left Alec bewildered. “You don’t know where he is?”

“He said he was staying with friends. I called all of his friends from school and they said that he didn’t stay the night.” His mother replied. 

Alec said, “Well, maybe he didn’t stay with frie-” 

“Max is not like that.” Robert Lightwood stated firmly. “He will be here because he said he will be, Alec.”

He could not stop himself from frowning. “It won’t be polite to Magnus if he arrives late so I just want to be su-”

“We will drop this conversation, Alec. Let it go.” The finality in the man’s voice was unmistakable. 

His mother immediately muttered, “Robert. Not here. We were having a decent conversation until you had to ruin it. I will not have you making a scene here. It is not our house and it is most definitely not the time.”

“Mom’s right.” Isabelle piped in. “You both have to chill out. I’m sure Max will try to make it here on time.”

“I surely hope so.” Alec responded.

Just as Alec finished talking, Madzie bursted out of the guest room and ran to Alec as fast as she could. She dragged her mother’s arm, whose expression went from relaxed to guarded the second she noticed that there were people by the living area.

Alec stood up and motioned for Madzie and Catarina to come closer. Madzie, still unfazed, let go of her mother’s hand and went to Alec’s side to whisper, “Alec, I wanna show you my new work. It’s inside the room. Come with me?”

He whispered back, “Maybe later, Madzie. Do you wanna get to know some people?”

“Are they nice?”

His father came to mind, “You should find that out for yourself, shouldn’t you?”

“Okay!”

Alec faced his family and introduced the child and her mother. “Everyone, this is Madzie, Magnus's goddaughter, and Catarina, his best friend." He looked at Catarina. “Madzie, Catarina, this is my family. My parents, Maryse and Robert Lightwood, and my sister, Isabelle.”

Mother and daughter had smiles on their faces, with Madzie saying, “Hello! I live here sometimes!”

“Madzie, you sleep here sometimes.” Her mother corrected her and then turned to the Lightwoods. “It’s nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood. You too, Isabelle. I have to say, you and Clary are doing a great job at planning the wedding so far!”

“Thank you, Catarina! It’s definitely fulfilling. Clary and I are having a lot of fun with it, honestly.” Isabelle confessed. “Speaking of Clary, she just texted me that she’s coming with her mom and her husband. Do you think she’ll be early, too? I wanna see if we could talk about the wedding a little more before the dinner starts.”

Maryse spoke before Catarina could answer Isabelle. “My dear, you ought to rest."

"Your mother is right." Robert added. "You've been looking more and more tired." 

Their mother, shocked by the statement of her husband, quickly pointed out. "Robert. You never tell a woman that she looks tired."

"It's fine, mom. He never learns." Isabelle could not stop herself from saying, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"What your father is trying to say is that you’ve been going at it for days.” Maryse tried to save the situation from total ruin.

“Yes, I have.” Isabelle nodded. “But, it’s because I signed up for pulling together the best wedding in the world! Of course, I’m meant to be tired. It’s fine, really. At the end of the day, I know that I'm doing all these to make my brother and his dearest husband-to-be happy. Clary and I make an excellent team!”

Alec just observed the whole exchange, together with Catarina and Madzie, staying quiet on the other side of the living area. Suddenly, there was a sound of the elevator opening and a familiar figure walked out. 

“Speaking of Clary.” Alec whispered to himself, standing up to welcome the girl and her family. Madzie and Catarina settled into the couch as Alec and Isabelle walked to the foyer. 

Clary searched for a familiar face and once she saw Alec and Isabelle, her face lit up. The red curls on her head bounced as she walked to the siblings. Her ruffled blouse was tucked inside a long burgundy skirt, hiding a pair of heels, since she was now taller than Isabelle. 

“Hello Alec, Izzy. Happy Thanksgiving!” The redhead kissed brother and sister on the cheek then pulled back and took both her mother and stepfather by their arms. “These are my parents. Jocelyn Fray and Deputy Commissioner Luke Garroway.” 

Alec and Isabelle shook their hands with a smile on their faces. Jocelyn Fray faced Alec, “It smells divine in here! Did you and Magnus cook everything yourself?”

“Almost everything, actually. Baking bread was never my specialty so we bought the dinner rolls.” He answered.

“Well, honey, we already tasted Magnus’s cooking and since he isn’t doing it alone now, I bet it’s going to taste even more amazing.” Luke wrapped his arm around his wife. Alec thanked the man and excused himself, feeling a vibration from his pocket.

Isabelle and Clary walked towards the living area, and so did Jocelyn and Luke. Alec decided to see what was the notification about. The screen showed messages from both Simon and Jace on their group chat. He opened it the app to see what his ungrateful roommates had to say. 

Si, 15:48

ey Alec, how’s the dinner going?

Jace, 15:48

pls tell Simon that you didn’t cook ravioli tonight

Jace, 15:48

you didn’t, right?

Alec breathed out as he typed out a reply. 

Alec, 15:49 

You guys suck. 

Alec, 15:49

Cooked ravioli because you guys won’t be around to eat it. 

Si, 15:49 

no

Alec, 15:49

The filling has truffle in it

Jace, 15:49

NO

Alec, 15:50

There won’t be leftovers because I’m sending some home to Isabelle.

Alec, 15:50

That’s what you get for breaking a seven year long tradition

Si, 15:50 

u know we’re still friends even if we aren’t there, yeah?

Jace, 15:50

Good luck with the dinner, really

Si, 15:50

yea good luck bro

Jace, 15:50

we know your father can be an asshole so just remember that you have magnus there and you’ll be fine

Jace, 15:51

I hope. 

Alec, 15:51

Thanks guys. 

Alec, 15:51

Still no leftovers, though.

He set his phone on silent after sending that last message. Looking at the living area, He saw his family and Clary’s family getting acquainted.

God knows what they’re talking about.

His eyes went to the kitchen where he saw Magnus who was wiping his hands with a paper towel. Magnus glanced up and saw Alec staring at him. He smirked as he walked towards him. 

“Alexander, what are you staring at? Is there something on my face?” Magnus asked, loud enough for the people in the living area to hear. 

“No, not really. You’re just so irritatingly handsome.” Alec decided to put on a show for everyone there and wrapped his arm around Magnus’s slim waist. He casually asked, “Who else from your party are we waiting for?”

“Just my relatives and my friend.” He answered softly. “Yours?”

“Just my brother and my best friend left.”

“I thought Simon and Jace weren’t coming.” Magnus’s eyes furrowed.

“I think I told you that Lydia is coming.” Alec replied. “Didn’t I?”

“I don’t think so.” Magnus whispered. “Do you think that’s a good idea?”

Alec stole a quick glance of his parents, who were both looking at the two of them. “It’s not like I have much of a choice. She’s on her way here now.”

Magnus looked intently into Alec’s eyes and at that moment, Alec Lightwood felt like he could melt. “This night is not gonna be a disaster. It’s not. I trust us.”

He finally found the words to say, “I trust us, too.”

Then the elevator doors parted, showing five of the people they were waiting for. 

A woman in a crimson jumpsuit stepped out and removed her coat. "Magnus, darling, you've redecorated I see. Did you recently have an existential crisis?"

The man's eyes widened as he promptly replied, "I didn't have an existential crisis, Lilith. I never did. The loft has looked this way since three years ago."

The rest of the people streamed out of the elevator and one by one, people came to view, and then he saw his best friend, Lydia.

He smiled at her and she waved her hand.

"Well then, I guess I never noticed." Lilith dismissed the conversation. "Anyway, I’m here now. Why don’t we get this thing started, my dearest nephew?”

\--

Lilith was a whirlwind and Magnus could never get used to it. But the whirlwind that Lilith brought wherever she goes was highly welcomed in Magnus's home if it meant making Azazel Bane uncomfortable.

Since it was already past 4, Magnus called everyone to the dining area so that they could say grace together and then carve the turkey that Alec cooked. He and Alec were seated across each other on the table so that they could see what their guests would need and get it for them, because he sent the people who could help him with it home to their own families for Thanksgiving.

Alec, sitting on the chair opposite to his on the other side of the long table, was being a great host. His family sat near him, his best friend to his left and his father to his right. He spoke to them amicably, although anyone with eyes would notice the tension between father and son. His brother Max was still nowhere to be found, which probably added to the list of things that will bother Alec for the rest of the evening. Occasionally, their eyes would meet and Magnus would give him a small smile. He would get a smile in return, too. 

Somewhere in the middle of the table, Clary and Isabelle are talking endlessly, no doubt discussing something about the wedding once again. Jocelyn and Catarina were exchanging ideas about what to do on Madzie's birthday. Luke and Raphael are probably talking about Luke's work because if there was someone interesting enough for Raphael, it would probably be Luke. It seemed like everyone was enjoying their Thanksgiving dinner.

It was too bad that he was on this side of the table. 

Tatiana, who was his uncle's new wife and the youngest among his countless amorous affairs, at that, could not stop talking about her latest trip to Paris. His eyes went from his plate, to Lilith's face that showed complete annoyance, and back to his plate again. 

“And then Azazel and I met Donatella Versace! Can you believe it? Donatella herself.” She uttered right before she chomped on the buttered vegetables that Magnus tossed earlier. 

“Sweetheart, stop talking about Paris as if you can’t go back there.” Azazel stopped her before she could embarrass herself some more. “It’s really unbecoming.”

The woman pouted and kept eating some more. Lilith took the temporary silence as a chance to talk to Magnus. 

“So, nephew, how is the wedding planning going? Can I just say that the invitations look absolutely amazing? And your colors! Black, white, and gold are truly beautiful colors. Timeless. In fact, I look great in all three of them so I might have to thank you for that.” Lilith chuckled.

“Alexander wanted the whole thing to be simple. I mean, we know that we just pulled this together in less than a month and we don’t really want to think about what color goes well with what.” He confessed.

Lilith was about to reply when Azazel said, “For someone who wants to keep things simple, getting married in the American Museum of Natural History seems like the opposite of that, don’t you think?”

She dramatically paused from slicing her turkey, eyes throwing daggers to Azazel once she heard what he said. Magnus knew that she was going to say something incriminating so he stopped her by speaking first. “What can I say? As children, Alexander liked whales and I liked dinosaurs. It seemed like a great way to tie things together, isn’t it?”

Tatiana, unaware of the ill intention in her husband’s statement, suddenly blurted, “Oh my god, yes! That is so cute, Magnus. How were you able to get the museum, though? I expect it to be fully booked at this time because it’s so near the date already.”

“Oh, you know.” Magnus hummed. “I have friends who love me very much.”

“I need to meet those friends of yours, then.”

_ No, thank you. _

“Maybe some time?” He offered.

The young woman proposed. “How about during the wedding!”

_ How about not at all? _

Lilith came to Magnus’s rescue. “Tatiana, darling, Magnus has a ton of guests and it’s his wedding day. I doubt that he would have time for us by then. Besides, your husband can introduce you to his friends. Right, Azazel? Unless you’re scared that your friends might steal your new, young wife away, just like they stole your millions.”

He felt as if time froze, seeing Azazel’s face contort with an anger-filled expression. Tatiana’s jaw dropped open and if Magnus were not careful enough and he did not spend the majority of his life controlling his facial expressions, his jaw would have dropped, too. 

Lilith just did that.

At this point, he wouldn’t be surprised if Azazel insults Lilith on anything that he thought was a flaw about the woman. There was a lot of resentment there. Lilith was his grandfather’s favorite and the most promising person to step up as CEO, after his father. Loved by everyone in the company and favored by their business partners, even back when she was still the Chief of Operations for Edom North America and Europe.

“Lilith, is this what being left in the altar does? Are you still bitter about it until now?” Azazel gritted his teeth as he got the words out of his mouth.

_ Oh no, he did not. _

Lilith just narrowed her eyes at Azazel and smiled. She put down her knife and fork. She interlocked her fingers like she was about to say a prayer, then placed her chin over them. “How is it that you care so much about my failed engagement, dear brother? It’s been thirteen years since then and you still bring it up every single time.” She pursed her lips. “Tell me, Azazel, are you running out of insults for me? Because honestly, this is getting tiring. You have to figure out new ways on how to get me to hate you or the executive meetings are going to get really boring. I’m running out of ways on how to kill you in my mind.” 

_ Oh my fucking god. This just topped Christmas of 2005. _

Magnus saw half the table look at Azazel and Lilith. Their faces were etched with confusion, shock, disbelief, and intrigue. 

That’s when he remembered that this wasn’t just any dinner. This was the dinner that where Alexander’s family would get to know his. Magnus would hate to agree to Alec this time but this right here, this was truly a disaster.

He was about to speak up when he was interrupted by a loud voice, “Alec! I’m here now!”

All heads whipped to the elevator, which revealed a young man with disheveled hair and a hickey on his neck. 

This was not a man. 

This was a boy.

The Lightwood boy.

\--

| 

Azazel

| 

Tatiana

| 

Raphael

| 

Luke

| 

Maryse

| 

Max

| 

Robert

|   
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
Magnus

| 

Table

| 

Alec  
  
| 

Lilith

| 

Cat

| 

Madzie

| 

Jocelyn

| 

Clary

| 

Isabelle

| 

Lydia

|   
  
\--

“Maxwell Lightwood, come here at once.” Alec heard his mother’s voice boom across the room. As if thrown into an ice bath, his brother froze, feet planted firmly on the ground.

Alec decided to stand up and introduce Max. 

If not now, when? 

“Everyone, this is my brother, Max Lightwood, who is sorry for being late.”

His brother nodded without an ounce of sincerity in his face. “Yeah, I’m sorry. I got held up a bit.”

“It’s fine, Max. Go ahead and eat.” Magnus showed a hint of a smile.

Alec saw Lilith excuse herself as Max settled down on the chair in between his mother and father. The boy placed the table napkin on his lap and grabbed the mashed potatoes in front of him when his mother asked, “Where in God’s name were you, Max? Did you not know that I waited for you last night?”

“Mom, chill.” He said so casually, reeking of alcohol and bad decisions of Wednesday night. “I made it here, didn’t I? Oh, God, I’m so fucking hungry.”

“Language.” His mother remarked as Max took his first bite. His brother just rolled his eyes. 

Alec wondered how fast time flew, seeing his little brother become taller and taller. Admittedly, he was not around for most of Max’s teenage life because first, he was kicked out of the house, and second, he was away for law school. During those years and even way after that, Alec and Max relationship slowly deteriorated, both drifting apart towards what seemed like their priorities at that time. 

Of course, Alec tried his best to keep in touch with Max. He would do his best to talk to Max whenever he could. He would go to Max’s archery competitions, even during finals week of university. He and Isabelle would bring Max out for dinner sometimes. Eventually, Max was the one telling Alec not to go to the matches, or the one cancelling dinner, saying that he was worried that Alec would be too tired if he would go to them. 

Soon enough, the brothers were as good as strangers. 

This Thanksgiving dinner was the first one he had with his family for about seven years now. The elaborate traditions that they had were next to non-existent, save for them keeping their Thanksgiving colors. He could not deny that he was nervous about it, and they he may or may not have taken it out on his roommates.

_ Maybe I should just make them a fresh batch of ravioli. _

Then he remembered how they missed out on tonight, not being there to support him. 

_ Okay, maybe not. _

“Max, you should at least give Mom or Dad a heads up if you’re not gonna head home for a night.” Isabelle sipped a bit of her wine. “You still live with them, after all.”

“Now that you brought it up, I guess it’s time for me to move out. I mean, I am in college after all. I’m so sick of being treated as a kid.” Max replied. 

“Then, don’t act like one, Max.” Isabelle snapped back. “You show up to our brother’s Thanksgiving dinner, positively hungover with a hickey on your neck and a lipstick stain on your collar.”

Alec finally stepped in. “Guys, that’s enough. We can talk about it all later. Right now, let’s just enjoy the dinner, please?”

Isabelle pursed her lips, almost similarly as her mother did, “Fine. Turkey, Max?” 

“Thanks, sis. It’s not like you didn’t have your share of fun when you were my age.” He sneered as he took a good portion of the carved turkey in front of them. He tried to reach out for the platter of buttered vegetables, which made Lydia lift it and hand it over to Max. His eyes widen at the sight of his brother’s ex-fianceé. “Lydia! I didn’t notice you there. Are you even allowed to be here? Isn’t that a little weird? I mean, damn, my brother’s fiancé is just right over there!”

“Hello Max, it’s nice seeing you after so long.” Lydia just smiled at the young Lightwood as she drank a bit from her wine glass. “Alec invited me here because I told him that my mom was in Europe for business. He didn’t want me to spend the holiday alone.”

“That’s really nice of you, Alec.” His mother told him, shutting his other son up in the process, and then to Lydia, “Should you ever want some company, Lydia, dear, I’m a phone call away. I have more time on my hands now.”

Lydia nodded as she said, “Thank you, Mrs. Lightwood. I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Really, Mom?” Alec wondered. “You’re schedule is usually packed.”

“I’ve recently resigned from my post as vice-chairman in the City Landmark Preservation Commision.” 

“You’ve been there since I was ten. Any reason why?”

“Oh, just the usual. I think being part of a lot of things is really taking years from my life.” His mother’s stare lingered at his father before she decided to take a bite of her ravioli. “Besides, I want to focus on the company and the charity.”

“That’s great, Mom. I’m happy for you.” Isabelle said. “You know who else I’m happy for? Alec! He finally got to find his person. I’m still sad that you didn’t tell me at once, but hey it all worked out fine, yeah?”

Alec grinned at his sister, who returned the action. He also saw Lydia smiling at him on the corner of his eye. “Thanks, Izzy.”

“I am curious, though,” His father finally spoke up, “How did the two of you meet?”

“Should I really share it here? I mean, the article is coming out this coming week.” Alec tried to get out repeating their story to his parents.

“Come on, Alec. Even I haven’t heard it yet.” Lydia urged him. 

He looked around and he saw Clary and her family stop with their conversation to listen to the story of how Alec and Magnus met. He almost repeated the exact same thing he said to the interview, except now he told the story by himself. He had his mother asking him if he and Magnus went to a few more dates before agreeing to be his boyfriend and being the good son that she knew him to be, he said yes. 

The reality, of course, was certainly not the case. 

Just after Alec told the story to his side of the table, he saw his fiancé’s aunt come back and settle into her chair once again. Magnus stood up and called Alec to come to his side. Alec went past everyone and slid his arm across the man’s waist. Magnus clinked his ring against the wine glass, effectively getting everyone’s attention.

“Now that everyone is here, I would like to thank all of you for spending Thanksgiving with Alec and I. I know that some of you may still be adjusting to both of us having a relationship, and even more so, being engaged to be married. I assure you that I did not cast a magic spell on Alec, nor did I get him drunk enough to agree to marry me.” Magnus told the small crowd and some of them laughed in response. “We don’t have traditions to practice, other than having to pause for a moment to think about what we were thankful for this past year. I invite you to close your eyes and say your piece privately.”

Alec bowed his head and closed his eyes. He thought about how thankful he was that he had a job that he liked. He thought about his friends, those that are here and those that are not. Then he thought about the man beside him.

Maybe, he was just thankful for getting to know Magnus. So maybe, he should thank his own stupidity, too.

A few seconds later, Alec opened his eyes, only to see Magnus already looking at him. He smiled at the man when he heard Madzie speak up. “Uncle Magnus, what did you say thank you for?” 

He knew that the whole table was curious about what Magnus had to say. Or at least, Alec was. 

“I was thankful for having people who support me and love me, but most especially, I’m thankful for Alec saying yes.” His eyes, delicate and sincere, bore into Alec’s. 

Alec raised his wine glass and said, not taking his eyes off Magnus. “To us.”

“To all of us.” Magnus echoed.

Everyone raised their glasses and drank the wine, except Madzie who drank her juice and Max who drank nothing.

“Please continue eating. Magnus and I will just get the pies. Excuse us.” Alec politely told everyone and they did go back to their meals and conversations.

He pulled Magnus to the side of the kitchen, out of sight from the rest of the people. “Magnus, you doing okay?”

“My uncle is just being his usual self. Makes me wanna squeeze myself in between Luke and Raphael to escape from him. Nothing too major, though.” He told Alec. “How about you? Where did your brother say he was from? He didn’t exactly look like he was at his best behavior.”

“Fuck, sorry about that, Magnus.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“No, really, I am.” He replied. “I think he just had a wild night with his friends. I’m sure he’ll be hearing a lot from Mom so I’m not really going to give him a hard time today.”

“So we’re both good.” Magnus breathed out. “Okay. We got this.”

“Yes. Now, we have to get the pies.” Alec pointed out and Magnus nodded as he took the pecan pie and Alec took the apple pie. They both set it down and went back to their seats. 

Alec glanced at his watch as he sat back down. He still had two hours to go. 

_ I got this. _

\--

Magnus was thankful that the dinner was somehow ending. Everyone was done with desserts and refreshments, putting Magnus's coffee and tea collection in very good use. He and Alec started putting the dirty dishes in the sink, both of them not too excited about washing a ton of dishes.

Luke and Jocelyn said their goodbyes already, leaving Clary with Lydia, drinking tea while sitting at the edge of the dining table. Azazel seemed to have struck a decent conversation with Robert near the windows. Max was talking to Isabelle, probably a prelude to the lecture that Alec’s mother would give him. Lilith and Raphael were at the couch, sipping wine instead of coffee with Tatiana trying her best to be included in the dialogue. Alec, Catarina, and Madzie were nowhere to be found so he just assumed that they were inside the guest bedroom.

Magnus was just talking to Alec's mother about what she was planning to wear on the wedding then said, "I cannot believe I almost forgot! Magnus, dear, I hope you don’t mind but I decided to give an engagement gift for you and my son.” 

“Mrs. Lightwood, you shouldn’t have. It’s a pretty brief engagement and we don’t really expect gifts.”

“Nonsense. I want you and Alec to have a brand new start for your life together.” The woman took Magnus’s hand and placed a key on his hand. “Magnus, I completely understand why he kept it from all of us. After all, marrying into the Lightwood family is a challenge in itself, I know it because I experienced it. It won’t be easy staying together but I hope that both of you are stronger than all the challenges you’ll be facing. I admit, I might not be the best mother. But I want to give him this chance. To give him a home where he can start anew. I hope that it’s what you want, too.”

Magnus looked at Alec’s mother. This was a woman who he thought would be stone cold and stoic, but after hearing that Magnus lost her mother at a young age, she immediately softened and asked Magnus questions about things that he liked about Alec. Surprisingly, Magnus wasn’t asked about his business until he was the one who brought it up. 

Now, she was talking to Magnus about starting anew with Alec. What they had isn’t real. It’s not supposed to be. In six months, this woman was going to be his ex-mother-in-law and somehow, it sounded so wrong. Magnus would just have to avoid the Lightwoods as much as possible so that when the divorce finally happens, they wouldn’t be asking too many questions.

He nodded his head slowly, looking at the key on his palm when Maryse continued, “It’s a key for an apartment in 1 Main Street. I’ve been holding on to the unit for quite some time when I realized that I wanted you and my son to have it.”

“This is too much, Mrs. Lightwood. We were thinking of just staying here.” They actually haven’t talked about where they were going to live after the wedding.

“It’s a gift. I already transferred it to both your names. You can start moving in by Monday next week. If you decide to take out any furniture there, it’s fine. I’ll send someone from the office to help you with everything.” The woman insisted. “And please, call me Maryse or mom. Mrs. Lightwood reminds me too much of my mother-in-law. Anyway, we’re practically family now, aren’t we?”

Magnus gulped. 

“Of course, Maryse. Thank you so much.” 

“It’s nothing, Magnus. Keep the key.” She patted his chest and leaned closer. “You actually don’t need that since I had a security keypad installed. That’s just a failsafe. Oh look, it’s getting late, I need to get to my husband. Excuse me, dear.”

She kissed Magnus’s cheek and made her way to her husband. Magnus let out a big sigh, telling himself that he most likely has Alec’s mother’s approval. Alec’s father? Not so much. 

His eyes trailed to Azazel and Robert talking when his uncle’s eyes widened. He then saw his uncle walking towards him. His uncle was seething. “Let’s have a chat, shall we?”

He found himself being half-dragged to his small office beside the kitchen. Azazel shut the door and faced Magnus. “Why did Robert Lightwood just tell me that JP Morgan is having their Christmas Party on December 22 in the Glass Garden?”

“Maybe the CEO changed his mind. I mean, Glass Garden is a great venue, right?” Magnus decided to play along. 

“Oh, I’m pretty sure that it had something to do with you, you bastard. You want me to look bad to my department, losing our reservation to some outsider. Goddamn you!” Azazel snickered as he pointed his finger to Magnus’s chest. “I had the Glass Garden reserved for my department’s gathering on the 22nd. And just so you know, the invite I got from JP Morgan was for the 15th in the Museum of Natural History. Explain that!”

“I can’t explain anything. I’m not from JP Morgan and I’m not their party planner.” Magnus smirked at Azazel. 

Azazel raised his fist. “You son of a bitch!”

“What’s going on here?” The door whipped open, Lilith standing in the doorway. She slipped in and closed the door quickly. 

“Oh, Madam CEO. Maybe you can be the one to tell me what’s going on.” Azazel said, voice dripping with sarcasm. “Why was my department booted from using the Glass Garden on the 22nd?” 

“Didn’t you get the memo? The finance and operations departments are having one celebration so that we can lessen expenses and have bigger bonuses for them this year. The employees voted on it a week ago.” Lilith stated, as if Azazel should have known that information. 

His voice was tight, restrained. “I was evidently not informed about this change.” 

“Well then, I suggest you check your emails more and your mistresses’ asses less.” She replied, walking towards her brother then tapping his shoulder, “What would your young, happy wife say about that, hmm?”

The door was opened once again, this time by Tatiana. “Azazel, honey, what are you doing in there?”

Azazel looked at his wife and back at the two. He cleared his throat and replied. "Nothing, honey, just a little family meeting. Anyway, we should really go. We still have that breakfast with your friend."

"Oh my god, I almost forgot about that one!" Tatiana chirped as she took his husband by the hand. "Thank you, Magnus, for dinner. I'm happy for you and your fiancé! It was nice meeting you too, Lilith."

Lilith just flashed a smile as the couple went out of the office. She and Magnus were finally alone when she told him, "He was bound to find out sooner or later."

"Well, at least that's out of the way." Magnus replied. "Thanks for doing me a favor."

"I promised your father that I'd be there for you, even if you do ask expensive favors."

"If it's really too much, you know I can pay you right?"

"No. No payments needed, dearest. Just make me do a speech during the reception and all that would be considered as an engagement gift. I need to show off the dress I have for your wedding."

"You don't even have to ask. You're family." Magnus then realized something. "Why are people so keen in giving me engagement gifts tonight? So weird."

"You've never been engaged before so just revel in it. The wedding gifts are gonna be more amazing."

"Alec and I decided to ask people to donate to charity instead."

"Well done, then. Your fiancé seems like an amazing person. I hope he was truly worth it. I mean, offering the Glass Garden for free so that JP Morgan would leave the Museum for your wedding? That's something not everyone can pull off."

"But you did."

"I did, indeed." 

Lilith hugged her nephew. "This night was great. I got to be a thorn to Azazel's side. Thank you for dinner. Tell Alec that I loved his ravioli."

"I will. You should be off. It's a long drive to Southampton." Magnus let go first.

“That’s what I have a driver for.” Lilith chuckled. "If Azazel ever bothers you, call me."

"Lil, there are fights that I can handle by myself. I'm not a kid anymore."

"To me, you'll always be." She kissed his forehead. "Bye Magnus."

He waved his hand as Lilith disappeared into the corridor. 

Magnus sat on his chair, thinking about how tiring this day went but he remembered what he and Alec agreed on._ They got this _. 

At the end of the day, it didn’t seem completely horrible. He just felt the exhaustion seeping into his bones. His chair became more and more comfortable by the second and before he knew it, he leaned back and shut his eyes. 

\--

Catarina watched as Raphael went inside the elevator, making her and Madzie the only ones left from Alec and Magnus’s guests. She left Alec and Madzie in the guest bedroom to talk to Raphael about how Magnus was at work and how stupid Magnus’s decisions were. They also talked about how Alec Lightwood was such a great catch but Magnus doesn’t need to know that, does he?

She wondered where her best friend could be so she looked around and saw him in his office, eyes closed and arms folded on top of his chest. She figured that she should wake him up so he can move to a bed.

“Magnus.” She shook him a bit. “It’s Cat. Wake up, we gotta get you to your room.”

It was difficult waking Magnus up because he always slept like a bear in hibernation. 

“Magnus, get up let’s get you comfortable.” She said a little bit louder, tapping Magnus’s shoulder. “Come on Mags.”

Finally, she decided that she wasn’t having it. “Magnus!”

The man jolted and held on to his table. “I fell asleep?”

“You’re tired.” Catarina replied. “Go sleep on your room. I’ll handle the rest.”

“What time is it, anyway?”

“It’s about ten minutes to eleven. Why?”

“Everyone left already?”

“Yeah.” Catarina got out of the office. “Rafa was the last one.” 

“Okay. How was Alexander? I saw him spending time with Madzie.” Magnus asked, stretching his arms upward. 

“He was great with her. He went out for a bit and got into a little fight but nothing he couldn’t handle.”

“He got into a fight?” Magnus’s brows furrowed.

“Just some father-son argument, no big deal.” She brushed it off but Magnus still looked troubled. “Magnus, Alec handled it. It’s fine.”

“I’m sure Alec handled it. Can’t stop myself from thinking what it could be about, now, could I?” He said, shaking his head. “Are they still in the guest bedroom?”

Catarina just opened the door and saw Madzie sleeping with her head resting on Alec’s arm. “Why don’t we move Madzie so Alec could get comfortable?”

“Great idea.” Magnus paced towards the side of the bed and gently lifted the blanket to get Madzie. He hugged the child and placed the blanket back, looking at Alec fondly. 

_ I’ve seen that look before. _

And before Catarina could stop herself, she warned him, “Careful, Magnus.”

“I am.” He looked at Madzie, showing that his hands were around the child. 

She looked at Magnus, and then at the man sleeping on the bed. “That’s not what I’m talking about.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Magnus just shook his head and carried Madzie across the apartment and into his room.

He laid her daughter on the bed and crawled in it. He looked at Catarina, possibly expecting her to get in the bed as well. “Get in. Let’s deal with the dishes tomorrow. All the leftovers are in the fridge, anyway.” 

“Okay. Let’s sleep.” She said as she removed her shoes to slide in beside her daughter. “I meant what I said, Mags. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I won’t.” He whispered to the dark, quiet room. “I promise.”

Catarina decided to drop the subject and told Magnus_ good night _.

Her daughter wrapped her arms around her waist and cuddled against her. Her eyes fell on her best friend, who fell fast asleep.

_ Promises are meant to be broken, Magnus. _

Moments later, she closed her eyes, recalling a trail of broken vows made by her husband as he faced her at the altar. 

_ Of all people, I would know. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall are lit i never expected 24 bookmarks, 100 kudos and about 1k hits omg. tbh i have a lot of doubts writing another fic that bc i usually lose confidence in the middle but it seems like that wont be a problem here!
> 
> i know i keep going on and on about the playlist but if you didn't figure it out already, i usually place the next chapter's songs there. it's up to you to draw any kind of conclusion from the lineup. 
> 
> next on this fic: a lot. wedding preparations, to be exact.
> 
> again, comment here and all to shout at me or on twt i literally love u all!


	5. December: Weight of Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wedding preparations here, upcoming disaster there. this is gonna be one hell of a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seriously. check out the playlist. has cool songs and all lmao start the chapter with sucker by the jonas brothers. my gift to u all is at the last part mwa

Alec placed the eighth box on the carpeted floor, hoping to catch a break but knowing that he wouldn't be able to because his demanding sister was effectively telling him to get back to work. 

"Am I really supposed to bring all my stuff to this new apartment? I mean, I'm still paying my share at Jace's and I think bringing out all my stuff is completely unfair." 

"Fine. But you only leave the bare minimum back in the shared apartment. It sends a wrong message to keep another place than the one you already have with your partner. Also, I'll know it when you don't." Isabelle breathed out. "Clock Tower at Main Street. You know, I thought Mom was going to sell this to the Blackwells. This came on the market at eight million, I think?"

Alec was not surprised that the place was almost sold to the Blackwells. The company could have easily made money from selling this massive penthouse, considering the location and the view that this unit has. It was still challenging to wrap his head around the fact that his mother gave the two of them a multi-million dollar piece of prime real estate. 

"For someone who says that she isn’t interested in the family business, you do know a ton about what’s going on in it.” Alec looked at her sister who just placed her hand on her hip, eyebrow raised at his brother. Alec paid no mind and kept talking. “What can I say? Maybe she liked Magnus that much."

"Hey, Mom brought the key before she met Magnus. She would have given it to you, whether your fiancé was amazing or not." His sister chuckled as she plopped on the amazing velvet couch. "Speaking of your fiancé, it's been ten minutes since he entered the master bedroom. Can you fish him out of there so we can talk about more wedding stuff? I can't believe both of you just started to take day offs today! It's a week before the wedding!"

“I didn’t think we needed them.” Alec muttered to himself as he walked to the master bedroom. 

As he got closer, he saw that the master bedroom alone boasted the whole Manhattan Skyline to whoever was in the room. He knew that he was going to have to get used to the daily commute from Brooklyn to Downtown Manhattan, but for this? This was worth it.

He found Magnus with his arms folded, staring at the spectacular view outside. It was almost sunset and the warm glow bathed the man’s body. That moment right there was pure and Alec wanted to leave it untouched. 

Too bad Magnus noticed him arrive.

“Has it ever sunk in that we’re gonna have to share a room?” Magnus asked as he picked up the last of his coats on the bed and walked into the closet to hang it. 

“Not until you told me, really.” Alec confessed. “It isn’t a big deal. I share my bed with my roommates all the time. Besides, have you seen this bed? It’s fucking huge.”

“The sheets are amazing, too.” The man walked back into the bedroom. “I share mine with Madzie and Cat all the time so it isn’t a big deal for me, either. How about closet space?”

“What about closet space?”

“I heard your sister telling you to move almost all your stuff here. Do you have more clothes coming or is everything in the living area now?”

“Well, I just left a suit or two and some of my work out clothes back in Chelsea. Otherwise, everything is here.” Alec answered. “And you? Will you move everything here, too?”

“No. I’m keeping the apartment and all my things in it. No point in moving out of there when I’ll move back in after six months.” Magnus sat on the bed and tapped it gently. “This place came with amazing furniture and I don’t want to remove anything. I’m probably going to bring the clothes I use the most before the bachelor party.”

Alec groaned. “Oh, right. The bachelor party. That’s totally happening.”

"Why, what's wrong?" Magnus suddenly stood up and walked towards Alec, wearing a worried expression on his face.

"Nothing. Jace and Simon just decided to go for a small celebration so we can bond more and all by getting my brother to join us. I don't know if that's a good idea, especially after Thanksgiving." Alec said. "I mean, my father and I fought about Max and how he's supposed to act during public events. I pretty much told him to not attend if he plans on ruining the whole thing."

"Hey, it's not your fault, okay? And, what you said was right. There is a certain way of behaving when around people. It's not your fault that he forgot." Magnus reminded him. "Your father is being difficult about it. Your brother was clearly in the wrong and he still defended him."

"I expected him to act that way. Max is my father's only son, as far as anyone can tell."

Magnus shot him a look and shook his head. "Well, I guess it's great that we decided to walk to the ceremony together, yes? Unless your mom wants to walk you down?"

Alec shook his head. "No, I already told her that we’re walking there together.”

“Not a lot of people are there, anyway. Family and our closest friends. Definitely not a lot, based on Clary’s list.” Magnus pointed out. 

Alec agreed. “It's crazy how we're really going to have our ceremony at the Belvedere Castle."

"This whole thing started with crazy so at this point, getting married in Central Park is not much of a surprise." The man grinned. "Also, we're just getting married at the terrace. Clary managed to close the area to the public during the ceremony so we really are going to get the privacy we wanted."

"Can you believe that Clary pulled it off, though?" Alec asked Magnus.

Magnus chuckled. "Being the stepdaughter of the Deputy Commissioner of the NYPD can clearly make things easier, I guess."

Speaking of open doors, Isabelle burst into the room and raised an eyebrow at her brother. "Fucking hell, Alec, I sent you in here to call Magnus so the three of us can talk, not so that the two of you can talk with a romantic sunset at the background.” She paused to look at the window. "Although I have to say, this view is just immaculate. I can tell why you wouldn't want to leave. Do you think I should also get married so she can give me a place like this?"

Alec scoffed at what he heard. "I think you can buy a place like this without anyone even knowing."

"Okay, Izzy. What do you need us for?" Magnus asked his sister.

Isabelle motioned her hand towards the library that was messy, as of the moment. "We have to talk about the reception and some changes in the seating arrangement. If you gentlemen would just follow me, please?"

Alec went closer to Magnus as the two of them followed Isabelle to the library. He spoke softly, "Is it weird that my sister knows our new place more than we do?"

Magnus thought about it and replied, "Yeah a little bit. But like you said, we’re new here." 

Both of them shrugged it off and entered the library that was already filled, mostly with Alec's law books. He knew that he needed them near him, just in case. There were shelves emptied for Magnus to put whatever he wanted but he decided to fill it with picture frames. Alec even saw one with him in it. The silver frame showed the selfie that Magnus took when they went back to Scarpetta and ordered for each other. It sat in the middle of the other frames, effectively showing that this place was a shared space between them.

He took his eyes off the picture and settled down beside his sister, with Magnus across from him. 

"Okay." Isabelle began, opening her Ipad. "So let's start with the flow of your reception. We already decided on letting go of traditions but is there anything you would like to include so we could have fun during your wedding?"

"I honestly don't know." Alec muttered. He looked at Magnus. "Maybe you have something in mind?"

"I think I just want more time for dancing." Alec raised his eyebrow, like how Isabelle did. "Not just for me, for the guests as well. Are you judging me, Alexander?"

Alec made a small pout. "I never said anything."

"Children." Isabelle puffed. "Anyway, Magnus, the Indonesian dignitary and her family confirmed their attendance already. They also requested not to be seated at the head table. Why would they think that they'd be seated there?"

"Because she's my grandmother's sister. And a princess of Indonesia."

Isabelle's jaw dropped for a good second and then brought back her composure. "Good to know. I'll make sure she and her party gets their own table."

Alec widened his eyes at Magnus. He gasped. "You never said you were royalty before."

"I'm far off from the line of succession, don't worry." 

"Should I bow when I see her?" Alec wondered aloud.

Magnus chuckled. "No need for that, Alexander."

Isabelle cleared her throat as she spoke once again. "Congresswoman Penhallow and Senator Dieudonne also confirmed their attendance. Alec, do you think I should seat Jia and Aline with the senator or should I just let them join the rest of Mom's friends?"

"Yeah, I think that's fine." He answered.

"As per Magnus's request, the head table only has the wedding party in it, without the risers so we'll be at the same level as everyone, correct?" The two men nodded. "Alright. Eight people on the head table. The two of you, Simon, Jace, Catarina, Madzie, Clary, and myself. No one else to add?"

"Sounds like everyone to me." Alec looked at the seating plan displayed on Isabelle's screen. "Where will the Branwells be seated?"

"Clary thought we should place them beside Simon and Jace's family. It’s just Lydia and her mom, right?" 

"Yeah, just the two of them. Can you make sure that Jace's grandmother has a big space for movement. She needs to be able to get in and out of her chair easily." Alec stated. "By the way, did you know that Max is bringing hisgirlfriend?"

"Wait, Max has a girlfriend?" Isabelle asked in return.

"Apparently." Alec sighed. "She'll be sitting beside him, together with our parents."

Magnus straightened his form when he heard the word _ parents _. Alec took in the sight of him smiling sadly. "I'm sorry they couldn't be here."

"Don't worry." Magnus replied with a tight lip. "It's fine."

Alec thought about how little he knew about Magnus's family life. Sure, the man told him that his mother passed away when he was young and that his father was currently in a coma, but no childhood stories ever surfaced into their conversations. Everything that Magnus talked about started from when he went to boarding school in Madrid for high school. 

The only thing he knew was that Lilith Bane was the only person attending the wedding who Magnus considered as family. Jocelyn, being his godmother, seemed to come very close, but not enough. Azazel, however blood-related he was, must have done something horrible to Magnus during his youth for him to warrant such a cold treatment from his fiancé.

In Alec's mind, it must be difficult for Magnus to not have any of his parents around during a special celebration like this. But then he would start to remember that all this was for show. 

Maybe Magnus's father would finally be around for when the man decides to marry for real. 

"Alec? You okay?" Magnus's voice snapped him back to reality.

"Oh yeah, uhm, yeah. I'm fine." He rubbed his nape. "Where were we?"

"Isabelle was just telling us about the party favors we'd be giving away." Magnus filled him in. "Clary suggested cocktail shakers.”

“Very you. I like it.” Alec agreed. 

Magnus flashed him a quick smile then looked at Isabelle. “That will do, Izzy. Anything else?”

“Raphael reminded me to tell you that you guys should sign the prenup and send it to his office as soon as you can. Magnus, he mentioned that he updated the prenup because Mom decided to give you two a whole ass apartment.” Isabelle tilted her head. “I didn’t even know you guys wanted a prenup. Oh well, it’s a precaution that you’re very much allowed to take. I just hope you guys never have to actually use it.”

Alec looked away from her sister and stood up. “Well if that’s it, then I have some tidying to do.”

“Okay. Remember, you guys have your final fitting tomorrow. The appointment is at 1:30 pm. Simon and Jace should be there so please remind them about it. I’ll be texting them later, as well. Did I forget anything?” Isabelle murmured to herself. “I think that’s it, yeah.”

Magnus stood up to hug his future sister-in-law. “Thank you so much for helping us, Izzy. You and Clary.”

Alec watched Isabelle put down her iPad to hug Magnus back. “Mhmm. You’re welcome, Magnus. And advanced happy birthday! You might not see me tomorrow so I greeted you now.”

_ Birthday? _

_ It was Magnus’s birthday tomorrow? _

“Thank you, darling.” Magnus pulled back and beamed at the woman who placed her gadgets into her bag and pulled it to her arms. “Have fun with your photoshoot tomorrow.”

“Oh, I will.” She responded, walking towards the elevator. She then waved her hand at her brother. “Bye Alec! Don’t forget about the appointment. I mean it!”

“I won’t!” Alec managed to shout just before the elevator door closed completely. He then called Magnus’s attention. “Magnus! You didn’t tell me your birthday was tomorrow!”

“Alexander, my birthday is on our shared file.” Magnus started bringing out folders from his boxes and placing them neatly on his table. His phone buzzed and the man looked at the screen, his easy expression turning sour by the second. “Besides, I’m not big on celebrating my birthday, anyway.”

“I’m pretty sure you had birthday parties before.”

“People threw them for me. I never arranged one for myself.”

Alec’s mind was spinning quickly at that moment. Could he throw a surprise party for Magnus? No, he wasn’t good at that kind of thing. 

_ That is Izzy’s area of expertise. So what could I possibly do? _

Suddenly, he thought of something.

_ Shot in the dark, but it might work. _

“Do you have any plans for tomorrow?” Alec asked the man. 

“I plan to rest, since I’m taking a day off for myself.” He responded without looking at Alec.

Alec looked at the man who was still fixing the things on his table. “Are you going to be resting for the whole day?”

“I could free my evening.” Magnus said as he grabbed his phone and wallet hurriedly. “I’m really sorry but I gotta go. There’s something I have to do. Tell me about your plans later, yeah?”

Alec, surprised about Magnus’s abrupt departure, nodded and waved at the man who was rushing out of the apartment.

“Bye, Alexander. I’ll see you tomorrow for the fitting.” Magnus entered the elevator and pressed to shut it.

“See you.” Alec responded as the elevator doors closed. 

He could not forget the change of mood that he saw from Magnus. Whatever it was, Magnus, who was usually calculated with his emotions, was finally caught off-guard. He decided to ask him about it once they meet tomorrow. 

For now, he had to call someone.

Alec’s phone screen displayed a recently saved number. He pressed _ call _ and placed the phone to his ear.

“Hey Catarina. I hope you aren’t busy. Yes, it’s not an emergency. I just have a question. Do you have any plans for tomorrow?” 

\-- 

For the first time in years, Magnus woke up late. 

Or at least _ late _, according to the usual time when he would wake up. His morning routine consisted of waking up at 6:30, working out until 7, taking a bath, dressing up, eating breakfast and then leaving the loft by 8. 

Today, however, he woke up to Isabelle’s call, asking if he was ready for his fitting. Isabelle, in his defense, was too excited. It was barely noon when he got the call, all disoriented with a horrible bed voice when he answered the call. Isabelle must have heard the exhaustion in his voice so she ended up cutting the call short. Instead, she sent a message which had, what Magnus assumed, would be said during the phone call. 

Magnus decided that he could not possibly go back to sleep, knowing that he had to be in the Upper East Side in less than two hours. He pulled himself out of the bed, skipping on his daily workout, and went straight to his bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror and stared at the bags under his eyes, trying to remember how he got them. 

In the middle of moving into the penthouse that Mrs. Lightwood gave him and Alec, an unknown number called him. He immediately sent the call to voicemail, in fear that he would be seen as rude. However, shortly after he rejected the call, a message reached him, saying that his father was brought back to the intensive care unit after two weeks of being in a private room with normal monitoring.

Admittedly, he felt guilty leaving Alec to fix the place by himself, but he felt more guilty for rejecting a call from his father’s primary physician. 

Right after he exited the building, he hailed a cab to bring him to Kips Bay. When he got to the hospital, his father’s condition was already stable, although he had to be revived once shortly after his father went on V-tach. The doctor explained to him that his father would have to be strictly monitored once again and that it would not hurt to visit his father every now and then. He did the only thing that he could during that time. He stayed.

Needless to say, guilt was a feeling that he took to his sleep that night, if a fifty-minute nap on a very uncomfortable chair could be called _ sleep _. He stayed until seven in the morning, when his Aunt Lilith came to visit her older brother. If Lilith had not insisted that he should get some rest, he would probably still be there. 

He was running on less than five hours of sleep so he decided to have a cold shower to finally wake him up from his desire to crawl back into the sheets. He then chose comfortable clothes to wear and combed his hair to the side. When he deemed himself presentable, he made his way to the kitchen and drank coffee. It did not matter whether it was morning or noon or evening, coffee was always a valid choice of liquid.

About four sips in, he decided to try to let go of the guilt in his system, thinking that it would not do him any good if he suddenly acted so out of character to Alec and his friends during their final fitting today. Once he finished the cup, he realized that today, December 8, was his birthday.

The thought had honestly slipped from his mind, which was a first in itself because almost annually, he had Catarina's message to remind him. He would usually get the message first thing in the morning, followed by other people greeting him, usually his classmates back in Harvard or business partners for The Enclave. He did not dwell on it and just washed the cup, placing it on the drying rack once he was done.

He took his phone out of his pocket, ignored all the birthday greetings that crowded his notifications, and went to Alec’s contact information. He thought about picking Alec up from his apartment so that the two of them could arrive at Brioni together. He didn't second-guess himself and called the man.

After three rings, the call was picked up. "Alec Lightwood."

"Alec. Alexander, hi." Magnus struggled to find the words to say to the man who he left to fix their apartment alone. "It's Magnus. I'm sorry about how I left yesterday."

"It's okay. It, um, seemed like an emergency."

"I owe you an explanation." He told him. "How about I pick you up from your apartment? I could give you a ride and we can go to the fitting together?"

"You don’t owe me anything, Magnus. Besides, I'll be coming from the office so I thought of taking a cab going there."

"I can pick you up from your office instead." Magnus responded quicker than he thought he should.

"Really?" Alec sounded unsure.

"Yeah, it's not a problem." 

"Well, okay. Send me a message once you've reached Water Street so I can wait outside. Thanks, Magnus. See you."

"Later then." Magnus ended the call then locked his phone. 

His ride to Alec’s office didn’t take as long as he thought it would and not twenty minutes later, Alec opened the car door to join him at the back seat of his car. 

“Hi, thanks for picking me up.” The man said as he slid in. Magnus noticed that Alec’s outfit was quite casual, compared to the suits that he would usually wear to dinner after work. The blue dress shirt had stiff collars peeking out of the charcoal sweater that he had on. And cream slim-fit pants. He was wearing slim-fit pants. Today, of all days.

_ God help me. _

Magnus finally spoke up. “It’s the least I could do. I literally left you to fix the apartment by yourself.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Alec placed his leather folder on his lap and rolled his sleeves up. “ I didn’t really finish everything, got quite tired after putting up all my clothes. I never knew I had that much till I placed them all into the closet.”

“Well then, maybe we can go back there later and fix the rest?” He proposed.

Alec looked at him, wide-eyed, and nodded. “Yeah, we can do that.”

Magnus nodded as well and relaxed his back on the seat. “Good.”

He heard the man sitting next to him clear his throat. “Happy birthday, by the way. I’m sorry I couldn’t get you a gift.”

“It’s fine. You couldn’t have found one in a day.” Magnus said nonchalantly. He then asked, “Didn’t you have yesterday and today off? What did you go to the office for?”

“A client of mine who went through a divorce seven months ago is trying to seek sole custody of their children. She found out that her ex was charged with DUI for the second time this year.” Alec ran his fingers through the edges of his file case. “I’m preparing for an appeal but I’m going to have to work with another lawyer because I might not be around for when something important goes down.” 

“Do things like these usually happen?” 

“People often seek sole custody and since my area is family law, I know almost everything I need to know like the back of my hand. It’s rewarding most of the time, seeing a little resolution come out of sticky situations but it gets tiring, too.”

“You deserve all the days off coming your way, then.” Magnus told him.

“So do you.” Alec concurred. “I heard from Clary that you were going to attend the board meeting at Edom tomorrow. I didn’t know you made chairman?”

“It wasn’t public knowledge yet. I think Clary only knew that because she sits in for Jocelyn when she’s too busy.”

The formal announcement about him being the chairman was supposed to happen after Lilith talks about the company’s further expansion in Asia and Europe. Of course, the board was already informed the moment that his father’s shares were transferred into his name. How they were informed, Magnus could not be sure.

“Does it mean that you’re letting go of The Enclave a little bit?”

“No. I’m still going to manage The Enclave and the other test projects. It’s not me to not be hands-on when it’s my company we’re talking about.”

“I know.” Alec agreed. “It’s a surprise that you made someone else handle the wedding planning but it’s for the best. We’re both drowning in work as it is.”

“Clary and Isabelle are doing a great job. Why mess with that kind of perfection?” Magnus stated. He saw Alec nod to his statement then opened his phone.

They settled for a comfortable silence as the car entered FDR Drive. Magnus spent the time that he had in the car by answering emails and Alec seemed to do the same. He made a mental note to call Maia to check up on Olympus and what else the place needs for the opening after the wedding. 

Between meetings at The Enclave and Edom International and all the preparations for the wedding, it dawned on him that the time he has for himself grew smaller and smaller. He hasn’t seen his goddaughter in almost a week and he could not do anything about it.

The last time that he was this busy was back when he opened The Enclave. He was new to the circuit and he never knew if opening a club in Brooklyn would be a great way to fully embrace New York as his home. Turns out, it was also a great way to build an empire and a reputation for himself. 

His reputation, however colorful it was, was just that. His reputation. When he came back from London, he was ready to take New York by storm. He settled back into his ways of imperial splendour, undoubtedly catching the eye of the city’s elite, as well as the general public. It worked to his advantage, because when people are curious about something, they flock to where the center of attention was. Where Magnus was.

His mind drifted to how he managed that whirlwind of a time, thinking that he could do the same with this one. 

Alas, he knew he couldn’t. 

He didn’t notice he was dozing off, and the next thing he knew Alec was tapping his thigh, trying to wake him up from his short slumber. 

“Magnus, we’re here.” He heard Alec say. “Wake up.”

He opened his eyes slowly. “Hmm?” 

Alec placed his file case to the side and held Magnus by the shoulders. “We’re already here. Simon and Jace are waiting. Let’s go?”

Magnus got back to his senses and straightened his back. “Yeah, let’s go.”

The two of them exited the car, made their way down Madison Avenue, and entered the shop. Alec slipped his arm into Magnus’s and smiled at him. “Shall we?”

He breathed out and nodded. As they were both lead to the second floor, Simon and Jace’s laughter and chatter were heard all around. 

“Remember when we came back from that Halloween party and Alec was just drunk out of his mind? He just started talking about how horrible your sense of fashion was.”

“And when he started nit-picking all your bad habits? Jesus Christ, Jace, I never really knew how annoying it was, hearing you tell us about your new protein shake recipe thing every goddamn morning, until he pointed it out.”

“I miss drunk Alec. He’s so honest and soft and dumb and prone to making very bad decisions.” 

“Well, we’re about to see him again before you know it.”

Magnus looked at Alec, silently asking if what the two men were saying really true. Alec just rolled his eyes and announced their arrival. “Guys, can you stop exposing me? Pulling embarrassing throwbacks here and there isn’t cool. Izzy already does it enough.”

“And miss out seeing you trying to hide your facial expression? No, sir. I exist to be a cause of your torment.” Simon stood up from his chair and approached both Magnus and Alec, Jace following not long after. “It’s good to see you, Magnus. I think this is the first time we’re really going to get to meet you.”

“How Alec managed to keep you a secret, we have not a single clue.” Jace added. “He’s usually an open book but I guess he still has a few mysteries that he keeps to himself. Until now, of course.” 

“Guys, this is Magnus Bane, my fiancé. Magnus, these are my friends. This is Jace Herondale, professor at Columbia.” Jace shook his hand as Alec introduced his friend. “And this is Simon Lewis. We both work at LLA.”

A thought suddenly came into Magnus’s mind. 

Lewis? LLA? Wasn’t Elaine a named partner at Lewis, Lewis, and Associates? Does that mean that Alec was working for Elaine after all this time?

“I’m sorry, are you somehow related to Attorney Elaine Lewis?” The words came out of Magnus’s mouth before he knew it.

“Elaine Lewis is my mother, actually.” Simon responded, shaking Magnus’s hand quite firmly. “How do you know her?”

There was no point in keeping it a secret. Or at least part of it. “She’s my father’s lawyer. We recently became acquaintances.”

“Oh, I’m glad to hear that. I guess you’ll add my mom to the list of people who you’re familiar with.”

He thought about all the repercussions that this revelation just brought him. He remembered that even if Elaine had no idea if he were single or not, she was technically the one who mentioned marriage in order to appeal to the board. If she decided to tell her son what they had talked about, then all the scheming that he and Alec did would have been for nothing. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, are you the other Lewis in your law firm’s name? It’s surprising because you would be very young to have made named partner, I mean no disrespect.” Magnus rubbed his hands together. 

Simon chuckled. “It’s fine. The other Lewis is actually my sister, Rebecca. The firm used to be LVA which stood for Lewis, Vanderberg, and Associates but my sister divorced her husband so now it’s LLA. Oh, she’ll be at the wedding, too.”

“Remember when I told you that my friends have latin honors in making me sound silly to other people? Well, Becky is summa cum laude. She used to dote on me like a little brother. I don’t know what Simon did to make her turn her back to me.” Alec shoved his friend but Simon laughed it off. 

“Hey, it’s not our fault you used to get so riled up easily.” Jace said in defense. He then turned to Magnus. “Magnus, I heard that you were the one who chose the style and colors of our suits. I was never sure I could pull off a double breasted suit until I saw what you had chosen. Thank you for that.”

“You’re very welcome.” Magnus replied. 

The four men were joined by another, dressed in a wool jacket with peak lapels. He walked up to them with a folder in his left hand and his right hand on his second button. Magnus made sure that all the evidence of tiredness left his body when the man spoke up.

“Good afternoon, gentlemen.” The man looked at both Magnus and Alec. “Mr. Bane, Mr. Lightwood. I’m Louis Mérieux, the assistant manager of Brioni New York. I’ll be assisting you today since Leigh is not around. If you could all follow me, please?”

As Magnus followed the man with his fiancé and his friends in tow, he thought about how he wished Raphael could have joined them. But then again, he respected his friend’s wish to not be part of the entourage. He would never take it against him. 

Still, it would have been nice to have him around. 

He and Alec settled into the couch as Simon and Jace were lead to different changing rooms. When they came back out, all the alterations were made and the white suits fitted them perfectly. 

It was then his and Alec’s turn to try theirs. He wasn’t able to see how Alec looked in his suit because they did not get fitted together. Today, it seemed, he would be able to. 

Inside the changing room, he ran his palms against the gold twill silk fabric on his arms. The white pocket squares suit the rest of his outfit. He grabbed the cufflinks that the dress shirt came with and wore them. He used to be a fan on cufflinks but ever since Madzie frequented his place, he found himself rolling sleeves more than ever. He made sure that his belt was on and that he looked great. He smoothed out his chest and breathed out. 

Alec was already facing the mirror, their eyes met through the reflection. He was in a suit that mirrored the details on Magnus’s, only he had a white suit with a gold pocket square. The three piece framed his body magnificently, showing off a shoulder-to-waist ratio that others can only dream they possessed. 

Magnus walked towards Alec. “Like what you see?” 

“Very much so, yes.” Alec faced him, face all flushed with a soft look in his eyes, and nodded.

Moments like these, seeing a wedding outfit for the first time and going to wedding appointments together, deserve to be experienced by a real couple. Somehow, Magnus felt like he was robbing Alec of that opportunity.

Magnus never really thought about committing to a real relationship, much less marriage. Him being engaged to be married was a miracle to people who do not really know the truth, and there were a lot. Instead of adding another entry to the list of things that he felt guilty about, Magnus treated it as a gift to himself. A gift that only this circumstance would bring about. It was his birthday after all.

If Magnus was with Alec for real, feelings and all, he would be in tears by now. He could only imagine how it would feel like to marry an amazing guy like him. Not even a month of knowing each other, but whether Alec wanted to or not, he had already earned Magnus's respect, which was not the easiest thing to obtain. 

If the two of them were together for real, Magnus would make a mental note of how Alec's hair looked perfect, neatly brushed to the side, and how his eyes crinkled just right when his lips pulled up to smile. He would etch into his memory the way Alec's suit was creme compared to his skin's rosy white. He would remember the sound of his voice as he said that he liked what he saw on Magnus. Granted, there were people around but he would like to think that he genuinely looked good in the suit that he had on. Otherwise, why spend a fortune on it.

"How is the fit, sir?" Mr. Mérieux approached him. "Is it comfortable?"

"It is, thank you. I think it's been altered to perfection." Magnus responded, earning a smile not just from the assistant manager but also from Alec and his friends.

"Very well, then. I shall be finalizing the details for delivery or pick-up. Please excuse me." Mr. Mérieux said. Both Alec and Magnus acknowledge it and off he went. 

Jace then told Magnus, "You really look good in that suit, Magnus. I love how it complements Alec's."

"That some next level matching outfits right there. You’ll be the best dressed couple of the year!” Simon added, “By the way, who will be covering the wedding? Knowing Isabelle, it must be the best.”

Alec looked at Magnus and answered. “Yeah, about that. We got Aaron Wrayburn and his team to cover the whole thing. Don’t worry, I already told them to capture your worst angles.”

“Shut up, Alec.” Jace rolled his eyes and faced Magnus. “Our friend failed to tell us that today is your birthday. If Izzy didn’t mention it in the call that she did a while ago, we would have never known.” 

“So, happy birthday, Magnus.” He found himself in Simon Lewis’s arms, as he saw Alec hold in a laugh. Jace patted his shoulder and Simon let go. “Do you two have any plans later?”

“Just dinner.” Alec quickly answered for him. “Nothing much.”

“Oh, so just the two of you?” Alec nodded at Simon. “Magnus, you have a great night ahead of you, then. Alec is one hell of a cook, but I bet you already know that.”

His mind briefly went back to the Thanksgiving dinner that the two of them prepared before he replied, “You know I do.” 

It did not take long for Mr. Mérieux to come back and confirm the addresses for delivery. Not long after that, Jace went back to Columbia for his last class for the day and Simon rushed back to his office after a call from his sister, leaving Alec and himself alone in the private lounge, dressed in the clothes they went there in.

“So, do you have anywhere else to be?” Magnus calmly asked Alec as he sipped the bourbon that Mr. Mérieux offered both of them before he left the room. 

“Just have to go back to Chelsea and fix some of my things. You?”

“I’ll check in on the people at main. See how they’re doing.” 

“In that case, we should probably go.” He placed his empty glass on the table and stood up. “I’ll see you at the apartment, say, at 6:00?”

“I can drop you off your building, too.” Magnus offered but Alec shook his head. 

“It’s okay, Magnus. I can take a cab.”

“I insist.”

“Magnus. You already picked me up a while ago. How about you let me cash in the favor some other time?” 

He saw that Alec wasn’t going to back down so he agreed, standing up as well. He called his driver and the two of them made their way out of the shop. He hailed a cab for Alec and said, “Are we going to have to argue about me dropping you off to places for the next six months?”

“We’ll see. I might take you up on that offer whenever you’re going to Manhattan, which is like, what, once a week?” Alec opened the door and slid into the back seat.

“Who knows? Maybe I’ll start coming to the city more often.” Magnus tilted his lips upward. “I’ll see you later, Alexander.”

“Bye, Magnus.” The man shut the door and the cab went past him. 

His car pulled up to take the cab’s place and he too, slid in the back seat and told his driver where to go. 

“Let’s pass by Bowery Street first. I gotta check up on Olympus.”

“Right away, Mr. Bane.”

\--

Instead of going to Chelsea like he said, Alec went straight to Brooklyn and had himself be dropped off at Dumbo Market to buy all the things that he needed for later.

Catarina Loss, 14:23

we’re gonna be there a few minutes past 3. that ok?

Alec, 14:25

Yeah, I’ll be there by then, don’t worry.

Catarina Loss, 14:26

got it. see u alec!

Alec, 14:26

Thanks, Catarina. See you.

He knew that he could never pull of a party so he decided to just call Catarina and Madzie for a little dinner. From the morning after Thanksgiving that he spent in Magnus’s loft, he saw how important Catarina and Madzie were to him. So now, he thought of preparing their dinner and then he gets to leave. Perfect gift. 

Madzie listed down a lot of things that she wanted to make but ultimately, the adults got to pick which stayed. Catarina reminded him that the steak was non-negotiable and he agreed so they came up with parmesan truffle pasta, and taco salad to complete the menu of the night. The last one was because of Madzie’s craving. 

As he walked towards the building, he remembered how he didn’t have a gift for Magnus. He wasn’t supposed to have an excuse but he hoped that the man would appreciate the gesture. After all, these past few weeks brought them nowhere but closer and surprisingly, Alec’s sanity remained with him so far. 

He punched in the security code on the elevator and contemplated on whether he should get a last minute gift for Magnus as he went up. He had a feeling that he was forgetting something. 

Alec placed the paper bag on the counter and went to the room to change his clothes. He placed his dress shirt and sweater on the basket inside the bathroom and washed his face. After that, he grabbed a black pullover, rolled the sleeves, and then went back to the kitchen.

He started dusting his area with flour and began making his pasta. It was great that he explored the kitchen yesterday, finding out that there are two industrial ovens and a whole pasta machine, hidden in the cupboards. He wanted to tell Magnus about the variety of wine glasses that he found beside the wine cooler but then he remembered that Magnus must have seen way more than that in his bars so he brushed it off. 

When Alec was cutting the pasta, he heard a beep from the intercom followed by a voice, “Excuse me, Mr. Lightwood, Ms. Catarina and Madzie Loss are here. Should I send them up?”

“Yes, thank you. And for the next time, you don’t need to notify me. Add them to the list. We’ll sort out everything later.”

“Of course, Mr. Lightwood. Have a good afternoon.”

Not long after, he saw Madzie running in the apartment and towards Alec, “Alec, we get to cook now! I’m ready!”

“Madzie! Not so fast.” Catarina heaved as she placed their things on the couch. She looked at the view, then at Alec, then back at the view. “Hi Alec. Never knew I would say this but this place has a better view than the loft. Don’t tell Magnus I said that.”

“Don’t worry, I bet he was thinking it, too.” He washed his hands, finished with the pasta. Catarina opened her arms and the two hugged. “Thanks for making time for this.”

“Hey, I should be thanking you. Magnus isn’t really big on birthday celebrations, never knew why but he always hosted parties for almost everything, except for birthdays. Right, Madzie?”

“But we always cebrate my birthday!” Madzie beamed at Alec.

“We _ celebrate _ your birthday, Madzie.” Her mother corrected her.

“That’s what I said, Mama.” She said and ran down the corridor leading to the bedrooms. “Alec, this place is so big!”

“I guess I’m giving you guys a tour, then?” He looked at Catarina, motioning her to follow him.

The three of them went to the library first, then the two guest rooms, private balcony, and finally, “This is the master. The bath and the walk-in closet are behind that mirror.”

“You guys are sharing the room?” Catarina’s face was painted with curiosity and intrigue.

“Well, we’re storing our things in the same room so that no one will be suspicious.” Alec answered, then turning to Madzie who was already lying on the bed. “What are you doing there, young lady. We should be preparing for your Uncle Magnus’s birthday meal.”

“This bed is eating me, Alec. I never wanna leave.”

“I knew you’d say that.” Alec sat on the bed. “How about I let you eat the cheese that we would cut up for the taco salad?”

Instantly, the little girl got up and lead the adults to the door, “Let’s get cooking!”

Catarina and Alec shared a smile. “You’re really good with kids, Alec.”

“That’s just the years of being a big brother, a mother, and a father all in one.” Alec said with regret, remembering how all those three things were taken from him so abruptly. “Come on, Catarina. We have about two hours.”

“Cat.” She said with finality.

“Sorry?”

“Call me Cat.” She walked out of the room. “Catarina is a mouthful.”

Catarina started cutting the greens for the taco salad and Madzie slowly started to reach out for the cheese and popping a cube at a time into her mouth. Alec tried to control his laughter as Madzie told him about school that day, mouth full of cheese. Before they knew it, Alec was already done browning the ground beef for the taco salad and tossing the pasta into the parmesan truffle sauce. 

Alec taught Madzie how to mix the taco salad using two wooden utensils. Catarina transferred the pasta to a glass tray. He heated three cast iron pans, thanking his mother for putting an industrial grade cooktop. He glanced at the girls, who were done cooking so they went on to set the table. 

It was almost 5:30 and he wanted to be done by the time that Magnus arrived. Only the universe did not seem to like Alec’s plan because not a minute after he placed the steaks on the pans, Magnus strolled in, utterly shocked seeing Catarina and Madzie there.

“Surprise, Uncle Magnus!” Madzie placed the spoon and forks in one plate and ran to him. Alec decided to focus on cooking.

With his back to Magnus, he heard Magnus and Catarina say hi to each other, then he heard footsteps coming closer to him. “I thought it was just us tonight?”

“Was it wrong inviting them? I wanted it to be a surprise.” Alec kept his eyes on the steaks, basting the butter on the one closest to him. 

“Of course, it wasn’t. I appreciate the gesture. Thank you.” Magnus leaned into Alec's ear. "But, why are there only three steaks?"

Alec flipped the second and third steak. "I won't be joining you guys. The dinner is just for you three."

"Take a look at the dining table." Magnus breathed out before he whispered. "I'm pretty sure that taco salad that Madzie decided to dump a ton of cheese on is yours."

"Pretty sure that's her plate but if she ever gives it to me, I just might change her Christmas gift." Alec kept his voice low, slowly taking out the first steak and rested it on the rack.

"Shit, you're right. She just ate from the plate." Magnus held Alec's arm firmly. "I mean it, though. Stay. I'm sure you made a fantastic meal, Alexander. You have to enjoy it, too."

Finally, Alec took his eyes off the cooktop and held the hand that Magnus held his arm with. "You don't like taking no for an answer, do you?"

"Neither do you, it seems."

“Clearly, I can't say no to the birthday boy.” Alec smiled as he turned off the heat for the cooktop. He looked at Magnus, who was already smiling back. "Alright, Magnus. I'll stay."

\--

"I can't believe you cooked him dinner. That's so sweet."

"You're the sappiest person I know, Lightwood." Jace drank his sixth shot of the night. "Can't believe Magnus Bane got you wrapped around his finger."

"Correction! All of them get Alec wrapped around their finger, one point or another." Simon chimed in, still sprawled on the rubberized floor of the arena. "Sorry, bro, but you know it's true."

Alec shook his head as he sipped his drink and looked around. "Can’t believe this is the best you could do for my fucking bachelor party, you sentimental fucks. You rent out the arena so we can get drunk on cheap alcohol and then shoot some arrows. This is literally like every damn Saturday that we had when we weren’t dying from case digests.”

“Aww, you remembered!” Simon shoved Alec and stood up to go to the table that they have set where all of the snacks and drinks were. “Only we didn’t have it on a Saturday because your wedding is already on Sunday, dumbass.”

“We’re just being responsible.”

“Magnus gets a fucking party, and I get this.” Alec repeated. “You know, I just realized that a major flaw on your plan was to remember that my brother is a fucking minor who is legally not allowed to drink.”

“Pretty sure that he’s already gotten drunk before, man.” Jace pointed out.

“Not the point, Jace.” Alec drank the rest of his drink and joined Simon. “Did my brother say if he was still gonna come over?”

Simon shrugged as he poured beer into his cup. “He didn’t. I still told him where we are, though.”

Alec took a slice of pizza and folded it in half. “I guess we’ll know if he’s ever going here in a few.”

“We’ve been resting for an hour already? And we haven’t made arrows fly again? We are doing this wrong, my friends!” Jace shouted to no one in particular, the sound echoing across the shooting arena.

“Oh yeah? How about another round? Let's see if Jace can finally keep up." Alec smirked at his friend as he finished eating his plain slice.

“You’re on, Lightwood!” Jace snatched his bow and quiver from the rack and made his way to the white line and held his stance.

“Your form is still horrible!” Simon shouted from the snack table.

“Shut up!”

Alec watched his friend release three arrows, all of which landed 7-8-7 on the red. He then saw Jace touching his forearm and was about to tell him to wear his arm guard but Simon already reached for his spare arm guard and handed it over to Jace.

“Okay, let’s get to it. Best of three?” Simon asked them. 

A new voice echoed through the arena. “Perfect!” 

His brother closed the door and walked to where Alec was. The two men braced themselves for the hurricane that might come.

“Hello Alec, it’s been a while!” Max said with forced enthusiasm. “Simon, Jace, what’s up? I’m assuming that tonight is gonna be boring as fuck because I heard there are no strippers.”

“Yeah, Max. No strippers.” Jace said. 

“Max, glad you could make it.” Simon’s voice was laced with genuinity. He handed Alec’s brother a quiver with arrows. “We were just about to start. Come on, join us!”

Max placed his bag on the floor and unsheathed his bow. He took the quiver that Simon gave him and fastened it around his waist. He waited for Simon and Alec to be on the shooting line as well before he started.

After Jace, Simon scored a 10-7-9. When it was time for Max to shoot, he was cheered on by Simon and Jace. However, Alec took the time to observe Max.

It has been so long since he saw Max with a bow and quiver. His form, his technique, most of them were from Alec himself. He saw his brother draw in a deep breath and loose an arrow as he exhaled. However, Max seemed tipsy when he entered the arena so much to his surprise, Max landed a 10-9-10. 

“Good job, Max.” Alec said. 

“Thanks. It’s the private coach and the sessions.” Max sneered. “Your turn, big brother.”

Alec fought the urge to call Max out in front of Simon and Jace so he just poised himself and lifted his bow.

“Are we supposed to bet on your scores?” Jace shouted from the edge of the shooting line.

“Fifty bucks for Alec not having a ten!” Simon exclaimed.

“I’ll take it!” Alec shook his head before he drew an arrow and let it fly.

“Okay, Alec, you are clearly out of practice.” Simon commented on his seven. “That was just careless.”

“Whatever, Simon.” Nine.

“Last shot, Alec.” Ten.

“Looks like Simon is fifty bucks poorer.” Max said as he sipped from his flask.

_ He has a flask? _

Alec, not wanting to make a big deal out of things, dropped his bow and walked to his brother. “Max, can I talk to you for a second?”

“Yeah, why not, Alec?” His brother feigned ignorance, casually keeping the flask that he took out. He looked into his eyes and saw the red creeping into the middle of his eyes, droopy and glassy.

The two of them walked out of the arena and into the changing rooms. Alec closed the door and cleared his throat to speak. “Is there something you want to tell me?”

“Uhm, okay? Let’s see. Are you sure you wanna marry Magnus Bane? I hear his black notebook is about four inches thick. He might be hiding a few medical reports that have the letters S-T-D all over them.”

“Wait, are you for real? Max, I approached you properly and all I get back from that is you being rude, not just to me but to Magnus, too. Is this really what you wanted to say to me?” 

“I don’t know, Alec. Is there something that _ you _ want to say to me?” Max fired back, the intonation of his voice dialing up a notch. 

Alec tried to soften his voice so he could get the message across in a less heated way. “Something’s been bothering you since Thanksgiving. I know that you drank before the dinner last week and you’re clearly tipsy now. Max, you can tell me-”

“Can I really, Alec? From what I remember, I couldn’t really tell you much, especially these past few years. You’ve been away since forever and you don’t go home anymore.”

“That’s not fair, Max. You know I wasn't allowed to go back home." Alec suddenly felt a rush of emotions, remembering all the times he thought about sleeping in his room at their townhouse instead of the small bed in his grandfather's hospital suite. "Dad would have kicked me out again."

"But Alec, you didn't even fucking try!" Max banged his hand against the door. "How would you know what Dad would have done if you didn't try?"

"You know how Dad is." He tried to reason out. 

“I was a kid! How was I supposed to know how Dad was like?”

"I couldn't risk not seeing you and Izzy, too."

"You know what's not fair?" His brother fumed. "Being compared to you every single time. Before you left, everything I did was because you excelled in them so maybe I could, too. From school to archery to fucking charities, I would still get compared to you. After you left, I thought Dad would finally shut up about it, but no! Suddenly, the expectations became even bigger and heavier and instead of being the same level as you, he wanted me to be more. I had to become better than you, he said. I had to prove that I was worthy to follow his footsteps."

"I didn't know you went through that-"

"Of course you didn't. You were never around, remember?"

Alec saw an anger that he never saw in his brother before. He did not know that the resentment that Max had for him ran so deep, no matter what efforts he made to repair their relationship, it wouldn't have any weight. He did this, or at least that's what Max thought.

“You know what,” Max started once more, “Dad’s been talking shit about you, nothing out of the ordinary, but he kept saying that he didn’t know you would stoop so low to reach so high. It’s only now that I’ve finally connected the dots.”

“What the fuck are you talking about, Max?” He felt confused from what he heard. He wanted to say a lot of things, not knowing where to start. He wanted to explain what went on all those years, but how could he get Max to just see things from his perspective? 

“I knew that, eventually, I would have to marry someone of our level. Someone who could carry the Lightwood name with ease. But you, you never cease to amaze, don’t you?” Max let out a sarcastic laugh. “Magnus fucking Bane. You surpassed all expectations and you did it your way, huh? Tell me, what did you have to offer?”

“Excuse me?” Alec could not believe what he was hearing from his brother.

“Oh, you know, he could have picked anyone, really. I mean, everyone knows that he used to pick _ everyone _. So, either the sex is really good or maybe your boyfriend is just weak for it. I mean, what do we expect from the city’s former favorite one night stand, right?”

Alec didn’t know how it happened but Max’s collars were suddenly gripped by his hands as he whispered, “You really don’t know anything, Max, so shut up.”

The silence was deafening but was immediately broken by Simon, who burst out of the doors and shouted at Alec and Max. “Cut it out, you two!”

Jace ran to them and forced Alec to let go of Max so he did. He breathed out heavily and started to walk away when Max spoke under his breath. “It’s convenient being gay this time around, huh?”

In a split-second, Alec faced Max once again, this time with his fist meeting Max’s jaw. His brother was thrown backwards, Jace catching him just in time before he hit the ground. Simon grabbed Alec’s arms and pulled Alec to him. He stared into Alec’s eyes with wide eyes of his own. “What the fuck, Alec? You punched Max!”

“I don’t know, Simon!” Alec shouted, running back to Max when he realized what he’d done. He cupped his brother’s face, checking his jaw for marks. “Max, are you okay?”

“Dude, you knocked him out.” Jace lifted Max’s body to his side. “That’s gonna hurt tomorrow.”

“And the wedding is in two days! Isabelle’s gonna freak out! Oh my god, she'll have to find a make-up artist who could fix that hell of a bruise.” 

Alec felt like the weight of the world was on him. A lot of things were in his mind right now but all he could think of was _ gotta get out of here gotta get out of here what am i still doing getoutgonowgo- _

“Alec, hey. Max is gonna be fine.” Simon held his shoulder tighter. “Jace will take care of him.”

He shoved Simon to the side and struggled to breathe. “I gotta go.”

“Okay, just let me help Jace help Max, okay?” Simon was already beside Jace, hoisting Max’s unconscious body to a bench.

“No, I gotta go now.”

“Just a little while- Alec, come back here!”

He continued walking out of the building and into 134th Street. He was about to hail a cab when Jace pulled him off the curb and back in. 

“Hey bro. Alec. Hey. Calm down.”

“Who’s with Max? Is he okay?”

“Simon’s in there, getting ice for that uppercut you just pulled. Mind telling me what happened there?” Jace asked him. He felt like being out of Max’s sight can finally make him breathe better. He tried to remember what the two of them talked about but all he could think of was how he lost control and punched his brother. 

His own brother.

“We, uhm, we said some things and it got out of control fast.”

  
“Yeah, I saw that. Look, how about you stick around until we get Max to the apartment? We’ll call the nurse who lives on the fourth floor and ask for help.”

There was nothing else stopping Alec from looking like an even more horrible brother than what he just did so he told Jace, “Jace, I gotta get out of here. Just let Max sleep in my bed and let me know what that nurse says.”

Jace breathed out. “Shook you up, huh?” 

Alec met his friend’s statement with silence until he decided what he wanted to do. “I just need some time alone. I’ll try to tell you where I am. If I don’t, it means my phone’s dead. You know the drill.”

“Just make sure you don’t find any other warm body, I mean, other than your fiancé.” Jace pulled Alec out of the doorway and hailed a cab for him, which was pretty easy since it was past midnight.

"That's not me anymore, Jace."

"I know." He said solemnly, opening the taxi door for Alec. "Sorry about your bachelor party."

"I know." Alec pulled the door shut and leaned back into the backseat. He looked at the cab's rearview mirror and told the driver, "Bowery and Grand."

He took out his phone and started typing.

Alec, 00:21

We have to talk.

\-- 

Magnus was on his fifth martini for the night and he was still wondering how Maia was able to get this many people to come to his bachelor party.

She clearly did not hold back for the _ party _ part.

He already danced with Clary and Catarina a while ago. Now, he enjoyed the view of the people partying in the pit while he and Raphael sat on their booth on the balcony.

"Aren’t you getting tired of this scene?” Raphael said as he sipped scotch.

“Maybe in the future. Not right now, though.” Magnus confessed. “It’s rare seeing Pandemonium this packed. Maia has truly outdone herself.”

“It isn’t like Maia to half-ass a party.” His friend chuckled. “You taught her well, Magnus.”

“I did, didn’t I?” Magnus recalled how Maia came to him, fresh out of Cornell, saying that she wanted to climb aboard because of how he managed The Enclave. He hired her as an assistant and then she climbed up to being a manager to being his project manager for new acquisitions. 

“Maybe it’s time to make her more than a project manager. Directorial, maybe?” 

Magnus glared at his friend. “Rafa. I said no business talk tonight. _Por favor.”_

“Fine.” He held his hands up, standing up to join Magnus in leaning on the balcony ledge to people-watch. “Then let’s talk about your budding love life, yeah? How are things going with your cariño? Considering that this is all pretend, you seem to be getting too comfortable, don’t you think?”

“What makes you think that?”

“_Que_? Oh, I don’t know, the Thanksgiving Dinner? Or the very interesting texts I got from Cat on your birthday?” Raphael took out his phone and started reading some. “‘ _ Rafa, did you know that they shared a room? I didn’t ask Magnus yet but that’s what Alec said.’ _That was sent at about three in the afternoon.”

When Magnus didn’t respond to what Raphael said, the man continued, “_ ‘Oh my god, Raphael. They fucking share closets now. _ ’ and another one, ‘ _ We just finished dinner and Magnus is smiling while washing the dishes with Alec. _ ’ You fucking hate washing the dishes, _ migo _.”

Raphael took yet another glare from his friend, who just shook his head and drank the rest of his drink. “I just appreciated the gesture. You know how I am about birthdays.” 

“Yeah, you almost never celebrate them. It’s nice seeing change happen in front of my very eyes.” Raphael flashed a smirk, sipping from his glass some more. “Can’t wait to see you during your honeymoon stage.”

“You’re so fucking annoying.” Magnus rolled his eyes at his friend. “Don’t you have a meeting tomorrow?”

“Told my assistant to push it to two in the afternoon, in case I wake up late and all.”

“Speaking of your assistant, tell her that she did an amazing job being my temp, but she has got to improve her handwriting.”

“It looks perfectly fine to me. What's wrong with it?” Raphael asked.

“Case in point.” Magnus replied. “You did two years of medical school. Of course, you’ll be able to understand it.”

Magnus heard people coming before Raphael could speak so he turned his head to the door. Clary and Isabelle entered the executive balcony, both giggling and drunk out of their minds. The party started three hours ago and everyone around him showed no signs of slowing down. This also meant that Maia has been shoving Patron down these two ladies. 

“Magnus, why d-did you c-come up soooo quickly?” Clary asked him. “Dancing downstairs is so fun!”

“But it’s so tiring!” Isabelle left Clary on the doorway and crashed into the leather couch. “Still fun, though. Bet Alec’s bachelor party is boring as fuck.”

“Who planned it again?” Raphael joined in.

“Simon did.” Clary replied. “Izzy’s right. It must be boring. He’s been boring for most of our lives so it won’t be surprising if he is still boring now.”

The two women were now sprawled on the couch, Raphael handing them two bottles of water. Isabelle opened hers and drank from it while Clary pressed the cold bottle on her forehead, then her neck. 

Seeing the two resting made him want to go back to his loft and just curl up in his bed. He wasn’t tired of this scene. He was just tired. Period. 

This week was full of last minute wedding-related stress, not just for Magnus and Alec, but also Clary and Isabelle. The flowers might not be delivered on time. The caterer said they had to change some components of the menu. The paparazzi might try to crash the party. There were a lot more concerns that they resolved this week and he was thankful that they did. They only had the bachelor parties, which were happening tonight, and the actual wedding. 

No rehearsal dinner. Alec didn’t want the unnecessary expense so Magnus was convinced that it wasn’t important at all.

Magnus was about to sit beside Clary when he felt his phone vibrate. He took it out and saw Maia’s assistant calling him. 

“Sir, I’m so sorry to have called you this late. I couldn’t reach Maia and I swear I would have but I couldn’t so I called you instead.”

“Bat, it’s two in the morning.” Magnus excused himself from the three, leaving the executive suite to go to the manager’s office. “Out with it.”

“Maia told me to close up once I was done, uh, practicing mixing drinks but then he came in a-and asked me to make him a ton of stuff.” The man sounded nervous through the phone.

“He? Who are you talking about?” Magnus was getting a little impatient. 

Bat cleared his throat, “Your fiancé, sir.”

Alec? 

_ What was he doing in Olympus? _

“How long has he been there for?” Magnus went straight to the office to take his coat and then closed the door to run down the stairs. “Is he okay?”

“He’s still awake, sir. He’s on his tenth drink. I made sure that the last few ones have way less alcohol.” 

Magnus tried to avoid the crowd and asked the bouncer to open the alleyway door for him. He was about to leave the building when he felt a hand hold his arm. 

“Where are you going, _ migo _?” Rafael asked Magnus, his eyebrow lifted. Eyes looked from his head to toe, lingering on the phone that Magnus held to his ear.

“Make sure he stays there. You can file tonight for overtime pay. Fix up and turn off the lights, except for the bar area. Keep the heaters on. Wait for me, I’ll be there in a few.” Magnus told Bat and then turned off the call. He kept his phone and faced his friend. “There’s something I have to take care of.”

“Sounds like a _ ‘someone’ _ to me.” Raphael followed him as he walked down the road. 

Magnus looked to his left and right, trying to see if there was a cab he could hail. “It’s Alexander. He’s at Olympus.”

Raphael's eyebrows furrowed. “Why is he there? Isn’t it his bachelor’s party, too?”

“Exactly.” Magnus pointed out as he furiously waved his arm down at the approaching taxi. “Which is why I need to go there. So please, just cover up for me. Maia would be furious if she knew that I sneaked out.” 

“I brought my car, Mags. I can drive you there.” 

“I don’t want to bother you.” Magnus said, opening the door of the cab. “Besides, I don’t want Maia to skin us both alive.”

“Well then, good luck with your fiancé, Mags.” Raphael shut the door for him and tapped the cab twice before it started moving. 

“Bowery corner Grand. Step on it.” He told the driver, handing over a hundred dollar bill immediately.

In less than ten minutes, he was already on his elevator ride going up to the rooftop. He saw Bat, who looked tired as hell, and Alexander, who was still drinking up until now. Walking towards the two of them, he placed his coat on the bartop, startling Alec.

“I did what you asked, Sir.” Bat muttered, turning over the keys to Magnus. 

“Go home, then. Have a good night, Bat.” Magnus replied at the same time that Alec said, “Good night, Bat!”

“Good night, Mr. Bane, Mr. Lightwood.” The man turned around and left. 

And then there were two.

Magnus noticed that Alec pressed his drink to his lips but stopped as he was about to sip. The man looked at Magnus, his face screamed of inebriation. “You should talk to that guy. I think he was making my drinks taste more and more like juice.”

He took the drink that Alec had in his hands and drank it. “He was.”

“Ohhh…” Alec tried to understand what Magnus said until he did. “Oh! You told him to do that. Okay, that makes sense. You don’t hire shitty bartenders.”

He felt like Alec wouldn’t understand him unless he asked what he really wanted to ask. “What are you doing here, Alec? Aren’t you supposed to be in Harlem?”

Alec breathed out deeply. “Let’s just say that my bachelor’s party got cut short.” He brushed his hair with his hand and then rubbed both of his hands together to warm himself up. “I feel sorry for Simon. He had a great plan but I had to go ahead and ruin it.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Alec took back the empty glass and clinked his engagement ring against it. 

Once. 

Twice. 

“Not really.”

The man looked like he cried, with his eyelids slightly puffy and eyes slightly red. Even his voice was hoarse. But Magnus respected Alec’s decision. If he doesn’t want to talk about it…

_ Then we won’t. _

He uncapped the water bottle that Bat left for Alec and pushed it to him. He looked at Magnus for a long time before shrugging and drinking from the water. 

“We’ll talk about it soon. Just not tonight.” Alec placed the cap on the water bottle once he was done. He faced Magnus and asked, “How was your bachelor party?”

“It was fine. Maia made such a big deal out of it.”

“I thought the party was here but when I came in, it was empty. Your party’s in Pandemonium, right?”

“Yes. Your sister was there, too. I think Clary thought that she might have been so stressed this week that she deserved to have time to unwind, especially before Sunday.”

Alec let out an empty laugh. “The wedding. Hmm. Can’t believe the days went by so fast. One day we were having a photoshoot in this very bar and the next, I’m drinking my ass off a day before we get fucking married.”

Magnus didn’t know how to respond to that so he just waited for Alec to speak again. “Should we push through with the wedding, Magnus? I’ll be deceiving all my friends and my family. I managed for three weeks but for six months? How am I supposed to do that?”

“Not alone.” He found the words to tell Alec. “You aren’t supposed to do it alone. I agreed to this, too. Besides, it’s all gonna be over before you know it.” 

“That’s six months of lying to the people I care about.”

“That’s also six months of being able to protect the people you care about. And I’m also doing this for the people I love. I’m not all that selfish, you know.” 

“I know. God, you’ve given so much already, Magnus. We aren’t even married yet.” The man held Magnus’s hand. “Don’t even get me started with the wedding expenses. I know that we agreed on me paying for the ceremony and the security team but that doesn’t even level the costs of everything else!”

“I told you, Alec, I gain more than I lose for the wedding.”

“I refuse to believe that.” 

“I swear! I’m not even kidding.” Magnus deadpanned as Alec looked intently into his eyes. 

“You know, there is one way to make me feel better about all this.” 

“What is it?”

“Let’s name the Clock Tower apartment to you. I mean, you could sell it back to me if you wanted. But just consider it as an insurance policy of sorts.” Alec’s hand tightened his grasp.

He shook his head. “I can’t possibly accept that, Alexander.”

“You can and you will.” He let go, tapping the table. “I sent Raphael a new copy of the prenup. We can sign it tomorrow, if you want.”

“You do realize this is the third copy made? We’re wasting paper here.” Magnus tried to joke around but was met with Alec’s soft, sincere smile. 

“Please?” He whispered. “It will make me feel better about going through all of this.”

Magnus thought about what could have happened a while ago for Alec to be reduced down to this. He knew that the apartment was priced way more than what he shelled out for the wedding, but if it’s what Alec said he wanted, who was he to question him?

“I’ll sign them tomorrow.”

“Great.” Alec beamed at Magnus. “See, we’re off to a great start! Not even married yet but we’re agreeing to a lot of things already. Maybe being married to me isn’t such a bad idea after all.”

“Yeah, it’s not so bad, Alexander. At the very least, we’re friends, right?”

Alec paused. “Yeah. We’re friends.”

The two of them enjoyed the hum of the night, the gentle chill that breezes through the rooftop. Then, Alec straightened himself and faced Magnus, “I know that you’re probably tired of hearing wedding stuff but there’s something that we haven’t really talked about.”

“Oh?” Magnus wondered. “What is it?”

“Do we hyphenate or do we keep our last names?” Alec asked. “I know that same-sex couples often hyphenate but I wanted us to discuss it together. This charade is just going to be for six months so I’m just making sure we stick by what we decide on.”

Magnus threw the question back to Alec. “What do you think we should do?”

“Well, if we really wanted to seem in love and all that, we would hyphenate. But in reality, the name change is a big hassle.” Alec went into lawyer-mode. “There are passports, identification, legal documents, that require updating, if we decide to hyphenate. If we don’t, we wouldn’t need to update anything. It gives us a cleaner break at the end of all of this.”

“Okay. Let’s not hyphenate, then.” Magnus said. 

“Mr. Lightwood and Mr. Bane, then.” Alec agreed, nodding his head. 

Suddenly, something crossed Magnus’s mind. “I also want to bring up something that we haven’t really talked about, but the wedding is on Sunday and I feel like now is the right time to ask it.”

“Ask what?” Alec responded.

“Do we kiss on Sunday?” Magnus asked, quickly eliciting a cackle from Alec. He started holding in his laughter, as well. “Hey, I’m serious!”

“I didn’t say you weren’t!” Alec retorted. “It’s a valid question!” 

“A very valid question!” Magnus exclaimed. 

Alec gave in and laughed loudly at Magnus’s dilemma. “Of course, we’re going to kiss. What kind of wedding would it be if we didn’t?”

“A very boring one.”

“Right.” Alec shivered as a wave of cold air passed through them. “And we’re anything but boring.”

Magnus stood up from his seat, took his coat off the bartop and swung Alec to him, wrapping his coat around Alec, momentarily reminding him of how the two of them met, on their knees, around New York’s newest artworks. 

However, all that surrounded the two of them are the few stars that the city could let them see. Now that he thought about it, the cityscape was one of the oldest pieces of art here. But all that was forgotten when Magnus inched closer and closer to Alec, who was now looking at his lips, and then back to his eyes.

“It’s going to be really weird if we kissed for the first time during the wedding.” Alec said slowly.

“Yes, I agree.” Magnus trailed his hands from the edges of his coat to the sides of Alec’s neck. “Plus we’ve been dating for a year so we have to be believable, right?”

“Right.” Alec’s arms enclosed Magnus’s waist, pulling him closer, tighter, his nose against Magnus’s chin. “Believable.”

Magnus let his fingertips brush through Alec’s nape. He saw Alec bite his lip, closing his eyes. “What do you say we have a little bit of practice?” 

Alec opened his eyes and lifted his face to meet Magnus’s. Alec’s lips less than an inch away from his. He could feel the warmth in every breath that the other let out. “Why not?”

Magnus got the answer that he needed. He closed his eyes as he tilted Alec’s neck upward then pressed his lips down, feeling the cold, chapped lips against his own. He chased after the kiss as he felt Alec’s lips leave his so he opened his eyes to see what went wrong.

Alec licked his lower lip. “Sorry, my lips are cracked. It’s, uhm, it’s kinda cold in here.”

“Don’t worry.” Magnus cupped his face. “Let’s warm you up.”

Alec smiled and kissed him with a passion, hands leaving Magnus’s waist and going straight to the sides of Magnus’s neck, pulling him closer than he even thought possible. Magnus returned the kiss, trapping Alec’s lower lip and lingered there. 

Then he kissed that once. And then one more time.

When he opened his eyes, Magnus realized one thing. All of the stars that the New York sky robbed tonight could be found in Alexander Lightwood's eyes, captivating, shining, and all-iridescent.

He thought about how he was going to have to pretend that this was his normal for the next six months. He has never publicly acknowledged a relationship, whether it be a man or a woman. But for six months, he would have this man by his side. For six months, they’d be sharing a place to live in. For six months, he would be this man’s husband. 

“Warm enough?” Magnus found himself asking.

Alec nodded, hands slowly sliding down from Magnus’s neck to his chest, right hand caressing the fabric over the skin on top of Magnus’s heart. “Warm enough.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. there u have it folks. the 13k monstrosity i never i knew i'd be able to write. 
> 
> i'm really hoping you liked how things went down this chapter. again, thank u for the kudos, bookmarks, and comments. they always make my day. always. 
> 
> thank u to my beta, jeni, who is currently in new york right now so enjoy it there, as well as my friend xan, who helped me out in this chapter. 
> 
> next up: the wedding. i'll probably do a #WIPWednesday next week for it. however, i'll be quite busy so the update might be in two weeks.... or not. as usual, shout at me here or in twt using #atgific or tagging me w the same handle i use here. 
> 
> if you could answer, what part of the next chapter are you looking forward to the most? (and yes..... i might do sumn)


	6. December: Promise of Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's the wedding of the year. didn't you hear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> live tweet using #atgific 
> 
> start the chapter with- you guessed it- war of hearts. end it with run away with me.  
https://tinyurl.com/atgiplaylist

People **@People**

Get ready as People covers the Wedding of the Year! Follow the events of @alightwood and @MagnusBane’s special day with the tag #LightwoodBane2019!

People **@People**

Rumor has it that the ceremony includes the closest of family and friends of the grooms. Where could it possibly be? #LightwoodBane2019!

People **@People**

While waiting for the big event, here is the video released earlier this week by the New Yorker where @alightwood and @MagnusBane talk first meeting, engagement, and a lot more! #LightwoodBane2019 [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BFB3CCGea0I ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BFB3CCGea0I)

\--

Magnus wanted to make sure that everything was set. He wanted to see how the ceremony venue looked like but Clary threatened to sabotage the wedding she worked so hard for if he did not. 

Which was why he was patiently staying still in a suite at the opposite side of the hall from where Alec's was. He stared outside the window, seeing the sun shine down on the rest of the city. The only solace he has right now is that the weather was perfect for a day outside. Reports said that there might be rainfall on the late afternoon but hopefully, by then, they’d be in the Museum for the reception already.

Maryse and Isabelle came into the room for pictures. Maryse was wearing a white Giambattista Valli cape dress and Isabelle wore a black and gold Teuta Matoshi, with a slit so high, it’s a surprise how she could avoid wardrobe malfunctions.

“Oh my god, Magnus, you look amazing!” Maryse exclaimed as she walked closer to him. “Your suit mirrors Alec’s! I just realized it now.”

“Mom, Magnus was the one who conceptualized it.” Isabelle closed the door and then faced Magnus. “Where are Cat and Madzie? Aren’t they supposed to be here?”

“They went to Alec’s suite to give him my gift.” Magnus felt nervous. “Should I have waited a bit more?”

“No, Magnus, it’s alright. Right now is perfect.” Isabelle then asked, “What did you give him, anyway?”

“It’s just this bangle that I saw one time. I knew I had to get him that so I bought it on the spot.” He recalled seeing the bracelet on the stand outside the Charriol branch that he walked past last week. “Do you have any idea what Alec got me?”

“Me? Pshh, no idea.” Isabelle scoffed. “Mom, on the other hand, actually helped Alec shop for it!”

“Really, Maryse? And you wouldn’t tell me what it is?”

“Oh, dear boy, the time will come and you’ll see that it’s worth the wait.” Maryse placed her delicate hand on Magnus’s shoulder, inviting him to set down on the bed beside her. “The wedding’s in a few hours. How are you feeling?”

Magnus remembered that he was supposed to be marrying this woman’s eldest son. He took the liberty of imagining what it was like to be in love with Alec Lightwood, to get to marry him after a year of being together. 

“Excited. Nervous. All sorts of things, really. I’m mostly scared that the audio won’t work during the reception. I’ve seen it happen way too many times and I just can’t get it out of my head.” Magnus confessed to Maryse.

The woman smiled at Magnus and without leaving his gaze, she said, “Isabelle, may we have the room for a while, please? You can call the photographer in a few minutes. We will be ready by then.”

Isabelle glanced at her mother, then at Magnus, with a wide smile on her face. “Sure, Mom. I’ll be back in a bit.”

Maryse waited for Isabelle to leave the room before she took Magnus’s hands in between hers. She waded her fingers gently over his knuckles, biting her lips as she tried to breathe evenly. 

_ Oh no, she’s gonna cry. _

He tried to speak but was stopped when the woman lifted her finger, as if asking for a moment. She cleared her throat and looked at Magnus with a heavy expression. “You cannot imagine how much I wanted this for my son. Alec may have already told you things about our family and I admit, some of those things could have been avoided if I had just been strong enough to. It took me a long time to see my worth, and when I did, it was too late. I hated that I was too late. You see, I’m not a perfect mother, Magnus, and I really regret not being able to stand for Alec when he needed me.”

“Maryse, you have to know that it wasn’t you who made Alec leave home.” Magnus replied in a whisper, watching the woman intently.

“Yes, but I stood there, idly, while I let my husband ruin our lives.” The woman smiled sadly, breathing in and out laboriously. "I know that we can't do anything to change the past but I know that I can be here for my son, which means that I am here you for you, too.” 

Magnus was caught off guard by what Maryse told him. “There’s no need for th-”

“Let me do this for the two of you, Magnus.” She pleaded. “I saw how happy you make my son and even if I just met you last Thanksgiving, I know that my son is a great judge of character. I also saw how much you cared for Alec during dinner. I was never sure if Alec would ever be satisfied in life, especially with what happened in the past, but seeing you with him, side by side, I knew that he found happiness in you. I don’t care what my husband has to say. Pay no mind to his nonsense, hmm? The only two people whose opinion matters when it comes to your marriage is my son’s and yours.” 

The woman rendered Magnus incapable of speech. “I don’t know what to say, Maryse.” 

“You say, ‘thank you, mom.’” Maryse quickly added as she noticed his eyes widen. “Or Maryse. Whichever you prefer.” 

Without much of an effort, Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s mother. He released a breath that he did not know he was holding. “Thank you, Maryse. It means a lot to me."

"I look forward to having you as a part of this family.” Her arms wrapped around his waist, rubbing up and down to ease his nerves.

"I'm glad to be part of it." Magnus said in all honesty.

It was not the prestige and the history that came with the Lightwood name. It was not the sphere of influence that he now had access to. It was the warmth that he felt, not just from Alexander, but also from his mother and sister. He has long forgotten what it was like to have someone aside from Lilith and his father to call 'family'.

He tried not to think of how to say goodbye to these people in half a year's time. Instead, he reveled in the feeling of getting to know more people who might end up being important in his life, even for a limited amount of time.

Just as Maryse pulled away, someone knocked on the door and opened it. 

“Hi, the photographer’s here!” Isabelle stepped into the room, and then looked at her mother. “Oh my god, Mom, did you just cry?”

“No, I didn’t!” Maryse denied. “My eyes got a little watery but no tears fell. I made sure of it. Okay. Let’s get ready for the camera.” 

The photographer, Aaron Wrayburn, introduced himself as Isabelle’s friend, and then went on to tell Maryse and Isabelle to stand up and go behind the chair where Magnus seated. They snapped a few shots until the door opened one more time, this time revealing Simon and his mother, Elaine Lewis.

He had not seen Elaine since they finalized the transfer of all of his father's assets. He was hoping that the next time they would meet would be when everything he acquired would be transferred back to his father’s name. 

Too bad the universe has different ideas.

“Simon! It’s great seeing you here.” Isabelle cheered as she hugged Alec’s best man. “Hello, Attorney Lewis.”

Elaine pulled Isabelle close and the two exchanged pleasantries. “Isabelle, you know that you can call me Mrs. Lewis or Elaine. We’ve been through this a dozen times.”

“Old habits die hard, I guess.” Isabelle flashed a smile at the Lewises. She then motioned her hands to Magnus and Maryse. “Mrs. Lewis, this is my family, well, it’s about two hours before it becomes all official but this is my mom, Maryse Lightwood, and my brother-in-law, Magnus Bane.”

All of them took turns shaking hands, Elaine particularly gripping Magnus’s firmly. 

“Magnus, congratulations on the wedding.”

“Thank you, Elaine.” He replied with a smile.

“Attorney Lewis.” Maryse shook her hand and the other woman nodded.

“Mrs. Lightwood. It's nice to finally meet Alec's mom. You have a very handsome man for a son."

"And don't I know it!" Maryse chuckled as she pulled away from the handshake to pour herself a glass of water.

Isabelle's eyes focused on Simon's left hand. “You’re here to give the gift, aren’t you?”

“Yes, actually, I do come bearing gifts.” Simon beamed at Magnus, as he handed over a neatly wrapped box with a golden ribbon on top. “Well, a gift. Since there’s only one.” 

Magnus looked at Maryse, who was already walking back to him, smiling. He sat at the edge of the bed and pulled the ribbon off the box. He tore the white wrapper and lifted the lid of the box, revealing a smaller black box with an exposed panel in the middle. The glass showed a watch with its skeleton seen. At the side, he traced his fingers over the engraved name of the brand. 

“It’s Vacheron-Constantin.” Magnus whispered, slowly opening the watch box to take out the watch.

Isabelle leaned close to see the watch better. “Magnus, it looks so beautiful. Oh my- are those sapphires? Yes, definitely sapphires.”

He set the watch back into the box, hurriedly taking off his own, then sliding in the new one into his wrist. He locked the clasp and traced the frame of the glass with his finger, admiring the unexpected gift that Alec got him.

He unconsciously blurted out. “Holy shit, I should have gotten him something more.”

All four people succumbed to their laughter. Maryse sat down beside Magnus and said, “Don’t worry. It’s Lightwood tradition to get a timepiece on their wedding. I got my first Rolex because of it.” 

“So when you said ‘the time will come’, you were actually making a pun.” Magnus realized. 

“A poorly made one.” Maryse replied, laughter dying off from her lips.

Suddenly, Isabelle’s phone vibrated. She unlocked her phone and made her way to Magnus and her mother. “Okay, Clary said that Alec is ready for family pictures. Simon, he needs you too. Come on.” She leaned down and kissed Magnus on the cheek, “See you later, Magnus.” 

Maryse kissed his cheek as well and then followed Isabelle and the photographers out of the room. Elaine whispered something to Simon. Her son nodded and left the room too, making Magnus and Elaine the only people left in the room. 

He kept the watch box inside the bigger box that it came with and set it aside to approach Elaine. Only he didn’t need to because Elaine already walked towards him. “Big day?”

“Yes, Elaine." He pointed to the mini-bar. "Would you like coffee? Tea?” 

“No, I’m good.” Elaine placed her hand on Magnus’s shoulder. “I’m sorry that your father is not here for this.”

Magnus nodded, fiddling with his cufflinks. “It’s okay. He just has to wake up so I can finally introduce Alexander to him.” 

“I think you know why I’m here, Magnus.”

“If you’re gonna tell me to stop the wedding, I’m not gonna do that.”

Elaine looked straight into Magnus’s eyes, focused and unwavering. “I just need to know that both of you know what you two are getting into.”

“We both talked about it, Elaine.” He told the woman, recalling the conversation that he and Alec had on the night of their bachelor parties. “We both agreed to whatever we’re doing.” 

“Good. I’m just making sure that this won’t get in the way of him being partner.” Elaine confessed. “But Alec is more than just my best family practice lawyer. He’s my son’s best friend. I saw him during the times when his parents didn't. He became part of my family, too. I care about him like he was my own son and though he is not, I would like to support anything that he decides on. He’s an adult and I’m sure he thought about this thing that you two have before making up his mind."

Magnus tried to forget about how Alec got winded up in his life in the first place and told Elaine, "Don't worry, Alec's gonna make partner after all this is over."

Elaine shook her head as she turned her back to Magnus. "He better. Good luck with your wedding, Mr. Bane. I'll see you during the ceremony."

"Thank you, Attorney." He said before the woman swung the door close. "See you later."

Finally alone, Magnus brought out his phone and messaged Alec. 

Magnus, 13:41

Can you believe that I got two versions of a mother-son-in-law talk in a span of ten minutes?

Alexander, 13:41

Oh my god, is it Mom and Izzy? 

Alexander, 13:42

I'm gonna talk to them once this photographer figures out what other shots we should be doing.

Alexander, 13:42

He just asked all of us to do a poker face shot and my mind automatically flashbacked to old magazine shoots when I was 10. The horror.

Magnus, 13:42

You got one right.

Magnus, 13:42

It was your mom and your boss.

Magnus, 13:43

I'm gonna spam you with whale gifs so you could get your mind off your ghastly childhood.

Alexander, 13:43

You mentioned that you knew her because of your dad. Does she know about us?

Magnus momentarily felt like he had to keep the fact that Alec's boss knew about their arrangement. But then again, transparency is key.

Magnus, 13:44

She knows because she was the one who gave me the idea. She won't tell, though. That's for sure.

Alexander, 13:44

Then you better start sending me those gifs. Never know where you get those but keep them coming please.

Magnus, 13:44

Will do.

Magnus, 13:46

Did you have lunch already?

Alexander, 13:46

Just a salad. Couldn't keep anything else down.

Alexander, 13:46

ok my mom is glaring at me for texting. gonna be taking the happy family pictures now brb

Alexander, 13:46

pray for me.

Magnus, 13:47

Already am.

Just as Magnus kept his phone, his aunt walked into his door, wearing a gown that would make everyone’s jaw drop. Lilith wore a golden dress that showed her incredible figure. She told a person to stay outside the room, probably her bodyguard or her assistant. 

“How dare you upstage me on my wedding?” Magnus jokingly cried out as he pointed to the dress. “If people didn’t know that there are supposed to be two grooms in this wedding, they’d think you were the bride.” 

“I’m going to take that as a compliment.” 

“Absolutely. I just hope you have a blazer or a scarf with you. The sun may be shining, but it might be cold outside."

"It's waiting in the car."

"Then, you're all settled."

“Okay, I’m not just here to say hi and flaunt my Michael Cinco creation.” Lilith poured herself a glass of wine from the mini-bar. Magnus watched her pour the Reisling up to the brim. “The press is already outside. I mean, I expected there to be media coverage. But are you really this important? Really, Magnus, it baffles me. Anyway, do we leave the hotel at 2:30 or 3:00?”

“Isabelle said the cars are supposed to come around by 2:55. We drive off by 3.”

“Well, you’re going to have to resort to Plan B, dear. I’m afraid the hotel driveway is swarming with paparazzi and their awful black cars. I thought we’d be able to escape this if we stayed here but I guess it’s better than being stuck in the one downtown.” Lilith said bluntly, lounging on the couch opposite Magnus. “There are side entrances, as well as the underground parking. What do you plan to do?”

It was Lilith’s idea to stay at an Upper East Side serviced residence that Edom operated on so they could make it to the ceremony faster.

Magnus was about to answer her but he hesitated, opting to call Clary. “Hold on, let me make a call.”

The woman picked up after two rings. “Hi Magnus! What’s up?”

“There are paparazzi in the driveway right now. Do you have a plan B?”

“Yeah, give me a sec.” Clary paused for a while. “Okay, we have four Cadillacs that arrived in the parking last night. The Lightwoods, except Alec, have their personal chauffeur picking them up at the front. My mom and I will be riding with Luke on the Tesla. So you’ll have one for your own, unless you have anyone else joining you. One for Alec and then the last two will have the rest of the wedding party. All this would happen at the same time. As of now, there’s no one at the back entrance because I told the hotel to place a scaffold and a fake sign saying construction on-going on the underground parking entrance.”

“I guess you had it all planned?”

“I did, Mags. You can say thank you now.”

“Thank you, Clary. I’ll see you later.” Magnus ended the call and looked at his aunt. “See Lilith? She’s got it under control.”

“I’m actually impressed. Does Ms. Fray do event planning on the regular?” Lilith inquired, sipping from her glass.

Magnus lifted the bottle of Reisling to pour Lilith some more. The woman handed out her glass and he poured away. “She dabbles, but this is the biggest event she’s done, with Isabelle’s help, of course.”

“Ah right, Isabelle Lightwood. My friends from the publishing arena adore her. Didn’t know she did event planning too.” 

“She doesn’t. She just did this one because Alec’s her brother.” He poured himself a glass, as well.

“But if this day goes perfectly, those two will have people calling before you and that boy get to have your first dance.” She brought her own phone out and clicked her nails against the screen. “Are you okay, Magnus?”

“I’m fine, Lilith. I’m not as stressed out as I thought I would be. Besides, Alec and I have spent the past few days making sure that nothing goes wrong.”

“That’s good.” Lilith drank the rest of her drink and stood up to fix Magnus’s pocket piece. She slowly straightened his lapels and smoothed down his suit. “I’d hate to see another runaway groom in our midst.”

Magnus felt the mood dampen as Lilith’s eyes brimmed with tears, no doubt reminiscing her own wedding day. “This isn’t like thirteen years ago, Lil. Alec would never do that to me.”

“Oh, I know.” A tear finally fell down her rosy cheek. “I’m just glad I got to be in a wedding where I’m actually happy.”

“Even if Azazel and Tatiana are on the same table as yours?” Magnus tried to make her smile by joking around.

“Not even Azazel can stop me from feeling happy for you, Magnus.” Lilith pulled him into a warm, tight hug. “You deserve the world, my love. I’m very proud of you and I know that if your parents were here, they’d say that, too.”

Afraid that he would choke on the words, Magnus opted not to reply. He nodded and returned the hug. He knew that he was never alone but he never really acknowledged the fact that there were a lot of milestones in his life that his parents weren't around for, whether they wanted to or not. He always thought about how his independence set him apart but now, he realized that sometimes, it's alright to want to have the sense of belongingness. 

It was almost poetic; how a woman, whose marriage was ruined by the very person she loved the most, and a man, who did not truly love the person who he was going to marry, share a moment to mourn for all the love they lost and could never bring back.

\--

nadia **@lightvvoodbane**

i was walking by central park and there are like hundreds of policemen

nadia** @lightvvoodbane**

biH I KNOW WHY NOW KJDHKJFHKJLKE #LightwoodBane2019 looking good, you two! love you both!

\--

Alec refused to admit that he's nervous. But he was nervous. Alone at the back of the car, he waited for an usher to open his door. He stepped out and was immediately met by a cloudy December sky and a cool breeze. He buttoned up his suit and walked towards the entrance of the Belvedere Castle. 

For the past two hours, he had to endure his family’s presence. His father still managed to talk to his business partners, seeing what Alec was up to every so often. His brother, on the other hand, could not look him in the face, nor could he glance towards Jace and Simon’s direction. Whatever happened while Max was in their apartment, he did not know and today, he would not want to. He saw that the bruise was covered up with make-up so now, Max stepped down from the list of his immediate concerns.

His mother was tearing up when she entered Alec’s suite and when Isabelle told him that they’ve been to Magnus’s room, he wondered what kind of conversation could have taken place between Magnus and his mother.

However, he forgot all about that as the balcony slowly came to view. The area was closed to outsiders, secured by several men. He was escorted to a tent at the side, where his makeup was retouched.

As he sat on the makeup chair, he found himself tracing the wire patterns on the bangle that Magnus gave him. He has yet to see the man, only assuming that he was on the tent on the other side of the garden. He was told that they would meet at the aisle in the middle of the courtyard.

Honestly, the last time that Alec went to the place was when he was in middle school. Back then, the castle was still full of graffiti, closed off to the public. Never did he think that he would actually go back, even more get married there.

He heard Isabelle bark out orders left and right, sipping from her coffee cup occasionally, and then going back to making sure everyone was doing their jobs.

“Okay, Alec, let’s get you all ready.” She placed her phone in the pocket hidden by her gown and her cup on top of the makeup table. “You start walking once Simon reaches the top of the stairs. Someone will help you with that. We have about five minutes till the ceremony officially starts. Are you nervous?”

“Shouldn’t I be?”

“That’s okay. Being nervous is part of this. Would you like me to walk you through it?”

“Please.”

“Okay. Madzie goes first. And then Jace, Clary, and me. Cat and Simon would be walking side by side. After that comes you. You just have to remember that you aren’t going to be alone as you walk down the aisle.”

“Yes, I’ll be with Magnus.”

“Yes, with Magnus who you love and cherish. You both got this.”

“That’s right.”

Isabelle held Alec's shoulders firmly and stared right into his eyes. "Today is your day. Enjoy it. You have your vows, don't you?"

Alec felt the folded sheet of paper inside his suit. "Yes, it's with me."

"Okay. I'm gonna have to leave now but I want you to remember that even if you get married, you're still going to be my big brother and I'll always be your little sister." She inched closer and wrapped her arms around Alec's neck, murmuring into his chest. "I'll never forget all the times you protected me from the mean people at school and how you stood up for me whenever I get a scolding from Dad."

"Izzy, stop, you're going to make me cry." Alec told his sister truthfully.

"Now, it's time for you to love and protect Magnus, too. I mean, it's literally what your name means."

"Yeah, yeah." Alec pressed a kiss into Isabelle's hair. "Thanks for everything, Izzy. I'm lucky to have you as my sister."

Isabelle pursed her lips and sucked in a deep breathe, visibly willing herself not to cry. "Alec, I am very lucky to have a brother like you." Her phone vibrated once again, most likely a message stating that she should head out already. “And it seems like someone is about to be really excited to have you as his husband! Clary just texted me. Magnus is ready. Are you?”

Alec said yes and gave his sister one last kiss before he was left alone inside the tent once again. 

The seconds ticked away and the paper in his pocket grew heavier and heavier. The longer the wait was, the more nervous he felt. He knew that Magnus had no doubts with his decision and neither should he. He did not let his thoughts wander too much, opting to face himself in the mirror and smoothen his suit. 

He was fixing his cufflinks when an usher opened the tent curtain. “Mr. Lightwood, we’re ready for you.”

Alec vaguely heard the _ three, two, one _. There came the slight nudge, urging him to start walking on the white carpet steps that lead up the balcony. He took his time taking in the spectacular display in front of his eyes. Clary and Isabelle transformed place into a secret hideaway in the middle of the city. The trees lost their leaves but the ground was lined up with flower columns of roses, tulips, and anemones. Then came the music, the song that had a trickle of water in the background. 

Slowly, the people in attendance came into his line of sight. His eyes trailed from his Harvard professor, Attorney Starkweather, to his best friend, Lydia Branwell. The carpet lead to his left and when he looked straight, there he was. Magnus Bane. 

This was the first time that he saw Magnus today and he looked as every bit of majestic as he should. Magnus was already looking at him, smiling at him. He took every step closer to the aisle with a renewed confidence, slow and steady. When they met at the middle, Alec offered his arm to Magnus and in a heartbeat, Magnus took it. 

They walked down the aisle in a desired silence between the two of them, until Magnus leaned closer and whispered, “You look amazing.”

Alec did nothing but say the truth. “So do you.”

“You ready to surprise me with your vows?” 

Alec set their arms to their sides as they reach their mark, stepping up the platform. “As ready as you are to surprise me with yours.” 

The officiant, former Mayor Josiah Wayland, stood before the two of them. He placed his hand down, telling everyone to sit down. “Good afternoon, everyone, family, friends, and loved ones. We are gathered here today, in the Belvedere Castle Terrace in Central Park, to witness and celebrate the union of two great men, Alexander Gideon Lightwood and Magnus Bane. All of you came here, whether you live within the city or far away, to share this momentous occasion; to witness the vows they make to one another, to give your support and love to their union, and to let Alec and Magnus to begin their life together, surrounded by the people dearest and most important to them.”

Alec fleetingly glanced at his family, his mother’s and sister’s tears- already threatening to fall. His father maintained a stoic face, and so did his brother. He blinked and looked back Magnus, whose eyes were already fixed at him.

“Alec and Magnus, you are here in front of God, men, and women, to share and to show the love that you have for each other. A love that knows no bounds.” Mr. Wayland went on. “This moment right here will be the foundation upon which you build the rest of your lives. Before we continue, may we ask for a moment of silence to honor the people who are not here today, but would have loved to be: Alec’s grandfather, the late General Andrew Lightwood, and Magnus’s mother, Melati Wessels-Bane.” 

Both of the men’s eyes widened at the mention of their loved ones. Alec’s heart immediately clenched, remembering the hurt of losing the first person who accepted him for who he really was. He closed his eyes, said a little prayer for his grandfather and Magnus’s mother, and opened his eyes. Magnus had a sad smile on his face as he looked up, whispering something inaudible, even if he and Magnus were only arms apart. 

Alec heard the officiant say as he was handed the microphone, “Alec, you may say your vows to Magnus.”

His fingers fumbled to his suit’s inside pocket and fished out the paper that he kept since last night. The paper that he folded, unfolded, and folded once again. 

His eyes fall on the paper, which he held with his right hand. He let a nervous breath out as he willed his fingers not to shake, or else everyone would notice. His eyes met Magnus’s, and if eyes could talk, it would tell him that _ ‘It’s okay. I trust us’. _

And so, trust, he did. 

“Magnus Bane, I haven’t told you this yet, but meeting you was an _ unexpected _miracle. I met you in one of the most craziest times in my life and I don’t think I’ll ever get over meeting you.”

To which Magnus answered, “You better not.”

The crowd had their time of laughter but not too long until Alec spoke once again. “I would personally like to thank the world’s two best creations- art and alcohol, for making the two of us meet.” The audience had a moment once more. “These things may have been what got us to the first date, but that’s not all that we are. That’s not all that you are.”

He looked up at him again, pausing to slow down his heartbeat. “Magnus, just like your name, you are all sorts of great, majestic, and magnificent, and I cannot, for the life of me, think how someone like you could ever marry someone like me. Thank you for being there for me whenever I want you around, and even during times when I don’t because you know that it’s times like that when I need you the most. Thank you for never forgetting that I need coats and blankets to keep me warm. Thank you for being my official taste tester-”

“No, thank you!”

“Come on, Magnus, let me finish.” Alec said without thinking, earning particularly loud chuckles from their friends. “Again, thank you for being my official taste tester, both for experimental recipes and critically-acclaimed ones. Thank you for sending me whale gifs whenever I’m stressed from work. Thank you for giving me something to look forward to every single day and I hope that I will give you something to look forward to every single day, too.”

“I already told you all that I have to offer, which is admittedly not much, but what I will promise you, is this.” He folded the paper where he wrote his speech and slipped it in his pocket. 

Alec took in a big breath and exhaled. “I promise to clean the apartment every week, but that’s mainly for me than it is for you. Let me try again. I promise to be there for you, whether it’s for checking out great food around the city or legal counsel, but especially if it’s for legal counsel. I promise to be a great room mate, to never mess up the arrangement of your walk-in closet, to always wake up before you do so you could have the world’s greatest waffles, made by yours truly. But most of all, I promise that I will always be your friend, someone you can rely on from this day forward.” 

He was aware that several people from the audience were already taking out their handkerchiefs and wiping away their tears. He gulped and finished his speech. “You, Magnus Bane, are my favorite part of the day. And each day that I spend with you, I will treasure. Nothing will make me happier than being your husband.”

Magnus grinned at Alec, mouthing the words_ good job _. 

The officiant then told Magnus, “Magnus, if you will?”

Magnus cleared his throat before he started. Alec gave him the microphone.

“So before I start, I wanted to come clean to everyone today. Alec and I actually have a competition of sorts. We agreed that whoever gives the best speech would get to decide where we go for our honeymoon. Since our measure for that is the number of people who laughed and cried during said person’s speech, I think Alec has a great chance of winning.”

Almost everyone laughed at Magnus’s confession. Even Alec shook his head, not believing that he really did share that with everyone present. “In the time that I’ve known you, I learned that you are very competitive, even if you don’t really show it. But somehow, you always let me win. Well, Alec, you don’t have to do that anymore, because everytime I’m with you, I feel like I’ve already won.”

“Really?”

“Yes, which is why I am about to speak all the languages that I am fluent in for the duration of this speech, so I can feel good about being a perennial loser. My good friend, Raphael Santiago, will act as my translator. Rafa, you’ll be guided, don’t worry.”

Raphael rolled his eyes as he stood from his seat, an usherette already handing over a microphone.

“Alec, this is to make me feel like I’ve won at least one thing in life. Sorry, two things. Most languages learned and you.” Magnus held Alec’s hand. “First, I want you to know that I have never known a person who loved and cared as deeply as you do. The devotion you have to your family and to your work will always be unparalleled to me. I am utterly and completely blessed that I get to be both that. Your family and your work, because let's face it, you'll be stuck with me for quite some time and I sure as hell can be a piece of work."

"Looking forward to it." Alec beamed at Magnus as their guests howled in laughter. 

"Second, I want to thank you for spending time with me, even if it's difficult to find time because of our busy schedules. Thank you for letting me foot the bill, even if I know how much you've wanted to, sometimes. But most of all, thank you for calling out my name. Thank you for reaching out to me. Thank you for wanting to know me." Magnus's hand trailed a little up, brushing against the bangle that he gave Alec. _ "Te connaître était probablement la plus belle chose qui pouvait m’arriver." _

Raphael read the cards that was handed to him by the usherette. "Knowing you was probably the best thing that happened to me."

_ "Avoir la chance de manger le petit déjeuner que tu prépares chaque matin est la deuxième meilleure chose." _

"Getting to eat breakfast that you prepare for me every morning is the second best."

Alec looked from a chortling Raphael, who just finished translating, back to Magnus. "You're always welcome." 

“Third, I want you to remember that whatever happens, I will always be here for you. Alexander Lightwood, being with you makes me want to become the best version of myself. Your dreams, your hopes, and your aspirations in life inspire me to grow with you, to bloom with you. So let’s make the garden of our lives flourish the best that we can. You won’t be alone in this. _Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu_.” 

“I’ll be by your side.” Raphael said softly and slowly. “Forever.”

Alec felt the tears brimming, ready to fall the moment that he blinks. If Magnus were telling this vow to someone who he actually loved, his partner would already be crying by now. He thought about how lucky the person who gets to marry Magnus for real was because Alec knew that it was not him. 

It never will be.

“To end this, I would like to read to you a few lines from a poem by Pablo Neruda that you probably know by heart.” Alec’s eyes widen because he never really told Magnus about Neruda, nor did he put it on their shared file. “Raphael, try to keep up.” 

_ “Te amo sin saber cómo, ni cuándo, ni de dónde.” _Magnus started. 

“I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where.” Raphael said afterwards.

_ “Te amo directamente sin problemas ni orgullo.” _

“I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride.”

_ “Asi te amo porque no se amar de otra manera, sino asi de este modo en que no soy ni eres.” _

_ “ _So I love you because I know no other way than this: where I does not exist, nor you.”

_ “Tan cerca que tu mano sobre mi pecho es mia.” _

“So close that your hand on my chest is my hand.”

_ “Tan cerca que se cierran tus ojos con mi sueño.” _

“So close that your eyes close as I fall asleep.” 

Magnus looked at his friend for a second and mouthed _ thank you _. Raphael nodded and sat down once more. He took both Alec’s hands and looked straight into his soul. 

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, thank you for making me the luckiest man in the world, today, tomorrow, and all the days that we have with each other.”

At that very moment, nothing else mattered. They continued with the exchange of rings but his attention was already divided. How Magnus managed to figure out one of his favorite poems, he will never know. It was only during the time after they said _ ‘I do’ _ did he completely snap back into existence.

“As a representative of the State of New York, dear friends, it is my honor to present to you for the first time, husbands Alexander Gideon Lightwood and Magnus Bane. You may now kiss the groom.”

As Magnus leaned into him for a kiss, Alec slipped his arms around Magnus’s waist. And though Alec should be thinking about the way their lips were pressed into each other in front of everyone they know, it was Magnus’s voice that echoed in Alec’s mind as the winter air breezed by them. The way he said Alec’s name was nothing short of enchanting, like he was meant to keep on saying his name. 

Over. 

And over. 

_ And over again. _

\--

People **@People**

Sources say that the ceremony is over, guests already leaving the Belvedere Castle. Some prominent figures seen leaving the venue include Congresswoman Jia Penhallow, Financial giant Anna Branwell, Broadway star Helen Blackthorn, and former New York City Mayor Josiah Wayland. #LightwoodBane2019 

People **@People**

Spotted! Father and Son Directors Val and Jon Morgenstern arrive at the American Museum of Natural History for the Lightwood-Bane wedding reception. #LightwoodBane2019

People **@People**

Arriving with her royal entourage, Princess Hayana of Yogyakarta looks absolutely regal, wearing her golden kebaya and kemban. #LightwoodBane2019

People **@People**

Lilith Bane, fourteenth on Forbes' 2018 List of the Most Powerful Women, stuns everyone with her Michael Cinco piece, a golden lace cap gown paired with custom Louis Vuitton heels. #LightwoodBane2019

People **@People**

Finally! The wedding party and the grooms arrive at the AMNH. #LightwoodBane2019

\--

Right after the ceremony, Magnus and Alec were lead to the lakeside terrace for the family photos. The photographers opted to let the wedding party and families go last so that they could shoot easier and with less people. Of course, they all had to do everything quite quickly because there were already a build-up of paparazzi around the area and the security team can only do so much.

When the photographer and the two girls were satisfied with the shots and the footage that they got, they finally made their way to the cars. They arrived at the American Museum of Natural History, paparazzi in tow, which made taking photos at the facade difficult. Alec could not stop himself from glancing at the paparazzi, probably feeling anxious, so Magnus was thankful when the whole of their security team were finally present, dispersing them within a few minutes. 

He suddenly thought that he never wanted to experience the stress that a wedding brought, and he wasn't even in the reception, yet.

The two of them were lead to a separate hall while everyone enjoyed their cocktails. The photographer took more pictures of just the two of them and soon enough, they were finally left alone.

Alec sat down on the couch and asked Magnus, "How did you know about Neruda?" 

His mind went back to the day that they moved into the Clock Tower apartment. Alec was wiping the dust from the books and Magnus stacked them on the shelf. "Lucky guess?"

"No, you were awfully confident about yourself." Alec playfully narrowed his eyes at him.

"Fine." He surrendered. "I noticed that almost every book that you brought to the apartment is a law book, except a cookbook and a compilation of Neruda's odes and poems." 

Alec lifted his eyebrow, seemingly impressed with Magnus and his assumption. "Good observation, then."

He brushed it off and reached for the wine bottle to his right, the one that he snatched on his way to the hall. He quickly thanked the universe that the bottle that he got was one of his favorite whites. As he was unwrapping the paper that covered the cork, he realized the flaw of his plan, not having gotten glasses on the way in. He decided not to overthink it and just popped the bottle open. 

"I'm not gonna say that I hate Clary, but I hate Clary for insisting that we be perfectly sober until dinner is over. Nevertheless, here." He raised the bottle and found Alec grinning widely. "No glasses but at least we have good wine."

Magnus took a swig at the bottle and drank. He then handed the bottle to Alec, who saw the sleeve of his suit ride up, showing the beautiful watch that Alec gave him.

"It looks good on you." Alec said before he chugged at the bottle. "Knew that it would. Everything looks good on you."

"Thanks." Magnus replied. "For the watch. And for the compliment. You wore the bangle, too?"

"Yeah, I love blue and I think it doesn't really clash with my outfit so I figured I should wear it." Alec handed over the bottle back to Magnus, the weight significantly lighter.

"Looks good on you, too."

"Thanks." 

The two of them passed the drink in comfortable silence until the minutes passed by and they were left with an empty bottle. By then, they only had to wait for at least five minutes until they had to walk into the Hall of Ocean Life.

Magnus knew that booking the Museum took a great amount of money and effort, but if he was going to get married once, why not go all out, right?

“Do you have any idea what song they’ll be playing as we enter?” Alec asked. 

“No idea.” He answered. “But if it’s anything by Cardi B, I’ll fire Clary and Isabelle on the spot.”

"I don't think they'd do that." Alec reassured him. "Isabelle told me it was a nice song. I was just wondering if you knew what song it was."

"If Clary is involved, it's probably a classic. A happy, classic love song." Magnus agreed.

Magnus got tired of waiting inside the room without anything else to do. He was so used to being able to accomplish something one task after the other, and he was sure that Alec was already itching to get his hands on the mozzarella sticks just in the cocktail hour venue next door.

"I know that Clary and your sister told us to stay here so we can have a grand entrance later, but what if we get food and drinks, try not to talk to people a lot, and then run back here before they notice we're gone?"

"Yeah, fuck it." Alec placed the empty bottle on the table and stood up. "Let's go."

The two of them headed to the Theodore Roosevelt Rotunda, where they were greeted not just by familiar people, but by two dinosaur skeletons towering over them. 

Magnus stared up at the skeletons and whispered to Alec. "You know that barosaurus? It's the tallest dinosaur mount in the whole world." 

"I'll let you tell me everything about dinosaurs after we get our hands on those mozzarella sticks and wine." He pulled Magnus to the nearest table. "I'm starving."

When the two of them reached the table, a hand suddenly grabbed Magnus's arm. "Magnus, what are you doing out here?"

"Well, Clary, you didn't leave food and drinks inside that room so Alexander and I went out to get some."

"What do you mean there's no food? Didn't you see the platters on the table near the tv?"

"There were platters?" Magnus asked, confused since he did not see any platters in the room.

Alec decided to interrupt her. "Clary, it's fine. It was getting stuffy inside so we decided to see how great the cocktail bar is. You guys did a great job."

“Oh. We did, didn’t we?” Clary smiled at Alec then turned back to Magnus. “Just make sure to go back inside in five minutes. Everyone else will follow except Catarina. She's kinda busy with Madzie."

"Are they okay?" Alec asked.

"They're fine. Madzie just felt tired. She's been on her feet since this morning." She continued. "I'm gonna start asking people to find their tables already. Magnus, you have got to introduce me to the princess, but now I'll leave you to yourselves."

When Clary left the two of them, they weren’t really left to themselves. Alec’s law school friends started approaching them, and then his business partners. Thankfully, Alec stepped up and said, "I'm sorry. Will you excuse me and my husband? I just want to say something before we start with the reception."

Lorenzo Rey placed his glass on the table. "Of course. I should probably find out what table I'm seating in." 

"There will be people to help you with that, Lorenzo." Magnus reminded him. "Excuse us."

Both Alec and Magnus walked a little bit faster than normal to get back to their area, only to see Jace, Simon, and Clary talking to each other.

"You two are here now! Great!" Clary clapped her hands and stood from the couch. "We have five minutes until reception starts. Izzy is just checking in with some of the relatives but she said she’ll be here in two. I wanted Izzy to be here when I give the rundown but since we’re running out of time, here goes. All five of us, including Catarina, will be introduced one by one. Once Simon is done, you’ll be the next one to be welcomed. You sit down and you wait for Alec’s parents to formally open the evening. We have din-”

“Clary, you’re rambling. Chill out.” Simon tapped her shoulder, making her pause and catch a breath. ”You can tell them the rest later. Let me get you a glass of water.”

“No. Vodka on the rocks. Less rocks. Two olives.” Clary muttered, but then taking it all back. “I changed my mind. I need to be decent until these two get out of here and into their apartment safely. I’ll have that glass of water.”

Simon’s eyes widened as he passed by Magnus and Alec, “The last time I saw her like this was during SATs. Scary.”

Simon handed Clary the glass and tried to calm her down. Not a minute after, Isabelle walked into the room. “Are we ready? The host already started introducing herself.”

“Yes, we’re ready.” Clary spoke up. “Shall we?” 

All of them went out and one by one, they were being introduced, until it was just Alec and Magnus left outside. 

Alec looked at the doors that were closed, seemingly nervous. Magnus held Alec’s hand, making the man look at him. “We should probably enter, you know, holding hands.”

He smiled at Magnus and tightened his grip. “You’re right.”

The music changed into a song that Magnus knew since his childhood. 

_ Listen, baby… Ain’t no mountain high, ain’t no valley low…. _

“Marvin Gaye.” He snickered. “I should have known.”

Alec shrugged and said. “What? It’s a great song.”

"I didn't say it wasn't. It's a favorite of mine, actually."

Both of them entered at the same time once they heard their names being called. Everyone started cheering for them, until the host asked everyone to sit down for the parents’ speech. 

  
Magnus pulled out his chair and whispered to Alec as they sat down. “Who’s the host again?”

“That’s Julie Beauvale. I think she was Isabelle’s friend from NYU.” Alec whispered back. 

Alec and Magnus relaxed in their seats as Alec’s mother walked up to the center of the floor. She crossed the crowd with ease, smiling when she was handed the microphone. “On behalf of the Bane and Lightwood families, I, Maryse Lightwood, would like to welcome all of you to the celebration of the union of my son, Alexander Lightwood, and his husband, Magnus Bane. Thank you for coming to this momentous occasion, for choosing to spend this day with us, especially to the Princess Hayana of Yogyakarta. Your presence means the world to Alec and Magnus.”

He noticed the crowd search for the royal within the crowd and took out phones to snap a picture. The pause was short lived, as Maryse continued with her speech. “I was told to say a few words to honor the newlyweds but to be honest, I cannot put a word to describe the happiness that I felt, seeing the two of them exchange their vows.”

Maryse’s eyes, just like earlier that day, were brimming with tears once more. “Alec, I am so proud of you and all that you’ve accomplished. But most of all, I am proud of you for taking the next great journey: marriage. It will have its ups and downs, its twists and turns, but you must always remember that you are not alone in that journey.” 

She then faced Magnus and said, “Magnus, I could never have thought of anyone more perfect to be by my son’s side than you. Come what may, I hope that you two know that you are stronger together. Welcome the family, sweetheart.”

The entire hall was filled with applause as Maryse handed over the microphone back to the host. She made her way to their table, making both Alec and Magnus stand up. Maryse opened her arms and Alec went ahead and hugged his mother. She then pulled away after a few seconds and reached for him. “Magnus, take care of my boy.”

He could not do anything but nod, his eyes going from Alec to Lilith, who was wiping away tears of her own. He nodded once more, and then whispered. “I will.”

\--

Aline Penhallow **@AlinePen**

Having a great time at the #LightwoodBane2019 reception. Congrats @MagnusBane and @alightwood! Nice meeting you, @helbt pic.twitter.com/i3sbI4nRYt5

Helen Blackthorn **@helbt**

_ replying to _ ** _@AlinePen_ **

I love this picture! Glad you posted it. Nice meeting you too, Aline! See you around!!!

Isabelle Lightwood **@ilightwood**

_ replying to _ ** _@AlinePen @helbt_ **

Can I get a "You’re welcome"?

\--

Dinner was almost over, and like everything else in this reception, it clearly did not disappoint. Alec was not able to go to the taste testing but his trust in his sister was clearly not misplaced. When she said that they were good, they really were. The cake was great, as well: a white three-tier with a vanilla cream cheese frosting and caramel filling that was not too sweet, but not bland at all. 

Alec was well aware that they were going to have the first dance in a few minutes. In fact, he was already internally panicking about it. In all honesty, he could not remember the last time he had to dance in a formal function. Sure, he was invited to parties and balls, but he never had to be on the dance floor for all of those. 

“What do you think will Simon say during his toast?”

He snapped back into his right mind. “Sorry, what?”

“I asked you what you think Simon would say.” Magnus narrowed his eyes at Alec, smirking a little bit. “You seem a bit distracted, Alexander. Are you thinking about our first dance?”

“Yes, actually.”

Magnus seemed genuinely shocked. “You were?”

“Yes, Magnus. I’m thinking of ways of how to make sure that I don’t step on your feet later.” He blurted out, his cheeks heating up despite the perfectly working air conditioning system. “I’m not nearly as good of a dancer as you.”

“How did you know I’m a dancer?” He asked Alec.

“You move like you have a rhythm that you’re following in your head, all smooth and synchronized.” Alec sipped a little from his glass of water. “Also, it was on your file.”

“I hate you.” Magnus shook his head, chuckling as he drank water, too. “You almost got me with that.”

“Oh please. You almost got me with Neruda.” A waiter placed champagne flutes on their table so he muttered a quick _ thank you _. 

“Okay, as I was asking, what do you think would your best man say during his speech?” Magnus asked once more. 

Alec watched Simon stood up from the table and began walking to the host. “Looks like you’re finally going to figure it out.”

The music from the jazz quartet faded and a spotlight suddenly shone on Simon and Julie, the host. She brought the microphone up and began. “Good evening, everyone. I hope that you all enjoyed the food prepared for us tonight. As we go deeper into this evening, we will get to know more about the married couple. We now reach one of the highlights of tonight’s celebration, the toast to the couple. Without further ado, Simon Lewis, the best man.”

“Hi. If any of you don’t know who I am, I’m Simon Lewis, Alec’s only friend. He was my roommate, my schoolmate, and now, my coworker, which is why, by default, I became the best man. Oh, wait, Jace is here, too. Sorry, Jace. You’re just an acquaintance.” Alec knew Simon wasn’t really sorry. “So, what can I say about Alec. Well, we met during our first year of Harvard Law, back when I thought that I would never touch Criminal Law but here we are! We were neighbors, electricity got busted, I wasn’t able to save the paper I was working on, asked if I could copy his, he said yes, and the rest is history. But I’m not really here to talk about how we became friends. I’m here to say as much embarrassing stories about Alec as I can.” Simon paused, pretending to hear someone from the audience. “Wait, I’m not? Damn, what a shame.” 

Simon looked straight at Alec as the crowd laughed. “Alec, for all the years of our friendship, you have been like a brother to me. You’ve taken care of me, because it’s in your instinct as a big brother to take care of people. Now, I think it’s time to let someone take care of you. Properly take care of you. Magnus, from the times that we hung out, I saw how much you care for my friend. I saw how much you love him. I could not think of a better couple than you and I. Oh, sorry. I meant, you and Alec.” He winked at Magnus, who just grinned widely while Alec rolled his eyes. 

His friend lifted his champagne flute and said, “So if we can all raise our glasses to the best looking couple in the planet until I find my significant other, Mr. Lightwood and Mr. Bane. Please face each other.”

Alec and Magnus did face each other. “You are now looking into the eyes of the person who is statistically most likely to murder you. If you find yourself in that situation, you both know my number. To the grooms!”

“To the grooms!” Everyone echoed, bundled with applause and hysterical laughter from all over the hall. 

“Your friend is a piece of shit.” Magnus told Alec as he continued to clap his hands, clearly amused by Simon’s speech.

“He’s a piece of shit you can call if you suddenly commit mariticide.”

“Hmm, seems convenient.” Magnus pointed to the next speaker. “Oh shoot, Cat is next.”

Simon handed over the microphone back to Julie, who immediately began introducing Catarina. “Now, let’s welcome the best woman, Catarina Loss.”

Simon held Catarina’s hand as she went up the stage, Catarina silently thanking him and walking towards the host to take the microphone. She pulled out her notecards, looking at Magnus as she got ready. Magnus, in return, kept his eyes on his friend, as if he was cheering her on by just keeping his eyes on her.

“Good evening, everyone. My name is Catarina Loss, Magnus’s best friend. I’ll keep this very short. Magnus and Alec are a couple taken out of a book, an unexpected meeting, an unexpected friendship, an unexpected engagement. Even if those things were unexpected, I know that what you two have is real and I cannot wait for you to enjoy your time together as a married couple.” 

She paused and flipped the card to the other side. “Magnus, even if Alec might dethrone me as your best friend at one point, maybe because of his cooking, but mostly because of his kind heart, I will always be here for you. Alec, thank you for being there, not only for Magnus, but also for me and Madzie. You’re slowly becoming her favorite person and the only thing I can say is that my daughter is a great judge of character. May the two of you be happy now and always. To Alec and Magnus!”

“To Alec and Magnus!” The crowd raised their glasses, and so did the two of them. His lips pulled upward for a bit, before he drank the champagne from his flute. 

He watched Catarina place the microphone down the staff’s table. The jazz quartet came back to the stage and the host began acknowledging the representatives of the charities that he and Magnus picked to be beneficiaries of their “gifts”. 

Magnus stood up from his seat to go to the men’s room and Alec decided to stay. He saw his sister stand from her chair and make her way to him. “Where’s Magnus?”

“He went to the men’s room. Was there something you wanted to say?”

“Nothing urgent, really.” Isabelle shrugged, sitting down on Magnus's seat. “I promised to ask Max about that purpling mark on his jaw after the ceremony so I did. When I approached him, just when his girlfriend was out of sight, he told me that you punched him, but it was his fault.”

Alec nodded. “I definitely punched him.”

“But if you punched him, then it’s your fault, Alec!”

“Keep your voice down, Iz.” He made sure that no one else was listening to their conversation. “We had an argument and he said some things that he shouldn’t have. I don’t want to say anything else because he and I haven’t really talked about what happened. I would appreciate it if you let the two of us fix it ourselves.”

“Fine. I just don’t like seeing my brothers fighting.” Isabelle reasoned out. “I know that Max seem to be acting out now, but so did I. He’ll grow out of it.”

Alec tightened his jaw. “I hope he does. Soon.” 

"I'll talk to him again, if you want to?"

"No need, Iz. We'll talk."

Isabelle nodded, convinced that Alec's plan was the best course of action. She then inched closer to his brother's side. "You know, Lydia and I talked a while ago. It's just now when I realized that we haven't really caught up with each other for so long."

"You guys should do it more often, but you probably have to set plans days in advance. She actually ditched me during the launch of the Haven. That's how busy she was."

Her sister smiled sadly. "Alec, you two have always been closer to each other." 

"That's not true." Alec reasoned out. "The three of us grew up together and she's as much as your friend as she was mine."

"There was a time when that was true, but when the two of you became seniors, Lydia became too busy for her to hang out with me. I would ask if she wanted to eat out or to go shopping but there was always a homework that had to be done, or a debate competition to train for." Isabelle told her brother.

"I never knew she didn't hang out with you back then. You could have talked to me about it."

"I didn't wanna bother you, Mr. Student Council President." Isabelle mocked his old title. "Anyway, that was years ago. She actually told me that I should drop by her office anytime next week, you know, so we can catch up."

"Sounds to me like you already made plans. I'm glad you two are talking again."

"So am I!" Isabelle replied giddily. “Okay, enough of that. How is it like meeting the princess? I was told that she understands English but always replies in Indonesian. Is that true?”

“Well, she said ‘Welcome to the family, Lightwood’ in English. The rest of our conversation was mostly between the princess, her translator, and Magnus. I was nodding for the most of it.” 

“At least you got to meet royalty, Alec. The closest thing to meeting royalty I got was arriving two minutes after Princess Beatrice left a fitting in London Fashion Week, meaning I haven’t really met one at all.”

“Well, if Princess Hayana is Magnus’s grandmother’s sister, it means that Magnus’s grandmother is a princess, too. That makes Magnus a royal, to some degree, so technically, you’ve already met a royal.” Alec explained. 

“Oh my god. My brother-in-law is a royal." Isabelle’s face lit up. "Oh my god, Alec, you’re fucking a royal! Wait, or is a royal fucking you?” 

Alec’s eyes widened out of embarrassment. “What the hell, Izzy? Shut up! We don’t talk about that here! We don't talk about that! Ever!"

“Don’t talk about what?” A very familiar voice suddenly chimed in. 

He looked up to see Magnus with a curious face, his hand at the back of his chair.

"We don't talk about family problems here, right Izzy?"

Isabelle nodded fiercely, face still frozen in horror as she stood up from Magnus's seat. "Totally. Shutting up right now. Okay, I'm gonna eat more cake, excuse me."

"You do that." Alec agreed, desperate to have his sister leave their presence. 

Magnus settled back into his seat and leaned towards Alec. "That was weird. You're acting weird, too."

"We're siblings. I'm weird. Izzy's weird."

"Okay?" Magnus furrowed his brows. "You guys are really being weird. Did the conversation you just had involve me?"

"Let's drop it, Magnus. It's nothing important." Alec raised his hand to call a server to give them more champagne.

Alec knew that Magnus's stare lingered for longer than usual before he drank from his champagne flute. When the server came back with a bottle of champagne, both of them found themselves filling their flutes and clinking their glasses for the first time that night. 

From where Alec was seated, he can see his brother talking to his girlfriend, who seemed eager to drag his brother to the dance floor or the comfort room, Alec did not know which. Max would sometimes look in his direction, but would quickly avert his gaze at the moment he thinks Alec was about to see him.

He knew that he should apologize to his brother, but was not about to do it now. There was a reason why Alec acted the way that he did, however wrong his response might have been. The things that Max said were spoken out of anger, but Alec wanted to know those thoughts were there in the first place. That specific conversation was going to have to wait, because, well…

"Good evening once again, everyone. It is time for us to welcome our lovely couple, Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane, into the floor for their first dance!"

Alec's skin felt the warmth of the spotlight sink in as he stood up from his seat. He offered his hand to Magnus, who took it gracefully. The two of them walked to the middle of the empty space, a crowd gathering around them.

He saw his parents stand from their seats, walking up to the front with Lilith, Azazel, and Tatiana. His father, for most of the evening, had a neutral expression on his face. A smile, here and there, especially when the cameras are around. Alec knew that his father had not talked to the Blackthorns ever since the reception began. If his memory served him correctly, the news about the termination of Lightwood and Blackthorn's partnership would go public next week. His father still did not tell him why the Blackthorns backed out but if he would not tell him, maybe Andrew Blackthorn would. 

The moment they stepped into their mark, Magnus faced him and placed his free hand on Alec's shoulder, effectively making Alec forget everything else but him. 

"Do you have any idea what song they'll be playing?" He asked Magnus as he watched Magnus nod at the host.

"If they took my advice, it's a lively song we can all dance to." Magnus waited for the song to play on the speakers. "But of course, they choose a mellower version."

The sound of the piano filled the hall. Alec felt Magnus sway them slowly, small movements creeping into bigger ones. The progression of the notes seemed familiar to Alec so he gave it a few more moments until he heard the first line.

_ Feels like I'm standing in a timeless dream… _

"I know this song." Alec told Magnus, who was leading him to the dance.

"It's a pretty famous song."

"But I've never really heard this version before." Alec said honestly. 

"Neither have I." Magnus murmured, moving with grace that Alec could only dream of possessing. 

The people around them simply watched as they glided across the dance floor, although he wouldn’t say that he _ glided _. It was mostly Magnus graciously dragging him all over the place. 

While dancing, Alec could not help but let his eyes wander. He saw his sister and his friends, standing together, all with warm smiles on their lips. He looked at Simon, who mouthed _ keep this one _. 

His mind, just like his eyes, wandered, as well. Alec admitted to himself a year ago that relationships were difficult for him, especially if it were romantic. Simon always said that he would start off as stoic, like he does with everyone, but the moment that the person shows interest, he would start wearing his heart on his sleeve.

Simon was not wrong. 

Alec had four serious relationships ever since he came out, three of which ended catastrophically. He would believe that he was just unlucky, but Simon and Jace made him see that the fault lied on his previous boyfriends, not on him. The only thing he did wrong was that he dated them.

So now that he was in this arrangement, he was going to have to be two times, three times, four times more careful because Magnus might not be his type, but he made Alec rethink if _ his type _ was even a proper standard in the first place. 

_ You've got the most unbelievable blue eyes I've ever seen. _

At this point, Magnus gently rested his chin on Alec’s shoulder so now they were swaying, chest to chest. “Neither of us have blue eyes.”

“Well,” Alec tried to sing, with his mouth slightly pressed into Magnus’s hair. “‘_ You’ve got the most unbelievable brown eyes ever seen.’ _ Yeah, it doesn’t sound as memorable as the original lyrics. But don’t worry, I think your brown eyes are amazing.”

“So are your hazel ones.” He replied. “They’re so… hazel.”

Alec just shook his head as he smiled softly. Alec enjoyed the time that Magnus and him had alone on the floor. The crowd could have joined them all after the first chorus but no one made a move to disrupt the moment that the newlyweds have. 

As the song came to an end, Magnus placed both his hands on Alec’s neck and pulled it downwards, sealing their first dance with a chaste kiss that everybody cheered to. After that, Alec and Magnus were pulled away by Maryse and Lilith, respectively, for their own dances. 

His mother talked to him about his honeymoon plans but his mind went back to his best man. 

Keep this one. That was what he said. 

_ Sorry, Simon. That’s not up to me. _

\--

Celeste **@tryingbiself**

yall omg my cousin is a bartender in chateau reve and all employees under the enclave are invited to the wedding? magnus bane is rich af wbk #LightwoodBane2019

Celeste **@tryingbiself**

yo she just sent me a picture of the grooms… alec lightwood took off his suit and rolled up his fucking sleeves. magnus is wearing a three-piece. this is it. this is how i die #LightwoodBane2019

Celeste **@tryingbiself**

there. posted the picture. hope yall thirsty hoes remember that these men are taken already. By each other. #LightwoodBane2019 pic.twitter.com/w4i3C4iFE

\--

Magnus and Alec left the reception with Carly Rae Jepsen being blasted on the background. They managed to reach their car, quickly being whisked away before the paparazzi took too many shots of both of them half-drunk. 

The car drove past the buildings of Manhattan just as it was starting to rain. In a few minutes, they were already crossing the Manhattan Bridge. Alec silently watched the New York lights get distorted through the rain-stained car window, breathing evenly as he leaned his back to finally relax. 

Meanwhile, Magnus was already thinking about what to pack, since Alec was already prepared for their honeymoon trip. Before they left, Clary and Isabelle announced that more people cried during Alec’s speech so he won their little wager. Alec told him that they were going to a place that was as cold as New York so his mind went back to all the coats that he packed to the Clock Tower penthouse. He did not have much but it would have to do. If what he packed was not enough, he can always buy new ones. 

Alec did not have to tell Magnus but he was sure that the two of them would be taking a commercial flight. Of course, he can insist on them using his jet but he wanted Alec to handle everything. He won, after all. 

Taking a break for five days was almost unheard of, both for Alec and himself. Since he started The Enclave, his longest vacation was a three-day trip to Las Vegas, and even then, it was to woo an investor. Now, it was going to be an actual vacation, out of the country. He worried about a lot of things, but he was most concerned about his father and how he won’t be able to visit him for almost a week. 

Just as their driver opened the door, a message came in on his phone. 

Dr. Chen, 22:56

Good evening, Mr. Bane. Your father has been taken out of the ICU and transferred back to his regular suite. Also, congratulations on the wedding.

_ Well then. _ He told himself. _ Thank the heavens for small mercies. _

Alec widened the door for Magnus, holding an umbrella out for him. “You ready?”

“Right behind you.” Magnus took the umbrella from him and welcomed the New York rain into his system. 

_ Ready _. 

\--

Alec Lightwood **@alightwood**

I said it was going to be a weekly thing, right? Well, here's Magnus trying to open an umbrella while standing in the rain. He made me share mine after I took this photo. #MagnusWeekly pic.twitter.com/w4i3C4iFE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. mr. lightwood and mr. bane are FINALLY MARRIED. YAAAAAAS
> 
> thank you thank you thank you soooo much for the support that you guys have been giving this fic. also, i'll be moving updates to saturday because why not lmao (it's so that i can upload it at a time when my brain is functioning jk).
> 
> what's your favorite part of this chapter? the part i liked writing the most is simon's speech. 
> 
> next chapter we have some christmas shenanigans! see you guys!


	7. December: Keeper of Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lightwoods have relatively normal christmas lunches, right?
> 
> wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u can livetweet through #atgific 
> 
> start the playlist with everybody wants to rule the world and end it with keep you warm  
tinyurl.com/atgiplaylist

It was two days before Christmas. It was a few days since they arrived from Japan. 

It was a week since the wedding.

Alec strolled into the office, people still congratulating him. He kept a smile on his face, but in his head, he wanted nothing more than to get out of the office and try out the hot tub in his new apartment. After years of no vacation leaves, his body was certainly not accustomed to working so shortly after travel.

Another reason why he wanted to go back to the apartment that instant was because he would be meeting with his brother for lunch to have the conversation he's been dreading to have. He knew what he wanted to say. It was just a matter of how Max would react that made him anxious. They were going to talk about years of miscommunication and he did not want to add more to that.

Alec made his way to his office, one final turn, and then he saw Simon already waiting, comfortably sitting in his swivel chair.

"What are you doing, Simon?" Alec said as he placed his briefcase on his table and turned on his computer. "You have your own office. One that's bigger than this one."

"Come on, Alec. Can't I just be here to say good morning?" Simon leaned back and stretched his arms upward. "I miss my roommate already."

"You don't miss me, Simon. You miss the breakfast I cook." Alec pulled Simon out of his seat and shoved his friend to the side. "There's a difference."

"Hey, that's not true! It's weird watching football reruns without you between me and Jace." Simon pointed out.

"Okay. Is there anything else you're here for?"

"Yes, actually." His friend clapped his hand. "Becky is calling you to her office. Don't worry, you're not being fired."

"You asked that?" Alec's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Of course, I did!" He looked at Alec incredulously. "Contrary to popular belief, I'm actually a good friend."

"Simon, I know you're a good friend. Why would you be my best man if you weren't?" Simon was about to talk when Alec stopped him and announced. "Okay. I'm going to your sister's office. When I get back in here, I don't wanna see you and your shit-eating grin because I have a ton of work and so do you."

Simon nodded with a mocking expression on his face so Alec went ahead to the end of the corridor. He fixed his tie and entered Rebecca Lewis's corner office. 

The woman greeted him with a bright smile and invited him to sit down. "Good morning, Alec. How was the honeymoon?"

Was she just going to ask him about his honeymoon? There wasn't much to tell. He and Magnus just went to a few temples, shopped at a few stores,, went to see Mt. Fuji to take pictures, and worked on their laptops silently during the evenings in their hotel suite after they had dinner outside. They coexisted harmoniously; Magnus reviewed plans for The Enclave Hotel construction while he researched about Highsmith Corp., which Andrew Blackthorn told him to look into when they spoke shortly during his wedding reception. All in all, the vacation was just a business trip disguised as a honeymoon. It was nothing much.

"It was great." He replied. "Japan is beautiful during the winter."

"I never got the chance to visit. Maybe we can have a company trip there?" Rebecca thought out loud. She then folded her hands together and looked straight at Alec. "Anyway, I called you here because a friend is divorcing her husband and is asking for my best lawyer. Do you think you can do this for me?"

"Of course." He replied at once, "When do I meet her?"

"Today. Although, she's still trying to come to terms with her situation. The custody battle is going to be tough and I want you to prepare her for that." She took a folder from a pile sitting on her table and handed it over to Alec. He stood up and opened the folder as soon as he got it.

"Maria Ines Andrada, married Gianni Pontecorvo nine years ago. They have a daughter together. Wait. Pontecorvo? As in, Pontecorvo Group of Restaurants?" Alec read from the file. Rebecca nodded. "It says here that she was a nurse. Did she not work after they got married?"

"She was his private nurse. The husband had an accident in the Philippines, Ines was the one who helped him. They both flew here, fell in love and lived happily ever after." Rebecca's face turned sour. "Or so Ines thought."

"Do they have a prenup?"

"No. They were convinced that they wouldn't need it. So now, the state will rule on it."

"Not unless we can have a settlement done before it gets too far. Do we know who's representing the husband?"

"I'm still waiting on word about that. I'll let you know once I figure out who we're gonna be dealing with." Rebecca stood up and opened her door. "Come on, I'll introduce you."

The walk to the conference room seemed long, but only because Alec already started examining the woman.

She was small in stature, with wavy hair and a beautiful tan skin. She was a looker, that was for sure. However, what struck Alec were her eyes. She looked like she did nothing but cry for three days straight. 

As they entered the conference room, a grief-stricken Mrs. Pontecorvo stood up and came to them. She cleared her throat as she told her friend, "Becky, thank you so much. You can't even imagine how grateful I am."

"It's nothing, Ines." Rebecca tapped Alec's shoulder. "This is Attorney Alec Lightwood. He's the best when it comes to things like this so you're going to have to trust him."

“Mrs. Pontecorvo," Alec started, "I'm really sorry that we had to meet under these circumstances."

“Me too. Also, I won’t be using that name anymore. Call me Ms. Andrada or Ines.” She managed to say between sobs. “If Becky says you're the best, then I guess I can trust you to help me keep my daughter."

Alec looked at Rebecca and then back at Ines, who then shook the hand extended to her. "I'll do my best, Ms. Andrada."

\--

"What do you mean? You didn't at least make out with your husband?" Maia exclaimed. "During your honeymoon?!"

"Maybe you should make your voice a little louder so that the people from the first floor can hear you." Magnus rolled his eyes at the woman who was seated across him.

Magnus and Maia were at the main office in Montague, having a meeting about how to proceed with Olympus with the updates that they have about the staff training, the budget for the month, and the launch by January. 

Or that was Magnus's agenda for the meeting. It looked like Maia Roberts had a different agenda in mind.

"Magnus, when Alec Lightwood is your husband, you should enjoy practicing _ all _your marital responsibilities to the maximum." She ignored him and continued to ask. "Tell me, did you at least think about it?"

"All this? It isn't real, Maia." Magnus told his friend. "You've known since the night that I mixed drinks for you."

"Doesn't mean you can't have fun, you know?" She crossed her legs and raised her eyebrow. "You did share a hotel room, right?"

"It was a suite. We slept on separate beds."

"How about when you arrived at the apartment after Tokyo? Didn't you share a bedroom?"

"Alec fell asleep on the sofa and I didn't want to wake him up."

"And last night?"

"I fell asleep in the guest bedroom while fixing Madzie's things."

"See! You're doing it!"

"Doing what?"

"Distancing yourself! Look, it may not seem like it at first but you have a great chance here. Alec is a great guy and maybe it's time to let your walls down a bit." Maia stood up from the chair in front of Magnus's table and leaned across it. "Of all the years I knew you, I've known you to be many things. A coward is not one of them."

"I'm not being a coward. I'm being responsible." He fired back at her. "Speaking of being responsible, I believe we actually have a meeting to get on with?"

Maia rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna pretend you didn't just brush me off and change the topic because I value our friendship first and my job second."

"Do you need the conference room or are we meeting here in my office?" Magnus feigned ignorance and just went on with starting the meeting.

"Here is good." Maia let go of the conversation, opening her laptop and setting it in front of Magnus. The presentation displayed itself. "We're at the last phase of development for Olympus. The staff recently finished their trainings and all suppliers have signed their contracts with us."

"How about transfers between bars or something? My assistant told me that there were two who wanted to work at Olympus because it was closer to their homes."

"On that, we only approved one so far. Paulo, the bouncer from Pandemonium, filed for the transfer last week. The other application is still pending, since she hasn't wrapped up her deliverables with The Orient." Maia informed him.

Magnus pursed his lips. "Okay. What's next."

"Budget proposal for until the fourth quarter next year." She finally sat down. "This is gonna be a long one."

Magnus cracked his knuckles and leaned forward to the laptop screen. "Bring it."

The meeting lasted for almost an hour, but it was highly productive for the two of them, since they were able to agree with how to proceed with the launch of Olympus. At the end of the meeting, Magnus told Maia that he was promoting her as Director for Operations, to which she replied, "Are you for fucking real?" And Magnus answered, "This was what I was thinking while I was away for vacation. You're welcome. Also, this promotion was long overdue. Congratulations."

Maia left his office with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. Magnus knew that it was about time that Maia stepped up to a new position. Being his project manager for almost all his openings for the past three years was enough proof that she could deliver and deliver well. 

Once he was done signing a few documents, he poured his time on the proposals for the Enclave Hotel. It had been on his mind for quite some time but he never really had the chance to focus on it, until Olympus was almost done. He recently bought the land beside the club and he was ready to make a hotel out of it. He ran the numbers by Raphael and by the end of their talk, he was confident that it would be operational by June next year.

Time flew by so fast and before Magnus knew it, his assistant, Elias, came knocking on his door. "Sir, there's a package for you."

_ A package? I wasn't expecting anything _.

"Come in." He told Elias as the man closed the door to his office. He walked towards the table and set down a box that was wrapped in a colorful cloth.

Magnus clicked his tongue and asked, "Does it say who it's from?"

"It came with an LLA card, Sir." Elias replied.

_ LLA? This was from Alec. _

"You may go now, Elias. Thank you." Magnus said softly, closing several folders then placing them in the drawer. 

Magnus pulled the box closer to him, examining the package without unwrapping the cloth. It looked like the bento boxes that they saw in Japan, only this was a lot larger. Without waiting any longer, he got out his phone and texted Alec.

Magnus, 11:43

Do I wanna know why I have a big black box wrapped in a floral cloth on my table?

It did not take a minute for Alec to answer him.

Alexander, 11:43

I'm having withdrawals.

Alexander, 11:44

When we were in Japan, all I could think of was steak and fries. Now that we're here, all I wanted was tempura and sushi.

Magnus, 11:45

And I have my own bento box because?

Alexander, 11:45

Didn't you hear? We're in the honeymoon stage, husband. 

Alexander, 11:46

Wanted to do a gesture and all. 

Magnus, 11:46

The gesture is appreciated.

Magnus undid the knot slowly and opened the box. It was a typical bento box, but with his favorite- karaage. 

Magnus, 11:47

The food is very much appreciated, as well.

Magnus, 11:47

Thank you, Alexander.

Alexander, 11:47

No problem. btw you up for last minute gift shopping later? Wasn't able to buy a few last time I went.

Magnus checked his schedule on his laptop momentarily then went back to type his reply.

Magnus, 11:48

Yeah, I'm free for the evening. Pick you up by 5?

Alexander, 11:48

Sounds good.

Alexander, 11:48

Gotta go. Max is here.

Magnus read the message and was about to keep his phone when he went through the last one that Alec sent. 

Magnus, 11:49

Max?

\--

Alec sent his client home after the grueling morning that both of them had. They talked about which properties would she like to keep and all the other things that would make Ines cry every once in a while. 

During their conversation, he learned that the husband was not staying in their home in Queens anymore, opting to rent out an apartment uptown. He also learned that the man was having an affair with his first love, or at least that was what Ines said. Alec did not pry more than he had to and before they knew it, they were setting another meeting for after the holidays. 

Now that his grueling morning was over, it was time to start his hopefully-not-as-grueling afternoon with lunch, although he really did hope for the best for this conversation with his brother.

He chose a familiar place, a Japanese restaurant that they used to go to as kids. While waiting, he also had a box delivered to Magnus, because he thought about what doting husbands would do, and that seemed to fit the portfolio. Once he knew that Magnus received the lunch set, he relaxed a little bit. They texted for a while and Alec got Magnus to go gift shopping with him later. He might need his insight for Madzie and Cat's gifts.

His brother walked in the restaurant, eyes searching for Alec. Unlike the few times that his brother made an entrance, this was one of the first ones where he did not look like he was drunk out of his mind. Once Max saw him, he went through the maze of tables and ended in front of Alec. He pulled the chair opposite Alec and said, "Sorry if I made you wait. Dad wanted to know who I was meeting."

Before he and Max drifted apart, he remembered his brother being respectful, humble and kind, an image that he has not portrayed in front of Alec as of late. Today, however, seemed to change that.

"It's fine." Alec replied, "So did you tell him you were meeting me?"

"I don't think he would have let me leave the house if I told him I was meeting you." Max settled into his seat and took the menu at the side of the table. "Did you order already?"

"No, I waited for you." He took the other menu and opened it. He raised his hand to call a waiter.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. What can I get you today?"

Alec went first. "I'll be having a sashimi platter and your house tea."

"I'll have what he's having." His brother told the waiter and gave back the menu. The man repeated their orders and left the table soon after that.

Both Alec and Max struggled to start the conversation. Alec noticed that the bruise from his punch was almost gone so he decided to start with that. 

Alec cleared his throat and then spoke out, "Max, I'm really sorry for what happened during the bachelor party. I could have acted better. That punch was out of-"

"I deserved it, Alec." Max whispered softly, his voice laced with regret. "I said really horrible things and I know I can't take it all back. I'm really sorry if I hurt you."

Alec watched his brother fiddle with his sleeves as he apologized. His apology sounded sincere, something that he wasn't expecting. He thought that his father had completely poisoned his brother against him. Turned out that he was wrong. 

"I know that what I said was selfish. I never looked at it from your side. To me, you left me and Iz because you were scared. I didn't think about how you were just a kid back then, too." Max continued, now looking straight at Alec with frightened eyes. "I didn't want to ask you what happened because Dad told me that you would just lie. Now I know that you wouldn't."

Alec, finally convinced by his brother, went on and asked him, "What do you want to know?"

“Everything you told Izzy.” Max breathed out deeply. “I'm ready for all of it."

Without much interruption aside from their meals arriving, Alec managed to tell Max everything that he told Izzy more than three years ago, minus the tears. Max stayed quiet, visibly trying his best to postpone asking his questions. He listened to everything that his brother said and gradually, he seemed to understand Alec's side.

To Alec, this conversation went smoother than he thought. He was proud of himself for not cracking his voice or tearing up, but he was prouder of his brother, who waited until Alec was done saying his piece before asking him, "So did you really stay in Grandpa's hospital suite for a month?"

Alec sighed as he was reminded of that difficult time of his life. "I did. After a month, I told Grandpa that Dad told me to get out of his sight, but I didn't tell him that Dad disowned me. He made me stay in the house at Tribeca until he paid for my dorm in Columbia."

His grandfather passed away merely a month after he transferred to his dorm room. He thought that his grandfather was getting well, until he wasn't.

But Alec felt like that was a story for another time.

The two ate in silence and for a while, it was comfortable. Once the atmosphere became too quiet for the brothers, Max told Alec, "I'm sorry about what I said, you know, about you and Magnus. I guess I was just wrapped up with Dad's words that I couldn't tell which one is the truth and which one isn't."

"So how did you get past that?" Alec drank his tea after he asked Max.

His brother opened his mouth and closed it once again. He looked like he was contemplating whether to keep something from Alec.

"Come on, Max. Is there something I need to know?" Alec probed on, wanting to know what could possibly make Max stop listening to their father.

Max exhaled, releasing a deep breath that he was holding for quite some time. "Dad's cheating on Mom."

Shock entered his system, unaware that moments had already passed between him and his brother before he opened his mouth once more. "He's ch- What?"

Now uncomfortable, Max avoided Alec's eyes, choosing to look down on his lap. "He's cheating. On Mom."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Alec quickly took out his phone from his pocket. "We have to tell Mom!"

Max held out his hand and covered Alec's phone screen. He took the phone and placed it on the table. "She already knows." 

Alec remained silent on his seat, dumbfounded at the information that he just received. Not only did his father ruin his family when he kicked Alec out, he managed to do it again by being unfaithful to his wife. Alec could only think about his mother and the betrayal that she must be feeling right now. He knew that Maryse Lightwood would try not to ruin their family image by filing a divorce, unless it was what her children wanted.

"Mom didn't want you and Izzy to know. Not yet, at least. She told me that Dad's been doing it for a while." His brother's voice was low, careful. "I only found out because I heard Dad talking to someone on his phone about meeting in a hotel room. He called her sweetheart and, yeah, I thought it was Mom. When she got home, I asked her why she wasn't at the hotel with Dad. That's when she broke down."

It was one thing to imagine his mother knowing about his father's affair. It was another to know that his mother cried in front of her youngest son because of the pain she's been in.

His mother, much like the rest of the family she married into and her own, never really believed in showing much emotion, especially when they were growing up. _ Emotions, my son, would cloud your judgement _, she whispered to him when he was young. This was how he knew that his mother was at a tipping point.

Did she know during the wedding? Was that why she became all the more protective of them all? Did she know even before the wedding? Even before Thanksgiving?

Alec remembered the conversation they had during Thanksgiving dinner.

"Max, did Mom resign from the committee because of this?" He leaned forward so that his brother could hear him despite his soft voice.

"Maybe? I knew that Mom was making time for Dad, trying to fix their marriage, you know, dinner reservations, holiday galas, that kind of thing." Max said. "Dad would cancel on most of them, though, telling Mom to bring me instead. Before, I would believe his excuse that he had meetings to attend and investors to meet. Now, I know all those are probably just excuses to see his woman."

"Do you know who it is?"

"No." He shook his head. "I don't think Mom does, either."

Alec thought of how he was going to deal with his father, knowing that he would never be able to truly forgive him, now that it was not only Alec who he hurt, but his mom, as well. It was then when the phone call that he got while he was in Japan came to mind. 

"Are we still having the Christmas Lunch?" He felt his phone vibrate so he lifted it and saw a message from Simon saying that he was needed in the office.

"I thought you and Magnus had plans for Christmas Day?"

"Plan's changed. We'll be there." Alec took his coat and stood up, prompting Max to stand, too. "Sorry, I have to cut this short. Simon just texted."

"It's alright. Thanks for lunch, Alec." 

"You can stay for a bit longer, if you want. They'll send me the bill later." By habit, Alec stretched out his hand to shake the hand of the person opposite him. He quickly realized that it was Max he was with so he decided to put his arm down, but not before his brother caught his hand and shook it.

The two of them still had a long way to go, a ton of opportunities to make up for lost time, now that they were able to understand each other, even at the most basic of levels.

Max let go of his hand. "Go ahead, Alec. I think I'll grab some dessert."

Alec nodded and left the table. He walked out of the restaurant, lifting his hand up to hail a cab. Once he told the driver where to go, he checked his phone for emails. When there were none left, he opened his notification bar, failing to notice that Magnus sent him a message which he was not able to reply to.

Magnus, 11:49

Max?

Alec, 13:03

Sorry for the late reply. Yes I had lunch with my brother.

Alec, 13:03

By the way, I know that you had plans for Christmas but is it okay if we squeeze in Christmas lunch with my family?

The cab was five blocks away from his office when Magnus replied.

Magnus, 13:26

Of course, Alexander.

Magnus, 13:26

Looks like I'll be shopping later, too?

Alec, 13:26

Anything you give them will be fine.

Alec, 13:27

Thanks, Magnus

Just before he exited the cab, a message came in once more.

Magnus, 13:28

You're welcome. See you later.

\--

The Lightwood Family Christmas Lunch was a tradition that has been in the family for many generations. The occasion was said to bring the members of the family closer, he was told.

Standing in front of the Lightwood East 75th Street family home, Magnus did not exactly feel like anything that could happen today would bring him closer. 

Before he and Alec crossed the street to go to the side of the road where the house was, he told Magnus to stick by Izzy, should Alec be anywhere else. He agreed, slightly curious about why Alec would say something like that in the first place. 

The Lightwood Townhouse was a real estate marvel, spanning over what could easily be the space for two townhouses. The grand entrance was elevated just a few steps from the street. Vines crept up the sides of the house, just until the canopy of the trees took over. A large bay window faced the street from the second, third, and fourth levels of the house. From where they stood, he could see there was a glint of glass at the very top of the townhouse. It was only when Alec took his hand that he snapped out of the daze he was in. 

They crossed the street and stopped right in front of the steps. Magnus looked at Alec, his grasp tightening by the second.

"Alexander, are you okay?" He asked, gently placing his free hand on the man's arm to make Alec face him. 

Alec looked at his arm, where Magnus was holding him, and blinked. "Yeah, I'm okay. It's just that, uh, it's the first time I'm gonna be here since, you know, since I left."

Magnus, as much as he would like to offer comfort to Alec, did not know how he could. This was a man coming back to the home that he had as a boy- the home that he was forced to leave because his father could not accept his own son. In Alec's eyes, he could see the pain and fear that years of not being able to call this place "home" brought.

"Well, let's just make the most out of our time here." He pulled Alec up the steps, leaning towards Alec's side to ring the doorbell. "Besides, it's almost time for lunch. Can't wait to see what your family has in store for us."

Before Alec could reply, the door was already opened by none other than Alec's sister.

"Alec! Magnus! You guys are here, oh my gosh. Merry Christmas! Come in." Her hand left the door handle and Magnus found himself in a tight hug. Isabelle then did the same with Alec. They replied to her, saying _ Merry Christmas _, as well. "Alec, just leave that paper bag on the couch. Someone else will bring that to the family area."

Alec did leave the presents on the couch, but not after he placed his and Magnus's coat in the coat rack. Isabelle then said, "I'm sorry if I'm gonna have to leave the two of you first. I just have to finish wrapping my gifts, then I'll come down again. I think the chef's are just about to finish cooking so you two still have time for yourselves."

"Sure, Iz. Take all the time you need." Alec replied.

Isabelle went inside the elevator and pressed her floor. "Why don't you show Magnus around? Mom and Dad won't mind."

Magnus and Alec were left in the foyer, staring at each other. It was Alec who walked towards the middle of the foyer. "Where do you want to start? I'm pretty sure nothing much changed."

"Up to you?" Magnus told Alec. "Let's make the dining area our last stop."

Alec agreed and lead Magnus to the hallway nearest to them. Once they were inside, Alec said, “This is the living area. We call it the piano room, sometimes. This is where we receive guests, especially before brunch or dinner starts.” 

It was a room with white walls, complete with paintings and sculptures all around. There were several couches littered across the room, all different in design but in the same shade of forest green. Beside the fireplace was a black grand piano. Magnus lifted the cover and pressed down on the keys. 

“Do you play?” Alec asked, crossing the room to get to where Magnus was. 

“I used to.” Magnus recalled his recitals way back twenty years ago. “I wanted to play again but my loft doesn’t really have space for my old piano. Do you?”

Alec shook his head and laughed. “I did, for a while, but I was a horrible piano student. I wanted to learn violin but my mom insisted that it was Izzy’s instrument. Turns out, Izzy hates violin but she loved the piano so we ended switching after two years of lessons.”

“Really? You should let me hear you play some time, you know, do some magic with your fingers.” Magnus imagined the man with a violin and a bow. He looked at Alec, whose eyes were opened wide. “Alexander? Are you okay?”  
  


Alec, whose cheeks are currently the same color of his crimson shirt, looked at the grandfather’s clock to the side and turned around, “Yeah, yeah, I’m okay. Let’s go?” 

The man walked out of the room and into another, looking back at Magnus to make sure that he was following. They were inside the kitchen which was connected to a small dining room and what seemed like a garden. "This is the kitchen. I used to spend a lot of time here with our old chef. That right there is the dining hall but we’ll be having the Christmas lunch in the formal dining hall upstairs. The kitchen had a breakfast table until Max was in fourth grade. We never bought a new one after that so we ate breakfast on the counter.”

“What happened to the breakfast table?” Magnus was instantly curious, seeing the empty space where the breakfast table previously was. 

Alec smirked at Magnus, folding his arms to his chest. “Izzy was chasing Max because he took her phone while she was texting someone. Max pushed the breakfast table to the wall, forgetting it was glass. So it crashed.”

“Your mother must have been furious.” Magnus tried to wrap his head around the mess that the siblings made. “And where were you when that happened?”  
  


“Right there.” Alec pointed to the sink. “Rinsing vegetables.”

Magnus looked around some more, seeing that the kitchen was also equipped with a bar. It wasn’t as big as his, but the selections were amazing.

“There’s a wine cellar downstairs. We can go there later, if you want?” Alec offered, to which Magnus declined. 

Alec then opened the sliding doors that lead to the green space outside. “This is our garden. When I was young, my grandmother filled all of these spaces with herbs and vegetables. Now there are just a few of those left to the side because Mom liked flowers more.”

Magnus looked at the flowerbeds, neatly trimmed and well kept. He peeked at the dining hall, which also had a perfect view of the garden that they were in. Alec was already going up a small spiral staircase so Magnus made sure that he followed. 

The two were met by an array of books, which made Magnus think that this was the library. Alec shared that nobody ever uses the library because that was where his grandfather would stay, looking at his wife as she tended to her garden. The second level also had his father's office and his mother's private workspace.

"Those two rooms were connected before. Mom's space was my grandmother's art studio but when she passed away, my grandfather built a wall to divide the room so he wouldn't see my grandmother's things. Mom kept most of them. The offices are connected to guest bedrooms that have ensuite bathrooms." Alec leaned on the archway that separated the library from the rest of the floor. 

"That's very nice of your mom, keeping your grandmother's things." Magnus recalled his father telling the maids to box up all his mother's things right after her funeral. "Where to next?"

"Oh, I'll show you my favorite part of the house." Alec pressed on the elevator button.

"Is it your room?" Magnus asked cheekily as they entered the elevator.

"Do you wanna see my room?" Magnus just raised his eyebrow at Alec, making him chuckle a bit. "I didn't really like my room. Izzy was too noisy most of the time so I would usually go to the solarium." 

"Wait. You have a solarium? Here?" The elevator door opened once again as Magnus stopped talking.

"Yeah." Alec stepped out of it and looked around him. "This is my favorite place in the house."

Immediately, Magnus was embraced with warmth. The sun streamed down on them and he was suddenly reminded of the Glass Garden on top of Edom Central Park, only this was a house in Upper East Side. The solarium was only a part of the rooftop. He saw a wide terrace that spanned more than half of the house, slowly being covered with wisps of snow.

When he looked back at Alec, Magnus saw him staring, standing in front of a big cabinet filled with books, picture frames, and more. Alec's eyes lingered on the empty spaces in the cabinet, his fingers touching the glass that stored nothing inside.

Magnus saw Alec's eyes slowly get wet, but never fully ready to fall. He stood beside Alec, asking softly, "Is something the matter?"

Alec gulped and tapped the glass. "My trophies used to be there." 

It was then when Magnus realized what Alec was feeling. 

He felt loss.

Magnus placed his hand on Alec's back, patiently waiting for Alec to move. It did not take long before Alec lead Magnus to the other side of the solarium. There, assembled carefully, was a telescope with a chair right beside it.

"The telescope was a Christmas gift to me and Iz the year before Max was born." Alec sat down carefully. "The stars don't often show themselves here in the city so our grandparents would bring us upstate. It was fun spending time with them."

"I'm sure it was." Magnus sat on the couch just across the chair that Alec sat on. He tried to remember his childhood home. "My family lived in the suburbs when I was a kid so I would know. I grew up in Hartsdale and in our neighborhood, we had big yards. At night, when it wasn’t raining, we would lie down and look at the stars. If we were not lying on the grass, we would be in the attic, where my mom had a skylight installed for us. We would stay there, just stargazing, and sometimes, I would fall asleep so my dad would carry me to my room."

Magnus was aware that this was one of the few times that he shared stories about his childhood to Alec, and yet, Alec never asked for more than what he could tell. 

For that, he was thankful.

“I could tell you more but it’s just going to make both of us sad.” He confessed. “And it’s Christmas. So let’s give ourselves a break, yeah?” 

Alec simply smiled at Magnus and then stared out the glass. It was rare for a roofdeck in Manhattan to have a decent view but from where Magnus was sitting, he could see both the buildings from downtown and a side of Central Park.

Now, in the middle of winter, snow on the glass yet heat within the room, while the two of them sat in silence, he could understand why this would easily be someone’s favorite place to stay. Just like the comfort that his loft’s balcony brought him, maybe Alec Lightwood found solace in a place of eternal warmth. 

There was a lot more things that Magnus learned about Alec everyday.

And he wasn’t sure if that was a bad thing or not.

“Ready to go downstairs?” He heard Alec say as he stood up from his chair. Magnus nodded as he followed Alec to the sixth floor. 

Alec began to talk as they descended the staircase, “The sixth floor is just the family room, where we’ll exchange gifts and all that, and my parent’s room, so we’ll go straight to the fifth floor.”

He was not going to argue, since he wanted to avoid seeing Alec’s parents, until it was absolutely necessary. 

Well, not really Alec’s parents. More like – Alec’s father. 

When they landed on the fifth floor, there were four doors that faced the stairs. One door was open, and Magnus already knew whose room that was. 

“Is your room on this floor?” Magnus asked hurriedly.

“Why are you so excited about my room?” Alec scoffed. “I don’t even know if they kept it as my room. For all I know, they made it into a storage or something.”

“Come on, Alexander. I already know that the room with the opened door is Izzy’s and you said that she could be loud so it’s either the door on the left, or the door on the right.” Max’s room was also on this floor so Magnus just ignored the fact that there was an unknown room. “So which one is it?”

Alec sighed and walked to the door on the left, and turned the knob. He swung the door open and immediately said, “Wow.”

“Why?” Magnus looked inside the room. “Is it different from how you left it?”

“No.” Alec breathed out. “It’s exactly the same."

Magnus then entered the room, stopping in front of the big window in front of him. “Your room looks great.” 

“Yeah, I liked the way the light shines in this room a lot.” Alec moved closer to his study table, touching the pencils and the books that he left there. His trophies from upstairs were also on the table. “I’m really glad all my stuff are still here.”

“I don’t think your mom would have it any other way.” Magnus muttered, lifting the top of the violin case that was placed on the cushioned window sill. He closed it shortly after, looking at Alec’s bed, instead. “So, this is the scene of the crime, huh?”

“What are you talking about?” Alec stared at him incredulously.

Magnus pointed to the bottom of the bed and changed his voice to that of Jake Peralta from Brooklyn 99. “Sir, if I lift the mattress of your bed, will I see incriminating pieces of evidence?”

Alec rolled his eyes at him. “If you think you’ll find a copy of Playguy or Mandate there, you will be very disappointed.”

Magnus went back to his normal voice. “So how do you know the magazines then?”

“I studied at Browning. People are bound to know a few gay magazines if you're from an all-boys school.” Alec sat on his bed. “I just watch porn on my laptop, instead.”

It was Magnus’s turn to roll his eyes. “Of course. You were really careful, weren’t you?”

“Not that it mattered, at the end.” Alec’s voice was muffled against the pillow that he just buried his head in. 

Magnus sat beside Alec and slowly leaned back until his back was on the cushions and his eyes were looking at the ceiling. He felt the bed dip, Alec lying down beside him.

They welcomed the silence in the room and the faint music coming from Izzy’s. Alec’s breathing was deep and heavy, as if there was a story behind every breath he released, as if he held the world’s problems on his shoulders. He listened carefully, his eyes never leaving the ceiling, knowing that it was where Alec’s eyes were, too. 

He noticed that Alec became a little more serious for the past few days. It could be when he’s around Magnus but he couldn’t exactly compare how Alec was with other people. When they went out to buy gifts, his replies to the retail staff were brief, succinct. Yesterday, he told Magnus to ask the restaurant downstairs to send something up, instead of cooking breakfast like he said he would.

It crossed his mind that something might have happened when Alec and Max met up for lunch. He just hoped that it wasn’t any more bad news because when the news came out that Blackthorn and Lightwood were no longer in a contract, their stocks dipped at the NYSE. 

Finally, Alec's voice broke the silence. "My dad is cheating on my mom."

Magnus, in shock, sat up and glanced back at Alec. "What?"

_ As if this week could get any worse _.

"My dad is a cheater and my mom refuses to get a divorce." Alec said defeatedly.

For the lack of something to say, Magnus just asked, "Did you talk to her yet?"

"No. I want to talk to her today but it's Christmas and I don't wanna ruin the mood." 

"So how do you know if your mom will get a divorce or not?"

"I know her." Alec placed his palms on his temples. "Ugh, Magnus, I'm so sorry. I just need advice on how to stay calm later once we have lunch. I don't know if I can control myself around my father."

"Well, I guess just try not to talk to your father and you'll be fine, at least for lunch. You can talk to your mother tomorrow, if you really want to confront her about it. You never know, there might be things that she would want to tell you, too." He told Alec, then tapping the man's knee. "Come on, I think I hear people in the hallway."

Before Alec sat up, a person knocked on the door and swung it open. "Oh hi guys! I thought I heard Magnus's voice." Isabelle Lightwood beamed at the two of them, and then her eyes grew big. "Oh shit, were you guys busy? Did I interrupt something?"

Alec stood up hastily. "No, no. We, uhm, we were just talking."

"Right. Just talking, huh?" Isabelle looked at her brother, then at Magnus. She then leaned on the door frame and smirked. "Well, it's time to do actual talking because Mom said that lunch is ready. Let's go?"

Magnus nodded and Isabelle went down the staircase. Alec offered his arm to Magnus and of course, he took it. 

They went past the fourth floor, which Alec told him housed the guest rooms and the gallery, and made their way to the third floor, where Magnus was greeted by a hall of mirrors, completed with crystal chandeliers, dripping from the ceiling. Isabelle entered the hall and turned to the left, which was apparently where the formal dining room was.

When they were finally inside the dining room, Maryse stood from her seat and exclaimed, "Ah, my boys! Merry Christmas! Come here, come. Robert will be back soon, he just charged his phone."

"Merry Christmas, Mom." Magnus's hand left Alec's arm to let the man hug his mother. 

He quickly followed suit, stepping forward to hug his mother-in-law. "Merry Christmas, Maryse." 

From the corner of his eye, he saw Alec's brother walk towards their mother. He stood beside her and held out his hand to Magnus. "Merry Christmas, guys." Max faced him. "Magnus, I'm sorry for being an ass the first time we met. Truly, it won't happen again."

He promptly returned the gesture. "It's in the past, Max. Merry Christmas to you, too."

The brothers then hugged each other and said their greetings before sitting down.

Just when Maryse was about to let Isabelle lead the prayer, Alec's father came in and went straight to the head of the table and pulled out the chair. "Hello Alec, Magnus. Happy Holidays."

"Happy Holidays to you too, Sir." Magnus replied as politely as he could.

"Can we pray now? I'm starving." Isabelle earned a nod from her father, which made her start her Christmas Prayer. 

Magnus wondered if the prayer was a Lightwood tradition, too, because when he looked at Alec, he seemed to mouth the prayer, along with the rest of the family. Not wanting to feel out of place, he just closed his eyes, bowed his head, and waited for Isabelle to finish. When he heard the word _ Amen _, he opened his eyes once again.

"Bring in the food, please." Maryse told the butler who was waiting at the edge of the table. Slowly, the trolleys of food came shuffling in, a feast of colors and flavors were being set in front of his very eyes.

Working in the food and beverage industry would usually make someone tired of appreciating the food that they would encounter. Magnus, however, seemed to love it even more.

The wild mushroom soup was set on the table at the same time as the garden salad, dinner rolls, and buttered vegetables were. Then came the baked salmon, together with the delicious cuts of prime rib. The paella and lasagna came last, looking as delectable as all the dishes that went before them.

"My mom cooked the paella and the baked salmon." Isabelle whispered to Magnus as she took a hefty serving. "Don't hold back. Mom likes it when we eat what she cooked."

He looked at Maryse, who had a perfectly crafted smile on her face. How does one simply decide to look unaffected by a cheating husband, right beside her? Magnus stopped that train of thought before it got any worse.

"Magnus, have some of the soup. It's really good." Alec took his soup bowl and placed a ladle full in it. He smiled at Magnus as he set the bowl down back on his dinner plate. "Maybe some salad?"

Magnus took the spoon at the very edge of his setting and stirred the soup. "After I finish this, thank you."

The family finished their soups not long after, having the butler clear it from the table. Just a few exchanges of words between Maryse and Robert were heard, the rest of the group eating in peace.

It was not a surprise when Isabelle cleared her throat and asked, "So, Magnus, how was the honeymoon?"

Magnus glanced at Alec who had a comical expression on his face. “Well, Japan was very nice. It was very cold, too. And my companion wasn’t exactly a fan of the cold.”

“But I was a fan of Japan, so it’s all good.” Alec chuckled.

Maryse joined in. “What did you guys do? When Isabelle and I went there, we just shopped for three days, didn’t we?”

“We did, and it was all worth it.” Isabelle grinned at her mother, and then turned to her brother-in-law. “Please tell me you guys went to the hot spring resort that I told Alec about.”

_ Hot spring? _

They never went to a hot spring resort. He and Alec barely did things that usual tourists do. On their first day, the tiredness from the wedding finally caught up to them, making them spend most of it in bed. 

Separate beds. 

Their second day was more productive, with Alec insisting that they have to check out the Senso-ji in Asakusa. They visited more temples the next day and spent their fourth day in Ueno Park, jumping from museum to another. Their fifth day was devoted for shopping, Alec often asking Magnus what he wanted but he never gave Alec a straight answer. Most of their evenings were spent in front of their laptops, unless dinner took a little bit longer. 

Magnus had been to Japan before, but it was for a conference that took all day so everybody went to the _ izakayas _ to drink afterwards. He didn’t think that it was Alec’s scene so he didn’t bring it up when they were there. 

Really, it wasn’t much. 

“We were too tired to go Hakone, Izzy.” Alec took a bite from his salad.

Isabelle pursed her lips, a sense of mischief all over her face. “Of course you guys were _ very _ tired. My bad.”

Sometimes, Magnus really did wonder if Isabelle Lightwood was real. 

Maryse’s eyes widened at Isabelle’s insinuation, looking at Alec and Magnus for confirmation. Magnus couldn’t bear to hold his chuckle in as Alec sighed dramatically, resting the bridge of his nose on two of his fingers. 

Magnus’s eyes trailed to the youngest Lightwood, who was uncharacteristically quiet. He then asked, “Max, where’s your girlfriend? I haven’t gotten a chance to meet her.”

“Brianna?” Max took a sip of water. “She went to Morocco with her parents. They get back a day before class starts again.”

“I talked to her during the reception and she was very polite.” Maryse remarked. “Very energetic, that young woman.”

“How did you guys meet?” Isabelle asked. “And how long are you together for already?”

Max cleared his throat. “We met during the debutante ball. She was escorted by my friend who was from West Point, and I escorted her cousin.”

“What did you say her name was again?” Robert asked, earning the looks of everyone in the table.  
  


“Brianna Denault.” The boy paused. “Why are you asking?”

“Nothing. Just wanted to know more about the girl that you’re dating, that’s all.” Robert called for the butler to take away the empty salad plates. “So, Magnus, I heard that you’re the Chairman of Edom for a while now. How is it, so far?”

If this was Robert’s effort to make small talk, Magnus had no intentions of ruining it for him. “It’s been a busy couple of weeks but I’m getting the hang of it. Most of the time, going to board meetings here is my excuse to take Alexander to lunch, so everything works out just fine.” 

“Oh, I remember when I would pick up Maryse from her office before.” Robert looked at Maryse as he said, “We would go to all the restaurants you wanted to try. Right honey?”

Maryse stopped slicing the rib on her plate and looked at her husband, then plastered the saddest smile that Magnus has ever seen. “Yes, I remember.”

Magnus was thankful for his ability to maintain composure during most situations. If not, he would have already said a snarky remark about Robert. Said remark would not make Robert think that he was a great son-in-law.

Alec, feeling the mood in the table change, decided to cut in. “Izzy, I heard you weren’t spending New Year’s here in the country?”

“Yeah, I have a photoshoot in Florence on the 28th so I decided to stay a little longer this time.” Isabelle said as she raised her wine glass to be filled by a server. She uttered a quick _ thank you _ before she sipped from her glass of Syrah. 

He noticed that Alec placed a small serving of paella on his plate. He smiled at him briefly before taking a bite. 

It seemed like Alec inherited his mother’s skill in cooking.

“Isabelle Sophia, how come your mother and I are just learning about this now?” Robert’s voice became authoritative. 

“Dad, I already told you about it. It’s not my fault that you didn’t listen to me when we had dinner before Alec’s wedding.” 

“At least your brother is actually thinking about his future. How about you?” Robert directed at Isabelle, who slowly placed down the wine glass she was drinking from. “It’s been more than a year since you graduated from medical school. Have you got nothing else to do but pose for cameras and walk in fashion shows?”

Maryse’s face fell, glaring at her husband. “Robert, it’s Christmas. There are other times when we can discuss this.”

Isabelle bit her lip, probably to avoid talking back to her father. 

The man looked at his wife, who must have remembered that Magnus was present, decided to drop the topic. "You're right, Maryse. I'm sorry for that." He looked up to the butler and told him, "Can we have all our glasses filled, please?"

Magnus found himself looking at Alec, who ate his lasagna in peace. He must have felt Magnus staring because he paused and looked back at him. He shot an apologetic look at him, as if saying _ I'm sorry for this _. 

He simply smiled, and drank the Syrah that was freshly poured into his wine glass.

_ Merry Christmas, indeed. _

\--

The lunch was nothing short of a disaster. 

Though they all made it out alive, the awkwardness was embedded in every conversation that his father tried to start. Thankfully, Magnus shared his plans for the next year to the family, which kept them interested. 

The lunch ended about three minutes ago, which meant they had less than seven minutes for themselves to do whatever they wanted. His parents went to their room to refresh, Izzy asked help from a maid to wrap the gifts, and Max went to the garden to answer a call from his girlfriend.

"I don't get it. Why weren't we served dessert on the table?" Magnus whispered as they walked up the staircase.

"I told you, Magnus, it's tradition. They bring the desserts and tea and coffee to the family room and that's where we give gifts to each other. That's just the way it's been ever since." Alec placed his hand to the small of Magnus's back as they went up slowly. "Don't worry, I think you'll like the food."

They reached the fourth floor landing and were about to go up the fifth when Alec saw Magnus look at the entryway of the gallery.

"Let's go check out the gallery real quick." He tugged Magnus's arm and walked towards the gallery.

"Are you sure we won't be late?"

"Magnus, it's just dessert. No big deal." Alec opened the door. "Welcome to the family gallery."

The expression that Magnus had now was the same expression of awe when he entered the piano room a while ago. 

_ “You should let me hear you play some time, you know, do some magic with your fingers.” _

Magnus’s words unexpectedly echoed in his mind. 

_ Stop it, Alec. _

As he focused on Magnus once more, he felt the need to explain the set up of the room but it seemed like the man already got it.

"Which one is the oldest?" Magnus looked at the family portraits that was littered on the wall.

Alec pointed to the upper left corner of the wall. "That one was painted the same year when this house was completed. Gabriel and Cecily Lightwood with their children, Christopher, Anna, and Alexander."

"Ah, you’re not the only Alexander in the family, then."

"Hence, ‘Alec’." He paused. "The house and the painting was finished in 1899, I think? They really tried to make it before the century was over."

“You come from a long line of over-achievers. Can’t say I’m surprised.” Magnus tilted his head as he examined the rest of the paintings. He noticed that Magnus were looking at the dates of when the paintings were finished. His eyes stopped at a portrait of a woman, sitting by the window, reading a book. 

“That’s my great-grandmother, Catia Monteverde-Lightwood. My grandfather said that she was a suffragette for most of her young life. She was an accomplished writer in her day.” Alec could almost hear his grandfather telling him the stories of his youth in that very same room. He saw that there were three more walls to show Magnus. “Want to see more?”

Magnus raised his hand at Alec and stared at a family portrait that Alec knew all too well. 

_Oh fuck._

He saw Magnus smirking at him, pointing to a fat ten year old who looked constipated. “Alexander Lightwood, is this you?” 

Alec remained stoic, refusing to look at the painting that Magnus was looking at. “I think you know the answer to that, Magnus.”

Suddenly the man broke into uncontrollable laughter. “Oh my god, you were so cute! So chubby!” His eyes went from the painting, to Alec, and back to the painting. “But you look so sad here. And look at Isabelle, she looks like an angel! I’m assuming the baby on your mother’s lap is Max. Oh wow, did your friends see this yet?”

“No. Only Lydia knows about th- wait. Magnus, w-what are you doing?” 

Magnus turned his back to Alec. “Nothing. Just appreciating art, like I always do.”

“You didn’t turn off the shutter for your phone, dumbass." Alec's hand shot towards Magnus, trying to grab the phone but failing to do so. 

"What's the use of your long arms if you can't take a simple phone?" Magnus teased him, raising his eyebrow as he flipped his phone playfully.

Alec placed his hands on his hips. "Come on, Mags, delete the picture.”

“No, not gonna happen.” Magnus kept his phone back in his pocket with a satisfied grin on his face. 

“Why would you do this to me?” He complained loudly. 

“It’s the perfect blackmail material! I mean, you and ruffles. Who would have thought, right?”

Alec rolled his eyes as he retreated and walked towards the door. “Okay, that’s it. I’m leaving you here-”

“Nooo, Alexander! I still wanna look at the paintings right there!” Magnus caught Alec’s arm, while pulling him to the opposite side of the room. “I see Eye in Eye by Munch and Entrance to Subway by Rothko. I’m pretty sure they’re the original piece so stay, please?” 

Alec let himself be dragged to his mother’s favorite part of the gallery. He breathed deeply before he told Magnus, “The Rothkos are my mother’s. She has about three pieces, I think? This one, Street Scene, and an untitled work that’s in her office.”

“You know, the Bane Manor doesn’t have this much art in it.” Magnus admitted, his arms crossed in front of his chest. “Was it your mother that filled this gallery?” Magnus asked Alec. 

“No, a lot of the old paintings were bought way before my Dad was born. Especially the Gauguins and the Pissarros. Some of the Prendergasts were given as gifts during my great-grandparents’ wedding.” He breathed out as he glanced at Magnus. “Good thing we didn’t ask for wedding gifts, huh?” 

Magnus agreed with a chuckle. “Yeah, I couldn’t imagine discussing who gets which painting once we divorce.”

Alec had no idea how to respond to what Magnus just said. In his head, that was exactly what will happen once his mother decided to divorce his father. 

Thankfully, his phone rang, which he answered at once. 

“Hello?”

“We’re about to start giving gifts.” His sister said. 

“Okay, we’ll be up in a bit.”

He told Magnus that they were needed upstairs already. The two of them left the gallery, but not before Magnus made Alec promise that they would go back to the said room. 

Dessert time was pretty straightforward. There were red velvet cake slices, lemon squares and macarons. They drank their choice of tea and soon enough, they began giving each other gifts. 

Everyone opened their gifts once they received it, except Alec and Magnus. Isabelle and Magnus were already talking about the dress that he bought her and Max was busy figuring out how to use the new iPhone that his sister gave him. His father remained in his seat, sipping his coffee while reading the newspaper that came with the tea tray. 

When Alec finished placing gathering the gifts that his family gave the two of them, Alec watched as his mother opened his gift. He went beside his mother and said, “You need help with that?”

His mother nodded, giving the box to Alec. He then revealed the pearl necklace that he bought from Japan. He lifted the necklace and clasped it around her neck. His mother, feeling his hesitation to talk, touched the necklace and whispered, “Are you okay, Alec?”

“Let’s look for a mirror so you can see how beautiful it is.” Alec simply replied. 

The two of them went to the powder room just outside the family room. Once Alec was sure that his father would not be able to hear them, he told his mother. "You don't have to keep secrets from me, Mom. Especially if I can help you."

Maryse Lightwood let out a deep sigh and looked at his son. "You know, don't you? About your father?"

Alec gave a curt nod and then pulled his mother closer to hug her. She breathed deep breaths to avoid crying, hands clutching her son's sweater to ground her.

"We'll talk about it sometime this week, okay?" Alec reassured his mother, rubbing her back slowly. "Stay strong, Mom. We'll get through this."

"Thank you, son." She let go of his sweater and cupped his cheek. “I’m glad that you’re here for me.”

Alec pressed a small kiss on his mother’s forehead. “I’m always here for you, Mom.”

He left the powder room to let his mother have some time alone. When he got back to the family room, Magnus was also talking to Max. It was nice seeing Max the way that Alec remembered him. Though they haven’t talked about how he was doing in college, he hoped that there would be more chances for him to be part of his brother’s life once again.

The pearl bracelet that he bought in Japan was already on Isabelle’s wrist, which suited the red long-sleeved top that she wore. He watched his sister browse through a book and as if feeling that someone’s eyes were on her, she lifted her gaze and caught him staring. He smiled warmly and his sister did the same. 

It was crazy how a few weeks ago, he was scrambling to look for someone to marry, just so he can protect his sister from his father’s harsh decisions. Now, he hoped that the drastic measures he took was enough to save his family’s social standing. With the company not doing so well, as well as his father’s infidelity, he was not sure about what could happen for the next six months. 

All he could do, after all, was his best.

He noticed Magnus stand up and walk to Alec. “Hey, I think it’s time for me to go.”

“Oh yeah, sure. Let’s just wait for my mom and then we’ll leave.” Alec replied. 

The moment his mother went back to the family room, Magnus began saying good-bye to the rest of Alec’s family so Alec did, too. In a few moments, they were already out of the house. 

_ This day could have gone south in a number of ways. _He thought.

The two of them walked towards Fifth Avenue until Magnus stopped walking. “You should go ahead and rest. I just need to visit someone and I’ll be back before dinner time. Should we eat out?”

Alec shook his head. “No need. I’ll whip something for the both of us.” 

“Great.” Magnus clutched his paper bag tighter. “I’ll see you later?” 

“Let me bring this with me.” He reached his hand out to get the bag with Magnus’s gifts. Magnus handed it over hesitantly as Alec lifted his other hand to wave down an empty cab. There was one that slowed down to stop in front of them. “I’ll see you later. I’ll catch the next one.”

“Thank you, Alexander.” Magnus told Alec while he went inside the backseat. Alec watched Magnus lean forward, most likely to tell the driver where to go. He waited for the cab to leave before he hailed his own. 

On the cab ride back to Brooklyn, he thought about what to cook for dinner. 

_ With all the problems that I have right now, figuring out what’s for dinner seemed to be the easiest thing to solve. _

\--

Magnus finally took off his coat when he exited the elevator, hanging it on the rack beside the powder room door. 

He spent a good four hours just sitting beside his father, who was asleep. He knew that Lilith visited his father earlier, since there was a new batch of flowers at his father’s bed side. The nurses who had their shifts when he was around offered him meals that everyone can share. He respectfully declined, saying that he was still full from lunch. 

He would have wanted to be productive while he was there. He could be talking to his father’s nurses, asking about what happened to him the past few days. 

In reality, he really did nothing in his father’s hospital suite. He napped a bit, resting his head on his father’s hand. When he woke up two hours later, he read the newspaper to his father, knowing how it was part of his routine once he came home from work. After a while, he felt the pain in his back, a result for sleeping the way that he did. 

As he rode the cab to Brooklyn, Magnus thought about all the instances that Alec didn’t sleep on their bed, especially after they got back from Japan. The sofa, as comfortable as it might be, was still no match to the bed that they had in their shared room. Whenever he slept in the guest room, he would come back to see pristine, untouched sheets before he showered. 

Alec and Magnus may have gone a long way when it came to talking to each other casually, but clearly, they still haven’t figured out how to live in the same space. 

It was going to change tonight.

Alec peeked from the kitchen to see who came in. “Oh hi, you’re here now.”

“Mhm. Did you do anything interesting while I was gone?” Magnus went to the walk-in closet to change his clothes, putting his used ones in the hamper. 

“No. I just took a nap and then I prepped chicken for our meal.” He heard Alec shout from the kitchen as he pulled a black shirt and a pair of sweatpants from the cabinet. 

Magnus slipped into the fresh clothes and went straight to the kitchen. “Anything I can do to help?”

“Just stir the milk into the mashed potatoes already. It’s all warmed up.” Alec pointed to the red pot near Magnus. 

While pouring the milk into the pot, Magnus asked Alec cautiously, “Alexander, where did you sleep the last few nights? I know it’s not in the master bedroom because whenever I get there in the morning, it still looks the same as I left it.”

Alec stopped stirring the gravy for a while. “I slept on the sofa and at the office.”

“You mean the office chair?”

“... Yes.”

Magnus sighed as he emptied the contents of the cup into the mixture of potatoes and milk. “Look, we said that we were going to be comfortable in sharing a bed and we should be. We may have two guest rooms but if someone actually stays over, we would both have to be in the master, right?”

Alec’s eyes never left the gravy that he was stirring. “Okay, sure. So do we start tonight?”

“I think we should.” Magnus answered, “The sooner, the better.”

At that moment, it looked like hesitation flooded Alec’s senses, but then he smiled at Magnus and agreed to the sleeping arrangement that they talked about.

The comfortable air between the two of them stayed during dinner, which Alec made perfectly. It stayed when they finally opened their presents, Alec thanking Magnus for the personalized pen that he gave him and him thanking Alec for the red omamori charm, together with the wallet that it came with. 

It stayed with them as they lay down on the opposites sides of the California King, both of them staring at the ceiling.

Maybe it's the Christmas Spirit, maybe it wasn't. A multitude of problems could arise tomorrow, but right now, Magnus felt like they were taking a step forward and no steps back. _ Let tomorrow worry about itself, _ was it?

He thought about his father and how he wished that he would already wake up. It has been a while since he asked for a wish, and people may say that he was already too old for one, but it seemed like this was the most important one to make. 

When he went to the Lightwoods earlier, he thought about how he was robbed of family traditions and amazing Christmas memories. However, he knew deep inside that he was the reason why he lost those in the first place, so this was really just about having to face the consequences of his actions.

Not long after that, he decided to close his eyes to ease into sleep better, the bed feeling softer and softer against his tired form.

“Good night, Magnus,” He heard faintly from his right, “Merry Christmas.”

Magnus breathed in and out, in and out.

“You too, Alexander.”

\--

The holiday left the streets of New York barren, making it easier for people to come and go from inside and outside the city. 

The woman slid outside of the car, making sure to remind her driver about her luggage beforehand. The doormen welcomed her with a warm smile and a greeting of _ Merry Christmas _. 

The distinct clack of the Louboutin heels echoed throughout the marbled floor. The clinking of jewelry continued as she crossed the grand foyer of the hotel.

Finally, she reached the reception area. She removed her Hermes scarf as she said, “Hello. My usual room is prepared, I assume?”

“Of course, Mademoiselle.” The woman replied sweetly, “Here is your keycard. All the necessary information about your suite is already on your bedside table, like always. Welcome back to Edom Central Park, Mademoiselle Belcourt, enjoy your stay and Merry Christmas.”

Camille winked at the woman, then turned around to make her way to the elevator. 

_ It’s good to be back. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaaaaaaaaaall are amazing i love every single one of u so much! im so glad that my work is reaching a lot of people. each kudos, bookmark, and comment that you give this fic makes me so happy. i hope this fic makes u happy (◕ᴥ◕) 
> 
> honestly, the comments that u give are really my motivation. your kind words always never fail to make me smile!
> 
> as u may all know, robert is an actual asshole now. we hate him. this is the point of no return.
> 
> and yes, that's a phantom of the opera reference. 
> 
> thank u to cherry for keeping me sane lmao
> 
> next up: we'll see how the newlyweds are doing after a month of being together
> 
> talk to me here or on twt! (@soulstele) i hope u all have a great week ahead. see u next week!


	8. January: Force of Habit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the year's starting well for magnus and alec. or at least that's what they're hoping for. 
> 
> livetweet using #atgific

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> start the playlist w human touch and end w apologize
> 
> tinyurl.com/atgiplaylist
> 
> translations: 
> 
> Mahal ko - my love
> 
> Titigil na ako. - I'll stop already.
> 
> Bakit wala siya dito? - Why isn't he here?

Alec Lightwood **@alightwood**

Magnus Bane, Hamilton: An American Musical, and Casellula's Mac and Cheese. These are a few of my favorite things. #MagnusWeekly pic.twitter.com/s4VE5h19

—

The night was still young when Magnus and Alec finished their dinner at Casellula. They both made their way to the top of a Bowery hotel, people clamoring to gain entry to The Enclave's newest rooftop bar: Olympus.

"Why did I even agree to go to this party?" Alec asked Magnus as they exited the private elevator.

Magnus took both their coats and placed it inside the manager's office. "Because Jace is your best friend and it's not every year that your best friend turns 30." 

“You didn’t have to come with me. I know you’re very tired.”

“It’s fine, Alexander. This is my bar.”

He waited for Magnus to lock up the office at the deck of the bar. 

His eyes wandered around, searching for a few familiar faces. Finally, he spotted the birthday boy, speaking to his sister. When Alec felt Magnus slip his arm in between his, both of them walked towards their group of friends.

"Hey! Alec and Magnus are here!" Jace shouted and the whole area suddenly cheered. Alec went through the crowd, with Magnus by his side. Jace met them halfway and hugged both of them tightly. Alec knew that Jace was probably drunk at this point, having started the party three hours ago. "Ah, thanks for coming, guys. I know that you two are still in the honeymoon stage and all. I'm glad you two are hanging out with other people than yourselves!"

Magnus chuckled and patted Jace's shoulder. "Don't make us sound like hermits, Herondale. We all went to that New Years' benefit two weeks ago."

"Wow, how could I have forgotten that?" Jace exclaimed, waving his hands around. "Everyone literally wanted a picture with you two that we barely got peace in our table."

Alec pulled his friend closer and held him at the back of his neck, remembering the tie that he bought as a gift in his coat pocket. "Are you sober enough to receive your gift or do I leave it in your office tomorrow?"

He wrinkled his forehead and asked with a confused expression. "We have work tomorrow?" 

"Yes, we have work tomorrow, Jace. It's just a Wednesday night tonight." Alec reminded his friend. He saw Magnus laughing at Jace's drunken disposition. "You have classes to teach and students to meet, you drunkard."

"Wait, wait. You two haven't gotten anything yet!" Jace grabbed each of their hands and dragged them to their table. When they got to the table, he saw his sister chugging a pint of beer.

"Hello, sis." Alec approached his sister, who immediately stood up the moment she heard him.

"Alec!" She pushed the pint to Simon's chest, which made the man step backwards from the sheer force of Izzy's strength. She stepped up into Alec's space and pulled both him and Magnus into a hug. "My favorite brothers are here! I'm so so so happy for you, guys! Happy one month to you both!"

"One month?" Jace mumbled, resting his head on Simon's shoulder. "What is she talking about? Izzy, what are you talking about?" 

Magnus looked at Jace and smiled. "We got married a month ago, Jace."

_ That's right. It's been a month. _

A month of being married to Magnus went by fast. Maybe it was the holidays that made it feel that way but he surely thought things went well.

Well, aside from the fact that his father was still cheating on his wife and that his mother still wasn’t considering divorce, even if both Max and Alec already told him that it was the best for her. Of course, she had to think of the company first. Since the company wasn’t in the most stable position right now, she felt like any other scandal related to them could cost them their future. The two brothers had nothing else to say. 

After Christmas, Magnus and Alec started sharing a bed, which became very convenient since Madzie and Catarina stayed with them for the Ball Drop. 

They've already established their routine of who showered first and who washed the dishes. Alec would wake up at 6:15 to leave the house and jog; Magnus would wake up to go to the gym not long after that. Alec would come back to Magnus still working out in the gym, and so he'd start breakfast for the two of them. It could be anywhere in between a french toast or a garden salad, Magnus never really complained.

The two of them would be out of the office at 6 or 7. Sometimes, Magnus would pick him up. Sometimes, they just meet up in a restaurant. They still take turns in picking (and paying). They enjoy dinner around the city, usually taking a stroll around until they were both tired, only then would Magnus call his driver or Alec would hail a cab for them. 

All in all, living with Magnus was no different from having a room mate, only _ this _ room mate actually knew how to clean the fucking apartment. 

"Wait, I'm married?" Jace's brows furrowed even more.

"No, I meant, me and Alec." Magnus replied, fighting for his voice to be heard despite the load music.

"Okay, Herondale, that's enough." Simon shook his head, hearing Jace speak nonsense. He then lifted Jace's arm to his shoulders and wrapped his arm around Jace's hips. He looked up to Alec. "I'm just going to take him to the bathroom. He's gotta be a little sober if I splash him with water, right?"

Alec shrugged, "It works all the time, doesn't it?"

Simon excused himself and Jace, which made Izzy talk once more. "So, what did you guys do tonight? Why were you so late?"

"Oh, Alec was gifted tickets to Hamilton so we just watched the musical then grabbed dinner." Magnus settled into the couch, raising his hand to call a bar staff to get his order. “Alexander, you want a Manhattan?”

Alec just nodded as he sat down beside his sister. “Are you here with someone, Izzy? Should I get you water?” 

“Don’t worry about me, Alec.” Her sister tapped his chest repeatedly. “I’m just waiting for Lydia to come so we can finally go dancing.”

_ Lydia? _

“Lydia’s coming over?” Alec asked Izzy, who was drinking from the pint that she shoved into Simon’s chest a while ago. "But she didn't tell me."

"Oh, don't worry, it's a last minute thing. I literally just texted her, like, fifteen minutes ago. She said she just left the office." Izzy retorted, leaning back to the couch's soft velvet cushions.

“But it’s five minutes to midnight.” Alec remarked, surprised by how late Lydia stayed in her office.

“I know. She works too much.” Izzy pouted, then sighing while she closed her eyes.

Alec checked his phone, in the hopes of seeing a message from his friend- none.

"You know," He started, "You and Lydia seem to see each other a lot these days. She told me last week that you guys had dinner together with Clary."

Izzy cleared her throat. "Clary's apartment was near the Branwell townhouse so we invited her to dinner. I, uhm, I crashed at Lydia's after I got back from Milan."

His eyes narrowed at her sister. "Any reason why?"

"I didn't really feel like seeing Dad yet last week." She said nonchalantly, "I'm back in the house now, don't worry."

"You could have gone to a hotel. Or you could have stayed in our place, right, Magnus?" Alec looked at him for support.

"Of course, Alexander. Isabelle is always welcome with us." Magnus smiled at his sister, which earned him a kiss on the cheek from her.

"It's very kind of you to offer." Izzy then sighed. "But I would rather not hear any sex sounds coming from your room. I do not need those kinds of thoughts. _ Comprende _?"

Alec felt his cheeks slowly becoming flushed, as he saw Magnus holding a chuckle in before replying, "_ Si _, señorita. Just don't forget that you can always crash at our place. I mean, what are the guest rooms for if not for guests staying in them?"

His sister answered, "Thanks, guys. Maybe in two months or something." 

All three of them paused for a moment when a staff member called Magnus's attention to confirm if the drinks that he had were theirs. Magnus said yes and told the man to come back with a bottle of champagne and three glasses.

"Anyway, Isabelle, I noticed that you and that Italian girl were a little too close in your pictures. What's the score on that?" Magnus asked as the bar staff placed their drinks on the table.

"If you're talking about the photos I posted online, that's Stella di Rossi. We walked together for Elle Saab and reconnected in Italy." Izzy drank from her pint once more. "We're just friends, though."

Magnus gave Alec his drink and lifted his own glass of whisky to his lips."If you're not seeing her, then who are you seeing?"

Alec never really saw her sister date around back when he still stayed in the house, but then again, maybe he wasn't around when her sister started dating. During the years that he was in Harvard and she was in NYU, Izzy never really told Alec much about her love life. She probably told Alec that she dated a boy when she was about to graduate but that was it. 

Seeing Magnus talk about it so casually made Alec curious.

Her sister giggled at Magnus as Alec reached for his drink at took a sip. "I'm not seeing anyone, Magnus! Just because you're already happily married to my brother doesn't mean you should find me someone to marry, too!"

"Hey!" Magnus exclaimed. "That wasn't my intention! I was about to ask you if you want me to set you up with someone."

"Thanks, but no thanks, bro." She tapped Magnus's thigh. "Right now, I'm having fun."

"Izzy! Let's dance!" A familiar voice chimed in, making Magnus and Alec look at the newcomer. "Oh, Mags, you're here with Alec already. Come dance, too!"

Magnus shook his head. "We just arrived, Clary. Ask me again when we've gotten at least three drinks in."

"You're no fun." The redhead pouted as she pointed to Alec. "Alec, what did you do to my brother? Why isn't he fun anymore?"

Alec found himself laughing at Magnus's godsister, who was slurring her words and fighting gravity to keep herself standing.

"Come on, Clary. Sit down before you slip and fall-"

"Izzy! Rest time is over. Time to dance again!" Clary ignored Magnus and pulled Izzy up. His sister left her pint of beer and went on with Clary to the dancefloor. 

Finally, it was only Alec and Magnus on the couch, their friends scattered all over the bar. As their friends blended into the strangers around them, Alec leaned back and looked at Magnus, who was sipping his drink quite slowly.

"Did Bat put less alcohol on your drink?" He asked.

Magnus let out a small laugh. "No, my drink tastes just right."

Alec looked around and surveyed the area. The last time he was here was the night of their bachelor parties. Comparing how it looked like then and now, Alec can say that Magnus's team did a great job in adding more to the place. 

He remembered how stressed Magnus was two weeks ago, trying to coordinate the launch of Olympus, which was the first weekend of the year. He's glad that the man pulled it off successfully. 

"You know," Magnus started as he inched closer to Alec. "Clary's been getting calls from a lot of people about being an event planner. Seems like we weren't the only people impressed by the magic they did with our wedding."

"Yeah, Izzy told me over lunch last week." The memories of his lunch with his mother and sister were kind of blurry because he was thinking about the mediation that he had to go to during that afternoon. "Is she thinking of making a career out of it?"

The man nodded. "She is. In fact, she's already gotten herself a curator for The Haven. She brought it up because she wanted me to invest in the business."

Alec took a little sip from his drink. "What did you say?"

"I told her to prepare a proposal and set a meeting with my assistant."

Alec scoffed, shaking his head. "You made her do that even if you've probably opened a bank account with a hundred thousand wired in already?"

There was a moment of silence before the man sighed. "It was a hundred-fifty." Magnus confessed. "How did you know, though?"

"I don't think you can ever say no to Clary." Alec pointed out, looking at the girl and her sister dancing the night away. "Maybe you should let Raphael draft a few contracts already, just so you can surprise her at the end of her presentation."

Magnus looked at Alec with an eyebrow raised. "And what made you think that I wouldn't ask help from a very capable lawyer who literally lives with me?" 

"Said lawyer thought that Attorney Santiago handles all your contracts and legal dealings." Alec told him before he finished off his drink. "It's not nice to mix business and pleasure, Mr. Bane."

He found the man leaning towards him, a dainty hand reaching out to his tie. "Is that, what I'm doing, Mr. Lightwood? Or should I say _ Attorney _?"

Before Alec could think of a reply, a bag was suddenly dropped on their table quite haphazardly, followed by a woman saying, "Oh shit, sorry. I didn't mean to actually drop it that hard."

He lifted his head to find his best friend, looking genuinely sorry for ruining a moment between him and Magnus. She offered an apologetic greeting. "Hi Alec, Magnus."

Magnus retracted his hand from Alec's chest and offered a seat to Lydia with a smile. "Hello Lydia. It's great seeing you here."

Alec stood up to hug his friend. "Hey Lyds. Been working hard lately?"

"We gotta do what we gotta do." Lydia admitted. She sat down beside Alec. "But hey! I haven't seen you two since the benefit. I'm sure things are going well?"

Magnus beamed at his best friend. "They are. And you? I heard you left the office just now."

"Yeah, well, things are getting pretty hectic and I don't want my mom to carry it all on her back so I'm helping out." Lydia reached out for one of the margaritas that Magnus ordered. "Is this drink taken?"

"No, please go ahead." Magnus replied.

"Oh, thanks." She sipped her drink and turned to Alec. "Have you seen your sister anywhere? I told her I'd be here." 

Alec nodded to the direction where Izzy and Clary are dancing. "She drank quite a lot so if you could tell her to sit down and rest a little longer, I would be very grateful."

"You know I can't make Izzy do anything she doesn't want to, right?" Lydia raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Maybe. But can you try?" 

"Fine. I'll come back here later." She downed the drink, took her phone and then stood up. "Thanks for the drink, Magnus."

Magnus raised his hand in acknowledgement. Both of them watched as Lydia made her way to the two girls who were dancing, exchanging hugs the moment that she tapped their shoulders.

"Are you sure you two are just friends?" Magnus asked Alec.

_ No, we're actually almost raised together so I'd say that we're more like siblings but then I wouldn't know what you might think about that. _

Alec faced Magnus. "I like men. She likes women. Of course, I'm sure."

Magnus just smirked at him, then looking away as he drank the rest of his whiskey.

_ Oh, I'm sure. _

—

Admittedly, Magnus was being very forward tonight.

It could have been the wine they had in Casellula or the champagne bottle that they emptied within ten minutes. Either way, he knew that he had been outrightly flirting with Alec. 

It came to his attention that the man wasn't oblivious about it. 

The slight blushes and the quick topic changes became a signifier to Magnus that Alec was very much affected by his actions. This wasn't his observation from just tonight- he's been observing for quite some time.

Whenever Magnus does something thoughtful like grabbing ice cream for the two of them or when Madzie gives him a new drawing, the man's cheeks would stain themselves pink. It wasn't very noticeable but when the light would hit his face just right, it's there.

_ And it's there now. _

As he took a swig of the last of the contents of his champagne flute, he thought about how nice it was being around Alec. He was thoughtful, responsible, and compassionate, which made him Madzie's new favorite person (and yes, Magnus has accepted his defeat). 

Somehow, a month passed by without a problem, which was a surprise to Magnus, since he was trained to expect the worst at all times. Alec was a really great person to live with, which is why he could finally understand why Jace and Simon never let go of their friend, even after they’ve gone on to have exceedingly lucrative jobs. 

Magnus and Alec easily agreed on which chores was Alec's and which were his. Although most of the cooking was usually on Alec, Magnus would help out when he wasn't doing work at home. The same way, Alec would join Magnus in washing dishes, probably after noticing that he never really liked doing them. Of course, they still had time apart. Alec would meet with his friends or clients, he never really knew which, and he still visited his father, who could already breathe without a tube. 

Being with Alec was a peaceful way of living. If they could live like this for five more months, the better.

Right now, Alec had his head resting on the top of the couch cushion, looking up to the New York Sky. Thank the heavens it didn't snow today so they didn't have to turn on the roof of the bar. He looked back at Alec, who has a champagne flute on one hand and a phone on the other. The man looked at Magnus intently. "Do you think Jace and Simon left already? I mean, their jackets are still here but I haven't seen them since we arrived."

"Don't worry, I'll check on them later when I go to the men's room." Magnus waived off, pulling up his left sleeve to look at the time: 12:24.

Either marriage has turned Magnus into a grandpa or he was just getting old. Before, he would stay in his bars or clubs until closing time. Not only would he stay there to people watch, but he would occasionally conquer the dance floor. Now, he wanted nothing but to soak in the glorious hot tub that Alec's mother placed in the master’s ensuite bathroom back at their apartment. As of late, nothing could rival the bliss that he would feel whenever he used the heavenly invention, well, unless it was spending time with Madzie, which was something that he would not trade for the world.

Speaking of Madzie, his goddaughter would often come during weekends, together with her mother. Even after Magnus’s marriage to Alec, they still carried on spending as many weekends as they could. It was important to Magnus to fulfill his responsibility to his goddaughter, and he knew that Alec could see that. Alec, even if he had a very busy week, would make time for Madzie and talk to her, often times while they both explored the huge and expertly-equipped kitchen. They already made cupcakes and pizza, which was probably why Madzie suddenly wanted to become a chef, which was very different compared to her previous choice: a pink-suited astronaut.

Suddenly remembering his best friend's favor which she asked for earlier that day, Magnus snapped up and reached for Alec's arm to call his attention. "Alexander, I need to ask you something."

Alec, who was probably tired from work and all the things that they did today, looked at him with heavy-lidded eyes. "Hmm, yeah? What is it?"

"Catarina is going to visit her cousin who was confined in a hospital in Atlantic City on Friday and she asked us if we could look after Madzie." Magnus said softly. "The thing is, I have a meeting with my engineers by Friday afternoon and I don't know what time I'll leave the office." 

Alec pressed his thumb to the bridge of his nose, probably to compose himself. "That can work. I'm just going to meet with a client for lunch and then I have the day free. She's at school until 2 or something, right?"

"Yes, so Madzie is sleeping over Thursday night, I bring her to school, you pick her up, Cat comes back Friday night." Magnus stated, listing down how things are going to happen. "Sounds good to you?"

"Yeah, it's good." Alec murmured, more to himself than to Magnus. 

Seeing as Alec was exhausted, Magnus decided to call his staff and have the bill sent to his office. He then turned to Alec who was on the brink of falling asleep. "Alexander? I'll just go to the men's room real quick. Wait for me here?"

"M'not going anywhere." Alec nodded sleepily, suppressing a yawn that was fighting to be released.

Once Magnus stood up, he went to the bar counter to tell to secure the different things in their table, since they’ll be leaving already. He then made his way to the men’s room, which seemed more occupied than he wanted. 

Magnus washed his face to wake himself up when unwarranted noises of pleasure came out of the last bathroom stall. He finished his business quite quickly and left the room once his hands were dry from the paper towels that he snatched faster than he had ever thought he could. 

Walking back to their table, where Alec was already standing up, Magnus only thought of one thing.

Jace and Simon never made it out of the men’s room. 

—

Alec had just finished meeting his client, Ines, to review how they want the first collaborative divorce meeting to go. He hoped that they could settle as much as they could next week because both Ms. Andrada and Mr. Pontecorvo wanted a quiet divorce. The moment they have to go through court trials, Alec doubted that a quiet divorce would ever be achieved. 

Ines knew that she wanted to keep the family home in Queens, and she wanted her daughter, Jen, to stay with her until she becomes an adult— those were the priorities. The moment that Mr. Pontecorvo doesn’t agree with those two conditions, Alec would have to accept that this was going to be a contested divorce. 

Even if he’s handled a number of divorce cases and won almost all of his clients’ custody battles, the pain of seeing a family going through the process feels new every time he sees it.

For today, Ines asked Alec if he could go to Beechhurst instead of meeting in the LLA Office like they talked about. When asked why, she said that her daughter was sick so she couldn’t really leave the house. Upon hearing that, Alec left the apartment and went straight to Queens. Now, he sat in the living room quietly, as Ines comforted her crying daughter in the next room.

“Mama, why are you and Daddy not living together anymore?” Alec could hear the little girl whimpered. “Is it because of me?”

“_ Hindi, mahal ko, _it’s not because of you. It’s never because of you, okay?”

“Is it because I don’t fix my toys? Is it because I’m not top one? Or because I’m noisy when people are in the house? Is it because I’m a bad girl?” The little girl continued, her cries becoming more painful for Alec to hear by the minute. “Mama, I’ll stop _na_. I promise! _Titigil na ako. _Good girl_ nalang ako _always. Just tell Daddy to come home _na_, please?”

“Jen, it’s not your fault.” The woman struggled finding the next words. “Daddy is just busy with work, okay? He loves you very much, _ anak _.”

The girl’s voice grew a little louder. “If he loves me, _ bakit wala siya dito _? He knows I’m sick but he’s still not home!”

“_ Anak _ , he’s in Italy right now, remember? Your _ nonno _ and _ nonna _ told him to go there because he has to do something important. The moment he’s here, I’m sure he’ll spend time with you.”

“I miss him, Mama.” 

“I know, Jen. Right now, your head is aching so why don’t I carry you to your room so you can sleep, hmm?”

Alec did not hear anything else but the footsteps and choked sob that grew faint after a minute. Not five minutes later, Ines walked into the living room once more, wiping her tears with the sleeve of her shirt. 

She sat down on the couch opposite Alec. "Sorry you had to hear that. Jen hasn't seen Gia in two weeks, that’s why she’s very fussy.”

Alec shook his head. “You don’t have to explain, Ines. I understand.” 

“Well, you’ve been in the business long enough to understand, I guess.” Ines cracked her neck as she sighed. She saw that Alec hasn’t said anything. “I overstepped. I’m sorry.”

“No, I just said that because my younger brother used to act up too when our parents were away for business trips. I failed to take into consideration the differences of our circumstances.” Alec replied to clear the air. “Anyway, I hope that you’re ready for next week. If you have questions, feel free to call me. The meeting will be here in your family home, so I suggest finding a babysitter or a friend who could take care of your daughter while we’re all here.”

“Okay, I’ll take note of that.” Alec heard her say as he stood up and picked up his coat and scarf. “Thank you for meeting me today, Attorney Lightwood.” 

“You’re welcome, Ms. Andrada.” He told his client as they stood by the doorway, the company driver waiting at the curb. “Have a great weekend.”

They shook hands again, before he left the house and greeted his driver. He wanted to go to Ines by cab but Rebecca insisted on making Alec use the car since Ines was her friend. 

He got into the black car and told the driver to go to Williamsburg. If the traffic was favorable, they would be arriving at Madzie’s school before her dismissal time. He hoped for the best because he didn’t want to make Madzie wait.

As they were on their way to Madzie’s school, Alec checked if he had the identification needed to pick Madzie up. He knew that none of his IDs would matter because he didn’t carry Magnus’s surname and Magnus is the only other person listed as Madzie’s guardian. Instead, he brought his marriage certificate. 

Alec felt silly bringing an actual photocopy of their marriage certificate when he could have just scanned it and saved it on his phone. From his years of studying and working, he still had a lingering belief that paperless was less valid. Well, Simon already told him that and guess what, he did not listen. So, Alec was just going to have to suck it up and show a marriage certificate to Madzie’s teacher. 

_ If not, are Instagram posts considered valid proof? _

Before Alec knew it, the car stopped outside the school. He folded the paper and slipped it on his coat pocket. He checked his watch and it read 1:56— just in time to wait for Madzie outside. The company driver opened his car door and Alec slowly left the comfort of the backseat’s warm cushions. 

Alec walked towards the child care’s entrance and people were sitting by the benches, waiting for the children to come out. He then saw a vacant spot on the first bench, which he sat on. Immediately, he noticed that the women behind him began whispering to each other. He was about to open his phone to pass the time when the person beside him cleared her throat. 

“Hi, I’ve never seen you here before. I’m Lena, Mateo’s mom.” The woman offered her hand and Alec felt like it would be rude to not to accept. 

He shook the woman’s hand. “I’m Alec. I’m here to pick up Madzie.”

“Oh, wow.” Her eyes widened. “Katrina never told me that Madzie’s dad was around.”

He was slightly thrown off by this woman calling Catarina with the wrong name rather than her deduction that he was Madzie’s father. “Oh, no. Madzie is a great kid, but she isn’t my daughter. ”

“I’m glad you think so. My son says that Madzie is his friend.” She had a saccharine smile on her face then she pursed her lips. “You look very familiar, though. Have we met before?”

He simply shook his head. “I’m pretty sure we haven’t.”

She tilted her head as she was about to say something to Alec when a child opened the classroom door. The parents and guardians gathered around the fence, bringing their umbrellas and bags with them. A teacher went to the front and opened the fence, calling out the children who were ready. 

“Andrew, Felicity, Hester, Mateo! Your moms are here!” The teacher said out loud as she retied a student’s shoelace. “Miranda, grandma’s here!”

The students made their way out and one by one, the children left the room and met their fetchers. 

Alec stood up and walked towards the teacher, preparing to pull out the photocopy of his marriage certificate. “Good afternoon. I’m Alec Lightwood and I’m here to pick up Madzie Loss. Here’s proof of-”

“Oh, Mr. Lightwood, there’s no need for that. Madzie tells us everything and her mother called the center this morning.” The teacher beamed at him, and then looked inside the room again. “Madzie, your Uncle Alec’s here! You can leave that behind and we’ll paint some more next week!” The teacher removed Madzie’s shoes from the shoe rack. The little girl peeked from the window and her eyes widened. 

She wore her shoes by herself and grabbed her bag from her cubby hole. Once she stood up, she held her teacher’s hand and pulled her to Alec’s direction. 

“Teacher Fie, this is Alec, he’s my Uncle Magnus’s husband. He’s the tall one in the picture that I brought for Share-a-Memory Day!” Madzie introduced him proudly, then looked at Alec. “This is my teacher. Her name is Teacher Fie! She helps me with math and my artworks.”

“She’s a very talented child.” The teacher remarked, stroking the side of Madzie’s face. “Go and enjoy your day with Uncle Alec. I’ll see you on Monday.”

Alec held out his hand, which Madzie took. She looked back at her teacher. “Bye, Teacher Fie! See you on Monday!”

She simply waved her hand and went back inside the room as Alec and Madzie braved the cold, winter air. 

“Alec, are we gonna take the bus like I do with my mom?” Madzie asked him, looking up to his face as he tried to avoid the piles of snow on the ground. 

“No, we’re going to ride that black car so let’s walk faster because it’s warm inside there!”

The driver opened their door for them and of course, Madzie didn’t go in until she said thank you. The man laughed from the girl’s unexpected show of courtesy. 

When the car started moving, Alec removed his scarf and faced Madzie, “So, ‘Uncle Alec’, huh? Is that what you call me when you tell your teachers stories about us?” 

Madzie suddenly looked down to her pink boots. “She said that you were my uncle because you’re married to my Uncle Magnus. Is she wrong? Am I wrong? Am I not supposed to call you ‘uncle’?” 

Alec was afraid that Madzie might think what she did was wrong so he hurriedly answered, “No she’s not wrong and you’re not wrong, too.”

“So I can call you ‘uncle’?” The little girl looked up to Alec with a smile on her face. 

Alec thought about what Magnus might think if Alec said yes about his goddaughter calling him ‘Uncle Alec’. He looked back at Madzie and said, “‘Uncle Alec’ sounds so long! It’s going to take forever for you to say my name!”

The girl giggled, “You’re funny, Alec. But can I call Uncle Magnus just Magnus, too? His name is too long!”

Alec realized the flaw of his logic so he pretended to think and said. “Hmm, how about we just ask your Uncle Magnus when we see him, okay?”

“Okay!” She chirped and bounced on her seat. “Where are we going now?”

“We’re going back to the apartment so we can both change clothes your things. After that we get to go around the city. Deal?”

“Deal!” 

Alec listened to Madzie’s endless stories about how her week went and what they did in school. Next week they were going to have their hundred days party so she has to bring food to share. Alec thought that maybe he should feel overwhelmed by now but he didn’t. It was refreshing to hear stories from this young girl and not talks of divorce or depositions. 

Finally, the car stopped in front of the Clock Tower Apartment. Alec made sure that Madzie was wearing her earmuffs properly before they left the car and ran to the lobby. 

After a few polite greetings from Madzie to the staff, they made it to the apartment. Madzie removed her earmuffs, her coat, her scarf, and her gloves. 

“Madzie, you can go around, okay? But be careful, please. We’ll find something to do, just wait for me to change.” Alec said as the girl jumped off the couch and ran towards the guest bedroom. 

Alec loosened his scarf shaking his head as he made his way to their bedroom, quickly changing out of his suit and into his more comfortable cotton long sleeve and a brown cardigan. 

He was already placing all his used clothes in the hamper when he heard a loud crash from the library. Immediately, he left the rest of the clothes on the floor and ran to the library. Once he got there, he saw Madzie standing on Magnus’s swivel chair. Her outstretched hand was holding the cabinet and one was on top of the swivel chair. 

Madzie’s frightened eyes met Alec’s as she slowly let go of the cabinet. Alec walked closer and saw shards of glass on the floor, making him shout, “Don’t move, Madzie!”

The girl flinched, her hand clutching the cabinet yet again. Alec carefully walked towards her, making sure that he wasn’t stepping on glass. He could see that the girl was scared so he spoke again, “Madzie, honey, don’t be scared. I’m just making sure I won’t be hurt, okay?”

Alec looked at the floor, seeing that a paperweight, a few random papers, a pair of his glass paperweights and a picture frame were knocked down and broken. He then directed his gaze at Madzie, who was already within his grasp. He stretched his arms open, telling Madzie to slowly let go of the cabinet and put her arms around Alec’s neck. He scooped her up then went to the bathroom to make sure that there were no shards on Madzie’s clothes. Thankfully, there were none. 

The girl’s tears were about to fall when Alec asked her, “Didn’t I tell you to be careful?” She slowly nodded. “What were you trying to get, Madzie?”

Madzie looked up to Alec with her watery eyes, “I just wanted to get paper so I could draw. I’m so sorry the things fell, Alec. I really didn’t mean to break them. I’m really, really sorry.”

The girl hugged Alec and he suddenly melted at the gesture. Alec let Madzie cry on his shoulder, the tears slowly soaking his shoulders. 

When Madzie finally calmed down, Alec whispered, “I’m sorry I shouted a while ago, Madzie. I’m not mad. I was just scared that you were hurt.”

“You were scared, too?” Madzie asked Alec with her eyebrows furrowed. She lifted her hands to his face and cupped his cheeks. “But you’re not crying.”

“Not everyone cries when they’re scared.” Alec told her calmly. “I got scared because you didn’t follow the rules that your Uncle Magnus reminded you about. Can you promise not to break those rules again?”

She nodded. “I promise.”

Alec brought the little girl to the living room so she could watch something on Netflix while he figured out how to clean the shards of glass on the floor. He swept the floor for two times but he still saw some small pieces so he called the staff to clean the place with a vacuum.

As he was tidying the place, he picked up the picture frame, only to see that it was his picture with Magnus that they took when they first had dinner in Scarpetta. He sighed, knowing that he had to buy a new picture frame later. He then took the pieces of paper on the floor, one of them specifically catching his attention. 

It was a small note that had a reminder in it for today. 

** _room 1228, tisch h._ **

** _bring flowers_ **

  
  


Alec lived with Magnus long enough to know if something was written in Magnus’s handwriting. This note was. He decided to call the man, but he was not answering his phone. 

He knew that Magnus was busy but he had a feeling that this note was important. It may be a friend or a client that he needed Magnus needed to send flowers to, so he found himself calling a number that he never had before. 

The man answered the phone. “Hello, Elias of The Enclave. May I know who I’m speaking to?”

“Hello Elias.” Alec said, “This is Alec Lightwood. I was wondering if I could speak to Magnus? I was trying to call him but he wasn’t answering.”

“Good afternoon, Sir. I’m afraid he’s in a meeting right now. He left his phone at the office and we’re in Midtown currently.” Alec could hear movement from Elias’s side, as if he were walking, breathing into the phone.

“Is that so? Well, do you remember arranging for flowers to be brought to the Tisch Hospital today?” Alec asked as he picked up the rest of the paper on the floor and placed them properly on Magnus’s table. “I saw this note on his desk and I feel like it’s important.”

“Oh no, so that’s where that went!” The man uttered in shock. “Yes, sir. I was supposed to bring them personally today. If you’re in Brooklyn, I could send someone from the office to pick it up. If not, I’ll go there myself.”

Alec realized just how hectic their schedules were. For the whole week, he felt like Magnus was on the brink of sanity, dealing with boatloads of problems and proposals from Monday to Friday. He, on the other hand, was free for the rest of the day, aside from looking after Madzie. 

“I’ll do it.” Alec told Magnus’s assistant, putting him on speaker so he can start searching flower shops in Kips Bay. 

“I couldn’t possibly let you do that, Sir.” The man pleaded. 

“I really must insist. I could only imagine how crazy today is. Don’t worry about it, just focus on your work right now.” He finally found a flower shop on the way to the hospital. “Is he in Edom, I'm sending something there so please make sure Magnus eats his lunch. You too.”

“Thank you, sir. Truly.” Elias replied, relief in his voice. “And yes, we're in Edom. Have a great day, Mr. Lightwood.”

Alec ended the call after that, calling out to Madzie, “Put on your coat, Madzie! We’re going out now!”

Within seconds, he heard the television turning off, as well as movement from the living room. When he finally got to the living room, he saw Madzie putting on her earmuffs. She sat on the sofa, looking at him. “I’m ready!”

“Good job, young lady. I’ll just grab my coat and we’ll go!” Alec said with the same energy. 

They made their way down the building in peace. The peace was broken when Madzie asked, “Alec, where are we going?”

Alec smiled at Madzie softly as he raised his hand to hail a cab. “We’re going flower shopping.”

—

Magnus was on his fourth cup of coffee when his assistant, Elias, placed a wrapped pastrami beside his laptop.

He continued to work until he realized that his assistant was neither going to talk nor was he leaving his presence so he glanced at his assistant with a judging look, still typing furiously. Elias lifted another pastrami all of a sudden. “Your husband told me that we both have to eat our meals, sir.”

Magnus stopped typing on his laptop and breathed out deeply. He unwrapped the pastrami and took a quick bite before typing away once again. He then finally heard what his assistant was _ not _ saying. 

“You spoke to Alexander?” He asked as he abandoned the laptop completely to eat his lunch at— he glanced at his watch— 2:55 in the afternoon. 

“Yes, sir. He said that he knew that we were all stressed so he decided to do us a favor.” He raised the pastrami. “This, among others. He had food delivered to the Montague office, too.”

As he took the next bite of the pastrami, the only thing that he thought of was that “Alec Lightwood is an angel”. 

To say that he was stressed was an understatement. 

He thought that because it was Friday, everyone would take it easy. It turned out that he jinxed it. Everyone wanted a piece of Magnus on this cold, fine, Friday. He barely caught his breath for the whole morning. 

The moment that he dropped Madzie off to school, the calls came in. He went to the Montague Office to sign some important documents to be sent to their suppliers. After that, his head engineer called him to the site so he had to go back to Williamsburg and spent the rest of the morning looking at blueprints and confirming designs for the hotel. When Elias realized that they were running late for the board meeting, they said goodbye and got to Edom Central Park in record time. 

In all honesty, the board meeting was the least tiring thing that he had to do today. Listening to reports were usually boring enough for him to be annoyed but for today, he thanked the reports given by the old people in his father’s company. 

And yes, that included his Uncle Azazel.

The board meeting went smoothly, death glares from his uncle included. 

Before he knew it, he was holding an empty wrapper, which Elias quickly took. “You should thank your husband, sir. He’s been helping us a lot! Well, you and me, especially.”

Magnus became curious. “Buying us all a meal wasn’t the only thing he did for us today?”

“No, si-” Elias was cut off by his Aunt Lilith swinging the door open. 

“Aunt Lilith? Is this about your speech on my wedding reception? Because you’re the one who started crying even before it began.” Magnus said as he typed on his laptop once again.

“May we have the room?” Lilith spoke loudly, ignoring Magnus’s remark. Magnus closed his laptop as soon as she finished talking.

Elias looked at Magnus and Lilith before he left the room, together with Lilith’s assistant. The two of them stayed outside as Lilith and her bodyguard entered the office. The 6’5 man set the laptop he was holding in front of Magnus. 

“What’s this?” Magnus asked Lilith, seeing a similar office to his father’s. 

Lilith just pressed the spacebar and the video started.

A man entered the room, locking the door behind him. He sat down on his swivel chair, his face finally hitting the camera. 

“That’s Azazel.” Magnus whispered.

“Yes, that’s him.” Lilith replied. 

He heard a call went off from Azazel’s phone, which was a wonder because surveillance cameras are usually not equipped with microphones. 

“Hello?” Azazel started to say. “No, not yet. I wasn’t able to get the money from the Christmas party.”

He stood up to lean on the window, slightly out of the camera’s frame but still within the microphone’s reach. 

“I told you, the CEO was hands-on for the past three projects of the department. How am I supposed to transfer you the money?” He paused, looking frightened for a while. “Look. No need for that, okay? We’ve been friends for, what, ten? Twelve years? Of course, I can pay! I run the finance department of Edom!” 

_ What the fuck is this bastard up to? _

He went back to his seat and got a pen and a paper. “I won’t run away, I promise. I’ll wire the rest of the money to the account that you told me to write. Yes, I understand. Yes, goodbye!”  
  


Azazel called a girl named _ Chesca _, and said that they had to meet as soon as they can in Edom La Guardia. He plopped back down onto the chair, reached for his bag, and then called his driver to pick him up.

Lilith stopped the video and closed the laptop. She then nodded at her bodyguard, who also left the room, making Magnus and Lilith the only people in the Chairman’s office. 

“That video you saw? That was just recorded literally minutes after we had our board meeting. He mentioned about the Christmas Party and how he was planning to take money from it.” Lilith explained, already seething. “I bugged his office when I went there to give him a piece of my fucking mind about all the half-days and leaves that he has done since this year started.”

“You bugged his place? When? Yesterday?” Magnus asked, utterly clueless about what was going on. 

Lilith nodded as she walked to the windows and told Magnus to follow her. “Right now, I will trust no one but the two of us. I think Azazel has been taking out funds from the company, listing it as expenditures when in reality, it goes to his personal account. I don’t know if it’s an offshore account or not. Maybe he transferred it into his clueless wife’s account. Either way, I have a great feeling that he’s been fucking us over big time.”

Magnus, now understanding the gravity of the situation, whispered, “What do we do about it? Should I inform the police?”  
  


“No. No police. I want you to keep your ears open. I know that you seem like nobody will tell you anything because you’re new here, but that’s what’s gonna get them talking. It’s because you’re new.” Lilith said seriously, cautiously. She was about to talk once again but her phone rang, which she immediately turned off. She directed her attention back to Magnus. “Once I feel like the evidence that I have are enough, I want you to issue a very thorough investigation on falsified documents and suspicious expenditures made by the Finance Department this year.”

Magnus lifted his hand to the back of his neck, slowly massaging it to make some of the pressure to leave his system. He faced his aunt and looked into her eyes. "If you want to prove that Azazel really has ill-intent on the company, we should investigate the files starting at least five years ago. This doesn't sound like something he would pull off overnight."

"This is the reason why I need you, Magnus." Lilith touched his shoulder firmly. "We have to work on this together."

Magnus nodded and headed back to his desk. “Alright, Lilith. You know that not everyone in your office can be trusted, right?"

The woman placed her hands on her hips and sighed deeply. "I know. Which is why I wanted to borrow your assistant first. I know you trust him and I want all my actions to be discreet." 

  
If the matter wasn’t urgent, Magnus would have held onto Elias because they were swamped with things to do. But this was Lilith and she rarely asked for favors from anyone, especially from Magnus. 

He nodded and asked if there was anything else that he could do for LIlith. The woman shook her head and left Magnus’s office at once. Magnus watched the door close before he shut his eyes and massaged his temples. 

This day was proving to be one of the most tiring work days that Magnus had ever experienced. 

Forget tired. 

He was fucking exhausted. 

The last thing that he wanted for his father’s company was to see it fall within mere months of being put in his father’s previous position. He knew that whatever Azazel may be up to, whether he was doing more harm than good to Edom, his uncle would never give up his position without a fight. 

Magnus may have an inkling of an idea about what the video that he just saw could mean. It was easy to connect it to gambling, since Azazel had a history with it. He only hoped that Edom was not as compromised as he thought it was. 

He scrambled for his phone, only to remember that he left it in his office in Brooklyn. He made up his mind to finish reviewing and writing remarks on the reports submitted to him a while ago and then go back to Brooklyn. 

Hopefully, when he gets back to the Montague office, he would go home afterwards and have a long rest. 

He breathed in deeply, and slowly released the air he was holding in as he opened his laptop once more. 

Time to get to work. 

—

Alec could say that he was not feeling tired after spending the afternoon with Madzie, but that would be a lie. From the moment they left the apartment, the little girl must have asked everything that she could about everything she saw. Coincidentally, the cab they rode passed by his office building downtown, which was when Alec said, “Look, Madzie, that’s where I work!”

She looked at the building with wide eyes, and then settled into the backseat once the car passed the block. A few moments later, she hit Alec on his thigh and shouted, “Alec! Why aren’t you in work? Your chief will be mad!” 

He then realized that Madzie thought that his work had similar hours to that of her mother, even calling his boss “chief”. Oh, but Becky would love the sound of that. 

“I had work earlier today. I went to a meeting before I picked you up from school. And my work doesn’t have chiefs. I’m a lawyer who works in a firm so we have named partners, instead.”

“What’s that mean?” Her forehead wrinkled. “Is that when you catch the bad guys?”

Alec thought about the best way to tell Madzie about his job. “Sometimes, it’s like that. But lawyers are like storytellers. They tell the stories of their clients, and the judge will listen to the stories being told to him. Sometimes, being a lawyer also means writing the client’s story and sending it to someone who wanted to add to it, but if they’re not happy with it, they return it to you and that goes back and forth until both people grow tired and just say that the story was okay even if it isn’t.”

Madzie stifled a yawn and murmured, “Alec, your job sounds crazy. I think I’m going to stick with being a chef.”

Alec shook his head and looked at the street outside. 

_ At least I tried. _

After fifteen more minutes of being in the cab, they get down on a flower shop two blocks away from the hospital. Alec told Madzie to pick the flowers that she wanted and the kind lady would put them together. It wasn’t a surprise to see that she immediately went for the red roses and sunflowers. They settled on getting six stems each, Madzie grinning the whole time that the florist was assembling the colorful bouquet. 

Madzie tugged the belt of his coat so Alec looked down. “You should buy flowers for Uncle Magnus, too! He loves flowers.”

Alec was not sure if bringing two bouquets of flowers was a good thing. “Maybe next time? How am I supposed to hold your hand _ and _ two bouquets, right?”

“You’re so silly, Alec.” He heard Madzie say as the woman handed over the arrangement to Alec. 

At the corner of his eye, Alec saw some empty picture frames displayed. He decided to buy one for the broken frame in the library. He asked if he could buy a wood frame and made Madzie hand the florist money for it. The florist smiled at Madzie, handing over the change. 

Both he and Madzie said thank you and walked to the hospital. Madzie swung her hands forward and back, delighted by the fact that Alec let her skip around. 

There were not a lot of people walking around, probably because the cold was bitter than most people would like, but Madzie seemed to like the cold. Alec, on the other hand, did his best to tolerate it so that the little girl’s mood would not be ruined. 

A while ago, Madzie asked why they had to go to a hospital. Alec explained that they had to do something to help Magnus. They just had to drop off the flowers, and then they had the entire day to whatever she liked. 

He learned that Madzie was very comfortable in being in hospitals, having spent enough time there as she grew up. Alec also found out that Madzie basically grew up in Mount Sinai’s childcare center, until she turned five and had to attend formal schooling. The little girl was very much interested in art, especially painting. She went on and on about the works that she gave Magnus, most of which were in his loft. 

When they passed by a local bakeshop, Madzie asked him if they could buy some bread because she was getting hungry. Alec completely forgot how a child’s appetite worked so he guiltily bought four cupcakes: three for Madzie and one for himself. 

Three blocks and an empty cupcake box later, they arrived at the lobby of Tisch Hospital. It was Alec’s first time in Tisch, since his family either went to Mount Sinai or New York-Presbyterian. He immediately went to the information desk and asked about the room number that was on the note. 

The man on the desk checked the room number that he had given and the ID that he presented. 

“Sorry, Mr. Lightwood.” The man looked up from his computer scene. “You’re currently not listed as a visitor in the sheet given by the patient’s immediate family.”

Alec was about to say that he would just like for someone to send the flowers up when the woman beside the receptionist said, “Mr. Lightwood? As in, Alec Lightwood?”

“Yes, that’s me.” He replied, looking down at Madzie, who was playing with the flowers that Alec held. 

The woman leaned down to whisper into the male receptionist’s ear. He then nodded and faced Alec again. “Sir, you don’t have to leave an ID anymore. We’ll update our systems after your visit. Please proceed to the elevators on your left and press the button for the 12th floor. Someone will assist you once you are in that level. Have a nice day.”

Alec was surprised at how fast that went. He was pretty sure that if the woman didn’t say what she said, both him and Madzie would be walking out of the building already. 

Of course, he reminded Madzie to always hold on to him and not touch anything around her. Madzie understood quite quickly and held on to Alec’s hand tighter when they entered the elevator. 

The 12th floor seemed like a quiet floor, with room doors far apart from each other. He and Madzie walked towards the nurse station on the floor and asked where Room 1228 was.

“It’s just by at the end of the hall to your right.” The lady raised her hand to the direction they should go to and once again, he and Madzie said _ thank you _.

Being with this kid is making me more polite than I’m used to. 

“26, 27, 28! This is the room, Alec! 1228!” Madzie pointed to the room number and tried to open the door. Alec, on the other hand, was dumbfounded when he saw the patient’s name posted just beside the room number. 

** _Bane, A._ **

  * **Dr. Chen**
  * Dr. Whitelaw

Through the glass, he saw that a man was lying on the bed. He was debating on whether they should enter the room or just leave the flowers on the door when Madzie held the doorknob and opened the door. He hesitantly stepped into the room and closed the door. 

The clean, cold room had a few stray things on the table. A newspaper for today. A book that was probably brought by Magnus, and a picture of a younger version of this man, a woman that Alec has never seen in his life, and a smiling little boy. 

This man was Magnus’s father. 

Madzie tugged on Alec’s hand once again, pointing to the empty flower vase. “Maybe we should put the flowers there?”

Alec agreed, making Madzie stay on the sofa and sit down as he unwrapped the paper around the flowers that they bought and filled the vase with water. He settled the arrangement in the middle of the sofa and fixed up the table as much as he can. 

Technically, he and Madzie were done with what they had to do today. They already brought the flowers to the room, so why was Alec not leaving the room?

Alec found himself sitting beside Magnus’s father, still staring at the lone photograph in the room. 

He never really thought much about Magnus’s family, knowing that Magnus seemed uncomfortable whenever they were brought up. The mere fact that he was here felt like an intrusion, and the fact that he knew almost nothing about the man confined in this room truly made him feel like an outsider. 

It felt like it was a mistake to come here. 

He stared at the photograph more closely, taking in the image of a young, carefree Magnus Bane. He traced his hands around the picture frame, slowly understanding how private of a person Magnus really was. He made Alec feel like Alec knew a lot about him when in reality, Alec had barely scratched the surface. 

_ Was Magnus ever going to tell me about this? About his father? _

When Magnus told Alec that his father would not attend the wedding, Alec thought that there was just a strain or animosity in Magnus’s relationship with his father. He didn’t expect for his father to be stuck in a bed, in what seemed like a coma. 

All this time, Magnus showed Alec that he was okay, simply stressed from work or from other trivial things. But Alec slowly realized that this was probably where Magnus went when he said that he had to visit someone. He thought that Magnus visited a friend or an acquaintance, but no. This was his father. 

_ This was probably where he went after we had lunch with my family. _

Alec was being eaten by his thoughts when he felt Madzie hold his hand. “Alec, you look sad. Are you sad?”

“No, Madzie.” He promptly replied. “I’m not sad. I’m just thinking.”

“Stop thinking, Alec. It’s making you look sad.” Madzie said sympathetically. 

Alec must have let out a chuckle because Madzie beamed at him. He was about to stand up when he felt like something was stopping him. 

He looked down at his hand, the one clutching the picture frame, only to have another hand holding on to it, too. 

Alec gasped loudly. He stood up way too quickly, making Madzie step backwards as he took in the sight of what was happening. The hand did not let go of the picture frame. His eyes trailed upwards and met a familiar pair of brown eyes. 

_ He’s awake. _

Alec held his breath, barely believing what he was seeing. Once he got back to his senses, he pushed the button to call for help from the nurses in the station. He then leaned down to the man on the bed. “Hello, sir. You probably don’t know me but I’m a friend of Magnus’s. Please don’t panic. I’m not here to hurt you.”

The door opened and two nurses came in. The male nurse came straight to Alec’s side and the woman quickly assessed the patient. 

“Alec, what’s happening?” Madzie asked, her voice faltering. 

“Sir, could you tell us what happened?” The man asked Alec while he looked at Magnus’s father. 

He tried to maintain a calm voice amidst the panic that he felt in the room. “I was just sitting beside him and when I stood up, he held the picture frame I was holding with his eyes opened.”

The man nodded, “Okay, sir. I’m going to ask you to sit down for a while. Thank you.”

The female nurse was already asking Magnus’s father some questions, to which the man blinked once or twice to. Meanwhile, Alec tried to explain to Madzie what she just saw. Finally, he was asked if he could try to speak. 

The man looked from the nurses to Alec, who was already standing up from the couch. He opened his lips to utter a single word. “Water.”

The male nurse immediately took a glass of water from the minibar and filled it with water from the bottles lined up on top of the fridge. 

“Mr. Bane, you’re in the Tisch Hospital.” The female nurse told him as she took down his vitals. “It’s my responsibility to inform your medical contact about your current condition. I’ll be back with Dr. Chen so that she can see how you’re doing.” The nurse leaned a little bit closer. “We’re all really glad you’re awake, sir. Welcome back.”

The man managed a simple smile. He was given water, which he sipped, but soon enough, only the three of them were left in the room once again.

Madzie, surprisingly, stayed quiet until the nurses left the room. She looked up at Alec, curious. “Do you know who that man is, Alec?”

Alec looked back at Asmodeus Bane, who was looking straight at the two of them. He then replied, “That’s your Uncle Magnus’s dad.”

He did not expect Madzie to run to Asmodeus’s side. She kneeled on the chair beside the man who smiled at her. She smiled back and told Alec, “He looks like Uncle Magnus!” She then looked at the man and said, “Hello, Uncle Magnus’s dad! I’m Madzie. I picked flowers for you.”

Seeing that Asmodeus welcomed Madzie’s company, Alec stepped forward and stood beside Madzie. He tried to find the words to say to Magnus’s father. Nothing came to mind but his desire to leave the hospital so he can go to Magnus and tell him that his father was awake. 

“Uhm, welcome back, sir.” Alec heard the words awkwardly fumble out of his mouth. 

_ I feel like I’m embarrassing myself in front of my boyfriend’s parents. _

He stopped for a moment. 

_ No. I’m embarrassing myself in front of my husband’s father. _

“My name is Alec Lightwood.” He cleared his throat and continued. “I’m sorry for intruding. Madzie and I will be leaving shortly.” 

Asmodeus’s eyes widened, grunting as he reached his hand out and motioned for them to sit down. “Stay.” He whispered.

Alec nodded, settling down on the chair and letting Madzie sit on his lap. 

It wasn’t surprising that he knew who Madzie was. After all, Magnus was very proud of his goddaughter. What he did not expect was that Asmodeus knew who he was. He knew that Alec was Magnus’s husband, which saved him the awkward conversation of letting him know that his only son was married. 

The conversation between the three of them mainly consisted of listening to Madzie and her retelling of Magnus and Alec’s wedding. Asmodeus rarely spoke but when he did, his voice was still very hoarse so Alec helped him drink sip by sip. 

He did not expect this to be the way that he met Magnus’s father but in a way, he hoped that he made a good impression. He could see very well how related Magnus was to him, from physical features to mannerisms. 

Moments later, Asmodeus fell asleep once again. The nurses reassured Alec that it was normal for patients like him to fall back to sleep. They also informed him that they weren’t able to reach Magnus. Alec then told them that he would be the one to tell Magnus. Without him noticing, Madzie fell asleep on the couch, as well, holding the picture frame that they bought from the flower shop. 

He picked Madzie up carefully and took one last glance at Asmodeus, who was resting on his bed peacefully, very much different than when Alec saw him through the window.

He closed the door and thought to himself, _ Today was a great day. _

—

Magnus staggered out of the elevator feeling like his body was going to give up on him.

It was almost 6 in the evening and the sun had already set, like most winter days. He looked around him and everyone was on their way somewhere. Friends meeting up for drinks, pairs on dates, parents going to skating rinks with their children. Magnus could only wish that he had the luxury to actually enjoy a weekend.

He finally got his assistant back, who seemed equally as tired. Both of them finished all their responsibilities for Edom this week so Magnus just wanted to go back to the apartment. He even decided to have his phone brought to him by a member of his staff later, just so he can crash and sleep already. 

Elias was already talking to the concierge, asking if they could send the car to the front already. He told Magnus to wait by the couches so he did. He grabbed a copy of the New Yorker, and quickly realized that it was the issue where he and Alec were featured. 

People talked about it but he never really read the article, nor did he watch the interview posted on Youtube. He browsed through the pages, stopping when he saw Alec in that immaculate leather jacket. 

It truly did him wonders.

The magazine wrote about their undeniable chemistry, something that his friends also mentioned, mostly when they’re joking around. As he expected, they did quote Alec and him on details regarding their first meeting. 

Magnus examined the photos that were printed on the spread and just like he predicted, the forehead kiss was included. The longer he looked at it, the more beautiful the photo became. 

He was about to finish the article when someone sat beside him and whispered, “Miss me?”

Magnus froze. 

He knew that voice anywhere. 

_ As if today couldn’t get any worse. _

He closed the magazine and looked up to the woman. “Camille.”

“I’m surprised you remember me!” She chuckled sultrily, gently touching Magnus’s sleeve. He flinched away in a trice. “Come on, Magnus. We were very close weren’t we?”

“Don’t touch me.” He said gravely. “I’m doing fine now and I don’t need you to meddle with my life anymore.”

“Oh, I’m not meddling. I just decided to come back home!” Camille replied, shrugging her shoulders. “New York is a very nice place and I can _ finally _ see the appeal.”

This woman had the gall to come to his city, and to what? To spite him? To torment him? Hasn’t she already done enough?

Magnus shook his head, putting back the magazine on the table in front of him. “Oh, please. That’s bullshit. You said you never liked New York and yet here you are.” 

The woman leaned towards Magnus and tried to touch his cheek. Magnus caught her hand. “Magnus, dear, I just want you back. I left Eduardo already, just like you wanted.”

He narrowed his eyes on her. “You left the duke because he’s found someone else, not because you wanted to get me back.” Noticing that his car was already outside, he stood up and looked at Camille one last time. “Do me a favor and leave the city, _ Duquesa de Asis _. Or should I say Ms. Belcourt?”

Magnus turned around even before she could reply, “You’ll be seeing more of me, Magnus!”

He couldn’t believe that this was happening to him. Today. Of all days. 

But of course. If the universe wanted to make him feel shitty, why not do everything that could make him pissed in one day, right? 

Elias opened the car door for him and as he slid in, he thought about how exhausted he was. He felt like he could sleep for a decade. He didn’t even know if he should tell Cat or Raphael about Camille being in the city. Camille, the person who almost ruined his life. 

The last time that he talked about that woman, he was in Catarina’s couch, straight back from London. He promised his best friend that he was going to leave all that toxicity abroad and start fresh here in New York, so he started his company. 

That was almost six years ago.

“Where to, sir?” Elias asked him, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

He looked at the driver through the rearview mirror. “The Clock Tower Apartment.”

He leaned on the backrest, feeling the ache all over his body. 

It was not a surprise that he fell asleep as the car left Midtown.

—

When Alec and Madzie got home, there wasn't much to do but rest. He was genuinely shocked that Madzie slept the entire time they were in the cab, despite the noise in and outside of the moving vehicle. They both napped on the guest bedroom, Alec waking up just thirty minutes after.

Five minutes to 6, he received a message from Catarina saying that she was a few minutes from the apartment. He woke up Madzie and in ten, the two women left for their home in Harlem. 

While he was replacing the old picture frame with the new one, the doorman called up to confirm if he should let an employee of Magnus’s come up so that he can give his phone. To his surprise, it was a familiar face that he welcomed on his foyer. 

“Good evening, Mr. Lightwood. I’m just here to drop Mr. Bane’s phone.” 

“Elias told me that he left it in the office.” Alec said, taking the phone from Bat. “I wouldn’t have believed him but then I remembered you all have deadlines to meet.”

“Don’t worry. Mr. Lightwood, we’re still alive.” He replied, grinning and stepping back into the elevator. “Thanks for the sandwiches you sent to the office a while ago! I gotta go before the doorman decides to throw my bike out.”

“I’m sure he wouldn’t do that.” Alec chuckled, raising the hand that held Magnus’s phone. “Thanks for bringing this over.” The elevator door closed before he could finish his sentence. 

He got Magnus’s charger from their room and charged it on the countertop so he can finally start cooking dinner. 

For some reason, he wanted to try the one-pot pasta recipes that he was checking out last night after they tucked Madzie in. He quickly got the ingredients and started setting down the vegetables and pasta in a big pot. 

As Alec took the chicken broth out of the fridge, he thought about the day that he had. He poured a cup of the broth into the pot and brought it to a boil. 

He never thought that he would meet Magnus’s father and yet he did. What probably surprised him was the fact that Magnus told his father about them. Alec knew that patients who were in a coma could probably hear the people around him, he was just glad that Asmodeus was one of those people. Magnus must have read to him whenever he visited his father. He must have told his father stories about what has been happening in his life.

Could he have told him about everything? Could he have told his father that what they were just friends? That Alec was going to be out in his life in a few months?

With the pasta almost ready, he turned off the heat and tasted their dinner. 

_ That’s quite nice. _

He was just about to grab the plates to set the table when the elevator doors opened once again. This time, he knew it was Magnus. 

“Hey, I just finished cooking.” He looked up at Magnus. “How was your day?”  
  


Although the man did not need to reply for Alec to see how he was doing. Magnus went past him and into the bedroom before he replied, “A lot of things happened.”

“Oh yeah? A lot of things happened to me today, too.” Alec placed the plates down on the table.

Magnus walked out of the room, already stripped down to his shirt but still wearing his work pants. He went to the fridge to take out a pitcher of water. “What did you do with Madzie today?”

“Well, I picked her up from school and then we had a little accident here so I figured that we should probably leave the place while I got someone to clean it up.” Alec tried not to worry Magnus too much. 

Of course, it didn’t work. “Accident? What accident? Is she okay?”

“She just dropped something, Magnus. It’s not a big deal.” Alec brushed it off. 

The two of them sat down and Alec handed out the utensils to Magnus. They started to eat their dinner, both of them seemed too hungry to initiate conversation when Alec suddenly realized that he hadn’t told Magnus the news yet. 

“I almost forgot! I have great news. Madzie and I went to Tisch a while ag-”

Magnus dropped his fork and interrupted Alec at once, “You what?”

Alec lifted his head, only to see Magnus with his eyes looking straight at him, his brows furrowed and his jaw clenched. 

It was at that moment when he realized that his gut was right. 

Going to the hospital _ was _ a mistake.

Alec calmly placed his fork aside and wiped his lips with his napkin. “I found a note left behind in the office. It had the room number and a reminder to bring flowers. So we went out and brought the flowers.”

He saw Magnus slowly realize that he must have forgotten all about the note. Alec thought that since he said that, he could go back to eating his dinner in peace. 

He was wrong. 

“It’s impossible for you to just _ find _ that note.” Magnus told Alec, shaking his head. “There was no way.”

Alec, dumbfounded at what Magnus said, chose his next words carefully. “Are you calling me a liar?”

Magnus didn’t answer the question. Instead, he threw one back at Alec. “How did you find it, then?”

“I found it when your goddaughter rummaged through your things and broke a few of mine." Alec answered harshly. "I told your assistant that we were going to help him run errands, so why are you getting so angry?"

"Elias never told me anything." Magnus's voice was firm, his fist closed on the table, clutching his table napkin tightly. "You should have left him to it. It was his job."

"Well, too late, I didn't." Alec breathed out slowly, trying to control his modulation. There was no point pretending like there wasn't a bigger problem because clearly, for Magnus, there was. "Magnus, were you ever going to tell me about him?_ Your father _?"

"I don't know, Alec. We aren't really there yet, aren't we?" Magnus pointed out, only inches away from his temper spiking. “Look, this arrangement that we have? It did not include _ you _ interfering with my family affairs.”

Alec felt like he was being singled out just because he tried to do a nice thing for him today. “Oh, so me buying flowers for your father once, _ just once _, is not okay but having weekly lunches with my mom and my sister is? Is there some kind of rulebook that we agreed on that I didn’t read? Am I- Am I missing something here?”

“I only did that so your family won’t be suspicious. I don’t think it would have helped any of us if I said no to your mother’s request.”

“Okay, so in essence, I did something for you and you did something for me.” Alec reasoned out. “Why are you making this bigger than what it is? Besides, what kind of husband doesn’t even know who his father-in-law is?”

“The kind that won’t be around in five months’ time!” Magnus suddenly stood up from his seat, throwing his napkin to the floor. “You’re not really my husband, and I’m not really yours. We’re married, yes. But that doesn’t give you the license to go behind my back and visit my father when not even my closest friends know about what happened to him and why he was there.”

Speechless.

For a moment, he was speechless. 

_ I didn’t go behind your back. _

_ I told your assistant. _

_ Why is it my fault? It’s not my fault. _

Alec gulped and stood up from his seat, as gently as possible. He left the table and went behind the counter. It seemed like enough space away from Magnus. Away from what could possibly hurt him.

He lifted his head and looked at Magnus who was still seething, seemingly ready to throw sharp words that Alec knew would cut deep.

_ Why are you so angry? _

_ Say something. Come on, say something. _

“You see, Alec, this works,” He pointed his finger to Alec’s direction and back to him. “_ We work, _ because even if I’ve met you literally just two months ago, somehow, I knew that I could trust you. We have our boundaries and we respect them, but now? Now, I’m not so sure.” 

Alec tried so hard not to let his emotions reflect in his voice. He willed his face to stay stoic, to stay stoic, to stay stoic, to _ stay stoic _. “Boundaries, right?”

Magnus didn’t answer him so Alec got the phone that he was charging on the counter and placed it on the table. He left Magnus in the dining area, walking to the room to take his phone and his wallet. He grabbed his coat and put it on as quick as he could because it was getting hard to breathe. He wasn’t wanted here. 

He took the nearest scarf he could get and wrapped it around his neck harshly. He didn’t care if he felt the sharp tug that he did to tighten the scarf. He didn't care if it hurt. He wasn't wanted here.

When Alec got out of the bedroom, he saw Magnus standing by the window, staring at the East River. He begged that his voice would not fail him one last time. 

“Your father’s awake. That was the great news.” 

He turned around and went straight to the elevator. 

It didn’t matter if he had no idea where he was going to sleep tonight. It didn’t matter if he had no clothes for tomorrow. He just needed to leave.

He wasn’t wanted here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are u guys mad at me lmao (insert hoes mad meme) so!! that happened!! how do u think will malec fix this mess? 
> 
> again, the kudos, hits, bookmarks, and the comments ALWAYS warms my heart. i'm a person who appreciates feedback so keep em coming, people!
> 
> i'd also like u guys to know that i won't be updating next week bc i literally burned my arm so i'm typing this w one hand. i gotta let it rest so i might not write as much.
> 
> see u all in two weeks ily!!!


	9. January: Comforts of Familiarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> both magnus and alec think a lot. as they should.
> 
> #atgific to livetweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> start the chapter w honeymoon avenue and end it w home by bts (yas)
> 
> tinyurl.com/atgiplaylist

Monday morning had everyone in Magnus’s office up and about. While immersed in studying the weekly reports from Pandemonium, his assistant came knocked on his door and asked, “Sir, would you like me to order something from downstairs?”

He responded without looking at him. “No, Elias. Why do you ask?”

“Oh, it’s a Monday, sir. Mr. Lightwood usually sends something for lunch. He must have forgotten to send something today.”

Magnus stopped typing and breathed out. “Well then, go ahead. Just get me the usual. Buy yourself lunch, too.”

“That won’t be necessary. My wife is bringing me food for today.” Elias shared, earning Magnus’s bored stare, followed by a prompt raise of an eyebrow. He nodded to himself and held the doorknob to close the office once again. “I’ll be back with your meal, sir. Excuse me.”

He waited for the click of the door to slowly massage his temples as he tried to forget about his fight with Alec. 

He wasn’t doing much forgetting.

—

Simon walked in front Alec and covered his view of the television. “It’s Monday night.”

“And what about it?” Alec adjusted his seat to see the basketball game that he was watching, only for Simon to step to the left and block him again. 

His friend grabbed the remote control from the center table, almost knocking off the bowl of popcorn that Alec had prepared for himself. He promptly switched the tv off and threw the remote to the couch beside him. He faced Alec, hands on his hips as he said, “You’ve been here for the weekend now.”  
  


Alec sighed and lifted a book from the center table to keep himself occupied. “Mhm.”

“And you’re married.” 

Alec finally put down the book that he was reading, or pretending to read, to glare at his roommate. He stood up from the couch and left Simon alone in the living room. When he opened the fridge to get a can of beer, Simon pushed the refrigerator door close. 

“Alec, whatever problem you have with Magnus, you two can work it out.” Simon looked at him intently, eyes unwavering as he gripped Alec’s shoulder. “I believe in you two. You and Magnus are, like, so perfect for each other and you should resolve whatever fight you have as soon as you can!”

He opened the door of the fridge again and finally got a can of beer. “Who said we had a fight?”

“Nobody did.” Simon got a can of his own. “You’re just really obvious.”

The can of beer hissed as it was opened. “We didn’t have a fight, Simon.”

Simon rolled his eyes at Alec, sipping a little bit of beer. “Yeah, right. If you guys didn’t fight, why are you staying here in Chelsea? You have a perfectly big place in Brooklyn. Remember? Great views, great company, also known as Magnus Bane? Your husband?”

Alec shrugged as he made his way to his room, ready to shut the door in Simon’s face if he needed to. He looked straight at Simon and asked, “Do I pay rent for my room here?”

“Yes.”

“Are my things still in this room?”

“Yes, Alec, they’re still in your room.”

“So if I say that I’ll be sleeping in my room here tonight, will you still ask me to leave?”

“No, Alec. Go ahead and sleep.”

“Thank you, Simon. Now, kindly fuck off.” Alec closed the door, not waiting for what Simon had to say in reply. He heard a faint _ I still think you guys should talk _from the other side. 

He realized that he may have sounded like a douche but it was too late to take it back so he just made a mental note to message Simon online. 

Alec took a big gulp of his beer, emptied the can, and threw it to the bin before he took off his shirt so he can finally get ready for bed. 

He went to his bathroom to clean himself up, reminding himself to make his mind up about growing a beard or shaving it clean before this week was over. He was internally grateful for his past self, not listening to Izzy about bringing everything to the apartment. At least he still had his toothbrush and his liquid soap in this bathroom. 

After washing his face, he walked towards the bed and immediately, he lied down. He stared at the ceiling for a minute or ten, he couldn’t really say. His white ceiling was far more interesting than the rest of his life right now. What he would give to stay in this fucking room and never leave but life dictates that he has to have a job. 

A long day of dealing with legal custody and divorce filings left Alec feeling drained, very drained, for a Monday. He and Simon left the office together, the other genuinely shocked that Alec was staying with him and Jace in Chelsea and not heading to Brooklyn. He thought that Alec was just staying over for the weekend, hence his reaction earlier.

_ “You said you missed me, Simon.” _

_ “Well, using your own words, I don’t miss you. I miss the breakfast you cook.” _

_ “Asshole.” _

To be honest, Alec really wanted to go back to the apartment. Almost all his clothes were there. His books were there. His coffee mug was there. His laptop was there. His fucking phone charger was there. He thought about all the things that he needed and most, if not all, were in the Clock Tower apartment.

He was able to survive going to work today by wearing a suit that he left behind in his room. He used the desktop that he had in his office for work instead of his personal laptop. He borrowed an android phone charger from the intern who brings him his afternoon coffee. 

If he really wanted to survive this week, he was going to have to go back to the apartment. But was he ready for that?

_ No. _

The answer was no.

After walking out of the apartment, which he thought was perfectly reasonable considering the circumstances, he tried his best to calm himself down and willed himself not to show emotion. He was out in public and he really did not feel like crying while walking to the York Street Subway Station. 

The wind was harsh against his skin, making him wish that he grabbed a bigger, thicker scarf than what he had. It would have been helpful if he grabbed a bonnet, too. He turned left, into the entrance of the station and whispered a _ thank you _ to himself for the warmth that was now seeping into his system. 

Usually, riding the subway gave him the time to wallow himself in thoughts, even when amongst strangers. However, it seemed like there was a first time for everything, since his mind was blank for the whole subway ride. When he finally got to the shared apartment, Jace opened the door for him, not asking why he was there and gave him a beer as the two watched the evening news. 

The weekend flew by quite quickly and now, it was his fourth night sleeping in this bed.

He never really thought about it but it was a surprise that living with Magnus made wearing shirts to bed normal for him once again. For the longest time, he preferred feeling the soft sheets against his skin whenever he sleeps. 

He blinked twice as he focused on the bed that he was lying down on. 

The bed in this room was different from the bed in the Clock Tower apartment’s master bedroom. This bed was a known comfort, worn down by time and made familiar by touch. The mattress was soft, though not as soft as the one he has been sleeping on, recently. The pillows and blanket were white, not the dark gray that he was just getting used to. 

_ Saturday was laundry day. Did he change the sheets on the bed already? _

Alec turned his body around, finally tearing his eyes off the ceiling to shut them close tightly. 

_ Go rest. Your body needs it. _

He forced his body to sleep. He had to go to work early tomorrow.

_ Sleep. _

The lack of the scent of sandalwood was making it very difficult to. 

—

It was Wednesday morning and as the sunlight hit Magnus’s face, he decided that he had no plans to go down to the gym and work out. 

Absolutely none. 

He already had enough of a workout yesterday, helping his staff rearrange the first and second floor storage rooms of the office to make space for the incoming deliveries that had to be checked before heading to the bars and clubs. After that, he went to the hospital to check on his father and stayed until midnight, something that he did ever since Friday night, when Alec told him that his father was awake. 

He squinted at the alarm clock at the bedside table and cursed. He slept in as much as his time could allow, but he had to wake up now.

After all, he had to get ready for work and prepare his breakfast because a certain person wasn’t around to do it. Not that he blamed _ that _ person, of course. 

He walked into the ensuite bathroom and stripped himself of his black shirt and his boxers. He stepped into the shower and let himself be awakened by the harsh pressure against his skin. He closed his eyes and tilted his head up, letting the water hit his face, cold and unforgiving. He stayed under the metal head for longer than he needed to, probably used way too much soap than he needed to, but he barely noticed. 

Soon enough, his skin felt sore so he quickly wrapped a body towel around his waist and hung a smaller one on his neck. Instead of choosing what to wear, he walked out of the bedroom and made his way to the kitchen.

In the quiet of the morning, it was very easy to notice how _ that _ person fit so seamlessly into Magnus’s life that when faced with the truth that he wasn’t around, it made Magnus a little uncomfortable. Not because he was afraid that he might never experience it again, but because in the short time that he knew _ that _ person, _ this _ was how big of an impact he made. 

It wasn’t the big gestures that made Magnus realize that he was really not around — it was in the small things that normally would not have mattered. It was in the warm cup of coffee waiting on the counter for him every morning. It was in the messages that would remind him to eat lunch once the clock struck noon. It was in the evening when Magnus would forget to charge his phone, only to wake up to a full battery of a phone charging on his side of the bed. 

It was crippling, to finally acknowledge the fact that he had depended on someone to do these menial tasks that when the ground has shifted, Magnus found himself thrown slightly off-course, slightly confused and disoriented. 

Although Magnus’s morning thoughts started this way, he truly did not know how to deal with the inescapable truth that Alec met his father, a person that Magnus never really talked to Alec about, without his knowledge.

_ "Magnus, were you ever going to tell me about him? Your father?" _he recalled Alec say.

Would he have told Alec?

He would like to think that he would, once his father was awake. He would have wanted to tell Alec in his own terms, in his own time. 

Magnus took his cup out of the rack and turned on the bean-to-cup machine that they— _ that he— _ bought last week. He took out the two bags of coffee beans from Brooklyn Roasting Company off Jay Street. Going for a half-and-half blend, he waited for the machine to grind the beans together and stared out the window. 

He folded his arms to his chest as he leaned back on the counter, watching the cars go by the Williamsburg Bridge.

He could have reacted to what Alec did better. A lot of the words were spoken out of anger and frustration. In all honesty, Magnus could not even remember everything that he said, but what stuck in his memory was the expression on Alec’s face when Magnus doubted him.

_ “Are you calling me a liar?”_

Magnus shook his head and mentally punched himself. 

He has known Alec for two months and has lived with him for one. From how Magnus knew Alec, he knew that Alec would never have lied, at least not about what they fought about. If he had only thought about that before saying the words to Alec.

But that was the thing. He wasn’t thinking. 

“Why wasn’t I thinking?” Magnus asked himself out loud. 

The machine beeped to signal that his coffee was ready. He sighed deeply as walked towards the fridge to get the milk. 

When he opened the fridge, the carton of milk was gone. He was sure that it was supposed to be there. He made coffee for himself yesterday, too, and he was fairly certain that the milk was hardly touched, since he doesn’t need much for his coffee. 

He searched for the carton of milk in the chiller, in the freezer, but to no avail. He opened the pantry to get a new carton, but there was none, as well. 

Feeling like he was being played at, he checked the trash bin under the sink, only to see two cartons of milk, completely empty. 

—

Alec walked into the hall in his blue striped suit, thankful that he was able to snatch it before Magnus arrived at the apartment. He held his Hydro Flask close to his chest, secretly owning the weight of his impulsive decisions.

He recalled the events that transpired as he was alone in the apartment yesterday. He came over at about two in the afternoon, a time that he knew he would not see Magnus in the apartment. He just took what he needed for the next day, careful enough that the other would not notice that he went there in the first place.

As he was about to walk out of the place, he stopped by the kitchen, seeing that a used coffee mug and spoon was on the sink. 

_ So what Catarina said that one time was true. Magnus really did hate doing the dishes. _

By instinct, he took off his jacket so that he could wash the dishes. But then he stopped himself and thought that Magnus would definitely know that he was around if he came to the kitchen and saw that the dirty spoon and cup have been put away.

_ So what if I clean the dishes? Me doing the dishes is technically doing him a favor. Maybe he could find a way to take that against me, too? _

He leaned on the counter and felt like he had to do something_ — _ anything _ — _ to take out his pent up frustration towards Magnus.

Alec did not know what came to him, but he found himself grabbing the milk from inside the fridge. As he expected, the milk was barely touched. He would know because he was usually the person who dumps most of it in his morning coffee. On a whim, he took the carton of milk and brought it to his lips, drinking the whole thing in one go. 

Unsatisfied, he took out the last carton of milk in the cupboard, as well as the Hydro Flask that Max gave him last Christmas. He opened the carton of fresh milk and poured the whole liter into the bottle. 

And that would be why Alec was hugging a big Hydro Flask full of milk as he entered his office.

It was a blessing that he had no meetings this morning because he didn’t really feel like drinking milk in front of people who think that he was drinking coffee. 

Soon enough, the time for lunch came and he told the new intern that he’ll be out until three in the afternoon. After that, he left his office and made his way to The Odeon for lunch with his mother. Initially, Max was supposed to go with them but then a professor suddenly made his class watch a play for extra credit so he couldn’t. 

His mother saw him come into the restaurant and beamed at him, discreetly waving a hand to his direction. He hugged his mother tightly and said, “Hi Mom. It’s great to see you.”

“You too, my dear.” Maryse leaned forward and took the menu on the table. “Sit. Let’s get some food before we start talking. I know you’re usually in a busy schedule these days.”

Alec shook his head as he took the other menu. “Don’t worry. I told the office that I would be taking a long lunch.”

“Really? Well, that’s convenient since we might be spending quite a while here.” His mother murmured while raising her hand to call the waiter’s attention. 

She and Alec ordered their food and once the waiter left their table, Alec asked his mother. “Are we finally going to talk about Father? What’s your plan about that?”

Maryse brought her arms to her chest and crossed them. Her eyes bore on Alec “Yes. I’ve decided to divorce your father."

“Fucking finally.” Alec released the breath that he was holding for so long. "When did you have this realization?"

She looked to the street outside and whispered, "I've known for quite some time that it's what I wanted to do, especially when you and Max told me what you guys wanted after that dinner. I've been thinking of telling Isabelle, too. It's better that she hears it from me than some gossip column."

Alec didn't want to imagine a scenario where Isabelle finds out about the divorce from anyone other than their parents. "When do you plan to tell Father?"

"Once the mess he made is dealt with." Maryse sighed, leaning back on her seat. "The board is not happy that Robert ended the contract with Blackthorn without consulting them first, without consulting _ me _ first. Instead, he's speeding up the partnership with Highsmith Corporation. I don't know why he's pushing this so badly. I haven't even considered to get them as our contractor. Even Andrew Blackthorn told me that Highsmith has only worked on low to medium-rise condominiums in the South."

"And which development would Highsmith be working on?" Alec raised an eyebrow as his mother deadpanned at his question. "Mom, don't tell me it's the one in Amsterdam Street?"

His mother lifted her glass of water to her lips and sipped slowly. Alec took his mother's silence as a yes. "Mom, that's a 250 million dollar project. You already put out a lot of money to fix the zoning issues and air rights for the place. You can't put someone who doesn't know what they're doing in a project like that."

"That's exactly what I told your father but he just handed me a report of their company history and their investors profile." She ranted, clearly irritated by the encounter with her husband. "Was I supposed to be amazed by that? Does he expect me to placate the board with soothing words and blatant lies about how confident I am with this no-name company? No. I'm going to get Blackthorn back, whatever it takes." 

Sometimes, Alec would forget that his mother was the CEO of the company once. He would forget how fierce and determined her mother could be, how she would not stop until she got what she wanted. 

He would feel sorry for his father.

But not really.

Alec took a sip of water as he studied his mother and how she approached the problems she had. He wished he could have her strength, her grit. She was truly a role model to them while growing up. She may not be around a lot but the things they learned from her whenever she was were truly invaluable. 

Their food arrived shortly and they took a break from talking things business and divorce-related. Of course, that meant talking about Isabelle. Or Max.

Or Magnus.

"You know, I bet you and Magnus need to get away for awhile. You had such a short honeymoon! Go to the house in Montauk for the weekend and relax. You used to love sailing, didn’t you?" His mother paused from cutting into her strip steak. "I mean, Magnus has been so busy these past few days that he even cancelled on our lunch yesterday!"

Alec tried not to show the shock that he had when he heard Magnus's name. "He's going from Montague to The Enclave to Midtown in almost a daily basis already. I didn't know he cancelled lunch with you, though."

"You didn't?" She watched Alec as he shook his head. "Well, your husband called me and he was terribly sorry about it. Promised to let me know the next time he could dine out with me. Maybe next time, you could join the two of us, too? We could eat somewhere in Brooklyn this time around. I think we've only eaten in Manhattan for all the times I invited him."

Alec gave no answer and offered a small smile and got back to his pasta. The two of them drank their wines and Alec found an opportunity to change the topic. "Mom, did Izzy tell you where she stayed after she got home from Florence?” 

“Yes, she told me she was with Lydia.” His mother tilted her head to the right. “I didn’t know they were hanging out. Did they reconnect during your wedding?”

“I believe so.” He tried to set aside the lingering image of Lydia and Isabelle dancing together in Olympus during Jace’s birthday party. “I’m just glad they’re speaking to each other again, to be honest.”

“So am I. I could still remember when all of you were children, having sleepovers in the solarium. Whenever I took you kids out for brunch, people would think that Lydia was my daughter, too.” Maryse reminisced as she sipped her wine bit by bit. “Ah, those were the days. And now, you’re married! Wait, is Lydia dating anyone right now?”  
  


“No, I don’t think so.” Alec took the last tortellini in his plate, savoring the cheese and pumpkin sauce along with it. He quickly washed it down with a cold glass of water. “She would tell me if she were.”

His mother nodded to that, finishing her glass of wine. “Well, I just hope that she finds someone who truly deserves her, right?”

Alec mirrored his mother and finished his wine, as well. “Right.”

“Hmm, enough about Lydia. I want you to tell me more about you! What have you been working on?”

Alec asked the menu once again so he could order dessert for them. “Mom, I thought we weren’t talking business for this lunch?” 

“You know what, fine. Be that way.” She twirled her hand, as if saying _ I don’t care _ . “Tell me about your plans with your family instead. When are you giving me a grandchild?”  
  


If Alec were drinking something, he would have sputtered his drink at his mother. Instead, he let out an uncontrollable cough and immediately cleared his throat. “I beg your pardon?”  
  


“You know it’s never too early for it! I’m not getting any younger, Alec. If you’re looking into adoption, I would support you wholeheartedly. A lot of children now don’t have homes so you’ll be changing a child’s life if you ever decide to.” She said as she opened the dessert leaflet of the menu.

He realized that his mother sounded awfully sure of herself, as if she’d given the idea of them adopting so much thought. She had a wide smile while she was saying that, making Alec’s heart tinge a bit. 

_ I don’t think we’ll have children, Mom. _

She lifted her face from the menu and beamed at Alec.

_ You’re not gonna have a son-in-law in five months. _

Alec nodded to whatever his mother asked him, probably about what dessert to order. The menus were taken from the table and still, Alec’s mind stayed on the possibility of having a family in the future. 

Not with Magnus, no. But a family. Was it possible?

_ Could I adopt if I didn’t have a partner? _

Now that his mother mentioned it, Alec could see himself with a daughter. He would want to spend time with his little girl; teaching her how to read, telling her bedtime stories, and cooking with her every morning. It sounded like a very nice dream. 

“Alec. Are we going to order another glass of wine?” His mother asked him, snapping him back to attention. 

He shook his head. “Just water for me, thank you.”

When the waiter left them once again, his mother placed her hand over his. “Is that something that you don’t want? Children? I mean, I think I wouldn’t want to be a parent too if I were raised by me.”

“No! No, Mom, it’s not that.” Alec turned his palm up to clutch his mother’s gentle hand. “I think you guys did your best raising us and seeing as how all of us are okay, I can say that you did well.”

“So, you’re thinking about having children in the future?” She asked Alec, her eyes lighting up. 

Alec figured that there was no harm in telling his mother the truth about his thoughts on parenthood. “I would love to have children in the future. I want to have a daughter. Or a son. As long as they’re healthy, really. It’s just that, uhm, Magnus and I never, uhm, never talked about it.”

A look of understanding came to his mother’s face. She smiled at Alec and tightened her grip on her son’s hand. “I understand. You and your husband are still young. Don’t mind me, I was just getting sentimental, remembering how you kids were when you were young. I’d like to have a little one around but no rush, my son. You and Magnus have all the time in the world.”

Just like the way he evaded the previous question about Magnus, he smiled it off and thanked his mother for understanding their situation. 

_ “You and Magnus have all the time in the world.” _

He breathed out heavily.

_ No, we don’t. _

\--

Magnus stretched his arms upward after typing on his laptop for long. He’s been on his laptop for a few hours and some of his employees have already gone home. He looked at his goddaughter, who was quietly drawing on her sketch pad while lying on the couch across his table. 

It was a Thursday and Catarina’s double shift day so she asked Magnus to pick Madzie up from school. Right after he checked on The Enclave Hotel’s progress, he went to Williamsburg to wait for Madzie to finish school. While he was waiting for his goddaughter, he made some pretty interesting conversations. 

A woman who was waiting for her son, Mateo, commented that Madzie had very handsome fetchers. She then continued to describe Alec and his demeanor last week. As expected, Alec was mostly quiet, not really engaging into conversations aside from ones that included Madzie and the teacher. 

It was not Magnus’s first time picking Madzie up, but it was the first time that he actively talked to someone to kill time. 

He was never doing that again. 

The moment Madzie and Magnus were out of the school, the little girl told her uncle that they had to draw their family members and color it. Admittedly, Magnus was busy with work to help Madzie on her homework but seeing as she was almost done coloring her sketch pad, he would say that she did pretty well on her own. 

The little girl lifted her head, sensing movement from Magnus’s side of the room. She smiled at her uncle and asked, “Uncle, are you busy, still? Can you please help me with my artwork now?”

He returned the smile and stood up from his seat. “Uncle Magnus has to work a little bit more before we get to go home, but let’s see how I can help now!”

“Look here, Uncle Magnus!” The little girl brought her sketch pad to his lap, pointing to the drawing with four people. “That’s us! This is Mama and me. And then that’s you!”

He studied the drawing, seeing that the man holding Madzie’s hand did not look like him, but looked like Alec. He pointed to that part of the drawing, “And that’s Alec?”

Madzie nodded enthusiastically. “That’s all of us when we slept over last time. I’m wearing the white dress that you gave me for Christmas and the red headband that he gave me!” 

“This is a nice drawing, Madzie.” Magnus brushed her goddaughter’s hair with his fingertips. He looked at the sketch pad once again, noticing two missing details. “Sweetpea, is your work done? Do you think you have to do something else?”

She looked at Magnus confidently, chest all puffed out. “It’s not yet done because I haven’t written your names yet.”

“And why is that?” He asked.

“Because Alec told me that it was up to you what I call him!” Madzie exclaimed, taking the sketch pad and placing it on her lap. “He said that I should ask you if it’s okay to call him Uncle Alec.”

Magnus never thought about his goddaughter calling Alec her “Uncle Alec”. In fact, he wondered if the idea came from Alec, although it was most likely from the little girl. 

“Why do you want to call him Uncle Alec, Madzie?” Magnus swept stray strands of her hair and tucked it behind her ears. “Just Alec is fine, right?”

The little girl pouted a little bit, avoiding Magnus’s gaze. “My teacher said that because you’re married to Alec, he can be my uncle, too.”

He was at a loss for words because in reality, her teacher was correct. Before he could tell Madzie what he thought, she continued, “Alec told me that calling him Uncle Alec was too long, it might him ages to hear his name.” Magnus chuckled to himself, imagining how Alec must have dealt with the situation. “But Uncle Magnus is long, too! If I call Alec just Alec, can I call you just Magnus?”

His eyes widened at what his goddaughter said. “You want to call me just Magnus?”

“No, Uncle,” She shook her head. “I want to call Alec _ Uncle Alec _. Is that okay?”

How was he supposed to say no to Madzie? 

Magnus placed his hand over Madzie’s small ones. “If that’s what you want, sweetpea. You have to ask Alec again about it, though.”

“I have to ask a lot of people. Uncle Alec said I should ask you. You go and say I should ask him.” The little girl sighed as she lifted her pencil and wrote_ Uncle Magnus _ and _ Uncle Alec _ on her drawing. “Well, I’ll just ask Uncle Alec later. What time does he get home today?”

How could Magnus possibly explain why Alec would not be around at the apartment later, however long Madzie waits for him? Madzie would ask question after question if he did not think of how to approach this situation. What was he supposed to say? He did not even know where Alec stayed for the past few days, though it would make sense if he stayed in the apartment he shared with his friends in Chelsea. 

Magnus briefly considered finally calling Alec for the first time in six days. He brought out his phone, about to unlock it when he heard a knock on the door. It swung open and his assistant came in with a few folders. 

He told Madzie that he had to work already and the little girl said _ it was okay _. He stood up and walked towards the man. “Are those the revised contracts I asked for?”

“Yes, Mr. Bane. Just waiting for your signature and I’ll be sending them all off.” Elias took a pen out of his tie and handed it over to Magnus.

As he was walking to his table while signing the documents, he suddenly remembered what Alec said. 

_ I told your assistant that we were going to help him run errands. _

He sat down on his swivel chair, took a pause and looked at his assistant. “Elias, did Alec mention something about flowers to be sent last week?”

His assistant’s face turned red once Magnus had asked him the question. To ease the tension, Magnus went back to signing the papers. When he finished the first document, his assistant said, “Yes, sir. I was supposed to tell you about it but Ms. Lilith had already entered the room and there was nothing else I could do. Did he not deliver them?" 

"He did." _ That's the problem. _

"Am I in trouble, Sir?" Elias tried to maintain a stable voice. "If I am, I take full responsibility for my actions."

Magnus waved his hand off to show that he wasn't in trouble. He simply asked the man, "Can you tell me why Alexander was the one who brought the flowers to the hospital?"

“Well, sir,” Elias started nervously, “It was a busy day for everyone and Mr. Lightwood knew it, too. He brought up the note that you gave me, which I must have inserted in the contracts that you told me to bring to your home office. He then offered to do it. I’m sorry if I let him do it, Mr. Bane. It won’t happen again.”

The assistant looked at him with sincere eyes, making Magnus nod his head curtly. “There won’t be a next time, right, Elias? I don’t like my employees delegating tasks to other people when I want it done by them personally.”

“No, sir, it won’t happen again.”

“Good.” He lifted all the folders that he was given, having signed all of them. “You may go.”

_ He was telling the truth. Why did I doubt him? _

His assistant left his office hastily when another person entered the office. He lifted his gaze and saw Catarina entering the office. She greeted Magnus, and then her daughter.

Madzie jumped off the couch, making some of the crayons fall on the floor. “Mommy!” 

Catarina placed her bag on the floor to lift her daughter and spin her around. “Hello, baby. Mommy’s here.” 

The woman carried her daughter to Magnus’s table and sat on the chair right in front of him. With Madzie on her lap, she asked her friend, “Are you almost done with work, Magnus? I’m hungry as hell and double shifts aren’t nice to my poor feet. There’s a massage place in front of your building, right?”

Magnus wasn’t expecting his best friend to invite herself over to the apartment tonight. He was planning to ditch the apartment and sleep at his own loft after he visited his father but it looked like his plans were about to change. 

He closed his laptop and slid it into the leather sleeve. “I can work on the rest at home.” He then told his goddaughter, “Madzie, go fix your things already. We’re leaving in a few minutes.”

A loud _ yes _ came out of the little girl as she left her mother’s lap and ran back to the couch, where her things were sprawled all over. Catarina followed her daughter with her eyes, leaning into the chair to relax herself. 

He glanced at the window and noticed that it was already dark outside, making him pack his things a little bit faster. It was easy for Madzie to get cold and temperatures drop once the sun has fully set in the city.

It did not take long for all three of them to gather their things and head to the apartment that he shared with Alec. Having forgotten that he would have guests, Magnus rushed to the counter the moment they arrived and immediately threw the plastic of Chinese takeout that he left there last night. He placed his coat and his bag on the counter haphazardly, shoving his sleeves up so he could wash the cup of coffee that he left this morning. 

He heard the television in the living room being turned on and someone picking up his coat and bag from the counter. He glanced at Catarina who walked towards the library. Once he finished washing the cup, he took out his phone and called the soul food restaurant two blocks away to deliver their usual order of fried chicken, ribs, mac and cheese, and collard greens.

The second he ended the call, Cat was already leaning on the counter beside him, watching Madzie decide what to watch on Netflix. She cleared her throat before saying, "Can't help but wonder where your husband might be. Isn’t he usually home by now?"

Magnus hummed, refusing to look at Catarina. He debated on whether he should talk to her about what happened with Alec, but by extension, he would have to talk about what happened to his father as well. In addition to that, he might have to tell her about Camille being here in New York. He did not know if he was ready for those conversations but at this point, he thought it would be best for him to just tell someone about them. Who else would he trust if not Catarina?

"And Magnus, don't even think about lying to me. I saw the takeout and the sink. You have never had Chinese takeout since Alec came around." Catarina prompted, making Magnus sigh, knowing that he really would have to tell her everything tonight. She nudged his elbow softly. "Come on, Mags. What's going on?"

Magnus whispered so that Madzie wouldn't hear what they were talking about. "Alec and I, we, uhm, we had a fight."

His friend held his arm tightly all of a sudden. "What the fuck did you do now?"

He looked at Catarina in disbelief. "How did you know it was my fault?"

"Well, first, I've never heard you call him Alec, even if we're just talking about him. It's always _ Alexander this, Alexander that _. No, you don't get to make that face, you know I'm telling the truth. Second, you look guilty. You have this aura that you can't shake off when you do something wrong." She explained to Magnus, hand gestures and all. She then turned Magnus to face her. "So tell me, what the fuck did you do now?"

There was no point in beating around the bush with Catarina. "I might have shouted at him when I shouldn't have."

"I'm sure there's more to it than that, Magnus. Give me something I could be angry at you for." She scoffed.

He widened his eyes at her. "Hey, you're my best friend. You should be on my side!"

"Well, Alec is my daughter's bestest human, according to what she told me last night." Catarina reasoned out. "And Alec’s my friend now, too."

Magnus huffed. "Fine. But I don't think I can tell you how it happened if I don't start at the beginning." 

She pulled out two high chairs and sat on the one on her right. "Start talking. We only have until the food arrives."

So Magnus started talking. 

\--

Alec rubbed his eyes as he woke up, silently thanking the heavens that it was a Friday. He usually spent his Fridays out of the office, often meeting his clients and then spending the rest of his day doing paperwork in his home office. 

Obviously, that wasn’t possible.

It has been a week since he’s slept in the apartment that he shared with Magnus and as he stared at his plain white ceiling, he thought if it was time to go back and face the music. He was sure that Magnus would have noticed him coming and going, either from the lack of dress shirts from Alec’s side of the closet or the security guards telling him so. 

Alec knew that today was a slow day for him. He had just met with Ines Andrada last Wednesday night to prepare her for the start of the trial. Yesterday, he wrapped up the custody case he was given last month, which was a pretty easy one since the court acknowledged that the father was irresponsible and that the mother could provide for the children even without financial support.

So yes, the only logical thing to do today was to move back into the apartment and try to talk to Magnus. 

The stares that he was getting from Jace and Simon were totally not the reason why he was considering it.

He slid his hand across the sheets, trying to find his phone. He dug under the pillow and felt it there so he took it out and checked what time it was. 

6:44 AM. 

Did he feel like jogging? No. The sun hasn’t risen yet and Alec’s hatred for the cold grew more and more each day. It was snowing last night and he was almost a hundred percent sure that it would snow today. He didn’t even feel like moving from his bed. He knew that in a while, he’ll probably be hearing his roommates knocking on his door, asking for breakfast, to which he’ll probably reply that he bought cornflakes yesterday. 

Time passed by and he deliberately ignored the fact that the sun was slowly rising, his eyes still fixed on his ceiling as he drowned himself in his own thoughts. 

In the two months that he's known Magnus, he never really got angry. He saw him when he was annoyed or irritated. 

Angry? No. Never.

He knew that Magnus rarely ever talks about his family and he's figured that there must be a good reason for it. He knew how private of a person Magnus was. In Alec's head, that was also one of the main reasons why Magnus didn't really give up his loft in Brooklyn Heights. There were things that were just _ his- _ not _ theirs _. 

Alec could keep on making reasons why he did not deserve Magnus lashing out on him last Friday night. He could insist that he really did tell Elias about it. He could say that when he was outside his father’s hospital door, he wanted to leave but he couldn’t because Madzie had already gone in. He could tell Magnus that when he felt like he had intruded enough, he could not leave because his father suddenly woke up. 

However, the fact still remains: he overstepped and after mornings and evenings of staring at this same ceiling, he knew that now. 

Perhaps the one thing that really pissed Alec off was the fact that from the start, he just wanted to help Magnus. He had good intentions and yet, _ and yet _, he still gets fucked over.

If Magnus were his sibling, like Izzy, or his friend, like Simon or Jace, he would have demanded him to at least say _ thank you _ because Alec did the person a favor. But that wasn’t the case. This was Magnus. It seemed like when it came to Magnus, he never really knew what to do. 

Does he expect an apology from Magnus?

_ Yes. _

Does he think he needs to apologize? 

_ Yes. _

Will he apologize first?

_ Probably not. _

And that was how he decided that he was going back to Brooklyn today. He wasn’t sure how to start the conversation with Magnus but he sure as hell wasn’t going to wait another week for it. With that, he got up from his bed and started to stretch as he went inside his bathroom. 

After a lengthy shower, he walked out of his room only to be welcomed by the warm aroma of freshly brewed coffee. It wasn’t the brew that he and Magnus would usually make but caffeine was caffeine. It would always be good. 

He sat in front of the counter in his sweats, facing Jace who was already in his dress shirt and Columbia sweater. Alec took an empty mug and poured himself coffee. He grabbed a slice of garlic bread and munched on it. Jace handed over the steamed milk, which Alec graciously accepted. 

Jace sipped from his own cup of coffee then asked Alec, “Are you ready to talk about what happened last Friday?”

Alec stopped mid-chew and washed the garlic bread down with the black coffee, forgetting the milk that was right in front of him. The bitterness bit into his palate, which he shrugged off. “I honestly thought you were going to let it go.”

“It’s been a week, Alec.” His friend pointed out. “You aren’t the only one counting.”

He sighed deeply before he replied. “It’s just a small misunderstanding between me and Magnus. Nothing big.” 

“If it’s nothing big, then it would have been resolved within a night.” Jace said calmly. “Back when I lived with my parents, they wouldn’t go to bed until they fixed their problem. I would know because I would peek from upstairs and I’d see them in the living room, talking it out. So this fight with Magnus is most likely not a small misunderstanding and you don’t know how to approach the problem.”

Alec took in what Jace told him and he hated that his friend was right. 

It wasn’t a small misunderstanding and he definitely did not know how to fix it. 

“So what do I do?” Alec asked Jace, feeling small. 

Jace looked up before he answered. “My dad said that the key to every successful relationship is admitting that the woman is right, even if she isn’t. Since the two of you are both men, I don’t know how that applies. But he also told me that there are more important things than your pride, so I guess that’s the advice that applies to you.”

Alec stayed silent so Jace went on. “I know that you could be stubborn, Alec. I’ve been your friend for seven years and lived with you for six. I’ve had a fair share of your misplaced sass and unpredictable crankiness. You can be damn petty if you wanted to be, buddy. But I know that you only do that when you’re feeling extremes.”

“Oh my god.” Alec placed his hand on his forehead. “I’m so sorry for that.”

“Nah, bro. It’s fine. But whatever Magnus did, you guys can talk about it. I’m sure he’s hurt you but I don’t think he’s capable of hurting you physically, which leaves us with words. Whatever he said, talk about it. You being in family law should have taught you that some words could be said in anger.” 

“I know, Jace. I just don’t know how to talk to Magnus after what happened.” Alec shook his head as he recalled what happened last Friday night. “It wasn’t pretty, you know, how we left things.” 

_ How I left things. _

“Look, maybe you didn’t start the fight but if you think that you did something wrong, however small it might be, go ahead and apologize. Swallow your pride and apologize.” Jace finished the rest of his coffee and placed his cup on the sink before looking back at Alec. “Your feelings are valid, but that doesn’t excuse you for being an asshole. I’m not saying that you’re a complete asshole but because I know you, you must have done something that warrants me to call you that. Am I right?”

“You’re right.” Alec whispered, more to himself than to the friend that he was talking to. “God, Jace, You’re right.”

His friend grabbed his scarf and trench coat that were hanging on the high chair beside Alec. “You’re gonna figure it out, Alec. You always do.” 

“Thanks for the advice, man.” Alec could not help but notice that it was too early for Jace to leave the apartment. “I thought you didn’t have any morning classes on Fridays?”

“I have to accompany a class to a conference in New Haven. Yale’s been hosting conferences like crazy, it’s becoming a pain in my ass.” He slipped into his coat and wrapped his black scarf quickly. “Anyway, I gotta go. Tell Simon to pop the leftover lasagna in the microwave.”

Alec nodded and watched his friend leave the place. He got off the high chair and washed the two cups, thinking about the advice that Jace just gave. 

Not a minute later, he heard Simon walk out of his room and pull out a chair to sit in. Alec placed the cups on the drying rack and turned to look at his other roommate.

Seeing Simon shirtless was normal. He's been waking up to that for years. Seeing Simon shirtless with a ton of hickeys wasn't. 

"Bro, are you dating a vampire or something?" Alec took Simon's cup and handed it over to the man.

Simon took the cup and helped himself to the black brew. "Fuck off, Alec. Just because you're miserable, doesn't mean I have to be."

"Whoa there, Si. Your morning demon is showing." He slid the sugar beside Simon's hand then took another piece of garlic bread. "By the way, Jace said that there's lasagna in the fridge, if you want it."

His friend nodded as he took his first gulp of coffee. He put down the cup to get his lasagna.

As Simon turned his back to put the tupperware into the microwave, Alec could not help but notice the hickeys continue to his friend's nape down to his venus dimple.

"I hope you're wearing a turtleneck to work. That's a big one you got right there, see, right where your hairline ends. You know I read that hickeys can cause serious blood clots and all that. Whoever did that to you is an animal." Alec pointed at it, making Simon slide up his hand to try to cover it up.

"Are you judging me?" Simon narrowed his eyes. "I feel like your judging me, Alec."

"Of course not!" Alec exclaimed. "Look, I'm glad you're having fun. You're meant to have fun. And what? It's been, like, four months since you've been with a girl so congratulations on getting some." 

The microwave beeped so Simon opened it up and took out the lasagna, offering a fork to Alec so they could share. Both of them started to dig in.

"It's not a girl." Simon said between bites. "The one I'm with."

Alec shrugged. "You've had a boyfriend before. You know I'm cool with that."

"I know." He replied. "Just felt like I should clarify."

The two of them finished eating the pasta faster than Alec expected. He left Simon to clean up the dishes and went back to his room to figure out what to wear. 

Should he look casual? Should he be in his suit, in case he wanted to go to the office? 

At the end, he realized that he only had one set of clean clothes left so he slipped into a white dress shirt and a red crewneck pullover. He had a good pair of jeans so he decided to wear that and before he knew it, he shoved all his used clothes into his duffel bag. In five minutes, he was already on his cab to Brooklyn. 

He arrived at the apartment building quarter past eight, which meant that Magnus was already in the office. The doorman greeted him, welcoming him back just like he did for the past few days. He nodded his head in reply even if he were wearing his earphones. He made his way up to the apartment, dreading the moment that he would have to talk to Magnus.

In his head, he could wait here, do work until Magnus would arrive late afternoon, and then they could talk. How they were going to start, he had no idea, but it has to be today. 

Or else he was gonna lose his mind.

The familiar foyer welcomed him as he took off his coat and his scarf to hang it on the rack. He went straight to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, but was slightly taken aback by the absence of used utensils on the sink. 

He usually leaves at least one cup in there.

Alec brushed it off, putting the pitcher of cold water back into the fridge. He tapped his fingers to Khalid playing on his earphones. He went to the laundry cupboard in between the two guest rooms and loaded his clothes inside the washing machine, except his suits to be drycleaned and his whites. 

He made his way into the bedroom, thinking about getting whatever was in the hamper so he can turn on the washing machine and leave it while he got to work.

When he got to the bathroom, he looked down, avoiding the wet patches across the floor. He quickly opened the laundry hamper and saw that it was half full. As he was picking up the clothes, he noticed that he was hearing rain even with his earphones. Realizing that there was not a single drop of rain a while ago, he ripped his earphones out and looked around the bathroom.

The sound of rain stopped, and so did Alec's heartbeat.

For a second he seemed like his body couldn't move even if he wanted to. Right there, in front of him, was Magnus taking a shower, eyes wide with a wide towel strategically covering the gifts that the heavens bestowed upon him. 

The man pursed his lips as he blinked for three or four times. "Alexander. You're here."

"Yeah." _ Oh shit. I should probably say something more than that _. "I, uhm, I was just, yeah." He lifted the clothes that he had in his hand.

Magnus nodded his head slowly, hand pushing his hair back to get rid of the suds of shampoo that might have gone into his eyes otherwise. 

_ Fuck, that was so hot _.

He zoned back in to Magnus asking if he were okay.

"I'm okay. Just, uhm, just getting the used clothes." He replied quickly.

Magnus looked at the door and then at Alec. Then at the door and then at Alec once again. He finally said, "I know we have to talk but can we do it once I'm dry and decent?"

"Oh yeah, sure. Shit, sorry. Let me just-" He grabbed the whole hamper and bolted out of the bathroom, almost slipping on a wet spot because of his rushed movements. 

_ What the fuck just happened? _

Alec walked out of the room and rested his forehead against the door of the laundry cupboard.

_ What the fuck? What the fuck! What the fuck? What.The. Fuck? _

He snapped out of his trance and shoved the rest of the clothes into the washing machine. He covered the machine abruptly and closed the cupboard. 

All thoughts of how to approach Magnus just got thrown out of the window and are now resting at the bottom of the fucking Brooklyn Bridge. 

He expected to have a good amount of time before he had to talk to Magnus. Do the laundry, cook a little, work on some contracts, take a nap, that sort of time. Instead, within ten minutes of being in the apartment, he walked in on the man taking a motherfucking shower. 

Alec tried his best to not think about what happened inside the bathroom. He brought his bag to the library then sat down on his chair as he pulled out his laptop. He set his laptop down and switched it on. The laptop came to life but his eyes slowly trailed to the corner of the screen. He pushed his laptop to the right, to make sure that what he was seeing was what was there. 

Just at the corner of Magnus's work table was a familiar picture frame, the same one he bought from the flower shop. The picture in it wasn't their picture from Scarpetta. Rather, it was an artwork that Madzie made. He read the labels at the bottom, almost too small for Alec, if it weren't for his excellent eye sight. 

_ Mommy Me Uncle Alec Uncle Magnus _

Somehow, this was better than the photo that he and Magnus took back when they ate in Scarpetta. Madzie's artwork placed a genuine smile on his face. 

He was finally ready to work on the contracts he needed to review when he heard Magnus approaching the library. He closed his laptop once again and looked up at the man, only to see him already holding Alec's gaze. 

"Living room?" Magnus asked him. "I turned on the fireplace to keep us warm." 

Alec stood from his chair and followed Magnus to the living room. "Okay."

\--

That was not how Magnus wanted to greet Alec. 

He was sleep-deprived and overfatigued. He felt filthy from not being able to shower after he dropped both Catarina and Madzie off their apartment because his father's doctor suddenly updated with him with stats that weren't looking so good.

It was then that Magnus decided not to go to work for today, since he spent until this morning in his father's hospital room. His father can stay awake for longer periods of time now, but his high blood pressure was becoming a problem once again, so he stayed there to make sure that his father wasn't alone. 

During the time he was there, they talked about a lot of things, but what interested his father the most was Alec. He should have expected his father to ask about him, knowing that he told his father about Alec back when he was still in a coma. He could have probably talked about it with Lilith, who visited more now than she used to. Maybe Alec made a great impression on his father when they first met, only Magnus never really asked his father and he sure as hell wouldn't ask Alec.

When he saw the man for the first time in a week, it was right in the middle of him taking a shower. Alec entered their bath area with his back facing Magnus. And yet, _ I know that back anywhere _. 

He would like to think that he didn't fluster when Alec finally realized that Magnus was inside, too. When Alec scrambled to get out of the bathroom, Magnus rinsed himself hastily and rushed to find something to wear, fearing that they might lose momentum, or that he might somehow convince himself that they could talk about later, after he took a lengthy nap.

But no. They had to talk now.

The two of them settled into the living room, the place getting warmer and warmer as they stayed there longer. He saw Alec fold his hands and delicately rested them on top of his lap. The silence between the two of them was heated but haunting, a heavy noise that just so happened to be quiet. He decided that he should go first. 

“I’m really sorry-” 

“I want to apologize-”

The two of them spoke at the same time, which made Alec chuckle nervously. He stretched his hand, telling Magnus to go on and continue with what he was saying. 

Magnus breathed out and looked into Alec’s eyes. “I’m really sorry for what happened last Friday night. A lot of unexpected things happened that day and when I was just getting one bad news after another, it became too much and I, I guess I failed to control my temper, which rarely ever happens so I promise it won’t happen again.”

Alec nodded as he listened intently and then cleared his throat when Magnus made it obvious that it was his turn to talk. “Magnus, I want to apologize for overstepping. I didn’t mean to do it and I meant no harm-”

Magnus shook his head and blurted, “No, Alexan-”

He held a hand up. “It’s okay, Magnus, just, uhm, let me finish.” Magnus caught his tongue and Alec continued. “I meant no harm and I wasn’t aware that it was your father we were visiting until it was too late. I’m not going to make any more excuses but I, I want you to know it was never my intention to betray your trust, or to make you feel like you couldn’t trust me. We’re friends, Magnus. I would never force you to tell me what you don’t want to tell me. I wouldn’t make you do what you don’t want to do.”

Alec paused for a moment and then went on to finish his piece. “So this is me, apologizing, Magnus. I will never ask for anything that you aren’t willing to give. I want you to know that.”

Magnus looked at Alec and what looked back at him was a face full of sincerity, his voice laced with gentleness and understanding. 

“Alexander, I still shouldn’t have reacted the way that I did. I was out of line. I could have asked calmly but that got thrown out of the window.” Magnus moved closer to the edge of the couch to lean towards the other. He chose the next words that he said with utmost caution. “From the moment the words left my mouth, I regretted it immediately. You don’t deserve that, especially not from me. And yes, we’re friends. And I was a horrible one."

Alec was about to say something but Magnus began talking again. "I never even got to realize how much I value our friendship until I was alone here. It was kind of difficult, you know, not having you around.”

Did Magnus really just say that last part?

He watched as Alec’s eyes widened. “Really?” He brought his hand to his nape and slowly rocked it back and forth. “Well, uh, it was difficult too, avoiding you, I mean.”

“I’m so sorry you had to go through that.”

“No, no, it’s fine. I brought it upon myself. Besides, I'm pretty sure you got slightly annoyed by my petty antics.” Alec jokingly replied. “Sorry about that, by the way. At least it’s over now, yeah? I can move back in?”

Magnus nodded, feeling a small smile form on his face. “Yeah. You’ve always been welcome here. This is your place too, you know.”

The man shook his head as he said, “I wasn’t really sure how to talk to you, considering how I left.” His voice trailed off until hazel eyes then sparked up. “How’s your father by the way?”  
  


“He’s good. He can stay awake for more than eight hours already, which is a big improvement, I was told. He’s being quite stubborn already, actually. He wanted to leave his bed whenever he wanted to but Dr. Chen told him that he needed physical therapy for that.” Magnus shared what he was told last night. He decided that he would not bother Alec with his father's stats, knowing that it might make Alec worry.

“Oh yeah. He must have been in bed for a long time so he would need help for his muscles to get back to top shape.” Alec commented. “I’m glad he’s getting better.”

“I’m glad about that, too.” Magnus smiled, and so did Alec. 

Magnus realized that he missed seeing Alec’s lopsided grin. They spent a little while talking about the things they both missed out on while going around the apartment, Magnus telling Alec about Madzie’s week and Alec telling Magnus about his mother’s decision to divorce her husband. 

Just before Magnus could excuse himself so he could get a quick snooze before heading back to the hospital, the elevator door opened and a shout rang across the apartment.  
  


“Alec! Alec, I know you’re in here!” 

Magnus walked towards the living room, leaving Alec in the library. He was surprised to see Izzy distraught, her mascara running down her tear-stained cheeks. “Magnus, I need, I need to see my brother.” 

Alec quickly appeared and went to see if his sister was okay. “I’m here, Iz. What’s wrong?”

She looked up at her brother as she tried to get out the words in between sobs. “Did you know?” 

“Did I know what?” Alec asked his sister.

“Did you know about Annamarie Highsmith?” She asked insistently, her voice cracking. “Alec, did you know about Annamarie Highsmith? Oh, come on! Answer me!”

“Okay! I don’t! I don’t know Annamarie Highsmith, not really. I only know that she’s one of the execs at the company that’s replacing Blackthorn for the Amsterdam Street Project.” Alec rambled as he ran his hands up and down his sister’s arms. “Is something wrong, Izzy? Did she do something to you?”

Isabelle suddenly wailed into his brother’s broad chest, her breathing getting more and more shallow. Alec's shirt was slowly getting soaked by his sister's tears but he did not mind. Alec looked at Magnus and mouthed _ water. _ Magnus left the living room quickly and went to the kitchen to get Isabelle a glass of water.

When he returned, Alec and Isabelle were already sitting on the couch, the brother trying to soothe his sister’s crying by rubbing his hands up and down her back. He would press his lips on the top of Isabelle's head every now and then. 

Magnus kneeled beside the woman. He handed the glass to her. “Isabelle, sweetheart, drink this so you can calm down a bit.” 

She took the glass with shaking hands and carefully lifted it to her lips. Alec held the glass for support and took it away once she was done. 

“Now, can you tell me what’s wrong?” Alec whispered into his sister’s hair.

Isabelle let out a deep sigh before looking at her brother. “Dad’s cheating on Mom with that woman- Annamarie Highsmith. I, I saw it on his phone when he left it charging in the library at home. Why would he do that? He knows that Mom loves him!”

Magnus and Alec were suddenly in a shared gaze, Alec’s eyes had panic written all over them. He just replied, “I don’t why he would do something like that, Izzy.”

She escaped his brother’s grasp and leaned back on the sofa, placing both her hands on her temples. “What the fuck is happening to our family, Alec? How did we get to this point?”

He seemed to have no other reply but, “I don’t know, Iz.”

“Our family is falling apart, Alec.” Isabelle bit her lip until it bled, then she continued. “And there’s nothing we can do about it.”

Alec reached out to his sister and hugged her tightly. He then glanced at Magnus, who figured that he should give the two Lightwoods some privacy. He excused himself and quietly made his way to his and Alec's bedroom. He stripped into his plain white shirt and his boxers to take the nap that he was dying to take.

The talk that he and Alec had could have gone south in more ways than one, but he was glad that it flowed the way that it did. From this point on, he was just going to have to trust Alec more, to try to talk to him if he needed to. 

He lied down on his side of the bed, pressing the remote to activate the black-out curtains. Before his consciousness completely parts from him, a thought resounded on his mind. 

_ It was kind of difficult, you know, not having you around. _

Magnus let sleep come over him.

_ I really did say that, huh? _

Some words were left unsaid. Some of them were at the tip of his tongue. 

_ I missed you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE YAAAAAAALL 
> 
> ok the burn wasnt as bad as i thought. i'll try to update next week but if i dont, dont be surprised bc life has been throwing shit at me left and right and everything's just happening so faaaaaaast. 
> 
> u guys took time to leave comments last chapter and i really appreciate that <3 those are the brainfood i need to keep on dealing w malec's dumb asses. 
> 
> so. that happened. tell me all about your favorite part here or on twt! im still soulstele there.
> 
> i hope you all have a great week ahead of you.


	10. February: Out of Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everything seems to be going great, right? alec definitely thinks so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> livetweet using #atgific (also, peep at the rating change. you're welcome.) 
> 
> start the playlist with the bones and end it with unthinkable.  
tinyurl.com/atgiplaylist

“It’s really not fair, Magnus. Every single one of them knew about what my father did. Everyone except me! I mean, even _ you _ knew it!

Magnus kept three hours open for today’s lunch to listen to Isabelle Lightwood complain about being the last person to know that her father was a cheater.

After her very heartbreaking meltdown in their apartment weeks ago, Alec decided to tell her bits and pieces about their mother’s plan to divorce their father. As Alec and Magnus expected, Isabelle wasn’t in favor of the divorce. She asked her mother if it was possible for them to try to fix it. It was at that point when they told her that Maryse’s decision was not going to change because their father has no intention of ending things with Annamarie Highsmith.

Magnus felt like so many things were happening at once. When Alec backtracked the contracts that were processed by Lightwood’s legal department, all of which were partnerships with Highsmith Corporation, ranging from small-scale renovations in existing apartment buildings across Queens to the multi-million Amsterdam Street Project. His head ached for all the legal proceedings that were about to follow.

During dinner last week, Maryse told the Lightwood children and himself that she was going to hand the divorce papers to Robert the moment that she fixes the company. Magnus saw that from the children, Max seemed to be the most relieved with the announcement. When asked why he reacted that way, he replied, “I’m just glad the shouting and the fighting will finally be over.” Maryse apologized for that and all five of them ate their dinner in a somber mood.

Now, however, Isabelle felt like saying all the things that she could not say in front of her siblings and her mother. Magnus felt honored that Isabelle trusted him enough to share such things with him.

“Believe me, it was difficult keeping it a secret.” Magnus took a bite from his salmon. “Anyway, your mother told me that you moved out earlier this week. How did that go?”

“Well, my father tried to stop me but we ended up shouting at each other so now he knows that I know about his woman. I took the clothes that I usually wore and stuffed them into a suitcase.” The woman drank the rest of her wine and started pouring more into her glass. “Right now, I’m staying with Clary but she’s going to help me find a place and I’m gonna help her look for an office space uptown.”

He looked at Isabelle incredulously. “It’s not supposed to be that much of a trouble for you. Your family owns a fucking brokerage. There’s literally a branch across the street.”

Isabelle had a sad smile on her face before she spoke. “I want to do this one by myself, though. There are things that I never got to do just because I thought I was going to disappoint my father even more. He always reminded me that I made the mistake of not going straight to residency and ever since then, I tried to listen to him as much as I could.” Magnus could see her bite the inside of her mouth as she breathed out deeply.

“Well, if you’re looking for a place here in Brooklyn, there’s a vacancy in my apartment building.” He offered, quickly remembering that the penthouse across his would be vacant in a week’s time.

Isabelle shook her head. “Thanks for the offer, truly, but I was thinking of living somewhere in Kips Bay or East Village.” She paused, and then beamed at Magnus. “I’m thinking about going back to NYU, uhm, for my residency.”

His eyes widened as he leaned forward to touch her hand. “That’s great news, Izzy! Have you told anyone else yet?”

“Just my mom. I’ll tell Alec and Max the next time I see them.” She held Magnus’s hand tighter. “I feel like I’m finally getting my life together, Magnus. Even if not everything is perfect, at least I’m working on the things I can do something about.”

“Take it one step at a time. You’ll surely get there.” Magnus returned the sweet smile that Isabelle gave him. “How about modeling, though? Are you gonna let that go?”

She nodded, leaning back on her chair as she sipped her wine glass. “I guess? Fashion Week is like my goodbye to that world, for now. Besides, I think I had enough excitement for a year.”

Magnus understood her point. Isabelle was flying in and out of the country for shoots and bookings. Eventually, the long work nights and even longer flights would take a toll on a person.

As he finished his meal, the woman placed her bag on her lap and pulled out an envelope. She slid the black envelope across the table. 

Magnus looked up at Isabelle, putting down his fork and knife to take the envelope. “What’s this?”

“Go on! It’s a gift.” She urged him.

He opened it and took out four cards with his and Alec’s name. He lifted it and saw Isabelle sigh at him. “Magnus, those are passes for Fashion Week. I’m walking for Tom Ford and Oscar de la Renta so I figured that I should get you guys seats. My parents never really went to any of my shows and Max has school so I was hoping you guys can go.”

Magnus took all the cards out, which were apparently invitations. He saw the date and tried to remember if he was busy that day.

_ February 14. _

“Both your shows are on Valentine’s Day.” He pointed out.

Isabelle covered her mouth in shock. “Oh my fucking gosh, I totally forgot. If you and Alec have plans, you can ditch the shows! I promise I won’t feel bad about it.”

“No!” He replied in a split-second. “We’ll be there.”

Magnus watched Isabelle’s face go from panicked to relieved while he pondered on the fact that Valentine’s Day was less than ten days away and yet, he had no plans for him and Alec.

Neither of them talked about it and he wasn’t really reminded of it until this moment. He wouldn’t know if Alec planned something for them. He did not even know how to ask Alec if he did! How would _ that _ conversation go? 

_ Hey Alec. I know we agreed that we’re just husbands in paper but everyone seems to have plans so do you want to go out with me on the fourteenth? You know, for Valentine’s Day? _

_ Wait _. 

Go out with him?

_ Like, a date? _

Magnus tried to focus on what Isabelle was trying to tell him but the only thing in his mind at that moment was how he was going to ask his husband to a date for the very first time.

Essentially, dates are times whenever two people would spend time to get to know each other. In Magnus and Alec’s case, that would be almost every night, since they made it a habit to eat out and check as many restaurants as they could around the city. 

_ Wait _.

All those were dates? And he didn’t make an effort to have his outfit on point every single time?

Shit.

He’s been going to dates with Alec and he just figured it out now. 

“Magnus, do you and my brother have plans for Valentine’s?” Isabelle repeated, slightly louder this time, Magnus was sure of it.

“Yeah, uhm.” Magnus tried to think of a way to spend the fourteenth with Alec. “We do.”

She perked up, eyes glittering while beaming widely at him. “Oh, really? Come on, spill! I’m not gonna tell Alec a thing, I swear!”

He did his best to hide the panic settling in him because he had _ zero plans _and his brain wasn’t exactly cooperating with him right now. 

_ What would I do? What would we do? _

Where haven’t they gone to before? 

The beach. They haven’t been to the beach!

“I’ll have dinner prepared at the manor. I mean, our home in the Hamptons.” _ I have a meeting on the eleventh and that’s a Tuesday, which meant that the fourteenth would be on a Friday _. “We’ll probably spend the weekend there.”

It sounded like he was able to convince Isabelle that he had a solid plan, when he had absolutely none to begin with. “That sounds so romantic! Don’t forget the scallops. Alec likes scallops. Oh jeez, of course you already knew that.”

He did not.

“I won’t forget.” He replied, feeling like he should change the topic so he could have a moment to breathe. “How about you? Don’t tell me you have no plans, Isabelle. I don’t think someone like you would be alone during Valentine’s.”

The woman’s cheeks flared to a bright red, her hands slowly creeping up to her face to cup the sides of her face. Ever so softly, she answered. “I do. But I don’t know if we’re serious yet. We just decided to give it a try a few weeks ago. I don’t want to rush into things, too. We’re both in the middle of a lot of things right now.”

Magnus noted that Isabelle was being very careful. Not once did she drop a pronoun and it was obviously done deliberately. He wondered if he knew the person Isabelle was seeing but ended up deciding against asking her.

“Just enjoy it.” He gave his honest advice. “You’ve got a long way to go with this person. Lots of things to do together and lots of date to go to. You’re young so just enjoy yourself and the new relationship you’re in.”

She thanked Magnus and admitted that she was nervous about her new relationship because compared to all her other relationships, this had the shortest “getting to know each other” stage. He then said that in a relationship, every day is part of the “getting to know each other” stage. In fact, it never stops.

When they decided that it was time for them to part, the Lightwood insisted that she pay for the meal since she was the one who invited Magnus. Once they go their separate ways, he can finally go to the construction site. Before that happened, Isabelle stood up from her chair and hugged her brother-in-law. 

“I’m really glad my brother met you, Magnus. He deserves nothing less than you. Truly.” She settled into Magnus’s arms while she tapped his shoulders, showing how thankful she was. 

_ Me? _

_ Alec doesn’t only deserve anyone. _

_ He deserves the world. _

\--

Alec was so close to setting a timer for how long the intern was going to wait outside his door with a cup of coffee. He did not make his glances obvious, often looking at the reflection on his window to see if the intern was still by the door. 

After what seemed like three minutes, Alec got tired of waiting and took his eyes off the computer screen to stare at the intern, gesturing her to come inside. 

She opened the door and refused to look at Alec to his face. “I’m sorry for interrupting you for the fourth time, Mr. Lightwood. Someone delivered coffee for you but there were no note of who it was from.”

He stretched his arm and took the coffee cup from the intern’s hand. He took a sip of the cup, slowly. He thenO looked back at the intern and asked her, “What’s your name?”  
  


“Jia Seong, sir.” She answered, back straight and eyes up this time around.

“Who do you report to? Do I share you with anyone?” He inquired. 

“My immediate supervisor is Miss Stephanie from HR. I’m the summer, well, winter associate for the family practice department.”

“What school were you from? Or are you still a student?”

“I recently graduated from Yale, sir. Major in Ethics, Politics, and Economics.”

He eyed the intern from head to toe, his eyebrow raised. “What were you doing before this internship? Why didn’t you go straight to law school?”

The intern breathed deeply before answering. “I went back home to my town in Korea to help my family. I wanted to save money before I go to law school.”

Alec suddenly felt like the conversation was getting too personal so he wrapped up. “Our department only has me on full-time. There are two junior associates, one of which is on leave right now until the end of March.” Alec explained in between sips of coffee. “Ask the department’s paralegal if you can assist him. When you need me to make me sign or receive something, come inside after knocking, except when I’m talking to someone. Don’t waste time standing outside debating with yourself if you should enter. Are we clear, Ms. Seong?” 

“Understood, Mr. Lightwood.” The intern nodded, who left the office the moment Alec dismissed her. Torturing interns wasn’t something that Alec did, but he would usually ask them some questions, since he never bothered to look at their data sheet. 

Alec faced the the computer screen once again, enjoying his afternoon coffee. 

Red-eye. Just how he liked it.

It’s been two weeks since he started receiving afternoon coffee drops from Magnus, or more accurately, Magnus’s assistant. For the past few days, it was Simon’s secretary who had been handing him the coffee cups. It made him second guess his decision to not get one. After all, he did not work overtime as much as he did before.

Alec was not one to assume, but ever since he and Magnus had the talk, the man’s been doing all sorts of things to make it up to Alec. Of course, Alec’s been insistent that all those weren’t necessary.

But then again, he could always appreciate thoughtful gestures. 

The two of them had resumed their usual routine, as if Alec didn’t stay away for a week, but neither of them said anything about it. They still slept on the same bed, still did the chores that they were supposed to do. They started going to restaurants around Brooklyn, too, based on his mother’s suggestion. 

Although, a few changes were made to what they used to do. Magnus still has lunch with his mother and sister, only now Alec was dragged along whenever he was available. Oh, and Alec would now go with Magnus whenever they could visit Asmodeus in the hospital. 

Big changes. 

At least for Alec. 

He looked at the clock and saw that he had two more hours to spend in the office, which was fine, considering that he had about three more documents to review and rewrite, if needed. He did not know why but February was his busiest month when it comes to adoption. He would expect December to be the month when most people would want to file adoption papers but every single February, he would be drafting at least fifteen adoption documents.

Though it could be tiring, Alec would always feel satisfaction whenever a child gets a new home. Most of the cases he handled were intercountry adoptions, which meant that the process could take six months at the least and three years at the most, or at least that’s the longest adoption process that Alec handled. At the end of the wait, meeting the parents together with their child would always be a sight that would warm his heart. 

He cracked his neck to the right and went back to working. 

_ Two hours, and then I get to go home. _

At the end of the two hours, just before he packed his things to leave the office, he decided to message Magnus.

Alec, 17:44

Mags, I’m beat.

Alec, 17:44

Don’t think I can meet you in Park Slope. Don’t think I can cook, either.

He got his reply not long after that.

Magnus, 17:45

Let’s order in? Chinese?

Magnus, 17:46

Or I can bring take out? There’s a new Filipino restaurant just a block away from the office.

Alec, 17:47

Both sound great. 

Alec, 17:47

You go choose.

Alec, 17:48

Leaving the office now. See you at home.

Since it was a weekday, Alec expected a gridlock on his way home. Thankfully, his travel time did not exceed an hour. He would not have known what he would do if he were to stay in that cab a second longer.

It may be a little difficult to believe but this was actually the first time that they were going to have take out or delivery, ever since they met (Excluding, of course, the week that they didn’t talk to each other. They don’t talk about it.) 

As he walked into the apartment building, he thought about how Magnus never ran out of restaurants that he wanted to try. It seemed like he always knew if there was something new to try and if it was worth it. Maybe it came with the knowledge that he had on the industry but Alec was definitely not complaining.

Alec felt his shoulders aching the moment that he entered the apartment’s elevator. He tried to squeeze his right shoulder to relieve the pain but it was still sore. When he walked out, not even the smell of great food could distract him from the small movement that his hand kept on making.

But Magnus's voice did. 

"Alexander, are you okay?" Magnus sounded worried, walking briskly towards him as he placed his bag on the table and slumped on the couch. 

He nodded slowly, lifting his head to see Magnus looking down at him. He felt the man's hands on his shoulders, kneading the sore muscles that have been plaguing him since what seemed like an eternity ago.

His eyes rolled back as he felt himself relax to Magnus's touch, his labored breathing getting louder and louder. Once he felt the pain ease, he placed his hand over Magnus’s and said, “Thank you. Feels better now.” 

“I thought so.” He replied, gently taking his hands off Alec’s shoulders. “We should probably eat before the food gets cold. Let’s go?”

Alec told Magnus to lead the way, leaving his things on the table to be forgotten for the rest of the night. He went to his usual seat, surprised that Magnus had already set everything up.

“You do know we can eat straight off the tupperwares, right? You didn’t have to put the plates out.” Alec pointed to what looked like curry and a meal with green chillies on top. 

Magnus momentarily stopped taking the tupperwares out of the paper bag to turn to Alec as his face fell. “You could have told me that before I got them out of the rack.”

“How was I supposed to know?” He countered, grabbing the rest of the food out. “If you’re worried about who’s gonna wash the dishes, I’ll do it.”

“No, I can wash them.” Magnus tried to convince Alec. “It’s fine.” 

“Mags, you already bought the food. Is this _ lumpia _?” He said as Magnus nodded. He opened the container with the rolls and popped one in. “Go on and eat. You must have had a long day, too.”

Magnus opened the tupperwares and told Alec to get his portion of the rice. “I got us _ Sisig _ and _ Kare-Kare. _ My assistant swore by them.”

“_ Kare-kare _? Is it spicy like curry?” Alec asked as he scooped some of it into his plate. 

The other shook his head as he ate a _ lumpia _ roll, as well. “That’s a peanut sauce so you’re safe.” 

“I can actually handle spicy food just fine, thank you.” Alec insisted, lying through his teeth. 

Except when it comes to Indian food, or Malay food, or _ Tom Yum _. 

Magnus widened his eyes as he chuckled at what Alec just said. “Right. Of course. Go eat your food, Mr. I-Can-Handle-Spicy-Food-Just-Fine.” 

Alec rolled his eyes as a joke then saw the other man smirk as he took a bite of the _ Sisig _. 

He knew that his palate grew ever since he met Magnus. If Jace brought home this meal to the apartment five months ago, he would not have tried it just because it was topped with a ton of green chillies. Now, he was enjoying this savory dish that was all sorts of perfect from the creaminess of the sauce to the crunchiness of the meat. 

Once he and Alec had eaten a quarter of what he bought, he paused and told Alec, “My day was kind of chill, honestly. I didn’t go to the construction site and the meeting in Edom got rescheduled to next week so I was just in the office today.” 

“Well then, we aren’t so different. I think I sat in my office way longer than what I’m used to.” Alec said as he took another bite of his burrito. He then remembered Izzy saying that she and Magnus would be having lunch earlier. “So how was lunch with my sister?” 

Magnus seemed excited to talk about it. “She has a lot to tell you guys. It’s all good news, don’t worry.”

“But what can you talk about? Surely, there’s something?” Knowing his sister, she would have probably told Magnus to not talk about things that she would want to tell him. 

The other nodded. “Your sister gave us Fashion Week invites for Tom Ford aend Oscar de la Renta. Both of those fall on the afternoon of a weekday.”

“Okay, I’ll file a leave tomorrow.” Alec mentally told himself to do it first thing in the morning. He stood up and took the pitcher of water to fill his glass. “When is it gonna be?”  
  


“On the fourteenth. That’s Valentine’s day, by the way.” Magnus remarked, his eyes looking straight at Alec, as if waiting for a specific reaction from him. When Alec’s face remained unchanged, which took a lot of effort, he continued. “I know that everyone has plans and I might have told Isabelle that we did, too, but if you don’t want to go out after the shows, it’s totally fine by me.”

Magnus told Izzy that they were going out on Valentine’s?

_ I mean, I guess we should? We’re newlyweds, after all. _

“No, no. We should go out. It’ll be weird if we don’t.” He told Magnus. The man visibly relaxed, leaning back on his chair as he ate another roll. “What did you have mind?”

He pursed his lips before saying, “I actually told Isabelle that we would leave for the Hamptons right after the Tom Ford show. I was thinking of bringing you to the manor. I just realized now that it’s probably cold as fuck by then but is it something you might be up for?” 

Magnus had a hopeful look in his eyes as Alec thought about his offer. Lately, Magnus has been slowly telling Alec more about himself and how he grew up. If going to their family estate in the Hamptons was his way of doing that, then Alec would want to see what Magnus had in store for them. 

"Yeah, sounds great." Alec smiled at him and both of them promptly went back to eating. 

As they finished their meal and helped each other in cleaning up, Alec felt tired than he was before. He told Magnus that he’d be in the bath for a while and the other man nodded like he expected him to be. 

On some days like these, Alec was thankful that he and Magnus worked like a well-oiled machine together. Somehow, they would know when the other was tired and what to do then. It was not supposed to be possible, how a person could be so in sync with another in such a short span of time, but that was how the two of them were. 

He placed his robe on the bench beside the hot tub and let the water burn him slightly. It was not just a bearable sensation- it was a welcomed one. New York was still very cold this time of the year, making a warm bath something to look forward to. 

The only thing missing is for someone to join him.

\--

Days went by quickly and before they knew it, Valentine’s Day was upon all of them. Every single establishment that Magnus owned was going to be open and busy, except The Enclave which was closed for the construction of the hotel. This meant that his whole office staff were divided into the groups as support staff. They often have this set-up on high-volume event nights like Valentine's Day and Halloween.

It's Magnus's first year not to join the rush because his assistant (and his newly appointed director, Maia), basically threatened to quit if he decided to step foot into any of the clubs or bars tonight.

That doesn't mean that Magnus can't go there in the morning.

"Magnus, what the fuck are you doing here?" Maia stomped across Pandemonium's wide dance floor, expertly avoiding all the ceiling streamers and decor that have yet to be pulled up. "Aren't you supposed to be in the office doing boring paperwork? Or figuring out what to wear for the shows later?"

"That's not how you greet your boss, Maia." He answered in a lecturing tone. The woman stared back at him with dead eyes. "Besides, I came to see if you needed help."

She popped a hand to her waist. "Magnus, you're just finding an excuse to be busy because Alec is. And don't ask me where I got my info from. You know I have my sources."

Busted.

Magnus thought that the two of them could spend the day together because Alec took a leave. He was looking forward to going uptown together to pick up their suits, maybe convince Alec to have his dark stubble trimmed at the barber shop that he frequented. He even reserved a table for two at a brunch spot just off Fifth Avenue. 

Apparently, the man filed for a half-day, which meant leaving his office two hours before the event and Magnus was left with nothing to do.

"I did all my paperwork yesterday because I thought I wasn't going to work today. I'm really free for the rest of the morning." He said defeatedly. Maia’s features immediately softened. “If there’s nothing I could do here, I could always go to Chateau Reve to help the team with the private fashion week after-party.”

Maia shook her head and pulled Magnus to the bar. "No. You stay here and check if Bat is making the featured drinks properly. Don't let him help out with the chefs inside the kitchen. He'll just distract them. Once you guys are done with that, you can help me with the decorations."

Maia left Magnus with Bat, who froze in the middle of wiping a shaker. Magnus raised an eyebrow at the man, who quickly straightened his posture and greeted him, "Good morning, Mr. Bane."

"Long time, no see, Bat." He started, sliding into the high chair lined up in front of the counter. "I'm assuming you already know how to make all the featured drinks for later, yes?"

The man nodded as he placed the cloth that he used to wipe the shaker on the sink. "Yes, sir. Practiced making them for a week."

"That's good." Magnus pointed to the bottle of vermouth. "Let's start with the cherry martini that Maia likes. After that, make the rest of the featured drinks by the order that they appear on the menu for later."

The bartender nodded and got to work. He poured vodka and vermouth into the shaker, followed by cherry brandy and the ice.

He watched Bat make his drink, slightly proud of how far the bartender had come. He came into Maia's team early October. At that time, he had no idea how to handle a bar. He was only supposed to help Maia with developing software and tools to promote efficiency of the bars and clubs but Maia had been developing menus for Olympus. After the woman invited the newbie to create a drink, Bat was hooked.

The drinks that Bat was going to prepare were featured drinks for Pandemonium's Singles Night this year. When Magnus opened Pandemonium, the biggest LGBT+ club in Brooklyn, he introduced a Singles Night event, right on Valentine's Day. It started as a marketing strategy but Magnus saw it as an opportunity to establish a safe space for people like him. 

Two years ago, he introduced the concept of the night's featured drinks. The sales they get from those drinks were then donated to the LGBT+ shelter in Bushwick, aside from the monthly donation that Magnus handed over from his personal funds. This year, Maia asked Magnus if they could increase the number of drinks, which he agreed to. Looking at the glass that Bat had just placed in front of him, it seemed like he made the right decision.

"Should I start making the next one, Mr. Bane?" The bartender said, reaching out to a clean shaker. 

"Yes, go ahead." Magnus brought the martini glass and took a sip. "Good job on this one. Can you hand me a bottle of water? Thanks."

As Magnus drank from the bottle of water, he thought about the things that he had to do. It was just nine in the morning, which meant he had six more hours until the Oscar de la Renta show. Two hours was enough time to pick up the suits and go back to the apartment to get ready.

Aside from the preparations he made for their NYFW appearance, he also made sure that everything was set back in the Hamptons. 

When Magnus called the caretaker of the estate, his mother's old maid, the woman felt elated to finally have Magnus come visit her the place. It has been too long since anyone had come to the manor. 

Magnus could still remember Ijah very well. She was an Indonesian girl who came with his mother to New York as a chaperone. While growing up, Ijah helped his mother raise him. Once he was eight years old, his mother decided that she could raise Magnus on her own. Ijah was asked what kind of job she wanted afterwards and chose to be a chef for Magnus's grandfather, which she was until he passed away. Since his grandfather's old caretaker decided to leave New York to be with his grandsons in Louisiana, Ijah took over. She was now seventy years old but still very healthy, still very capable to run the Bane Manor.

And very excited to meet Alec Lightwood.

In her defense, she wasn't the only person excited to meet Alec- everyone there was. He just asked Ijah to do the introductions tomorrow, since today was already a long day to begin with.

Magnus had planned to leave right after the Tom Ford show, which would end at about 5:30. A drive to their place would take about two or three hours, meaning that they would arrive just in time for dinner. Magnus asked Ijah to prepare a seafood feast packed with lobsters, crabs, oysters, and scallops. He didn't need to specify how he wanted them to be cooked because he knew the meal was going to be great, anyway.

Magnus wanted the two of them to be back in New York by Saturday noon but Alec insisted that they should stay for the weekend and get some time to rest. He said that they didn't really have much time to get out of the city, to that Magnus agreed wholeheartedly. 

Being chairman of Edom, on top of overseeing a hotel construction and running his own company, was truly a hell of a workload. He and Lilith have been talking for weeks now, trying to find something that could truly incriminate Azazel, because based on the recordings that Lilith got, he was becoming an even bigger problem than she thought. The only thing they haven't done was hire his father's previous head of security, who was now a private investigator. If he and Lilith still haven't gotten anything substantial by next week, he just might have to. 

While Bat was making the seventh drink, Magnus felt the phone in his pocket vibrate. He fished it out and unlocked it in a second.

Alexander, 10:01

I just realized I forgot to greet you during breakfast.

Alexander, 10:01

I was supposed to but I think I had to flip the pancakes.

Alexander, 10:02

Happy Valentine's Day, Magnus.

Magnus, 10:02

It's no big deal. I completely forgot about it, too.

He didn't. He just didn't want to say it first.

Alexander, 10:03

Can you believe Becky got a hundred stems of red roses and she wouldn't tell anyone who it was from?

Alexander, 10:03

All set up even before our receptionist got here.

Alexander, 10:03

Our whole floor smells like a flower shop.

Magnus, 10:04

I'm pretty sure you can squeeze it out of Simon later. 

Magnus, 10:04

Hmm is that a bad thing? You like flowers, don't you?

Alexander, 10:04

I do like flowers. I'm actually okay with it.

Alexander, 10:05 

I just feel bad for my intern. She's been sneezing non stop.

Magnus, 10:05

Did she take antihistamine or something already?

Alexander, 10:05

Brb.

Magnus chuckled, knowing that Alec would probably raid the first aid kit that Isabelle gave him to keep in his office. It came with a few tablets of different medicine, all carefully labeled. Magnus would know because he got one from Isabelle, too. He kept the gift in his office, since the apartment came with a medicine cabinet already, no doubt that it was Isabelle's idea.

A few minutes later, while he was sipping a white sangria leisurely, his phone vibrated again.

Alexander, 10:12

She needed a specific tablet for her condition so I made another intern buy it from the drugstore around the corner.

Alexander, 10:12

Anyway

Alexander, 10:12

What are you up to? I thought you took the day off? 

_ Well, I thought _ ** _you_ ** _ did. _

Magnus, 10:13

There's always a lot of things to do, Alexander.

Magnus, 10:13

I'm in Pandemonium right now.

Alexander, 10:13

Oh okay. 

Alexander, 10:13

Have you packed your clothes for the weekend?

Magnus, 10:13

I did last night. Why?

Alexander, 10:14

I haven't.

Alexander, 10:14

Should I pack my swimming shorts?

Magnus had to read the last message again.

Who would want to swim in the Hamptons right smack in the middle of the winter waves? It's February, for fuck's sake. Plus, it might be high tide. Was it? He should check. But swimming at night during winter? Is Alec craz-

Oh.

Pools.

_ Heated pools. _

The manor had a heated pool.

He has never sent anything as fast as he did just now.

Magnus, 10:14

Yeah. I got mine packed already.

He didn't. 

His swimming shorts were still at the bottom of his underwear drawer, tucked neatly beside the cycling shorts and another pair of swimming trunks that he has not used for a good eight months.

Alexander, 10:15

Okay. I'll bring mine too.

Alexander, 10:16

Might leave work an hour earlier, like, before noon?

Alexander, 10:16

Lunch somewhere near the apartment? 

Magnus, 10:17

Yeah, sounds good.

Alexander, 10:17

Your turn to decide. Just tell me where it is. 

Alexander 10:17

I'll probably be there by 12 or so.

Magnus, 10:17

I'll text you where to go. See you later!

He got a whale gif as a reply, which was their own version of a thumbs up emoji. 

Magnus slipped the phone back into his pocket and finished the drink that Bat gave him. He stood up from his seat and handed over a fifty dollar bill, which made Bat ask, "Mr. Bane, what's this for?"

"Just keep it. I enjoyed the cocktails you made. Good luck tonight." Magnus said, walking backwards until he turned around to find Maia. 

She was in the middle of looping big circles into the streamers when Magnus said, "Maia, I have to go. Thanks for keeping me busy."

"You're leaving already? It's barely been an hour!" Maia glanced at the counter, seeing all the empty glasses that he had drank from. She scoffed back at him. "Magnus, if you wanted free drinks, you should have just said so."

"Hey, I really did come here to help." He defended himself. "I just have to go and get our outfits uptown then go back here to Brooklyn."

"Right now? I thought you had the whole morning free?" Maia asked.

"Change of plans. I'm having lunch by noon." Magnus wore the gloves that he had kept in his pocket. 

His friend caught his arm as he headed for the door. "With Alec?"

Magnus faced Maia and replied, "Yes, with him."

She loosened her hand and let it fall while she smiled at Magnus. "The couple that owned my apartment were having trouble keeping this kid that they got through foster care because of the biological mother turning up. I told them that they could talk to Alec but they told me that they might not be able to shoulder the expenses for a lawyer like him so I offered to pay for them. Of course, they said no but they did follow my advice. They went to him last week, but Alec didn't let them pay any professional fees.”

Magnus had to take a second to understand what Maia had just told him, but then again Alec might have taken the case pro bono. He then heard Maia say, “Tell him I said thank you and if he still needed the money, I'm already writing the check."

He nodded and kissed Maia’s cheek, bidding his friend goodbye and good luck for the event tonight. 

On the way to Lenox Hill, Magnus thought about how great of a lawyer Alec was. His clients and partners had heard of Alec Lightwood, not because he was married to one Magnus Bane, but because he was slowly becoming one of New York’s most sought-after divorce lawyers, despite Alec’s dislike of the term (he preferred_ family practice lawyer _). He has been practicing for only about four years and yet he has already made a name for himself. Somehow, that made Magnus proud.

From the time that he knew the man, workaholic has always been one word to describe him. He didn’t know if it was because the law firm had a competitive climate or it was just because Alec was competitive in general. Either way, his hard work had clearly paid off.

From what Maia had said, it seemed like Alec did the case pro bono. However, Magnus was not surprised. It was just very Alec to try and help out as many people as he could. Even if he had accomplished everything that he did through his own volition, the man was still humble and compassionate. Somehow, that made Magnus even more proud.

As the car made its way across town, Magnus could feel the excitement that the holiday brought. He was sure that most of his favorite restaurants were fully booked this evening so he gave himself a pat on the shoulder for thinking of going to the Hamptons instead.

It did not take too long for the car to reach its destination. Magnus reminded his driver to stay close because he was just going to pick up their suits and off to Brooklyn he would go. He ran up to the stylist’s artspace and exchanged short pleasantries. He was encouraged to try his outfit on, so that the stylist can help him in what accessories he should add. After he was satisfied with his whole ensemble, both his and Alec’s outfits were placed at the trunk of the car. 

On the way back to Brooklyn, he called the Italian restaurant about two blocks away from their apartment building to reserve a table for two. When he got a confirmation of their reservation, he quickly messaged Alec. 

Magnus, 11:44

Got us a table at AlMar’s.

Magnus, 11:44

About to cross the Brooklyn Bridge. Where are you?

Alexander, 11:45

Already in the apartment. On my way down in a bit. 

Magnus, 11:45

Ok. See ya

He tried to imagine Alec’s outfit for a later and then dismissed the thought almost right after. 

He was patient. 

He can wait. 

_ Yves Saint Laurent… Tom Ford Wool Turtleneck… _

Stop. 

He can wait. 

\--

Alec made it back to the apartment fairly early. He left his laptop bag in the library, stripped off the office suit that he was wearing, and started packing up for their trip for the weekend. He grabbed his duffel bag and shoved clothing after clothing into it. 

Honestly, he had been looking forward to this trip ever since Magnus told him about it. Magnus said that the Bane Manor was off Meadow Lane, a place that Alec had not visited for a long time. He had only been there once, and that was to go with his grandfather and grandmother to a birthday party in a mansion way bigger than their house in Montauk. 

He was eight.

The house in Montauk was not big- it was just comfortable. His grandfather used to call it the “Edge of the World” and appropriately, he would tell Alec stories about the edge of the world as they sit on the cliff within their property. Alec’s memories in Montauk included building sandcastles with Izzy that were easily destroyed by the harsh waves. That, and learning how to sail with his grandfather. 

Summer in the Hamptons used to be a thing for the Lightwoods until the year that Max turned five, which was also the year that his grandmother died. Since then, no one really came to the place, unless it was to check if the people taking care of the house needed anything. Eventually, when he was finally ready to end his time of grieving, his grandfather decided to open it for short-term rentals. The Lightwood siblings did not really miss going to the house. Even if they weren’t in Montauk during the summer, their grandfather would whisk them away to another state or country, or keep them busy by getting them into different classes like archery or equestrian. 

Now that he thought of it, his grandfather was more of a father than his actual father ever was. 

_ Damn _. 

Alec briefly redirected his focus back to packing his things. He made sure to grab a pair of swimming shorts since Magnus said that he packed his. He did not want to imagine what the man would look like in a swimming pool. It was too reminiscent of the time he walked in on Magnus taking a shower.

He had actively avoided having that image in his brain because it did not help him think logically and it most certainly did not help several parts of his body to remain calm so as of now...

_ Just forget about it. _

Because Alec appreciated Magnus's thoughtfulness, he decided to give the man a gift, half as a joke, half because he felt like Magnus needed it. 

He opened the drawer where he kept his watches and took out the package that enclosed his gift and placed it inside the bag, as well.

After a minute of making sure that his weekender bag was ready and complete, he received a message from Magnus, saying that he had reserved a table for them for lunch. He wore a pullover on top of his undershirt and slipped into a pair of sweatpants.

Alec brought his wallet and his phone with him to the restaurant. This particular spot became his and Magnus’s go-to place whenever they weren’t feeling like going anywhere else. The cozy interior and proximity to the apartment were mainly the reasons why they frequented the place, but if someone would ask Magnus, he would probably say that they have great paninis. 

Within five minutes, Alec was already seated, waiting for Magnus to arrive. Four minutes after that, he did.

"Hey, you're here." Magnus took off his coat and slung it on the chair next to him. "Did you wait long?"

"No. Not long." Alec replied, handing Magnus the menu on the table. "But I am starving so let's get food first and then get on with everything. 

The man called for the server and asked for their usual order- Caprese Salad, Mezzi Rigatoni, and Grilled Portobello Mushroom Panini. Before, only Magnus would eat the panini and the salad and only Alec would eat the pasta. He did not know when exactly they just decided to ask for two separate plates share the whole meal.

Magnus gave the menu back to the server and then looked at Alec. "So, how was your day? Aside from your floor transforming into a flower shop, of course."

Alec recalled the scene at the office the moment that he arrived. "That was the highlight, honestly. The catch was that it was a secret admirer. Even Becky didn't know who it was, or at least that's the story that's been going around." 

"Well, you're all going to figure it out soon enough." Magnus waived his hand around. "Anything else?"

Alec recalled another event in the office that happened just before he left. "Oh, do you remember our receptionist?" He saw Magnus nod. "She got asked out by one of the paralegals. Apparently, the feeling was mutual so half the firm got to watch a make out session right in the middle of the office. Elaine had to walk out of her room and tell everyone to get back to work."

Magnus widened his eyes at what Alec just said. "I'm surprised you don't have a "no dating your coworker" policy!"

"Oh, the firm did. And then Becky and her ex got married so they decided to remove it."

"I see." He leaned back and told Alec about his visit to Pandemonium.

Just as the server left after placing the food on the table, Magnus asked. "Alexander, do you often do cases pro bono?"

"Not as much as I want to, no. But every lawyer im the firm was highly encouraged to allot at least 75 hours for pro bono services a year. It started ever since Elaine became managing partner." Alec decided to explain it further to Magnus as he placed food into his plate. "Working cases pro bono was one way the firm could improve its image so Elaine and Becky are all for it. Last year, they officially placed a category in the efficiency tracker solely for solving pro bono cases."

The man across him raised his eyebrow. "So what's you record? Average number of hours on it a year?"

Alec tried to remember his year-ender file. "Last year was around 190? But I used to do more back when Simon, Jace, and I were just starting."

Magnus just nodded to himself as he started eating his salad. Alec wondered what made Magnus interested about pro bonos in the first place.

"What's with pro bonos, anyway?" Alec asked before he took a bite of his pasta.

Magnus smiled at him. "Maia told me you were helping her neighbors keep the kid that they had through foster care. She told me to tell you that if you need someone to pay the bill, she'll shoulder it."

Alec, slightly surprised that Maia actually knew the Delgados. In his shock, he immediately shook his head, “That’s not necessary. Besides, I could make sure that the hours are billable to the company so it’s all good, but tell Maia it was kind of her to offer.”

The two went on to finish their lunch and as they sat quietly, Alec thought about how he missed helping people. On some days, he would think about where he would be right now if he did not take Elaine’s offer to work for LLA. How different would things be if he worked at the DA’s Office instead? He then quickly realized that he would not have changed a thing. Not then, not now.

Alec beat Magnus at paying for their meal (sometimes it was a competition, sometimes it was not), but he only got a smirk in return. They walked back to the apartment faster than they used to, since they only had an hour left to get ready, and God knew how long they needed to get Magnus fully ready. 

The bathroom was, by all rights, Magnus’s territory the moment they were deciding who gets to prepare where. Alec found a set of clothes on the bed of the guest room, carefully laid out, but he refused to check it before taking a bath. He actually had no idea what he was going to wear, putting all his trust on Magnus and by extension, the stylist that Magnus hired. He was reassured that the ensemble put together for him screamed Alec Lightwood. 

After his bath, Alec wore all his undergarments, while he still wore the bath robe. He dried his hair and styled it the way that he would if he were going out on a date, which admittedly, he hasn’t gone to for quite some time now, even before he and Magnus got married. He took some oil and rubbed it into his stubble, which now felt smoother and smelled immaculate. 

_ I never really asked Magnus what he thought about the beard. _

He brushed his finger against it. 

_ Guess I’ll ask him now. _

He made his way to their bedroom and from the doorway, without going past their walk in closet, he shouted, “Magnus, should I shave my stubble or not?”

Almost immediately, he heard the faucet turn off as Magnus replied. “No! It looks great!”

He whispered to himself, “It does?”

_ He thinks it does? _

“Okay!” He said, a little bit louder than he usually would and went back to the guest room.

He pulled out the clothes from the wrap, which revealed a black trench coat that he actually would wear on a normal day, together with a black wool turtleneck that was thinner than he expected. The pair of black pants matched the rest of the outfit quite well. He then directed his look at a multi-colored scarf beside the shoes that he was going to work. It seemed like that was the only pop of color in an ensemble that made him look like a grim reaper. 

Is this why everyone hated my wardrobe so much?

Alec perished the thought and went on to take his robe off and stepped into his pants. He wore the turtleneck next, _ Tom Ford _, and then the trench coat. He wanted to ask Magnus if he could just sling the scarf around his neck or if there was a specific way to tie it but he was sure that Magnus was far from done. He just went back to wearing his socks and his shoes, and then picked up the scarf carefully. 

He walked out to the library to find something to keep him busy and reviewing contracts worked until he ran out of contracts to review.

1:47

“Magnus, we have to leave in a bit if we want to get there on time!”

“Just a moment! Give me, like, three minutes.” He heard Magnus’s response with an echo, meaning that it came from their bathroom.

Five minutes had passed and Alec was convinced that he had to barge into their room already so that Magnus would finally stop doing whatever he was doing and just grab their bags for later and go. 

He knocked on their bedroom door. “Magnus, if you don’t come out by the time I finish counting to five, I’ll walk in carry your ass out of there.”

He was met with silence so he started counting. “One. Two.”

“Alexander, wait!”

“Two and a half. Three. Come on, Magnus!”

“I’m almost done, you fucktard. Ugh!”

“Three and a half. Four.” Alec heard footsteps getting louder and louder. 

“Four and a half. Four and three quar-”

The door whipped open, making Alec stagger backwards. He found his back against the wall, his breath was taken away from the sight of Magnus. 

It was the first time that Alec saw Magnus like this. He looked amazing. 

I mean, Magnus always looks amazing but, oh, wow.

He was in full make-up. Red and gold eyeshadow with a winged eyeliner to frame his eyes even more. Alec knew that Magnus had placed highlighter on his cheeks and his jaw, making it look sharper. His hair was swept up, similar to how his hair was styled when they had their bachelor parties. He had an ear cuff on his right ear, silver with red sparkling gems embedded in the middle.

His eyes trailed down and he wore a mesh top- 

_ Is that see through? _

A mesh top that had_ I am red with love _ printed on top of his chest and a red print velvet coat. 

It looked like the world did not want him to survive this afternoon.

“See? You didn’t even reach 5.” Magnus retorted. He smirked at Alec and walked past him, into the living room. “I have my bag with me already. Yours?”

Alec followed Magnus to the living room, grabbing his bag that was placed on top of the counter. “Right here.”

He saw the man get into the elevator, which made him say, “Magnus, wait for me.”

It turned out that he didn’t need to say that, because Magnus had his hand on the sides of the elevator door, stopping it from closing. He smirked at Alec as he stepped into the elevator, “I got you.”

Alec tried to catch his breath, his eyes fixed on Magnus. The man just asked him, “Out of breath?”

His eyes slowly trailed lower, to Magnus’s chest, thinking _Holy shit._ _It really is see-through,_ and snapped back up to Magnus’s face when the elevator opened. 

He held the elevator open for Magnus, who side-eyed him, still with a smirk on his face. He was right behind Magnus, only to slow down as he gathered his thoughts. He internally cringed at the number of times the man caught him off-guard. He was aware that Magnus occasionally dressed this way- dripping in luxury, like he can make all things bright and beautiful. He had encountered photos of Magnus wearing things from ridiculous hats to wearing almost nothing at all, though he was doing his damn best not to dwell on those photos, especially now. 

He figured that he should get his senses in check, or else he would find himself with pants that are getting tighter and tighter by the minute.

He walked out of the lobby as the driver handed keys to Magnus’s Carrera. Magnus placed his bag inside the trunk. Alec handed his over and Magnus told him to get in while he told his driver some instructions that Alec didn’t bother listening to.

He ducked into the passenger seat, a rush of memories coming to him. 

_ “Seatbelt, stranger. Let’s go.” _

He curled up at this exact seat. 

_ "Oh my god, I'm so fucking sorry. I think I ruined your life oh my god, oh my god. No, no, I did ruin your life. Oh shit, oh my fucking shit. I'm so sorry." _

The last time he rode this car was that fateful night. _ Oh, what the fuck. _

Magnus slid into the driver’s seat, startling Alec. He heard Magnus say, “Seatbelt, Alexander. Let’s go.”

With that, Alec eased a bit. He did fasten his seatbelt and in a second, the car was zooming off Main Street. He wondered if Magnus remembered that those words were also what he told Alec when he rode this car the first time. Although Alec would not blame Magnus if he did not remember. After all, his focus would probably be on the fact that they had to escape the paparazzi from the launch.

The drive back to the city did not take long. It was great that the venue for the Oscar de la Renta show was at Glass Garden at Edom, making it possible for Magnus to just leave the car to the valet. The Tom Ford show was only three blocks away so they could either walk or they could take a cab. Either way, it was pretty convenient. 

When they got out of their car, flashes from cameras immediately came towards their direction. Before, Alec would have made a run for it. Now, it was almost second nature for his photo to be taken by random people, especially in public events where he’s with Magnus. The media storm around them died down already, because Alec could already go out of their apartment and buy cheese from the corner shop without a photograph of him in his sweats making it to the internet.

Magnus handed over the keys for valet and immediately went to Alec’s side. Alec’s arms found the other man’s waist and brought the two of them closer, posing for pictures as the cold New York air hit their face.

“Magnus, over here!”

“Magnus, can you tell us who you’re wearing?”

“Alec, turn to your right! More!”

“Give us a kiss!”

Alec felt Magnus’s breath hitch after that comment, which they both ignored. Instead, Magnus turned to Alec and placed his right hand on his broad chest, putting all of his rings on display. His eyes met Magnus’s and they silently agreed to enter the venue. 

They both turned their backs to the cameras, the hotel staff promptly stopping some of the cameramen from going in. Alec’s hold around Magnus’s waist tightened as they made their way to the elevators. Hotel staff would stop and greet the two of them as they walked by and Magnus would courteously acknowledge it. With about ten minutes before the show started, the two visibly relaxed the moment they got an elevator to themselves. 

“Alexander?” Magnus asked him, looking up at him. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah.” Alec nodded. “The first few weeks were the worst of it. Now, they just seem like lost puppies.” 

“Please don’t make them synonymous to puppies.” Magnus remarked. “Because I actually like puppies.”

Alec let out an unprecedented chuckle, making Magnus raise his eyebrow in return. Alec just rolled his eyes at the man’s overreaction. Of course, they both knew that their actions don’t mean to offend anyone, rather a welcome banter between the two of them.

The elevator opened straight into the entrance of the Glass Garden. Only a few people were left outside, either talking to other people or being interviewed. Suddenly, someone approached Magnus, asking for a moment to talk. Alec then handed their passes to the event to the receptionist and left Magnus so he can find their seats, with the help of the staff. 

Their seats were situated somewhere in the middle. Alec sat in the front row, crossing his legs casually, only to have a woman pass in front of him and almost trip. 

“Oh my god!” The woman exclaimed as she grasped on Alec’s knees, which was the nearest thing that could give her support in order for her not to fall on her face. 

Alec gripped the woman’s elbows tightly, slowly helping her to regain her footing. “I’m so sorry, are you okay?”  
  


The woman tucked her stray hair behind her ear and stood up straight, clutching her purse to her chest. “Yes, yes, thank you for helping me out. If you weren’t there, I would have probably ripped this new dress.”  
  


“No, I should apologize. If it weren’t for me, you probably wouldn’t trip in the first place.” Alec realized that he had not introduced himself yet so he stood up and offered his hand. “I’m Alec Lightwood.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Alec Lightwood.” The woman responded with a saccharine smile as she shook his hand. 

“Are you here with a friend?” Alec sucked at small talk but decided to try. It was the least he could do. 

“Unfortunately, my friend is walking for this show so I’m alone for this afternoon.” The woman gestured at the backstage. “How about you? I don’t think someone as handsome as you would be alone at an Oscar de la Renta show.”

If Alec from ten years ago was standing right in front of this woman at this very moment, chances are that he wouldn’t know that this woman was flirting with him and that he was about to lead her on. Thankfully, Alec had enough experiences to teach him the ways of how to let people know that he wasn’t interested, even more so now because he was married.

“I’m with my husband, actually.” He said with conviction, slightly emphasizing the word _ husband _. “But we’re in this show to support my sister. She’s walking for this show, too.”

The woman’s eyes fell to his left hand, spotting the rings on his fingers. “Those are really nice rings.”

“Thank you.” He replied, looking at the rings, as well. “My husband picked both of them.”  
  


“Then I guess your husband has excellent taste!” She touched Alec’s elbow lightly. “It was nice talking to you, Alec, but I think the show’s about to start.”

“Of course. You should get to your seat. Do you want me to walk you there?” Alec asked, since he almost caused an untimely accident upon the woman. 

“There’s no need for that, but thanks for the offer.” Her hand left Alec’s elbow and went back to holding her bag. 

Realizing that he had not asked the woman for her name, he tried to apologize. “I can’t believe I didn’t ask you for your name. That was so rude of me.”

“No, it’s fine." The woman shook her head as she flashed a grin. “Camille Belcourt, but my friends call me Cam.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Camille. Enjoy the show.”

“You, too. Alec.” She then turned around and walked towards the end of the runway to cross the carpet and head on to the opposite side. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder, making him turn around. _ Magnus _.

“Who were you talking to?” Magnus asked in a low voice as the two of them sat down, his eyes wandering around to find the person Alec just met a while ago.

“Just a woman who almost tripped.” Alec replied, not feeling the need to tell Magnus about everything that just happened. “So, what did the guy want?"

Magnus tried to get comfortable, finding a specific angle settle into. "Lilith just left early so she could enjoy her dateless Valentine's Day at home. That man was one of her assistants, who told me about a few changes for meetings that we had next week."

"And they couldn't ask you next week?" Alec inquired, curious as to what could be so urgent.

"I suppose they could." Magnus answered him. "But I'm glad they told me today. At least I won't have to worry about it during the weekend."

Alec nodded to himself, finally understanding Magnus's sentiment. As long as Magnus thought it was fine, then there was no need for Alec to worry about it. 

After that, there were several event photographers who asked them for a picture. Magnus and Alec have already mastered what looks they want to have on camera. Magnus usually smiles and Alec would just stare right into the lens. He was trying to look sharp but Izzy just calls it his _ bitch face _. So much for effort.

It was not a surprise that some acquaintances of Alec's were also in the show. It was Fashion Week, after all. A client of Becky's was seated in the front row on the opposite side. Beside her was Isabelle's classmate during middle school. He also saw a family friend, Helen Blackthorn, with another family friend, Aline Penhallow. The two were said to be going out on dates ever since they met during Magnus and Alec's wedding. His sister, as usual, wanted everyone to know that she was responsible for that. 

_ I'm going to say hi later _. He told himself silently.

Once they were all advised to take their seats, Alec felt Magnus lean closer to him and when the show finally started, the man asked him. "Do you want to bet on what color Isabelle might be wearing?"

Alec was not much of a betting man but he agreed. "Hundred dollars? She'll be in red."

"Oh wow, you're generous today." Magnus tore his eyes away from the first model that came out on the runway to look at him. "But what if it's not money that we're betting on?"

"What do you have in mind?" Alec countered, his eyes not leaving Magnus's.

Magnus decided to lean on Alec's side to whisper to his ear. He decided to invade Alec's space, something that he did not do very often, but something that Alec did not mind him doing. "Whoever loses would have to drive us to the Hamptons." 

Alec leaned back to raise an eyebrow at Magnus. "I don't even know where the house is."

"We have GPS. Have faith in technology, Alexander." Magnus shrugged. "So, we doing this or not?"

"Fine." Alec brought his arms to his chest. "She's probably going to wear a red dress."

Magnus leaned on the backrest of his chair, as well, trying to drag out the time for him 

It was Magnus’s turn to raise his eyebrow at Alec. “This designer doesn’t use much reds for the ready to wear collection. I bet Isabelle is in black and white.”

“You seem awfully sure about yourself.” Alec found himself directing his gaze at the model who just came out in an orange oversized peacoat

Magnus crossed his legs and got out his phone to snap a picture at the model.“Of course. Now, let’s get back to watching.”

After a flurry of models that walked pass the two of them, Alec noticed that the collection did feature a few reds, as well as several black and white pieces. Some of the other color shown were shades of brown, orange, and gray. 

He was starting to feel nervous about their bet because the drive to the Hamptons was no joke. He could drive, yes, but he hasn’t done it in a while (The last time that he did was when he drove Jace’s car last year during their visit to Jace’s grandmother in Boston.) He didn’t even own a fucking car. Besides, being in New York meant that if someone isn’t taking a cab, they’re probably going to take the buses or the trains. 

Just as Alec thought the fashion show was taking so long, _ sorry _, his sister came out with her hair swept back and kept in a neat bun. 

She was wearing a red coat and tan pants. 

He let out a low _ yes _ in his seat, something that he did not exactly think through. Magnus snickered at him as they both looked back at Isabelle, confidently striding across the runway. 

Ever since they were young, there was something about Isabelle that just captivated people. By the standard of the world of fashion, Isabelle wasn’t model-material. She was quite short as compared to the other models, even shorter whenever she stood beside Alec. However, Isabelle seemed to fit perfectly in this world. Maybe it was her face, maybe it was the influence that her name brought. Whatever it was, Alec was glad that it made Isabelle experience becoming a model, which was something that she wanted to do since she was in high school.

Her sister kept her eyes straight and her pace the same, walking out of the runway without looking at Alec and Magnus. He then wondered if Isabelle would have the same walk for the Tom Ford show. 

Within five minutes, the models walked out in one line and in again, ending the show. Magnus took time to check the photos that he took, which he was apparently going to buy for himself. It didn’t matter if it was from the women’s collection. Magnus would look good in anything, anyway.

“Do you always take pictures of the ones you like?” Alec asked quietly, making his way through the crowd with Magnus in tow. 

“Sometimes. If not, I rely on my memory.” Magnus winked at Alec, earning a slight blush from the man.

Alec looked ahead, and made their way to the cocktail table where Aline and Helen were. 

“Aline! Helen!” Alec called out. 

The couple turned around, and as if on queue, their faces broke into smiles. Aline stepped towards Alec and hugged him. “Alec. You’re here! I can distinctly remember you refusing to go with your mother to shows during Fashion Week. I guess being with Magnus changes things, yeah?”

“Of course.” Magnus answered, opting to kiss the woman on the cheek. “It’s nice seeing you here, Aline.”

The last time all four of them had seen each other was during the New Year’s Eve Benefit that most of his friends went to. They shared a table and during that time, Aline and Magnus ended up talking more than Alec thought they would.

Helen stepped forward and kissed Magnus on the cheek as well, and then hugged Alec. “Hey Magnus, Alec. Nice seeing you guys here.”

“You too.” Alec replied, just as he remembered an announcement about Helen’s new show on Broadway. “I think congratulations are in order?”  
  


“Ah yes. The production is going to open in the middle of the year so there are still a few more months of true freedom for me.” Helen shared as she slid her arm around Aline’s waist.

Aline placed her hand on top of Helen’s and held it tight. “But she’s already staying out way too late from endless rehearsals! We don’t even get to have dinner dates like we used to.”

“I don’t see you complaining much once I’m home, though?” Helen teased. 

“Hel, we aren’t alone. Watch your mouth.” Aline said nonchalantly. 

The woman rolled her eyes and gushed. “Okay, okay. Chill, girlfriend.”

Alec liked seeing Aline flirting with her girlfriend out in the open. When they were younger, Aline would often worry about how to come out to her mother, especially with the backlash that Alec got from his parents. Thankfully, Congresswoman Penhallow was way more openminded than Robert Lightwood ever was. 

Helen squinted her eyes and said, “Alec, looks like someone’s looking for you.”  
  


Alec turned around and he saw his sister, already in her casual clothes. Isabelle finally saw him and brisk-walked to them. Alec opened his arms to his little sister, who immediately sunk into the embrace. 

“I’m so glad you came!” Isabelle looked up at her brother, her mouth grinning widely. She then looked around. “Magnus, you look amazing! I can’t believe the couple I match-made is here too!”

Isabelle got out of Alec’s embrace and into Magnus’s, making Magnus chuckle a little bit. She then kissed Aline and Helen on their cheeks, receiving _ congratulations _ as she did.

His sister looked back at him. “I heard from Magnus that you’re leaving right after the walk for Tom Ford?”

“Yeah. Sorry, Izzy.” He sighed. “I’ll make it up to you.”

“No, it’s fine.” Izzy took him by the elbow and looked at Magnus. “I’ll borrow my brother for a while, if that’s okay?”

“Go ahead.” Magnus replied. “I have great company right here.”

The two Lightwoods moved to the side of the room and Alec found himself speaking first. “You were great up there, Izzy. I’m so proud of you.”

She beamed at her brother. “Thanks Alec. I wanted to talk to you because I made an important decision and I want you to hear it from me.” She breathed out. “I’m going to take my residency this year.”

Alec’s hold on Izzy’s hand tightened after hearing the news. “Really? Izzy, are you serious?”

“I am!” Slowly, Isabelle’s sweet smile fell. “Are you not happy for me?”  
  


He shook his head “No, I am! If this is really what you want, then you have my full support. But if this is some last ditch effort to get Dad to-”

Isabelle cut in. “No, Alec. This is me trying to do something good with my life. Besides, I can’t see myself as anything else but a doctor.” 

Alec could understand where she was coming from. "Okay. Just remember if you need anything, just ask, okay?"

"Alright, Alec." Isabelle wrapped her arms around her brother and whispered. "I moved out of the house, by the way."

He honestly thought that he would be shocked at what Isabelle said but he wasn't. "It was about time, Izzy." That earned him a punch to his bicep. "So did you find a place already?"

"I did. It's a condo at 32nd Street. Really near where I might have my residency." Isabelle stood straight and looked Alec in the eye. "Also, I'm seeing someone. I'm not ready for you guys to meet but I think you'll approve." 

Alec could not help but smile, feeling like Isabelle was finally satisfied with how she's living her life. "Looks like my little sister has everything figured out, huh?"

"I really don't." She replied in all honesty. "But I'm trying."

He gripped her shoulders and lightly pressed his lips to her hair. "And that is what's important."

To Alec, his sister could probably flourish in any arena that she would get into, but nothing would compare to seeing Isabelle finally pursue her childhood dream. She has always wanted to become a surgeon, and if Alec's memory served him right, she wanted to be a pediatric surgeon. He believed that Isabelle really was doing this for herself and not for their father or mother. 

And he was going to stand by her and support her in every way that he knew.

His eyes darted across the room, to the man wearing a red printed coat, head thrown back in laughter.

_ And he knew that he wasn't going to be alone _.

\--

If Magnus and Alec saw Aline and Helen in the Oscar de la Renta show, they saw Clary and Lydia on the second one.

Since they did not have time to mingle once the show was over, both of them decided to do it before the show started. 

Which is why Magnus was handing over Lydia's third glass of sparkling wine. 

"Here you go, dear." Lydia accepted the glass and sipped from it the moment she held it.

Alec refused to drink as well, telling the group that he wanted to be awake for the drive to the Hamptons. Lydia giggled and said that he would probably fall asleep, whether there's alcohol involved or not.

"Really?" Clary asked. "Alec, are you that person who can sleep anywhere?"

Lydia exclaimed before Alec had the chance to reply. "Yes! He sleeps in the car, the plane, anywhere, really. One time, we rode the subway home from training and when I looked to my right, Alec was already sleeping while standing up."

Magnus saw Alec's cheeks stain red with Lydia's anecdote. He found himself inching closer to Alec's side, the man's arm around his shoulder. "When you sleep in public places, do you still have your little snores?"

Alec pinched his shoulder and pouted his lips a little bit. "Hey, I don't snore."

Magnus lightly slapped the hand that pinched him. "Been sleeping with you for quite sometime now, Alexander. No need to pretend."

"Okay, guys." Clary interjected. "We don't need to hear bedroom talk right now. We were just having a very wholesome conversation." 

Magnus rolled his eyes at Clary. "Fine. Tell us about Isabelle's new place. She told us a while ago that you've been helping her move in?"

Both Clary and Lydia looked at each other and nodded. Lydia said, "Yup. She has a lot of stuff."

"And a lot of clothes." Clary added.

Alec laughed at Clary and Lydia's tired expressions. "That does sound like Izzy. Did she empty her room back home, though?"

"You know your mom wouldn't let her." Lydia replied as she sipped from her glass some more. "She made Izzy promise to sleep there some time once your father moves out. I think Izzy agreed."

"That sounds like my mother, too." Alec shook his head in laughter. "Well, thank you both for helping her settle in. It's her first apartment where she's by herself so I'm glad that you both were there for her."

"It's no problem." Clary told Alec as she mirrored Magnus and Alec's position, slinging her arm around Lydia's shoulder. "We were free, anyway." 

Anyone else might not have noticed but Lydia initially stiffened to Clary's touch, but then relaxing one again when Clary played with the loose blond locks on the side of her face.

Magnus could not put his finger on it, but Lydia seemed to be guarded tonight, nervous. He didn't know if he should ask the woman about it, didn't know if it would be alright to ask his husband's ex-fianceé if she was okay. He has got to stop thinking about it that way, though. They're all friends. 

It was then when he realized that being married to Alec made his social group bigger than he was used to. Of course he had tons of acquaintances, both from his business and from his previous life of throwing parties whenever he felt like, but those do not compare to the kind of connections he was building with Alec's friends, and he could imagine the same happening to Alec. After all, Madzie had another _ uncle _ now. 

The four of them had a few more minutes to talk before they were directed to their seats for the start of the show. They all sat in the front row, but Clary and Lydia were separated from Magnus and Alec. The show did start promptly, which meant that it ended promptly, as well. They did not leave before they could congratulate Isabelle for a job well done, and say goodbye to Clary and Lydia.

Clary gave him a subtle wink, mouthing good luck as the two men turned around and headed to the elevator. 

He shouldn't be surprised. Of course Clary would know about his Valentine's Day plans. Isabelle did promise not to tell Alec, but that did not mean she could not tell anyone else. 

He sighed as the elevator doors opened to the building's main lobby, making Alec ask him, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just preparing myself for the long drive." Magnus replied disdainfully, although both men knew that Magnus meant no harm in his words. "You know it's not too late to have the pleasure of driving us east?"

Alec pulled Magnus to his side tighter, fighting for warmth as they braved the New York cold. Magnus then heard the man say, "As much as I think you have a sweet ride, no, thank you. We're both better off with me on the passenger seat."

"If you say so." Magnus slipped both of his hands into his pockets, _ thank the heavens it has pockets _, and kept up with Alec's wide strides.

_ Can this man slow down? Not everyone has legs for days. _

With the way Alec and Magnus walked, it did not take them long to get back to Edom and ride the car. Magnus settled in and so did Alec, pulling on their seatbelts and locking it in place. Magnus turned on the heater and immediately handed Alec his phone.

He glanced sideways and saw Alec lift his phone. "What am I supposed to do with this? Magnus finally got the car running as he told Alec, "Go choose a playlist or something. This is a road trip, isn't it?"

Alec bursted out laughing. "Oh my god. For the first time, someone actually hands me the aux cord. I can't believe it! Simon will freak out if I tell him about this."

"I don't have an aux cord. It's via bluetooth." Magnus scoffed. "Is your taste in music really that bad?" He suddenly became curious.

"No, it's not!" Alec blurted out defensively. "I just like songs that are not exactly road trip material."

"How so?"

"Jace always feel sleepy when I decide what music to play and he's the one who drives most of the time so I've been banned from taking the aux cord."

Magnus tapped the steering wheel, looking at Alec as they stopped at a red. "Well then, let's listen to your playlist some other time. Just go search the driving playlist and we're good to go."

Alec fiddled on the phone, looking for the playlist. Once he found it, music filled the car and Magnus suddenly felt good that he wasn't travelling alone. 

As Magnus drove off the expressway, the small talk slowly turned into comfortable silence, until he heard a shallow snuffle coming from the passenger seat. He turned his head to see Alec fast asleep. He lowered the volume and kept his hands on the wheel, eyes on the road.

He was looking forward to Ijah's food, not because he was extremely hungry, but because it's been a while since he's had seafood. As much as he and Alec try to cook a variety of food when they could, they couldn't really feast on crabs and scallops whenever they wanted to.

An hour and a half in, Magnus finally left the expressway, turning right to a familiar highway that brought them closer to Southampton. He felt the fatigue slowly seep into his bones, but he willfully ignored it. An hour and a half turned to two, turned to two and a half, and then his car was pulling up a driveway, gently coming to a stop. 

He looked at Alec who was already at the verge of waking up. Alec squinted his eyes at the doorway in front of them after blinking several times. “I fell asleep? We’re here?”

Magnus unbuckled his seat belt, reaching towards Alec’s seat to do the same. “Yes, we’re here. Welcome to our family home.” He remembered the house up in Hartsdale. “Well, the bigger family home.”

Alec mumbled a low _ thank you _ and quickly got out of the car, stretching his legs once he got the chance. Magnus opened the trunk, took both their bags, and closed it in record time. Just as he was about to ring the doorbell, a woman opened the door and gave him the biggest hug.

“Ah, Magnus.” Ijah said, reaching up to his neck so he had to crouch down. “What took you so long?”

“Long?” Magnus asked. “I drove as fast as I could to get here!”

The two of them exchanged laughs when Magnus gestured Alec to come closer. “Alec, this is Ijah. She takes care of this place.” He then looked at the old woman. “This is Alexander Lightwood, my husband.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Ijah.” Alec took the hand that Ijah graciously offered. “Please call me Alec.”

“Alright, Alec.” Ijah nodded and then opened the door wide for them. “Magnus, the dinner is set up in the pavilion so just go ahead.”

The bright lights and wide spaces of the manor were a bittersweet reminder of Magnus’s adolescence. Before he went to Spain, he spent most of his time here, since this was where his grandfather and aunt lived. Now, his aunt moved next door and Ijah was left to take care of the house.

Ijah told them to leave the bags in the living room and she’ll have someone bring it to his room upstairs. Magnus glanced back at Alec, who was getting something from his bag. “Alec, let’s go.”

“I’m right behind you. I just have to make a few calls.” He raised the phone that he got from his bag’s pocket.

Magnus sighed and walked out as he said, “Just go straight and then make a run for it across the garden. The glass pavilion is right in the middle.”

As Magnus walked down the hall, he expected nostalgia to hit him but all he felt was hunger so he slid the door to the garden, braving the bite in the air. He pulled his coat tighter and walked a little faster, opening the door to the pavilion and then shutting it. 

Alec followed soon after, eyes widened as he entered their space, dimly lit to make it feel warm. Magnus, like the perfect gentleman that he was, pulled a chair and smiled at Alec. “Have a seat, Mr. Lightwood.”

The other man rolled his eyes but sat anyway, thanking Magnus as he set the table napkin on his lap. Magnus left Alec’s side and just then did he realize the food that was set in front of them. One by one, he took off the cloche covers, his mouth watering from the sight of the food.

“Once we’re done, I’m gonna give Ijah the biggest hug.” He said as he sat down. 

Just when they were both about to dig in, Alec paused and placed his utensils down. “Wait. Before we start eating, I wanted to give you this.”

Magnus saw him take out a box from inside his coat, complete with a red ribbon on top. He slid it across the table and Magnus carefully lifted off to open the box. 

It was a fucking phone. 

“Why are you giving me a Galaxy S10 when you know that I’m an Apple user?” Magnus narrowed his eyes, trying to glare at Alec but because Alec was already grinning, it was very difficult to. 

“You keep complaining about your phone always dying on you so I gave you a phone that actually lasts a day with battery.” He smirked. 

“You’re crazy, you know that?” Magnus ripped the ribbon and threw it away, opening the package and turning on the phone. 

“No, but honestly, I felt like giving you something because taking us here was really thoughtful of you.” Alec said sincerely. “And because now, if you use this phone, I can borrow your charger.”

“I knew there was a catch.” Magnus sneered jokingly as he slid the phone to his pocket. “Thank you, Alexander. Let’s eat?”

The other man, took the scallop with melted cheese on top. “Let’s eat.”

\--

Alec was a lot of things right now. 

_ Full _ was one of them. 

He looked at the silver bucket beside him, brimming with shells from the different seafood dishes they devoured tonight. Magnus was not fairing differently from him, his bucket overflowing with shells, as well. He was pretty sure that the gym would have to be his best friend next week but for now, he was glad that he enjoyed this dinner with Magnus.

As they ate, they talked about a lot of things, most of which revolved around their plans for March. When they were taking in the final sips of their wine, Alec brought up that he was leaving for Los Angeles to help his uncle establish his own firm. 

“Isn’t that a conflict of interest? Since you’re still with LLA?” Magnus asked him as he brought the wine glass to his lips. 

“I asked Elaine and Becky if I could do it and since LLA doesn’t have any plans of branching to the West, they said I could consider it as consultancy work.” Alec recalled their meeting earlier this week. “I also slowed down with the cases, too, even if I’m just going to be gone for five days.”

“How are you supposed to do everything you need to do in five days?” 

“A lot of the work I did were done through email.” Alec confessed. “Me being there is just a formality.” 

The two of them stayed quiet as they both prolonged the last drops of wine that they had. 

Alec knew that it wasn’t going to be the longest that they were apart since they started this whole charade, but it would be the longest time they’ve spent apart since their fight and Alec honestly did not know how to feel about that. 

It should be easy. After all, he’s done business trips before. He’s done business trips while he was in relationships before. Why should this be any different? This wasn’t even a relationship. 

_ This was a, uhm, a friendship. _

Or at least that’s the term that the two of them were holding on to. 

Looking at Magnus right now, right sleeve of his coat left skewed, showing his beautiful skin, he knew that he was having a difficult time thinking straight. Whenever he remembers the way Magnus moaned bite after bite of lobster drenched in chili sauce, he knew that he was having a _ very, very difficult time _ thinking straight. 

_ That’s because you’re gay, Alec. You’re gay as fuck. _

His eyes cautiously went up to the other man’s eyes and the two met gazes. Alec sucked his breath in, with Magnus already staring at him so intensely. He kept his eyes locked at Alec as he drank the rest of his wine, forcefully placing the glass down the moment he was done. 

That made Alec jolt in his seat, breaking their eye contact abruptly to sit straight and finally finish the wine he’s been stretching out for minutes. 

Magnus cleared his throat and stood from his seat. “I think it’s safe to say that we won’t be finishing the rest of the meal, right?”

Alec wiped his lips and placed the table napkin beside his plate. “Yeah, I ate way too much.”

“Okay, I’ll just tell Ijah to put the rest in the fridge.” Magnus took the gift box from the table and walked to the door. “Let’s worry about what we could do with the leftovers tomorrow.”

“Agreed.” Alec stood up from his seat and buttoned his coat, bracing himself for the winter sea breeze. “Let’s go.”

The two of them crossed the garden together as fast as they could. Magnus shut the door right after Alec got in. “You can go up to the room already. I told Ijah to leave the door open so you’d know which it is. I’ll go up as soon as I’m done talking to her.”

“Okay, I’ll see you upstairs.” He replied and made his to Magnus’s room, which was not difficult to find because he saw a door that was ajar the moment he reached the second floor. He entered the room and saw their bags at the couch opposite the bed. He took the things he needed to prepare for bed then laid his trench coat on top of his bag. 

He managed to do everything he needed in record time, sitting on the bed and leaning on the headboard to fiddle on his phone while waiting for Magnus to come in. When he finally did, he stopped scrolling on his phone and told him, "Everything alright?"

"Sorry it took so long. Ijah just had a lot of questions. It's been a while since we've seen each other." Magnus brushed off as he took off his coat, revealing his sleeveless mesh top in its full glory. 

Alec needed to thank the stylist that made Magnus wear that ensemble, seeing as he looked absolutely magnificent in it. 

He could see Magnus's lips moving, but he wasn't able to hear anything.

"What?" He voiced out loudly.

"I asked if you took a shower." Magnus stated, opening his own bag to grab his travel kit, a shirt and boxers. "But I see that your hair isn't wet so I'm assuming that you didn't."

"Uh, yeah." Alec responded as Magnus went inside the bathroom but didn't completely shut it, letting the light stream into the dark room. "I'll shower first thing in the morning."

Alec tried to tune out the rustling sounds of clothes being taken off and being worn, and everything after that. He probably read four CNN articles already in the hope of getting even a bit sleepy, which proved to be a challenge because he took a nap on the way here.

Magnus walked out with his used clothes in one hand, throwing it on the couch as he went to his side of the bed. Alec moved a little bit to his right to make space for Magnus. It was then when he realized that the bed was smaller than the one they had back in the apartment.

"I can hear you overthinking from here." Magnus muttered as he lifted the sheets and slid into the bed. "Penny for your thoughts?" 

"Nothing important." Alec placed his phone on the bedside table and turned to Magnus. "I hope you said thank you to Ijah for the meal."

Magnus mirrored Alec's position and answered, "I did. She said you're welcome, among other things."

Alec admittedly got curious, inching forward as he asked, "What other things?"

"Oh, she said that you're so tall. And that you look good in that fit tonight." Magnus shared, a smile forming on his face. "Although I must say I have to disagree. I think you look good in anything you wear."

"Even in a black on black outfit?" Alec scoffed at his usual style, which, he guessed, worked well tonight.

The other man's voice was raspy, low. "_ Especially _ in a black on black outfit."

"Well," Alec cleared his throat unceremoniously, "I think you looked great a while ago, but I also think you look great at any given time."

Magnus raised his eyebrow at him and then looked at the shirt he wore a while ago, discarded on the far side of the room. "Hmm, I noticed you liked my shirt very much. You had trouble keeping your eyes off it the entire night."

Alec focused on the man, the light from the moon illuminating his face perfectly, enchanting to a degree that would demand anyone's full attention- and he would give Magnus his without question. 

It was next to impossible for Alec to deny the tension between the two of them- next to impossible for Alec to fool himself into thinking that the lingering gazes, the subtle touches, and the thoughtful gestures meant absolutely nothing to him. 

Because they did. 

They did mean something. 

And whether Alec was ready to explore what all those might mean, it wouldn't matter if Magnus was not. He would not act without Magnus being aware of where he stands, of where they stand, in the midst of all this.

He looked at Magnus, who was waiting for an answer. 

His answer.

_ I am red with love _. 

Alec could remember distinctly what words were marked across the man's skin. "It leaves quite an impression. Wanted to take it off you the moment I saw you wearing it. Wanted to ditch the shows and just push you back into the bedroom."

The ball was in Magnus's court now. As he stared at Magnus, whose eyes were now blown wide, he wondered what the man might say. He could dismiss this as one of Alec's failed attempts at flirting or-

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Magnus asked, inching closer to Alec's side of the bed. "Because if you want this, then I want thi-"

Alec was usually proud of his ability to restrain himself. His belief of delayed gratification was a vital portion of his survival in university and in law school. But now, all thoughts of having to wait even a second longer were thrown out of the window, into the cold sea, as his hands found Magnus's neck, pulling him close.

He surged forward, warm lips pressing against one another and this kiss- _ this fucking kiss _\- was unlike anything they have ever experienced before. Granted, Alec has only kissed Magnus for a couple of times, but if the previous ones were slow and gentle, this one was probably the opposite of that.

Magnus held Alec's hands and clutched them, as if he was afraid that Alec would let go. Alec pressed his hand into the side of Magnus's neck, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Magnus finally let go of Alec's hands and slid down towards his waist, pulling them even closer than before. Both their breaths were running shallow, but the two refused to part, until Magnus decided to put his hand against Alec's chest and pulled himself away from their kiss.

"So we're doing this. We're going to have sex." Magnus stated, breathless, his eyes staring deep into Alec's soul.

"Right now, we're just kissing." Alec remembered that it was not the time for sass. "But yes, if you're okay with it, I want to have sex."

"Any reason why?"

"Because you're so fucking hot." Alec should really think before he speaks, especially when he's out of the courtroom. "And I'm really tired of taking untimely cold showers."

In a blink of an eye, Magnus managed to lift himself and sit on Alec's lap, his arms secured around Alec's neck. A smirk formed on his face as he pulled himself closer, his lips only a few inches away from Alec's. He felt Magnus get comfortable on his lap and soon enough, Alec noticed a growing hardness pressed against his stomach. 

Magnus started moving his hips against Alec's groin and as expected, it didn't take long for Alec to get hard as well. His hands found home on top of the man's ass, Magnus's breath hitched when Alec squeezed both cheeks at the same time. He squeezed them harder and just when he knew that Magnus was going to moan loudly, he swallowed it up by kissing him roughly. 

Teeth and tongue, they went at it, until Alec felt Magnus's hand slide down into his silk boxers, which he captured and then placed at Magnus's back. "No. Don't touch yourself." Alec lifted himself up, meeting the man's hips. "You'll come like this."

"Will you come like this, too?" Magnus sultrily whispered to Alec's ear, then sucking on his pulse as he waited for an answer.

"I will if you want me to." Alec finally replied. 

His head was empty. The only thing that existed right now was Magnus and Magnus alone. Alec held him by the throat and crashed his lips against him once again, before making his way down to suck his Adam's apple. 

Magnus kept grinding against Alec, his hips going faster and faster as he chased after his climax. While he was moaning, Magnus suddenly closed his eyes and opened his mouth widely, shocking Alec who was leaving hickeys under Magnus's jaw. "Did you just yawn?"

"No, hmnh, the fuck are you talking about?" Magnus went on to gyrate his hips, pretending like the yawn never happened.

"You did." Alec placed his hands on his waist to stop him from moving. "Magnus, you're tired. We can do this tomorrow."

Magnus shook his head and kissed Alec again as he spoke against his lips. "Not tomorrow." A kiss. "No more cold showers." A deeper one. "Need this. Need you. So close, please?"

And how could Alec say no?

He pushed Magnus's waist towards him, using his momentum to flip them over, Magnus's back now on the bed and his legs around Alec's waist. He would want to take out both their cocks out and stroke them both but no. 

They'll come from this. 

Alec moved forward, hips digging against hips as he chased after the friction, sure that it would chafe on him tomorrow but he could not find it in himself to care. Their boxers already had large wet patches and he felt like he was getting close so he decided to move a little faster. 

Magnus, who started mumbling words that Alec could barely understand, occupied himself with placing his hands on Alec's chest and playing with his nipples, which were probably almost as sensitive as his cock. 

Alec moaned into Magnus's ear then bit the pillow to suppress the urge to moan even louder. He felt the hands leave his chest and hover over his stomach. Magnus traced the ridges of his abs as his legs tighten around Alec's waist, grinding their cocks together even within the confines of their clothes.

Magnus started moving, too. His words were now audible and his lips littered kisses all over Alec. Alec zeroed in on the red spots on the sides of Magnus's lips and on his chin, convinced that the man just got beard burn from Alec's stubble. "So sexy. Can't believe I waited this long. Could have had you in me-ah! Fuck, I'm s-so close. So f-fucking, ah, close. _ Fuck me _."

The image of Magnus under him can't be much different than what they were doing right now, only he didn't have his cock inside Magnus. 

He voiced out his thoughts shortly, imagining each thrust as if he were fucking Magnus. "I will fuck you soon. I'll fuck you so hard, you'll be begging, Magnus. You'll beg so beautifully and maybe if you're good, I'll let you come. Does that sound good to you?"

Magnus nodded his head vigorously, his eyes tight shut and his mouth open from all the panting that he's been doing for fuck knows how long. "Ha-ah yes. So close. Hmnn, yeah. That sounds g-good to me."

Alec smirked as he withdrew his hips from Magnus's, making the man open his eyes in confusion. "You're close? Are you sure?"

"Yes, oh my god." Magnus tried to pull Alec back down by wrapping his legs around Alec's waist tighter, but it only pulled the rest of his body up, pressing every inch against Alec from the chest down to his feet. When Magnus realized that Alec was not going to be swayed by actions, he used his words. "I'm so close. Please let me come."

"Since you asked nicely." Alec grunted. "Come for me."

Alec let gravity win and came back down, bringing Magnus with him. He thrusted forward, making sure that their cocks were grinding against each other. Magnus cupped Alec's cheek and brought him closer, his lips meeting Alec's as they both chased their release.

Alec felt Magnus stiffen against him, whispering words that only the two of them would hear. "I'm coming. _ Fuck, I'm coming _."

"That's it, Magnus. I'm, ah, right here with you." Alec replied, feeling his own cock tighten. He held still for a moment, pressed his cock to Magnus's, uncaring if the wetness had already spread. A sense of relief flooded over him as he came, but only for a few fleeting moments, before he realized that both of them had just rutted against each other like thirteen year olds and none of it felt wrong.

He rolled off of Magnus, so did the beads of sweat that he had on his forehead. His body was not as drenched as it would be if he actually had sex but still, he felt like removing his shirt or changing into a fresh one.

A hand found his and lifted it towards a warm chest. Alec looked to his side when he already saw Magnus grinning widely right at him, seemingly at a loss for words. 

Alec brushed his hair backwards, feeling the sweat in his scalp as well. He never took his eyes away from Magnus, waiting for the man to say something. When it was apparent that he was still catching his breath, Alec relaxed his back, looked at the ceiling and said, "You said you can't believe you waited this long. Did you mean sex with me or sex in general?"

"Both, I guess?"

Alec wanted to ask how long Magnus has been wanting to have sex with him, but decided against it at the last minute.

"And how long have you been going without sex?"

Magnus breathed in deeply and then blew the air out through his mouth to breathe cool air towards Alec. He looked at Magnus, still expecting an answer, so he gave him one. "About a year and a half. Things got busy with Cat's divorce and the business, it didn't really occur to me how long I've gone without it. How about you?"

"How long has it been for me?" Magnus nodded, his eyes still on Alec. "Same? A year or so. That's why it was okay for me to agree to our cover story. We said we've been dating for a year, and I didn't really have any partners during that time so no one could say that I wasn't with you."

"See, I never even thought about that." Magnus blurted out. "Good thing, the timing was right."

"Yeah." Alec seconded as he lifted the sheets to try to fix the bed. It was only then that he remembered that both of them came in their underwear like a pair of teenagers.

Magnus must have realized it too so he told Alec, "You know what, I'm going to grab a shower."

The man threw the sheets away from his body, heading towards the bathroom for the second time tonight. He looked back at Alec with his eyebrow raised. "Aren't you joining me?"

Magnus didn't wait for an answer and disappeared into the bathroom. 

Maybe it hasn't fully registered to Alec that he wasn't supposed to feel the high for this long. They didn't even get to touch each other's dicks. But if this was going to be a regular occurence from now on, then it was definitely a welcome change.

Alec got out of bed and stood up, ignoring his soiled underwear. "No cold showers, okay?"

"None!" Magnus answered as Alec heard him turn on the shower.

Alec knew that there was no going back from this. And at this point, all possible regrets were nonexistent.

He walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY DECEMBER YAAAAAALL!
> 
> THIS CHAPTER IS OFFICIALLY THE HARDEST CHAPTER TO WRITE SO FAR. struggled a lot with it but i hope u enjoyed it. also, it's been a LONG TIME since i wrote sexy time scenes sooo apologies if they suck (u dont gotta tell me that they do bc i already know).
> 
> i may or may not upload next week bc i have to finish three fics for another fandom within a week and im freaking out bc goDDAMN HOW DO U FINISH THREE FICS IN A WEEK, RIGHT? i certainly cannot.
> 
> also, i can see a lot of people showing this fic the looooove! i look forward to all interactions i can have w u guys so as always, feel free to comment your thoughts here. shouting at me in twt also works (im soulstele there, too)!
> 
> thank u all for ur support and have a great december ahead of you!


	11. March: Course of Collision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's five days that alec and magnus are apart. why does it feel longer than that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> livetweet using #atgific 
> 
> start the playlist with i don't even know why though and end it with falling.  
tinyurl.com/atgiplaylist

Magnus tried to think about all the horrible, awful, disgusting things in life. 

_ Global warming. _

_ Polar bears going extinct. _

_ Having Trump as president. _

_ Pence stepping up as president once Trump was impeached. _

_ Pouring milk into a bowl before the cereal. _

_ Acid washed jeans. _

_ That mean old white woman who used to shout at me for practicing piano at nine in the evening back when he was seven years old. _

He has been trying for a while now.

_ Fuck _.

And he was failing miserably at it.

The sun was rising, warmly embracing the horizon and streaming into their window. This would usually be the time when Alec would be jogging and Magnus would try to grapple for some more minutes of sleep. However, that hasn’t been the case for almost three weeks now.

Today, he woke up with Alec enthusiastically sucking his cock. It was not the first time for them to suck each other off, in all honesty, but it was the first time for Magnus to be woken up by Alec's talented mouth. His eyes zeroed in on Alec’s left hand, which disappeared into his boxers, stroking his cock to get off at the same time. 

He didn't want it to end so quickly so he tried to hold on to his orgasm, thinking about things that would make him last longer. The moment that Alec feathered over his ass, he knew that all his efforts had been for nothing.

The pads of the man's fingers were on top of his rim, often playing with his balls, too. Both those places were sensitive as fuck because of what they did before they slept last night. Magnus tried to bury that memory, only to end up wanting to relive it.

_ "Wait! S-stop, ah- Too soon. It's too soon." Magnus panted wildly, his face against the pillow, ass up with Alec's fingers toying with his spent cock. _

_ "How is it too soon if I've given you time to rest already?" Alec teased, knowing that the time he gave Magnus was not enough. He circled his fingers around the man's head and elicited a quick shudder. "Oh, wow, Magnus. Still sensitive?" _

_ Magnus bit his lip hard. "Y-yes." He felt Alec's fingers leave his cock so he sighed in relief- only for the man to press his tongue to his rim. Magnus choked on his words, choosing to moan into the pillow instead of stopping Alec from doing what he was doing because it felt good. _

_ It felt really good. _

Remembering what happened last night was a mistake because instead of holding his orgasm, he could feel himself on the verge of coming. 

A month ago, if Catarina or Raphael or Maia asked him if he was getting laid on the regular, his answer would have been a laugh, followed by a hard _ no _. 

Oh how times do change. 

He let out a loud groan, one that he usually does when he’s close. Alec removed his cock from his mouth. 

"Why did you stop?" Magnus glared at Alec. "I was almost there."

"How do you feel about edging?" He asked out of the blue. 

Magnus ignored the question and continued to glare at Alec, wrapping his left hand around his dick and began to stroke it. "If you're not going to make me come, I'll do it myself."

In an instant, Alec's glistening lips were back on his cock, the immediate warmth flooding Magnus's being. His right hand, pushed away by Alec, held the sheets under his palm tightly, crumpling them like paper. His lips were parted as he looked straight at the ceiling, scared that he might come as soon as his eyes would meet Alec's. 

As if telepathy was at play, Magnus felt a hand holding his jaw, forcing him to look down. The moment that he did, Alec hollowed his cheeks and there was nothing Magnus could do but give in. Like all the other times that Alec sucked him off, the man waited until Magnus was done before he swallowed his cum.

Both were breathless for what seemed like the longest time, until Magnus cleared his throat. "That was certainly a creative way to wake me up. Was that blowjob supposed to make up for a week without sex ahead?"

"Maybe? I remembered you saying that you wanted to try it. I just listen really carefully, Magnus." Alec was still trying to catch his breath as he stood up from the bed to make his way to the bathroom.

Magnus wondered when exactly did he say that. "Uhm, what-when?"

Alec opened the door. "Last week. When we were in the hot tub."

He internally groaned, kicking the bunched up duvet at his feet. "Alexander Lightwood, you cannot hold me accountable for things I say when you're sucking my dick or when you're putting a vibrator in me!"

"Duly noted. Now, get your ass in here before we're late to the airport. I have a flight to catch." He heard Alec open the faucet then close it again.

"Why do I have to go with you again?" Magnus asked him.

"Because you said you wanted to send me off, didn't you?" Alec peeked at Magnus, toothbrush in his hand. "Now, can we please move faster?"

He did want to bring Alec to the airport. Alec offered to go alone but Magnus wasn’t going to let him do that so he followed Alec to the bathroom, who met his gaze at the mirror in front of them. Alec began brushing his teeth already, so Magnus decided to do the same. 

They continued their morning routine in comfortable silence, often using the bathroom together already since they started being more confident with their bodies around each other..

Sometimes, they would shower together. Sometimes, they wouldn't. Magnus would usually be the one to blame for that because it still took him forever to get ready and Alec was clearly not having it, so he would go to another bathroom to shower.

Today, however, as Magnus watched Alec turn on the shower, it looked like he was the one who was going to have to go to another bathroom. 

He took his towel from the rack and opened the door to leave when Alec asked, "Where are you going?"

Magnus stopped in his tracks. "The guest room? To shower?"

Alec snickered and called Magnus into the shower. "Do you think I'm letting you take your excessively long shower ritual when we're supposed to leave in less than an hour? No way."

Magnus simply rolled his eyes and dumped his towel back to the rack. He removed his clothes and dropped them into the hamper before joining Alec under the shower.

He wouldn't admit it, especially to Alec, but there was something about sharing a space with Alec outside the context of sex that brought him a certain kind of satisfaction. Whenever they washed themselves, Alec would ask Magnus if he would want his hair shampooed. It seemed like a weird question to ask, considering the fact that he can do that by himself. However, the sensation of Alec's hands on him was impossible to pass on so he would say yes every single time.

Today was no exception.

Alec poured Magnus's shampoo into his hand and slightly pushed him away from the water. He lathered the shampoo all over his hair, the scent of sandalwood flooding the entire bathroom. As Alec ran his fingers through Magnus's hair, Magnus decided to get the soap and lathered it all over his body. Magnus would offer to return the favor if Alec had not already washed his hair and his body. At this point, no one cared if they used their own shampoos and soaps or not. Alec had explicitly stated that he would use Magnus’s shampoo over his and lately, he has. 

Magnus had no complaints. No complaints at all. 

“Which airport are we heading to?” He asked as he went back under the shower and rinsed his hair. 

“My email said JFK.” Alec stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel “I’ll double-check once we’re eating breakfast.”

"Alright. I'll finish up here shortly." Magnus promised as he watched Alec's beautiful backside leave the bathroom. 

Magnus quickly washed the rest of the suds off his body and dried himself with a towel. He didn’t know why Alec had to act like a boomer thinking that he had to be at the airport four hours before the flight when his flight was a domestic one. 

Okay, that was mean. Traffic has been getting worse by the day and Alec just wanted to make sure not to miss his flight. 

He went to the walk-in closet, trying to make up his mind whether he should wear a blue suit or a black suit for today. In the middle of dressing up, he could already smell the pancakes that Alec was preparing for them. Why Alec couldn’t just get corn flakes for breakfast so they could leave sooner, he would never know. His pancakes were great, anyway. 

Everything about Alec was great, it seemed. His cooking skills. His outstanding personality. His huge dick. Yeah, everything about him seemed great. 

Though Magnus could talk about how Alec has a huge dick, he’s never actually had him in his ass. Well, _ yet _. Ever since the night of the fourteenth last month, they’ve been exploring the sexual side of their partnership. Magnus didn’t know what possessed him that night, deciding to dry hump the fuck out of Alec. Clearly, they were at a point of no return— a point where they would have to decide whether to act on their long-standing impulses that were way overdue.

He was glad that they did, having missed how it felt to have sex. He used to sleep around a lot, which didn’t help his reputation, but he never tried to conceal it. Commitment has always been a sore spot for Magnus, one that has never been open to discussion with his partner before. If he was a decent person, he would talk about it with Alec, but did he need to do it now? He didn’t. So, he won’t. He could make his mind explode from the thought of how all this might get too complicated but it was a fucking Monday morning. Was he going to do that to himself? Of course not. 

If asked by his friends who were aware of his and Alec’s situation (there were only three) of what he was thinking when he quite literally jumped on Alec, he already had his answers, which were very much justified and supported by facts. 

First, he really missed sex, and he went a year and a half without it (a truth). Second, having sex with Alec was the smartest thing to do, since everyone knew that they were married and they didn’t want any other scandal to come up (another truth). Third, they were exclusive (a lie– they never talked about it, at least not yet). Fourth, sex with Alec was convenient as fuck, since they shared an apartment and most importantly, a bed (a _ fucking _ truth). Fifth, like what Maia told him, he should enjoy practicing _ all his marital responsibilities to the maximum. _

He’s been doing_ just that. _

There was something bothering Magnus, though. He felt like the two of them have been dancing around the fact that they’ve already done tons of things to each other, with each other, except the actual fucking. There was nothing wrong with sucking dick or having fingers inside. It was more of Magnus dying of curiosity just how Alec would feel inside of him- not a dildo, not his fingers, but his whole seven inches inside of him. 

As he left their bedroom, dressed and ready for breakfast, he had one more answer that he would probably keep to himself. 

Sixth, having sex with Alec was goddamn amazing.

_ "How do you feel about edging?" _

He smirked to himself as he remembered what Alec asked him earlier.

_ And I don’t see myself stopping anytime soon. _

\--

Alec mentally cursed himself for cooking pancakes for breakfast. He knew that they didn’t have enough time to clean the pan and the plates, which meant that Magnus would have to wash them himself, which also meant that the pan and the plates were going to wait until tomorrow before they could be clean again. 

He hoped that Magnus really would clean them tomorrow. 

All the pancake batter was used, which ended up making three pancakes for each of them. He decided to make a quick cream cheese mixture to make strawberry cheesecake pancakes. 

_ I tried it once last month and Magnus seemed to like it, so why not do it again? _

Alec paused for a second.

_ Now that I think about it, he seems to like all the shit I make anyway? Maybe I should just reuse all my recipes. _

He shook his head and went on to slice a few strawberries and topped their pancakes with it. He heard the bedroom door shut, which meant that Magnus was finally done. He glanced at the wall clock, seeing that they had fifteen minutes before the driver would arrive.

“It smells good in here.” Magnus walked to the counter, where Alec was. He reached for the cup of coffee and the fork so he could start eating his stack of pancakes. “Is it the same recipe you did when Madzie stayed over last time?”

“It is.” He answered, taking a gulp of his own coffee. “Eat fast. Your driver’s gonna be here in fifteen.”

Magnus rolled his eyes at Alec as he took a bite of the pancakes. “Alexander, I don’t know what’s got you so worried. We’re literally a good half hour away. Why are you panicking?”

“It’s a Monday, Magnus. You never knew what kind of shit could happen on a Monday.” Alec reasoned out, eating his pancake faster than he usually would. He got a comment from Magnus to slow down so he wouldn’t have to hurry. He replied, “That’s the point, Magnus. You’re supposed to hurry.”

The man tsked, a pout appearing before copying Alec’s big bites. Alec downed the rest of his coffee before he slid out of his seat. He excused himself and went back to their room. He took his phone and the Samsung charger that it was connected to. Not sure whether he had already packed his own charger or not, he went out of the room and back into the dining area. “Magnus, is this your charger or mine?” 

Magnus was still munching on the stray strawberries on his plate. “Check if it has a long scratch at the side. If it does, then that’s mine.”

He tried to feel for the scratch, finding it after flipping the adapter. “You know what, I don’t even wanna know how that got there.”

Magnus simply shrugged as he took one last bite of his pancake, picking up the plates to place them on the sink as he chewed. Alec turned his back and walked back to their room to get his luggage and his carry on. He checked his phone once again, just so he’s sure that they were going to the right airport. 

_ Okay, yes. Got that right. _

He also took his coat that he was going to wear from the closet, since it was still chilly outside. Though spring has already made its presence known, the breeze outside still had enough of a bite. Remembering that Magnus didn’t have a coat on as well, he took the brown trench coat that Magnus usually wore with the suit that he wore today.

Alec didn’t know if having a sense of fashion could be transferred through osmosis but he was convinced that it could be, since that was what was happening with him and Magnus. It was either osmosis, or Alec just became more observant when it came to everything about Magnus. 

He made his way out of their room, coats nestled on his left arm, bags held on his right. Magnus was fixing his things from the library when Alec stated, “I’m ready to go!” He then saw the man shove his laptop and his charger into the leather bag and zipped it close. 

“Okay, the driver’s downstairs already.” Magnus told Alec, taking his coat from his arm, muttering a soft _ thank you _. “Do you need help with your bags?”

Alec shifted his carry on from his right to his left as he put on his coat. “No need. I got it. Just hold the elevator, maybe?”

Magnus beamed at Alec as they both walked to the elevator. “That, I can definitely do.”

Just like Magnus said, the car was already in front of the building when they came down. Alec placed his luggage in the trunk and then entered the car after Magnus did. Seeing Magnus on his phone, Alec pulled out his own to check on a few emails. About twenty minutes in, the car slowed down, making Alec look out of the window. 

“Why are all the cars merging to the right?” He heard Magnus ask out loud. 

“Looks like there’s an accident ahead, Mr. Bane. There’s a truck stuck in the middle of two lanes.” The driver answered.

Alec gave Magnus a look that said I told you so, prompting Magnus to reply, “Yeah, yeah. I’m thankful we got out of the apartment early, too.”

“Glad to know we’re on the same page.” He said as he kept his phone in his breast pocket. He noticed that Magnus did the same so he decided to initiate a conversation. “What are your plans for today, by the way. The only thing I know about is that dinner with Cat and Madzie today.” 

“Wait- how did you even know about that?” Magnus’s eyes were as wide as saucers. 

“Madzie told me when I picked her up last Friday.” 

“Ah, that’s why.” Magnus mumbled before looking at Alec. “Well, after dropping you off at the airport, I go to The Enclave so I can check the site and all. They’re supposed to be done with the exterior already, but I doubt they’ll be ready to start with the finishings and internal fixtures this week. For the rest of the day, I’ll probably be at the office, going through files and renewals of contracts."

"You're not going to Edom today?" 

"No, Lilith cancelled today's meeting and had it rescheduled on Wednesday." He said as he pushed a button that pulled up the partition. "But there's something else that I wouldn't be able to do on Wednesday, or for the rest of the week, for that matter."

Once the black partition clicked shut, Alec smirked at Magnus, who was already loosening his tie. "Is that _ something else _ the reason why we rode this heavily tinted Maybach instead of the Panamera that your driver often uses?"

"What can I say?" Magnus took off his tie, lifting it around Alec’s head to blindfold him. “I’m prepared for everything. And when I say everything, I mean _ everything _.”

Alec tried so hard not to think about what would constitute as _ everything _. Did he bring condoms? Was there lube hidden somewhere here?

Maybe he has a plug in him?

He decided not to think too much and let the man take the lead.

Magnus tightened the necktie around his eyes, without the ability to see, leaving Alec at the man’s mercy. The silk tie felt soft against his face, which was probably ruined by how tight Magnus tied it around him. 

“Is this your way of making up for my one week without sex?” Alec snickered, feeling Magnus’s fingers trailing down on his own tie, slightly teasing the place where he marked Alec last night, a dark hickey blooming beautifully just below his collarbone. 

“Maybe? I mean, I wouldn’t know what you’ll be doing in LA but I’m clearly not going to get enough action here in New York.” Magnus answered him as he started to pull Alec’s belt off. He quickly clasped Magnus’s hands, thinking about what the man just said.

_ He doesn’t know what I’ll be doing LA? _ _  
  
_

_ Did he think I was gonna look for someone else there? _   
  


“Magnus Bane.” His voice was dangerously low. “Did you really think I would sleep with someone else while I’m there?”

Alec heard the man gulp before answering him. “We never really talked about being exclusive.”

He tried to wrap his head around what seemed like a question that common sense could answer. “You’re my husband. Is there any other person I should be having sex with?” 

Magnus tapped Alec’s wrist so he loosened his grip on Magnus. “Alexander, we never talked about it.”

“We even got tested the moment we got back from the Hamptons. If that wasn’t telling enough of me not wanting to do it with anyone else, then I don’t know what is.” Alec reasoned out, reaching for the tie so he could untie it. 

Magnus tore his hand from Alec’s grip and swatted Alec’s hand away. “No! Don’t take it off.”

“I feel like we have to have this conversation with the blindfold off, Magnus.” He said seriously. “It seems like there are some things that we have to talk about with me looking at you straight in the eye so I could make sure that you’re understanding all of this properly.”

Slowly, he felt Magnus's fingers on the sides of his face, gently loosening the tie before pulling it off all together.

When his vision went back to how it was, he immediately captured Magnus's gaze, despite the other man's efforts of looking somewhere else. He held Magnus the hand and pressed his thumbs to his palm, as if saying _ I'm here _. "Thank you for taking the blindfold off."

Magnus let out a deep sigh and gripped his hands tightly in response. "You're right. We should talk about this. I'm sorry for blurting it out like that. I should have chosen my words more wisely."

Alec shook his head. "I don't think we'd even talk about it if you hadn't shocked me like that."

"Well, there's that." Magnus took his time in replying, hands leaving Alec's to play with his own necktie. "We're married so sleeping with another person might not be considered good press." 

"No, it definitely won't be considered good press."

"Is that something you might want? Exclusivity?"

Alec nodded. "I'm not gonna lie, it's always been better for me to have just one partner." And in case it wasn't clear enough for the man, he looked at Magnus's eyes and said with all sincerity, "This is me telling you that I wouldn't be with anyone else."

_ I wouldn't want to be. _

"Oh." Relief flooded his face. "Okay, that's great. So we're exclusive now."

"We are." Alec saw Magnus nod to himself, placing his necktie back on his shirt, about to make the first knot when Alec stopped him. "Weren't you supposed to do something with that tie?"

Magnus widened his eyes at Alec's statement. He quickly glanced outside as the car went back to their normal speed. "Alec, there's no traffic anymore. We'll be in the airport in fifteen minutes, maybe less."

He leaned forward and left a peck on Magnus's lips before whispering, "Then we better make those minutes count, Mr. Bane. What do you say?"

Inhibitions between the two of them faded away after a few breaths. They started exchanging kisses, not going beyond quick pecks on each other's lips.

"Hmm, what can I say, Alexander?" The man suddenly had a mischievous grin painted on his face. He went back in for another kiss as he zipped down Alec's pants. He took out Alec's cock and started stroking, lifting his lips to Alec's ear to mirror the way Alec came to him just seconds ago. 

"I love a challenge."

\--

The first day without Alec went fine. 

The second day without him went fine, too.

Or at least that's what Magnus says whenever he passes by the growing pile of dirty plates in the sink. In his defense, he's been overworking himself for the last two days that he decided not to come in for work today. Aside from visiting his father and the meeting in Edom later, he would stay at home and clean the apartment. 

Starting with washing the dishes.

He woke up on time today and without Alec's welcomed distractions, Magnus finally went back to the gym. He cut two slices of sourdough to make grilled cheese, which made his trip to the gym an utter waste. However, what got Magnus annoyed was that for the second time, he made coffee for two, forgetting that Alec wasn't around to drink the other half.

_ "Just put them in the fridge. I'll drink all the accidental iced coffee you make this week." _

He regretfully poured the coffee into a cup that went straight to the fridge. He glanced at the clock to see how long he had until he was needed at Edom. Lilith said that the meeting would start at two in the afternoon, which gave him enough time to clean the apartment, since it was just eight in the morning. 

He cleaned as much as he could, starting with the kitchen, then their room. He spent the longest in the guest room that Madzie staked her claim on, forgetting that the little girl didn’t pack away her toys and books from when she and her mother had dinner in the house last Monday. 

As Magnus folded the sheets of Madzie’s (unofficial) bed, convinced that he and Cat should already teach the little girl how to fix her own bed. He should tell Cat the next time they see each other.

Dinner with Cat and Madzie was fun. Of course, he didn't escape the little girl's avalanche of questions about where Alec was, why was he not here, when will he be back, and a lot more that he answered patiently while the three of them were eating their vegetables. 

His best friend’s questions, however, were a little more difficult to answer. 

_ “Nice hickey you got there.” Catarina whispered to him just before she took another bite of her oyster omelette. “Maia said you’ve been wearing turtlenecks for the past few weeks. Is that the reason why?” _

_ “Oh my fu-freaking gosh, Cat.” Magnus corrected himself, suddenly remembering that Madzie was with them, happily munching on her broccoli. His fingers went right to the bruising spot that his friend was talking about. He lightly pressed his middle finger down and felt it ache a little. “Can we like, talk about this without space buns around?” His eyes went to the little girl who was wearing her hair up in two buns. _

_ Cat rolled her eyes and finished the rest of her meal. When all three of them were done eating, Madzie decided that she wanted to help the adults clean the table. _

_ As she gave her plate to her mother, she shocked both Catarina and Magnus by asking, “Mommy, what’s a hickey?” _

_ Cat’s eyes grew wide and looked at Magnus as he mouthed, “See? I told you so.” _

The conversation between the two of them got deeper once they made sure that the little girl was fast asleep in the guest room. Catarina started with how his father was doing, since Magnus already told his closest friends about his father’s situation. All of them understood why Magnus kept it a secret but Catarina still wished that Magnus told her so she could have helped out somehow. 

She then asked Magnus how he was coping with being in Edom every week. Magnus answered as honestly as he could, saying that he was taking it one step at a time. He didn’t go to specifics about it and Catarina didn’t insist on knowing. In his head, he really was taking it one step at a time. Helping Lilith run a company, as well as finding dirt on Azazel was no easy task to accomplish. If Elias wasn’t around to help him, Magnus would have a very difficult time doing everything simultaneously. 

Not long after asking about work, Catarina finally went on to ask Magnus about how Alec was. 

_ “Looks like you’ve kissed and made up, already.” She eyed Magnus and raised her eyebrow at him. “That’s what happened, right? You kissed and made up? Unless you’re seeing someone else, in that case, you’re a fucking cheater.” _

_ “Ugh, shut up, Cat.” He moaned as he buried his face in his hands. He breathed in and out before he answered his friend. “You know what? Yes. We kissed and made up. It’s been great so far.” Her mouth broke into a grin. He sighed and continued, “No. I’m not seeing anyone else. Alexander and I had a very mature conversation about exclusivity.” _

_ Catarina pursed her lips and nodded slowly. “Very mature. Hmm. Sounds serious.” _

_ Magnus saw what Cat did there. “It is serious.” _

_ “I’m glad to see you in an actual relationship, Magnus.” Catarina confessed as she took a sip of the wine that Magnus poured for them a while ago. “You deserve to experience something like this after all your period of wild explorations.” _

_ “Hey. Those explorations were very much needed back then.” Magnus replied. _

_ She shook her head, accompanied by a sigh. “You say that because you never got STDs and with how you used to fuck around before, it was a surprise that you never got any.” _

_ “That’s because I never have sex unprotected.” _

_ “Up to now? Even when you and Alec are exclusive?” _

_ Magnus paused for a while. _

_ They never talked about that, either, but they knew that they were both clean. The test results from last month were proof of that. Besides, they never even made it to the point where they needed condoms. _

_ Fucking losers. _

_ He heard Catarina speak once again. “Wait- have you even had sex yet?” _

_ Magnus couldn’t see a reflection of himself but if he did, he was sure that his cheeks would be flushed as fuck. _

_ “Holy fucking shit!” She exclaimed, shoving Magnus’s side which made her spill some of the wine on the floor. “Magnus Bane, Self-proclaimed Sex God hasn’t had sex with his husband! And it’s been, what, three months? This is golden, Magnus. Fucking unbelievable. Have you guys even reached third base?” _

_ Did he really want to share his sex life with Cat? _

_ “Oh come on, Magnus. At least one of us three is getting some. Rafael has sworn off sex for fuck knows how long and now you’re here, witholding important information from me.” She insisted. “Sex in my life has ceased to exist for the foreseeable future so just let me live vicariously through you.” _

_ She used to know about all his sexual conquests, anyway. _

_ He listed down all the things he’s done with Alec and watched as Catarina’s eyes grew wider after each one of them. When he was finally done, his friend took a gulp of wine and fanned herself dramatically. “I am so sorry for ever thinking that Alec Lightwood was boring in bed. Clearly, I was mistaken.” _ _  
  
_

_ “Very mistaken, Cat.” He brought the wine glass to his lips. “Very mistaken.” _

_ “Well, if you ever decide to finally do a home run, don’t forget to update me.” _

That was the first time that Magnus ever choked on wine.

Magnus shook his head as he remembered his friend being a chaotic mess last Monday night. He focused on the rest of the beddings that should be folded and sped up his actions, wanting to talk to Lilith before the meeting starts. He had a fairly productive morning and decided that he wanted to share it with Alec. 

Magnus, 11:28

Finally got to fix Madzie’s room. 

Magnus, 11:29

Finally washed the dishes too. 

Magnus, 11:29

Be proud of me.

Magnus was already about to shower when he received a reply. 

Alexander, 11:34

Proud of you.

Alexander, 11:34

Ok I just got caught. I’ll talk in a bit. 

He realized that the man must have been in a meeting and went on with his shower. Once he was already in the walk-in closet, deciding what to wear, he looked at his phone once again to see that Alec had sent him a few messages. 

Alexander, 12:00

Don’t forget to eat your lunch.

Alexander, 12:09

Just finished a meeting with my uncle. Can you believe he didn’t tell me I was going to sit through all his meetings today? Unbelievable. 

Alexander, 12:11

You said you weren’t going to Montague today, right?

Alexander, 12:13

So, either you’re in the bathroom or you fell asleep.

Alexander, 12:13

Or you’re dead.

Alexander, 12:13

Please don’t be dead.

Alexander, 12:14

Magnus.

Alexander, 12:15

Magnus Bane.

Alexander, 12:16

Okay, just reply once you’re free or something.

Magnus could already imagine Alec rolling his eyes so he typed something quickly.

Magnus, 12:18

Relax, I was in the shower.

Magnus, 12:20

I’m here now.

He spent the next three minutes deciding what to wear, settling for a gray suit that he hasn’t worn in a while. As he slipped into a black dress shirt, his phone started ringing. He swiped his phone open to accept the video call and rested the phone against the case of the watch he’ll be using. 

“If you bought an iPhone, we wouldn’t have to use Messenger for this.” Magnus said while buttoning his shirt. 

“You’re telling me this while you’re using the Samsung I gave you. What a hypocrite, Mr. Bane.” Alec pointed out with his eyebrow arched at him. “Which suit are you wearing?”

Magnus took the suit and showed it to Alec. “Which tie should I wear?”

“Do you really need to wear a tie?”

“I have a board meeting to attend.” Magnus lifted the two neckties. “Should I go for the black one or the striped one?” 

“It’ll look better without a tie.”

"Come on. Just pick."

"Two buttons opened. You know I'm right." 

“Alexander.”

“Fine. The black one.” He answered. “No need to be impatient.”

Magnus rolled his eyes at Alec, making sure that the man saw him. He then wore the black necktie as he talked to Alec once again. “I’m not impatient. I just wanted to get dressed already so I can leave the apartment already.”

“Oh yeah, did I tell you I had our suits from last week dry cleaned? You can pick them up by later, if you have time. If not, get them to deliver it when you’re around.”

“Okay, sure I’ll do that once I can.” Magnus replied.

Alec tilted his head and stood up. “It’s past noon there. Did you eat already?”

“I don’t really feel hungry right now.” Magnus said, but continued when he saw that Alec was about to start a whole damn lecture about eating his meals once again. “But I’ll grab something once I’m in Edom so just chill.”

“Good.” Alec nodded to himself as he slipped into a car. “My day’s just getting started and we have to go to Pasadena. Traffic here is horrible.”

“It’s LA. What do you expect?”

“I thought New York had it worse.” He groaned as he ran his fingers back through his hair. “What time are you leaving for Edom, then?”

Magnus looked at the time as he wore the watch that Alec gave him. “I leave in fifteen minutes. Why do you ask?”

“Uhm, nothing. Just wanted to know.” He said nonchalantly, then narrowed his eyes as he brought the phone closer to his face. “Mags, is that the watch I gave?”  
  


“Yes, Alexander. I’m wearing it so that it can see the light of day at least once a month.”

“It’s not my fault that you don’t wear it all the time.”

“Well, it’s not my fault that the watch looks so damn pretty that I’m afraid I’ll scratch it or something.” Magnus retorted, raising the watch to fit into the frame. “It’s not like this thing is cheap.”

“You have clothes that cost more!” Alec let out a string of laughter.

“Shut up. Don’t bring my clothes into this.” Magnus faked his annoyance. “It’s not like you wear the one I gave you a lot.”

“Oh really? Open my drawer, then.” 

Magnus went to the other side of the island cabinet and pulled Alec’s drawer for accessories. Unexpectedly, the bangle was not in its case. When Magnus looked at this screen once again, Alec had his left hand lifted, showing the blue and silver band on his wrist. 

“You got lucky, Alexander.”

Alec shrugged. “What can I say? I can’t really leave important things behind.”

_ What about important people? _

Magnus pulled himself out of his thoughts as he walked out of the room and into the library to get his bag.. “I’m glad you’re wearing it. It looks great with that blue suit you have on.”

“Thanks.” Alec looked out of the window for a while and then sighed. “It’s just nine in the morning and I want the day to end already. I wanna go home.”

“Home? To your hotel room?”

“No. Home as in New York. Wanna soak in the hot tub again. That thing is a blessing.” 

Magnus let out a little smile. “You only have a few days to go. Saturday isn’t too far away anymore. You’ll be here in no time.”

“And I can’t wait.” Alec smiled back. “Okay, my uncle is about to ride the car. I’ll talk to you later?”

“Alright. Have a great day.”

“You too.” Alec beamed at him one more time before the screen went black. With that, Magnus also decided that he needed to leave the apartment if he wanted to get to his meeting early.

As Magnus walked to the elevator, he unconsciously let his sight linger on the small calendar that Alec scotch-taped just a few inches above the buttons, leaving him unknowingly counting the days before Alec was back home. 

\--

Camille sat in front of his stepfather’s office table, waiting for him to finally arrive from a meeting that’s already taken almost all morning. She stared out of the window, greeted by the lack of greenery that Central Park usually offered. 

She has been in New York for nearly three months and there’s only one thing that stuck with her. 

New York City was getting more and more boring. 

She spent every other week leaving the city, looking for excitement in the company of old friends and new ones. She knew that from how she was behaving, her parents would eventually catch wind of her craziness and insist that she should stop.

They did that once. It resulted in her marrying a duke of Spain. 

This time, Camille was determined to do things her way. To do whatever she pleased and _ whoever _ she wanted.

Magnus Bane fell in both those categories. 

It was true that they parted in the most drastic of ways. Camille could have done something more but she had to think about herself first. It was simple self-preservation. Despite what she might have done at the end of their affair, her time with Magnus was the happiest she’s been. She didn’t care if she was six years late. She was going to fight to get that back.

These last three months were just… a warm up. 

She had no idea that Magnus was seeing someone seriously, completely clueless that Magnus Bane had already been married to Alec Lightwood. Alec Lightwood? She has never heard about him in her whole life. 

But she and Magnus had history, one that couldn't just be thrown away. If she arrived a little earlier, surely Magnus would have changed his mind, right?

Dragged out of her own thoughts by the door being harshly opened, she whipped her head backwards to see who it was.

Ah, her mother.

“I’m glad to see you here, dear daughter.” Mrs. Harrington sat beside her daughter, gently placing her bag in between the two of them. “Looks like you still know how to follow orders, after all.”

“What can I say?” Camille scoffed as she crossed her legs, shifting to the left to make the space in between her and her mother wider. “I guess freezing all my accounts really is an effective way of getting me to do your bidding. I mean it worked once so it must work again, right?”

“Oh don’t be so dramatic, Camille. Your marriage to the duke was the best thing we could have done at that time.” Her mother picked out her press powder from her bag, opening it to dab the foam sponge to her face. “It was time for you to go to New York, anyway. France and Spain have nothing left for you. Your time in London was just a waste. Where else are you supposed to go?”  
  


“I wonder why that is, Mom?” Camille narrowed her eyes at her mother. “The duke finally realized that I only used him for his money. If you weren’t so obvious about asking for bank transfers every other month, maybe now, I still had my title. But no! You milked him until you found a new target, then you left me to clean up your mess.” 

“_ Camille, be quiet.” _ Her mother hissed at her in their native tongue.

But Camille couldn't possibly be stopped. She was on a roll. “If you didn’t have a gambling problem, I wouldn’t have needed to marry Eduardo. We were fine with the money that Papa left. We had few houses, the paintings, his savings and his inheritance. It was more than enough for this lifetime but you just had to be so stupid! If only you didn’t gamble it away, we wouldn’t have had to open our legs to surv-.” 

Suddenly, Camille felt a sharp pain from her ear to her chin. With her ear still ringing, she cupped her cheek and apologized, as if she remembered a reflex she did not know still existed, “_ Duì bu qǐ, Mama.” _

She refused to look her mother in the eyes, looking straight at the floor. Her mother forced her to look up, her hand locking around Camille’s jaw. “Your stepfather is going to give you his shares of Edom because he’ll be retiring soon. Hold on to those and in a year or so, we’ll have transferred to my name. Don’t even think about saying no. Don't fuck this up. I’ve worked too hard for this. Do you understand?”

Camille, not trusting her voice, nodded as she saw a sinister smile on her mother’s face. “That’s my good girl. Now, hug your stepfather once he comes in. We don’t need him to see us fighting now, do we?”  
  


She shook her head as her mother loosened her grip and let her hand fall on her side. 

The two of them waited in silence, until the door opened once again and Camille sprung up to her feet. “Nicky!” 

“Ah, Cam!” The man hugged her tightly. “You’re finally here.”

“Of course, I am.” She answered, still by the fact that she’s been falling for her mother’s scheme yet again. 

But what choice did she have?

_ If this is how I can finally get what I want- who I want, I have to do it. _

Camille looked straight into the man’s eyes, mirroring the smile that her mother gave her earlier. 

“Where else would I be?”

\--

After eating the meal that Alec had made Elias pick up, Magnus walked into the board room with Lilith right before him. Azazel was already on his usual seat. However, his eyes took in another familiar face, one that he did not know he would ever see in this very room. 

Camille. 

Their eyes met and suddenly he was taken back to the last time he ever saw Camille Belcourt.

The upturned table. 

The pleas that he made for Camille to stay. 

The bruise that he got from Camille’s husband.

He could vividly imagine how Camille left him alone. How he felt when he realized that the woman he loved used him and left him in the dark. 

Magnus closed his eyes and breathed in. And then breathed out.

He reminded himself that now was not the time to be emotional and rash, but that thought was not enough to stop him from looking at Camille’s direction. The woman smiled sweetly, taking a seat beside one of the oldest board members of Edom. 

Instead of letting his thoughts linger on the last woman he wanted to see, he directed his attention to Lilith, who shortly began presenting to the board the concerns that they had for the previous quarter and how they could solve it for this coming one.

The agenda was met briefly, the board being mostly unanimous with their decisions. When the meeting ended, Lilith reminded him to see her in her office after Mr. Harrington had a word with him.

Apparently, Mr. Harrington was Camille's stepfather, who wanted to transfer his shares to the woman. That was something that he did not know about Camille, despite a year of their dalliance. 

_ Just add that to the list of things I didn’t know. _

"I would like to introduce to you my daughter, Camille Belcourt." Magnus noticed that he called her his daughter and not stepdaughter. "If I'm not mistaken, both of you are the same age, right, sweetheart?"

"Yes, we are." Camille nodded, turning from her stepfather to Magnus. She stretched her arm forward, extending a dainty hand towards Magnus. "Good afternoon, Mr. Bane."

"Good afternoon, Ms. Belcourt." He stopped himself from saying a snide comment, knowing that her step-father clearly wasn’t aware of Magnus and Camille’s past. It wasn’t a surprise to Magnus. After all, he was Camille’s dirty little secret.

Magnus talked to Mr. Harrington as long as he thought it comfortable, enough for him to say that Camille was going to be around as his representative until he could finalize the transfer of his shares to her. He then excused himself without looking back, his assistant in tow. As he walked to Lilith’s office, he wished for nothing but a distraction. Something that could possibly take his mind off the fact that Camille Belcourt was here. In his space. 

Being in the same city was one thing. 

Being in the same board room was another. 

Lilith’s bodyguard opened the door for him and his assistant, which he promptly closed the moment they were inside. His aunt was seated at the head of a small conference table, her face stern as she kept her eyes glued on the screen. 

“Anything interesting?” Magnus asked.

“We have a name.” She looked up at him. “Huang Peizhi. That’s the owner of an account that he made a deposit to just yesterday.” 

“How did you know that he made a deposit in the first place?” He leaned down to see what Lilith was watching. He made out Azazel’s figure, hovering over a manila folder. 

“There are habits that Azazel can rarely break. Writing things down on paper is one of them.” Lilith paused the video right on the moment when his uncle fed a note to the shredder. She pointed to the note and smirked. “Thankfully, I saw this just on time.”  
  


“But it’s been fed to the shredder.” Magnus stated, pointing to the shredder on the screen. “It’s in the trash.”

Lilith refused to reply, simply pulling out a laminate containing all the shredded pieces of the note. 

Magnus took the laminate from his aunt as he said, “Who did you send to go garbage surfing?”

She shrugged as she walked to her table. “It doesn’t matter. They volunteered and were very well-compensated for it.” 

“Lilith, the point of volunteering is doing something for free.”

“I must rephrase, then. They weren’t compensated for it. I just handed them their Christmas bonus early.” 

“Christmas is nine months away.”

“Easter bonus, then.”

“That isn’t part of company protocol.” He pointed out. “And we aren’t even religious.”

“Oh, shut up, Magnus! You know what I mean.” Lilith snapped at him, rolling her eyes. She then sat down on her chair, leaning back to relax herself.

Magnus went behind her and brought his hands on her shoulders, slowly massaging it. “I know, Lilith. You’ve been tense for the whole board meeting and I just want you to chill a bit.”

_ Even if I weren’t chill during the meeting, either. _

Lilith’s right hand found Magnus’s fingers and tapped them. “Thank you, Magnus. Maybe I’ll have a massage later. But for now, I need you to sit down because we’ll be talking about what we need to do next.”

He nodded to himself, walking to the chair in front of Lilith. Once he was comfortable, he gestured for Lilith to continue talking.

“Like I said, the account number traced to Huang Peizhi and it wasn’t just a one-time transaction. I had someone look into the account that could possibly belong to Azazel and just like I thought, it was an offshore account in Hong Kong. Both banks were in Hong Kong, opened mostly at the same time, around four years ago.” Lilith sighed as she pressed her fingers to the bridge of her nose. “You were right. Whatever this shit is, it started way before I even had a hunch that Azazel was doing something fucked up.”

“Hong Kong? Wouldn’t he have to be there to open and deposit a large amount? I mean, I don’t remember a time when he too-” Magnus stopped himself from talking, suddenly remembering a conversation that seemed useless back then. “During Thanksgiving, just before Tatiana started bragging about meeting Donatella, she went on and on about how they met. She said they met in Hong Kong about four years ago.”

“So he really went there.” Lilith responded wide-eyed. “No need for me to ask my people to dig up old flight details then.”

Magnus paused for a second. “Actually, maybe you can have them do that.” 

Lilith raised her eyebrow, waiting for what he had to say. 

“It isn’t much but if you get his flight details, maybe you can also get a list of passengers. Check if we someone we might know was on it. Or maybe Huang Peizhi.” Magnus suggested, then turned to his assistant to ask, “They can do that, right?”

Elias nodded. “As long as it was a commercial plane, they could. Private planes aren’t always transparent with their flight plans and passengers and crew.”

“It’s settled, then. I’ll have them work on this next.” Lilith looked at his bodyguard who then nodded and left the room.

Sensing that Lilith wanted to talk to Magnus alone, he told Elias to get coffee for him. Once his assistant left, Lilith leaned forward and smiled at Magnus. “I heard something juicy.”

“Oh?” Magnus matched her level of intrigue. “What is it?” 

“I hear that you came to work with a big hickey earlier this week. Is that true?” Lilith grinned; it was his turn to roll his eyes. “But I thought you didn’t like getting marked?”

“I truly regret the day when I decided to open up to you about my sex life.” Magnus immediately deadpanned, ignoring the snickers coming from Lilith.

“But really, Magnus! I’m glad that you’re getting into new things.”

He has yet to_ get into a new thing _ that he’s been wanting to _ get into _ for _ weeks _ now.

“If this is the only thing you have to tell me, I can still run after Elias and stop him from buying that coffee I pretended to need.”

“If you think there’s something else that you should do, go ahead. But I wanted to talk to you about your father, too.”

Magnus stayed on his seat. “What about my father?”  
  


“He didn’t know how to bring it up to you because the two of you apparently never talk about it anymore but he wanted to visit your mother’s grave on her birthday.” Lilith said sadly. “He asked the doctor if it was possible but Dr. Chen said that it’s up to you.”

How long has it been since he visited his mother’s grave? Nine years? Ten? He doesn’t even remember anymore. 

“It’s up to me?” He croaked out, the instability of his voice, suddenly noticeable. 

“Yes.” She replied. “We just need your go signal and I can be the one to accompany your father.”

“No, Lilith.” He refused. “I can be the one to bring him there.” 

“Are you sure, honey?”

“I am.” He breathed out and then stood up. “If that’s all, I’ll call Dr. Chen in a while to let him know my decision.”

“Great.” Lilith watched as he retreated. “Have a good week, Mr. Bane.” 

He nodded, and then buttoned his suit as he made his way out of her office. 

He texted Elias to meet him in the lobby as soon as he could. 

_ Because there’s only so much I can handle here in Edom for one fucking day. _

\--

It was Thursday and in all honesty, he just wanted the week to end already. He’s reviewed more contracts than he thought possible and now, he was just waiting for Catarina to say whether she has to pull a double shift or not.

“Uncle Magnus, what are we waiting for?” Madzie looked up at him, rubbing her eyes.

“We’re waiting for Mommy’s answer whether you’re having a sleepover at the apartment or not.” Magnus, pleading for Madzie’s patience. The little girl has been wanting to sleep since Magnus picked her up, but he was worried that she might take some time to fall asleep if she took a nap now. 

“But we’re waiting for a long time now. Can’t she just meet us there?” She whined, tugging his shirt. 

It was times like these when Magnus ever wondered why he ever thought that having kids were ever a good idea.

Suddenly, Magnus felt Madzie’s arms around his legs, hugging them tightly. “Sorry, Uncle Magnus. I think I’m sleepy already.”

And then time like these make him change his mind all over again.

Magnus sighed as he picked Madzie up, letting her rest her head on the crook of his shoulder. He decided not to wait for Catarina anymore, grabbing his bag from the table and heading out of the office. He has no intentions of walking to the apartment with a little girl in his arms, even if the weather seemed nice. 

He hailed a cab easily, he thanked the heavens for small favors. Within ten minutes, he was already in front of his apartment building, thanking the doorman as he made his way to the elevator. When they were finally home, he walked straight to the guest room and laid Madzie down, already fast asleep. 

He didn’t care if the kid would keep him up all night. He would deal with that later. 

Leaving for the kitchen, he thought about what he could possibly cook for dinner. When he opened the fridge, he realized that he and Alec weren’t able to go grocery shopping last week. Without a second thought, he snapped a photo of the almost empty fridge, except for a pitcher of accidental coffee, a few stray apples, a carton of milk, and a rack of eggs. 

Magnus, 17:08

Should I go grocery shopping alone or do I wait for you to come back?

Magnus, 17:08

Our fridge looks sad. 

_ image sent _

Alexander, 17:09

That does look like a sad fridge.

Alexander, 17:09

Just get food delivered or dine outside until I get home.

Magnus reread Alec’s message and silently agreed, not wanting to think about the things he would have to wash if he ever decided to cook for dinner. 

Magnus, 17:10

I have Madzie around.

Magnus, 17:10

Do you remember the last time we had Korean food?

  
Alexander, 17:10

I don’t remember when exactly, but it was the weekend after Max’s 21st. 

Alexander, 17:11

Jongro. We ate with my siblings.

Alexander, 17:11

I don’t think they do deliveries, though. Why do you ask?

Magnus, 17:11

I kinda miss it. Might have some bulgogi delivered.

Magnus, 17:11

Maybe some chapchae and beef mandu.

Magnus, 17:12

Oh! And some jokbal.

Alec took some time before replying, Magnus already ordering food off Uber Eats. 

Alexander, 17:17

Please don’t make me crave Korean food right now.

Alexander, 17:17

My uncle just told me we were going to another Italian restaurant tonight. I might hate Italian food after this trip. 

Magnus, 17:18

That’s a lie. You are incapable of hating Italian food. 

Magnus, 17:18

The world would end before that happens.

Alexander, 17:19

Have a great dinner, then. I gotta go. Say hi to Madzie for me.

_ image sent _

Magnus had to take a moment to take in how handsome Alec looked in the picture. He wore the blue suit that Magnus had helped him pick. His eyes went straight to Alec’s lips, and he wondered why he was acting like a fucking Victorian man. 

_ I lasted a year without sex. How is it that I can’t last a week without it now? _

He sighed, switching apps to finalize his order and have it confirmed before he decides to internally whine about his lack of sexual activity for this week.

He would jerk off in the shower but having a kid around while he did his business didn’t sit well with him so he ended up lounging on the sofa to watch some episodes of random shows on Netflix. 

Not thirty minutes later, he thought the elevator opened with the staff bringing up his Uber Eats order. Instead, Catarina walked out and joined Magnus on the sofa. 

Magnus noticed his friend cracking her neck and back, probably to relieve stress in her joints.

“So, I take it you guys will be going home?” Magnus asked.

Catarina nodded. “Sorry for not replying, by the way. Things got really busy and a previous patient of mine came in.”

“Previous patient?” Magnus inquired, turning to Catarina so she could tell him the story comfortably. “But you work in the Emergency Room, don’t you? Did you change areas recently?”

“No, I’m still in the ER.” She clarified, her face crestfallen. “The patient was someone I knew when I was still with pediatrics. Today, she came in with an asthma attack. We lost her.”

“Oh, Cat.” He opened his arms and Catarina leaned into his chest. “I’m so sorry.”

“I hate it when that happens, you know? She was already in line to graduate from college this year. About to do research in Africa right after the ceremony.” Tears started pouring down her face. “God, and her parents. Her poor parents, Magnus. They got to the hospital two minutes after we lost her. I can’t even imagine the pain they’re in and I might sound like a bad person but I hope I never experience that kind of pain. It’s just awful.” 

“When was the last time you saw her?” Magnus tried to change the topic, just so he could get Catarina’s mind off the possibility of losing Madzie. “The girl?”

“A decade? It’s been a while since I’ve been with pediatrics, and this was back in the previous hospital I worked at.” Catarina breathed deeply before apologizing, “I’m so sorry, Magnus. I know I’m not usually like this.”

“It’s okay, Cat. You don’t have to be all sticks and stones everytime.” He reassured her, stroking her back as she went in for a tighter hug. “It’s okay. You’re okay.”

He heard a muffled _ thanks _ before the elevator opened once again, this time, for their delivery.

Catarina slowly stood up together with Magnus, helping him carry the food to the kitchen. Once everything was settled on the countertop, Catarina asked Magnus, “Is my daughter asleep?”

“Yeah. She was getting cranky so I just made her take a nap. I can wake her up right now, if you want?”

“No, it’s okay. Let me do it.”

“Alright.” Magnus started opening the food containers, starting with the dumplings and the glass noodles. “I’ll get the utensils in a bit then we’ll be ready for dinner.” 

Waking up Madzie ended up being a task for both of them, having Magnus bring in some Korean Fried Chicken to get Madzie to leave the bed. Cat blamed Magnus’s bed, Magnus blamed the kid. 

In the end, they still got her to eat at the dining table with them. He ordered grilled meat for Catarina and himself, knowing that it’s what they usually eat in Korean restaurants, while Madzie devoured the chicken drumsticks coated with sauce. 

She was fully awake by the time they finished their meals, helping the adults clear the table once again. Despite his insistence to wash the spoons, forks, and chopsticks they used, Catarina shooed him away, telling him to watch her daughter instead.

The two women spent a little more time in the apartment, until the fares for Uber or Lyft could finally be available without the surge. The moment that they left, Magnus turned off the lights for the living area and the kitchen. The realization that he was now alone in the apartment sparked an idea that would have otherwise been thrown to the bin if Cat and Madzie had stayed over. 

He didn’t know how Alec would react, which somehow made him look forward to the result even more. 

_ But maybe this was a bad idea. He said he was at dinner. What if he was still in the restaurant? _

He felt the blood rush south and immediately threw caution to the air. Once he got comfortable in the bed, he opened his phone to send Alec a message. 

Magnus, 22:26

Remembered when you asked how I felt about edging?

Magnus, 22:27

How about we find out tonight?

Magnus, 22:29

Open when you’re alone.

_ image sent _

Magnus, 22:29

Or not.

Alexander, 22:30

Fuck you, Magnus.

Alexander, 22:30

Wait.

Alexander, 22:32

Give me twenty minutes.

Magnus, 22:32

I think twenty minutes is too long.

_ image sent _

Alexander, 22:33

Fuuuuuuuuuccckkkkkk youuuuuuuuuu.

Alexander, 22:33

Fifteen minutes. You can touch yourself. Use toys if you want. But don’t come. 

Magnus, 22:33

Can you make it in ten? Typing on the phone while playing with myself is hard to do. 

Alexander, 22:33

Fuck it. Yeah, I can make it in ten. Hold on. 

Magnus, 22:34

Let's see if you deliver.

Magnus, 22:43

Alexander? 

Magnus, 22:43

Are you there?

_ Incoming video call: Alexander Lightwood _

Magnus grinned and gave himself a mental pat on the back. 

_ Good job, Magnus. Your ideas aren’t half-bad, after all. _

He swiped across the screen to accept the call.

\--

Of all the people that could have visited him in the office on a Friday, he would not have expected it to be Maia and Clary.

"We haven't gone out in forever! Alec is turning you into a hermit and I don't like it." His godsister tapped the table to catch his attention. "There's a party in Pandemonium. Maia said a lot of people are coming. Let's go. It'll be fun!"

"Aren't you supposed to be busy already? Isabelle told me you got yourself two clients within a week of opening." Magnus tried to change the topic, standing up from his chair to stop Maia from fiddling with the new picture frames of family that he pulled up last week.

Maia kept her hands in the air, mouthing_ okay, my hands are off _ before asking Magnus, "Have you even been to any of the bars this week?”

Magnus and Maia knew the answer to that.

“Didn’t think so.” Maia smirked, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “The managers tell me everything, you know.”

“It’s their job to.” Magnus fired back. He leaned on the wall and looked back at Clary. “Fine. I’ll go to Pandemonium but only if Raphael goes, too.”

“Done.” Maia said as she took out her phone and made a call. “Raphael Santiago, please.” A pause. “Hi Raphael, it's Maia. Yes. We’re taking the grandpa out tonight. Be ready for dinner in ten. We’ll swing by your office. Yeah, no use for a driver we'll bring my car. Okay, see you!” 

Magnus rolled his eyes, now realizing that his friends must have talked to each other even before Clary told her to come to Pandemonium.

Like Maia said, he found himself going to the bars less and less. One reason was because he visited the construction site early everyday, even if he didn’t need to. Another reason was that he often visited his father at night, simply because that was the time when he’d be mostly awake. The last reason was, well, he had more things to do at home nowadays.

Maybe he really was turning into a hermit. 

The group went to have dinner at Ambrosia to sample their new menu, but in reality, it was because Maia forgot her laptop from the office. Magnus couldn’t believe they had to go from Brooklyn Heights to the West Village for dinner. He silently thanked the heavens that Maia was driving. 

He silently thanks the heavens for a lot, recently.

“Magnus, can we please have an office here in Manhattan? It can even be near Edom, if you want to. Or if you care about my wellbeing at all, maybe somewhere in Alphabet City. Or somewhere right here in the West Village. I mean, more than half of the places I need to go to everyday are here in this borough, anyway.”

“You know you aren’t required to visit all our locations everyday, right?” Magnus asked Maia, the car turning left to Waverly Place.

Raphael piped in from the passenger seat. “Would you honestly want her to change her strategy now? Look at all the money she’s making you.”

Maia met Magnus’s eyes in the rearview mirror. “I take gratitude in cash or bank transfers.” 

Everyone in the vehicle bursted out in laughter and it was then that Magnus realized that he missed nights out like these. Maia pulled up on the curb and they all got out on record time, surprised that they made it before the place was full. In theory, they’ll always be able to get a table but sometimes, there’s a charm to do things the mundane way. 

Or at least they get less stares from having a table that they got themselves versus getting a table immediately even if there were people queueing outside. 

They got settled in their table and Maia took the liberty of ordering the food for the four of them. The new menu consisted of a lot of more entrees, which Magnus already tried out last month when it was up for his approval.

When their cocktails were finally on their table, Clary decided to tell the group about the first project she got. 

"They were guests during your wedding!" Clary exclaimed at Magnus then sipped a little bit of her martini. "Business partners of the Lightwoods, if I'm not mistaken. Well, we talked a lot in the office and both of them wanted different things but the one thing they have in common is that they want a wedding upstate. The bride is from Australia so they're flying quite a number of people in. They have just about a hundred guests, though. It's small, intimate, but I'm kind of thankful we wouldn't have to do a big event so soon."

"We?" Maia asked Clary, leaning forward in curiosity. "Who's we?"

"Izzy decided to help me out but right now, it seems like I've been helping her out." His godsister shrugged.

"Izzy? You mean Isabelle Lightwood?" Raphael grinned at Clary, who tore her gaze away from him.

"Yeah, w-she's just waiting for the Match Day to know which hospital will she be working in for her residency." 

"Ah, right." Magnus remembered Alec's sister rambling about it when he had lunch with Maryse and her last week. "She did say she was nervous about the results since she almost didn't meet the deadline."

"Speaking of deadlines," Maia pointed to Magnus. "When did you say The Enclave Hotel would be fully furnished?"

"Without any more delays? The latest would be on the second week of May." Magnus turned to Raphael for confirmation, "Right, Rafa?"

The man nodded. He then faced Maia and said, "Yup. Magnus and I already started talking when the reopening day would be. We're thinking June? So that there's a bigger chance people might use the function rooms for events like weddings or so."

"Oh my God, that's so smart." Clary said excitedly. "I can't wait to see what the hotel looks like so I can finally recommend it to my clients!"

"You don't have to do that, Clar-" Magnus tried to say.

"Shush. Don't worry. I'll only suggest it if I think it fits into the image they want."

"It's nice seeing you in this businesswoman vibe, Clary." Maia casually commented as she raised her hand to call the staff's attention. She mouthed _ refills, please _ before she spoke once again. "But sometimes I miss seeing you with stray paint in your shirt or and a sketchbook shoved in your satchel. Are you even still an artist?"

"Hey, I still draw or paint every day." Clary muttered under her breath. "Besides, there's a lot of art in the business I'm in right now."

Raphael nodded to Clary's statement. "She's right, Maia. Stop teasing the little girl."

Clary furrowed her eyebrows as she darted her arm forward, nearly knocking two cocktail glasses down to hit Raphael. Magnus and Maia were quick to hold on to the glasses while Raphael nursed the arm that Clary had targeted.

The ruckus ended with them getting their meals for the evening, and the discussion easily flowed from Clary's business, to Raphael's latest investment in Miami, to Maia's secret love life. 

And then they got to Magnus.

"So, Magnus. How's Alec doing? I heard he's, uhm, in LA for a week or something?" Clary asked in between bites of her Mac and Cheese.

"He's good. We're good." Magnus nodded to himself as he saw Raphael and Maia form smiles on their lips. "I'm picking him up from the airport tomorrow night so I can't go to the Orient for that event."

“It’s fine. Rafa and I got it covered. You guys need to catch up on a lot of things, I’m sure.” Maia winked at Raphael who almost choked on his beer. “Water, Rafa?”

Raphael glared at Maia and took his table napkin to wipe the side of his mouth. Magnus rolled his eyes at his friend’s remark. 

“Wait, what was that about?” Clary chimed in, obviously confused at her friends’ reactions.

Maia snickered as she leaned back on her chair, sipping from her glass of water now that she finished her meal. “Magnus is finally getting dick on the daily. Well, not for the last few days, I guess.”

“Do you value your job, Maia?” Magnus took Raphael's lead and glared at his friend, as well.

“Oh, Mags, I thought we weren’t going to talk business?” Maia raised her eyebrow as she smirked. 

“Maia, what’s so new about that?” Clary wondered out loud. “Magnus and Alec are married. What do you think married people do?”

And just like that, the smirk on Maia’s face was wiped off, replaced with a sudden moment of sheer panic because_ holy fucking shit. _

_ Clary doesn’t know. _

Quick to respond, Raphael tried to speak up. “What Maia meant was that of course, everyone knew it was happening, but for the past few weeks, Magnus wore turtlenecks to work. And last week, on a particular day when he actually wore a dress shirt, the employees saw a fading mark on his neck.”

“Who were they? I’ll fire every single one of them tomorrow. Okay, maybe not fire them. I'll give them a memo or something.” Magnus jokingly said, trying to lighten the mood and hopefully squash any suspicion from his godsister. 

“You’ll be firing the whole office if you go for the first one.” Raphael replied. “You can’t run your company alone, Magnus. _ Dios mio _.”

“Oh, so that’s what it was about.” Clary turned to Magnus and eyed at his neck, now exposed, no marks bared. She clicked her tongue as she cooed. “Oh my gosh, Magnus. That’s kinky.”

His eyes met Maia’s, and then Raphael’s, before returning Clary’s contagious smile. 

_ Secret’s safe. _

He saw Maia let out a deep breath.

_ For now. _

\--

The blinding lights of Pandemonium was something he was used to, no matter how long he’s gone without it. The view from the executive balcony was familiar, even with the different faces every time he was there. 

His friends had dispersed, leaving him in their booth alone. Maia had to sort something out in the office and Raphael apparently had a few calls to make. Clary said she would get the two of them drinks but she’s been gone for ten minutes.

When Magnus decided that he was being left alone for too long, he decided to roam around the club. Being in Pandemonium brought him a sense of fulfillment, seeing that he was able to make a safe space for people like him. Even if the club mostly catered to the younger age groups, he could still see people his age enjoying the atmosphere and the energy that the place has.

He finally finished his cocktail, leaving it on the bar before he went to the bathroom to wash his hands. He was glad that he didn’t see anyone trying to fuck in the cubicles because it was an experience he had witnessed too many times for this lifetime.

Just when he was about to go back to the balcony, he noticed a blond man, who would easily tower over him, crouched down at someone younger. He was about to mind his own business when he heard the man hidden by the shadows say, “I’m gonna tell you again. I won’t be leaving the club with you.”

Suddenly, Magnus was alert, not only because of the words spoken in anxiety, but because he knew who that voice belonged to. He turned around and placed his hand on the blond’s shoulder, firmly tapping it until the man turned around. 

Now that the shadow that casted over the younger’s face was gone, Magnus knew his hunch was right. 

“Hey man, is there a problem?” Magnus tried to keep a straight face, not letting it slip that he knew the younger man. 

He cocked his head to the side, eyes sizing up Magnus from head to toe, “We were just having a nice conversation but then you interrupted me and my friend here.” 

“Doesn’t look nice from where I’m standing.” Magnus figured that this wasn’t the time to play nice. He made his voice louder, knowing that the bouncer around the corner would hear his voice and come closer. “Looks like _ your friend _wants you to let go of him and fuck off.”

The blond did let go, but now his hands were on the collar of Magnus’s dress shirt. “Why don’t I call the guards to take you out for fucking coming at me, bastard?”

“Oh, I’d really like to see you try, asshole.” Magnus smirked as he shoved off the hands clutching his collar.

Two members of his staff came to their corner, the bouncer speaking up, “Mr. Bane, should we take him out?”

“B-bane?” The man stuttered, quickly realizing who Magnus was. He slowly stepped backwards but was stopped by the bouncer.. “Oh, man. I didn't know. I’m so sorry-”

“Yeah, I bet you are.” It was his turn to size up the man from head to toe, arms held by the club’s bouncer. He looked at the other staff member. “Escort him out. Ask for his ID and then add him to the blacklist. The main one."

“Yes, Mr. Bane.” He nodded and the two escorted the blond out of his sight.

Magnus sighed and looked at the man left behind. “You’ve got some explaining to do, young man.”

The youngest Lightwood sighed back as he pushed his hair back with his fingers, oddly similar to how Alec usually does. “I know.”

Max followed Magnus to the executive balcony. Clary and Maia widened their eyes at the sight of Max, dropping their jaws at the sight of a pissed Magnus. Raphael paused from his phone call, waiting for Magnus to say what he had to say.

“The two of us are gonna go to the office. No one goes in. Got it?” He told all of them, earning nods from all three. He then led Max to the office and once they were there, he sat down on the swivel chair. Max remained standing until Magnus gestured for him to sit at the chair beside the office table. 

He opened the mini fridge just under the table and handed over a bottle of water to Alec’s brother. Max drank half of it before putting the cap on again and placing it on the floor.

“So, Max, you want to tell me what just happened down there?” Magnus broke the ice between them.

Max looked taken aback. “You aren’t gonna ask me what I’m doing here?”  
  


“Well, do you want me to ask you that?”

“Uhm, no?” His face screamed confusion.  
  


“Good, because I think I already know the answer.” Magnus crossed his arms, his finger tapping against his elbow. “Now, can you please explain to me what I just saw?”

“Uhm,” Max started. “I was dancing with that guy again and he was nice for the whole evening, but then he whispered that we should go to his place and continue the fun there.”

“And that was when I found you?”

“No. We made out a little bit but then he started to unbutton my shirt and that’s when I said what you heard.” 

Magnus looked at the person in front of him, knees pressed together and words calculated wisely, unlike the loud, slightly obnoxious younger brother that Alec had. He looked at him and he realized that he was having quite a difficult time grasping the situation in front of him.

Max Lightwood. Alec’s brother. Was in Pandemonium.

Max Lightwood. Alec’s brother. Almost went home with someone against his will.

Max Lightwood. Alec’s little brother. Was not straight. 

_ Or was he? _

“Wait, didn’t you have a girlfriend? The one you were supposed to go to Spain with?” Magnus tried to sort out the confusion in his mind. 

“We broke up before Valentine’s.” Max told him, still not looking Magnus straight in the eye.

“So, how do you… identify? Are you bi?” _ Like me? _

Max fiddled with his fingers. “Uhm, I guess I’m still experimenting?”

Magnus breathed out and remembered what Max said a while ago. “You said you were dancing with that guy _ again _? So when was the first time?”

“Singles’ Night here.” 

_ Fuck. So Max had been going to Pandemonium since then? _

If Max had been going here since Singles’ Night, then he was still a twenty-year old when he got here the first time. 

He really needed to do his rounds more… and talk to the security team while he’s at it.

Magnus decided to move the conversation forward after a long period of awkward silence. “What do you want to do now?” 

“What do you mean, Magnus?”

“You said no and the guy couldn't take the fucking hint. Do you want to pre-”

“No.” Max was quick to answer. “Can this stay between us? Nobody else knows and I’m not sure if I’m ready to talk about that with all that’s going on right now.”  
  


Even if Magnus cannot imagine what was going on in the young man’s mind, he was sure that Max was thinking about the problems that the Lightwood family has. He had a point. It might be too much to talk about something like this to his mother who was trying to save her company and keep her sanity. 

Magnus didn't notice that he was silent for a long time, until Max talked once again.

"I didn't go here on purpose the first time, Magnus. My friend brought me here during Singles' Night, signing me up even before I said yes. He knew I had just broken up with my girlfriend. He was also one of the few people who knew I messed around with some of the boys back in high school." Max sounded less nervous, his breathing less labored. "Is it okay if I tell you?"

Magnus nodded, reassuring Max that it was alright. "Yeah, Max. Go on."

"For years, I was confused if I was gay or not. Dad treating Alec the way that he did _ definitely _ did not help me figure that out.” Max started tapping his foot on the floor, which made Magnus wonder why Max felt nervous. “But then again, I liked girls so I stuck by that. I was in denial for the longest time. Even said words that I didn’t mean to Alec at his bachelor party.”

Alec never really told Magnus what happened. He just knew that they must have had an argument that they patched up after the wedding. Magnus didn’t really feel like prying back then and he didn’t feel like doing so now. 

He looked at Max intently as he continued. “Now that Dad doesn't affect me much, I guess I felt more free? Like I can finally pursue what I want to. Who I want to. And whenever I see you and Alec, it's like I'm somehow determined to have something like that, too."

"It's not a race, you know?" Magnus commented. “Getting into a relationship.”

Max nodded, now relaxed on his chair as compared to the way he froze in front of Magnus a while ago. "I know. I guess it was just my brain's way of saying that if I end up with a girl, it's fine, and if I end up with a boy, it's fine, too. Am I making sense?"

"You are. Don't worry." Magnus stood up, sensing that the conversation was almost over. 

"Good." The Lightwood said more to himself than to Magnus. For the first time since Magnus saw him tonight, Max smiled as he slowly stood up. "I'm really glad I told you, Magnus. I wanted to tell Alec or Izzy about it but… I don’t know how to bring it up so, thanks, I guess. For listening.”

Magnus was now in front of Max, and he didn’t know why he had the sudden urge to hug Alec’s brother, but he figured that it wouldn’t be too bad. He wrapped his arms around Max, trying to be as comforting as possible. “Thank you for trusting me.”

The young man sunk into his embrace, letting out deep breaths every now and then. It was Max who pulled back as he said in a low tone. “I don’t know what I would have done if you weren’t there, Magnus. Thanks for that, too.”

“It’s okay.” Magnus nodded, finally opening the door so they can both go out of the office. “Now, I don’t want to act like an annoying brother or anything but I think it’s best if you go home.”

Max groaned as he followed Magnus to the front door. “Can I go to Izzy’s place instead? I told Mom that I was going to my friend’s party in Newark.” 

The two of them made their way down, but not before Magnus met Clary’s eyes and read her mouth. 

_ Why is Max here _?

Magnus said _ Later _ silently, shifting his gaze from Clary to the club’s main door.

“How about you stay in our place instead?” Magnus wanted to keep an eye on Max, in case he needed anything else from him, or in case he changed his mind about where he was going to sleep. “I can call my driver to drop us off. Just give me a minute to tell my friends.” 

He stopped Magnus by holding on to his arm tightly. “No, it’s fine, Magnus. I’ll book an Uber to Izzy’s place. She told me I could stay there whenever I felt like it. I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

In the end, Magnus agreed. He waited with Max outside Pandemonium, the cold March air biting into his skin. When his ride arrived, Max gave Magnus a quick hug, a quick _ thank you _ before sprinting to the red Sorento.

He followed the Sorento with his eyes, disappearing from his line of sight as it turned right into Flushing Avenue. It took a moment for Magnus to realize that somehow, he relished the feeling of taking care of someone. Perhaps it's because he never had a sibling, with Clary being the closest thing to a sister he ever had. Perhaps it was just the way he was. Nevertheless, he was just glad that he was at the right place, at the right time.

"Ronnie. Were you on door duty during Valentine's Day?" He casually asked the bouncer beside him.

"No, Mr. Bane. I was on floor duty for February." The man replied, making eye contact with Magnus then going back to his previous stance.

_ If it's not Ronnie, then I'll have a word with Marco. _

"Alright. Great work tonight." Magnus cupped his hand on the man's shoulder. "I'll head back in." 

Just before the door swung shut behind Magnus, he heard a long continuous blow from a truck's horn.

Followed by a deafening crash and crunch from outside the club.

Without hesitation, Magnus, along with a handful of people, rushed out of the building to see what the commotion was all about. Diners from the restaurant across the street also started coming out, heads turning left and right to find where the noise came from.

His chest tightened for an unexplainable reason, his feet picking up speed as he turned right on the corner. 

The accident was more than a hundred meters or so away. At first, it looked like the truck had just stopped, smoke coming out of the side. The front of the truck had hit the curb, missing the fire hydrant by an inch or so. A motorcycle was laying on the sidewalk haphazardly, a person in a helmet, clutching his legs. Magnus kept his pace up, seeing if anything else happened…

Until he saw the tail lights of a red SUV. 

_ Max _. 

He sprinted to the very front, only to see the driver of the truck get out to rush to the car he had just hit. Magnus rushed to the SUV, the back completely crumpled.

When he reached the side of the Sorento, he shouted and banged on the window, hoping that Max was okay.

The young man was far from okay. The whole seat was pushed forward because of the impact from the truck that hit them from behind. Max's legs were pressed on the back of the passenger's seat tightly. His head was against the window, blood on the crack and it wouldn't stop flowing. 

When he saw that two staff members came rushing to him, he immediately shouted, "Call 911! Call Maia!"

His hand started hurting from all the banging he did on the door and window, unable to open the door because all of them were locked. He tried to shout once again, "Max! Max, please!"

His voice was frantic, desperate to get any response from the young man. Max lifted his head and his eyes opened a little bit, widened when he saw Magnus, until his head fell lifelessly back against the glass, making the gash on his forehead bleed more than it already was.

"Max! Stay awake, please. We're going to get help!" Magnus felt the tears forming in his eyes, his heart clenched from seeing Alec's brother so lifeless.

_ Max! Wake up! _

And there he was.

_ Max, please. _

Helpless.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my christmas gift. if u dont celebrate christmas, it's fine. this is just my thank u gift, then! 🤪
> 
> the chapter has been through a LOT and i've been through a lot, too lmao. i felt like i'm gonna be quite busy from this point on because i'm already actively looking for a new job. as for updates, i think two to three weeks is a good window time, isn't it? i feel like the chapters are slowly getting longer and longer and i cant keep up with the schedule i initially made omg huhu. i hope u guys still support this story even if i dont update as regularly as i used to. what i can assure you is that this fic is gonna be done by the first half of 2020 bc i wanna start on other projects too hehe.
> 
> also, if any of u watch the untamed/mdzs/cql, i might start writing a fic for that, as well! please anticipate it 💜
> 
> i always look forward to your engagements and comments. we can greet each other here or on twt (im soulstele there too).
> 
> i hope 2020 is a good year for all of us. cheers and happy holidays! - fie


End file.
